Us : Human kind
by Veelitann
Summary: Ce ne sont que des enfants, et pourtant leur décision est déjà prise : ils seront soldats, chacun avec leurs raisons. Pourtant, si certains ont l'ardent désir d'éradiquer les titans, d'autres entendent les choses différemment.
1. Chapter 1

Us : Human Kind

Chapitre 1

* * *

Ce n'était que le premier jour, et pourtant il avait déjà senti un déluge de pensées, toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres, le heurter de plein fouet. La confiance qu'il arborait en temps normal lui avait soudainement fait défaut sous les aboiements du supérieur qui les avait passés en revue chacun leur tour et son crâne s'en souvenait encore avec la petite bosse qui pointait douloureusement. Déstabilisé pendant un moment, il commençait tout juste à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Là, devant tout le monde, il avait fait partie de ceux dont les idées étaient plutôt mal vues, ne serait-ce que pour les raisons de leurs aspirations à telle ou telle position. Il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là, à viser une vie simple et tranquille. Avec un soupir, il jeta un petit coup d'œil vers la table de l'autre côté de la salle, là où le brun de plus tôt était attablé au milieu d'autres camarades encore inconnus. Entrer au service du roi ? Avec sa tête de saint, c'était à peine croyable qu'il ait de telles idées ! C'était à se demander ce que ce type avait dans la tête, assurément. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'allure de quelqu'un capable de se battre, et il était presque sûr qu'une mouche ferait plus de dégâts que lui dans une bataille.

« Jean, c'est ça ?

Il sursauta presque quand un des garçons de sa table s'adressa à lui, le faisant revenir à la réalité et il hocha la tête.

-Ah, oui.

Son camarade en face de lui frotta son propre crâne rasé, avec un sourire amusé, et regarda dans la même direction que lui l'instant d'avant.

-C'est donc ça, les filles se sont rassemblées de ce côté ! constata-t-il, avec l'air de comprendre son intérêt pour l'autre bout de la salle. Au fait, je suis Connie !

Jean opina du chef, même s'il se souvenait de lui. Ils étaient plusieurs, probablement, à avoir marqué les esprits pour ce premier jour. L'air de ne pas y toucher, il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers la table qui l'avait intéressé et revint tout aussi vite à son assiette. Il avait du mal à la vider, peu habitué à cette piètre qualité de nourriture. Les débuts ici ne seraient certainement pas agréables, et pas seulement d'un point de vue alimentaire, soupira-t-il en son for intérieur tout en s'agitant un peu sur le banc de bois.

-Je me demande à quoi ressemblent les dortoirs ! embraya Connie joyeusement. Eh, tu crois que ce sera mixte ?

Jean ricana au clin d'œil du garçon et ne se gêna pas pour lui faire remarquer sa bêtise, constatant par la même occasion qu'il avait retrouvé sa verve habituelle. A côté d'eux, d'autres riaient simplement en les écoutant, avant d'expliquer gentiment au plus petit d'entre eux ce qu'il en était et les raisons.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la grande salle, ce fut pour récupérer leurs affaires dans le débarras mis à disposition. Retrouver ce qui appartenait à chacun prit un petit moment, sauf pour les plus débrouillards Jean aperçut le garçon du bout de la pièce apparaître et disparaître un très bref instant en silence, ses sacs déjà en main tandis que lui-même peinait à retrouver ses affaires dans le tas qui s'imposait aux regards. Connie sortit un grand sac avec une expression victorieuse avant de déchanter aussitôt et le lâcher aussitôt.

-Eh, c'est à moi, ça ! marmonna Jean en se penchant pour le récupérer.

Presque aussitôt, le garçon se jeta dessus à nouveau.

-Ah oui ? Viens le chercher alors !

Malgré sa petite taille, Connie courait vite et Jean dut donner de sa personne pour le suivre jusqu'aux dortoirs où il l'entraînait. Là, quelques-uns de leurs camarades étaient déjà présents et s'installaient, les regardant du coin de l'œil lorsqu'ils se présentèrent dans un grand vacarme. Le sac vola soudain avant qu'il puisse s'en emparer, Connie le lançant sans ménagement sur un des matelas avec un cri de victoire. Jean avait tout juste entamé un mouvement pour attraper le garçon au col, avant d'abandonner en voyant que ses affaires étaient presque tombés sur quelqu'un qui s'affairait sur le matelas collé à celui que Connie lui avait désigné. Après avoir donné une grande claque derrière le crâne de ce dernier, il s'avança et tira le sac.

-Désolé, dit-il, je crois qu'il ne sait pas se tenir !

-Ce n'est rien, répondit aussitôt son nouvel interlocuteur avec un petit sourire amusé. Ton ami a l'air plein de vie.

Jean haussa les sourcils, surpris de revoir déjà le garçon qu'il observait plus tôt. Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le matelas et commença à sortir quelques vêtements à ranger, regardant tout autour d'eux jusqu'à trouver les étagères qui se remplissaient lentement des affaires de chacun.

-Un peu trop plein de vie, répliqua-t-il avec un regard noir pour Connie qui avait déjà disparu pour trouver ses propres sacs.

Plus tard, il se trouva finalement bienheureux d'avoir déjà une place. Les autres prirent d'assaut les matelas, certains se disputant pour ne pas être dans telle ou telle mezzanine, les structures de bois étant clouées au sol, les matelas triples se trouvant donc non séparables. Jean soupira de nouveau, jetant un coup d'œil à son camarade de lit. Il avait l'air calme, ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins pourrait-il dormir tranquillement, avec de la chance. Avec beaucoup de chance, même, vu le troisième qui les avait rejoint pour occuper la place sur son autre côté, et il constata qu'il était bien entouré le brun à sa droite, et l'autre, blond et immense, à sa gauche. C'était quoi son nom déjà… ? Re…Ri… ? Un 'n' se baladait quelque part…

-Reiner ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en donnant du poing dans sa paume.

L'adolescent le regarda de travers, surpris.

-Un problème ?

-Ah, non ! Aucun ! rougit Jean, lui-même étonné.

Plus loin, un autre garçon le traita d'idiot sans aucune retenue, le lançant pour le reste de la soirée dans un état d'esprit un peu trop combatif. Lorsque le couvre-feu fut sonné, il avait déjà décrété depuis longtemps qu'il détestait Eren Jaegger, sous les regards amusés de ses deux nouveaux voisins.

-Allez l'idiot, tu vas dormir et demain tu seras aussi calmé que lui, ricana Reiner en se glissant sous sa couverture.

Maugréant, Jean jeta un œil de l'autre côté de son matelas tout en ôtant une partie de ses vêtements, découvrant avec surprise que le troisième occupant de la place se changeait en se cachant sous sa propre couverture.

-…Tu nous fais quoi, là ? pouffa-t-il en tirant le tissu épais.

Un petit cri lui répondit et une chemise vint l'aveugler sans sommation. Il s'en débarrassa en riant, pour découvrir le garçon replié sur lui-même et qui se tortillait pour se changer hors de la vue des autres.

-Eh bien, tu te caches? rit-il gentiment.

L'autre rougit violemment et acheva d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements. Sur ses épaules nues et le haut de son dos, une multitude de petites tâches de rousseur s'étalaient, marquant la peau d'une manière très particulière, ce qui arracha à Jean un petit sifflement malgré lui et lui attira un regard qui se voulait réprobateur. Jean lâcha tout, une seconde avant de recevoir une claque retentissante sur la fesse. Surpris, il se retourna pour rencontrer l'expression agacée de Reiner qui rangea sa main et son grand bras sous sa couverture.

-Reiner, enfoiré !

-Laisse-le, marmonna le blond, il est timide alors n'aggrave pas les choses. Et dormez, vous deux ! Sinon vous allez le regretter très vite les prochains jours.

Reiner disparut complètement sous la converture, les laissant tous les deux. A voix basse, Jean s'excusa auprès de l'autre garçon qui haussa les épaules en les recouvrant d'un tee-shirt rapidement, puis ils se glissèrent dans leurs draps à leur tour.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Jean, souffla-t-il en redressant la tête un instant.

Le brun le regarda un moment avant de laisser un petit sourire illuminer son visage pendant une fraction de seconde.

-Marco, répondit-il sur le même ton, tout bas.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure, reprit Jean avec un clin d'œil, mais c'était trop tentant… !

Marco rougissait, gêné.

-Ah, hum…Ce n'est pas si grave…

-Vos gueules, les gonzesses ! coupa Reiner avec délicatesse.


	2. Chapter 2

Us : Human Kind

Chapitre 2

* * *

L'obscurité était à peine perturbée par une veilleuse à l'extérieur, près de la fenêtre qui donnait dans le dortoir. Le silence était tout juste troublé par le bruit des ronflements de leurs voisins de lit. La chaleur des corps, qui rendait la pièce plus supportable malgré l'air glacé qui filtrait de l'extérieur.

Jean se tourna encore une fois, se trouvant alors sur le dos. Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait les lattes de bois qui soutenaient les matelas au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, la peur de s'être trompé le prenait déjà. Qu'allait-il leur arriver ? Etait-ce réellement ce qu'il souhaitait ? Pourquoi s'était-il mis cette idée saugrenue en tête ? Allait-il seulement être capable de passer les tests des premiers jours et accéder à l'entrainement à proprement parler ?

Il soupira doucement. A côté de lui, un petit mouvement attira son attention et il retint son souffle. Marco non plus ne dormait pas, visiblement. Un instant, il se tâta à l'appeler mais se retint quand il entendit un petit bruit, un reniflement léger et discret. Une fois, deux fois. Puis le silence de nouveau, coupé par les ronflements de Reiner qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Marco pleurait-il ? C'étit des choses qui étaient arrivées à d'autres les nuits précédentes. Jean n'osa plus bouger, se concentrant sur les respirations qui l'entouraient. Il n'avait pas à se mêler de ça il ne connaissait pas le garçon et ce serait probablement pris pour un élan de pitié. Il n'y avait plus de bruit du côté du brun, ni de mouvement. Il n'y avait que sa respiration qui, il l'entendait, demeurait encore irrégulière. Il ferma donc les yeux pour la énième fois avec un soupir, cherchant un sommeil qui ne serait probablement pas très réparateur.

-Sérieusement, Jean, il va falloir qu'on voit comment faire… !

Jean enjambait le banc pour s'installer à table, et il leva un regard interrogateur sur Reiner qui prenait déjà son petit déjeuner avec entrain. Haussant les sourcils, il l'incita à continuer, sans trop comprendre l'air embêté et résigné du plus grand.

-Tu bouges comme un diable quand tu dors, c'est incroyable !

Il faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de pain trop vite engloutit et toussa un moment, se frappant un peu le haut du torse pour faire passer la chose, et lui dédia un regard perplexe.

-Reiner…Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est plutôt-

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta, ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde. Levant les yeux, il aperçut un morceau du visage de Marco, visiblement tout sourire.

-Eh bien, Reiner ! Tes ronflements ont bien dû empêcher la moitié de la chambrée de dormir, cette fois ! rit le brun. Ta nuit a dû être bien agréable ?

Marco sentait le savon, remarqua Jean. Quand s'était-il levé pour se préparer ? Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux –après qu'on l'eut secoué comme un prunier- il avait constaté que la place a côté de la sienne était vide et les draps déjà froids, probablement depuis un moment. Personne ne l'avait vu et personne ne s'en souciait, pas même Reiner qui partageait pourtant l'espace de sommeil depuis plusieurs jours à présent.

Sous cet angle, Jean pouvait admirer sans retenue une ligne de petites tâches qui décoraient la peau du garçon, s'extirpant du col de sa chemise. C'était quelque chose de simple et agréable à regarder, même s'il avait l'impression que son camarade avait tendance à le cacher.

Reiner les avait fixés un moment, bouche-bée et subissant déjà les moqueries de Bertold et Connie qui dormaient au-dessus d'eux dans la mezzanine. « Bah…Ouais, c'était cool…, » marmonna-t-il, un brin vexé mais préférant donner le change, l'air de rien.

Jeans entit la pression de la main disparaître, et il garda pour lui le petit regret qu'il en avait. Marco avait l'air de quelqu'un de peu tactile, et il commençait tout juste à s'approcher d'eux de lui-même. Reiner s'étira, sa cuillère encore en main.

-Déjà passé à la douche ? remarqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil, le voyant dans des affaires propres. T'es motivé, pour te lever aussi tôt ! Déjà qu'on ne traîne pas au lit…

Marco eut un petit rire gêné, sa main frottant l'arrière de son crâne. Jean en profita pour attraper son coude et tirer, avec un « Assieds-toi, tu me files un torticoli ! » et s'attaqua à son bol tandis que Marco se servait.

Reiner bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, s'attirant les moqueries de Connie qui guettait une faille.

-C'est aujourd'hui pour les tests d'équilibre, dit-il soudain en enfournant une dernière bouchée de pain.

Jean resta à contempler longuement le fond de son bol. Il aurait préféré oublier, ou partir en courant comme un couard, mais sa notion des responsabilités était ce qu'elle était : assumer la décision de son engagement. En priant pour ne pas être évacué aux champs à son tour.

-Eh, tu es tout blanc, Jean ! ricana Connie en s'approchant pour se jeter sur la place à côté de Reiner. Tu te fais dessus d'avance ? Je croyais que tu étais imbattable, un peu comme Eren, tu vois ?

Jean s'empourpra et emprunta aussitôt une de ses mimiques hautaines, avant de toiser le petit rasé en puisant dans ses réserves d'auto-suffisance.

-Qui se fait dessus, sale singe ? grinça-t-il en se levant. J'attends de voir de que tu vaux, tiens !

Et il les laissa en plan, enjambant le banc pour quitter la table puis la salle qui avait fini de se remplir. Marco les fixa les uns les autres, perplexe, puis il se pencha en avant, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

-Dites, ce n'était pas gratuit, ça ? Honnêtement, je pense que personne n'est rassuré à l'idée du programme d'aujourd'hui…

Connie éclata de rire, Reiner soupirant et levant les yeux au plafond.

-Il est trop coincé, dit-il, et le voir agir comme un égoiste imbus de lui-même devient agaçant. Il faut le remettre à sa place de temps en temps ! Ca ne peut que lui faire du bien d'être traité comme un type banal.

-Oh…

Marco considéra ses camarades et eut un petit sourire. Le garçon ne lui était jamais apparu ainsi, aussi découvrir l'opinion des autres était assez étonnant. Connie grogna en s'appuyant de travers sur Reiner, le prenant pour un dossier de fortune.

-Et cet enfoiré…Si je ressemble à un singe, il a tout du canasson, lui !

Reiner haussa les sourcils et le regarda en biais.

-Tu devrais moins observer dans les douches et un peu plus en entraînement…

Il éclata de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Connie quand celui-ci eut compris, ainsi que le visage écarlate de Marco qui ne savait pas où se mettre et se félicitait intérieurement de se préparer plus tôt que les autres.

-Merde, j'ai mal au ventre, maintenant…, couina Connie. Reiner ! C'est de ta faute !

Lorsqu'il revint au dortoir chercher son équipement comme les instructeurs l'avaient réclamé la veille, Marco tomba sur une pièce encore presque vide. La plupart de leurs camarades étaient encore soit en salle de repas, soit aux douches, et il reconnut Jean qui terminait de s'habiller. Il avait senti son regard à son entrée, et il lui dédia un petti sourire poli en retour, suite à quoi il ne récolta qu'un silence et un visage qui se détournait. Il soupira en fouillant dans ses propres affaires à son tour Jean devait bouder, c'était dans son caractère, se dit-il en souriant malgré lui.

Quelque secondes après, il se demandait s'il avait le droit de hurler de rire Jean tentait d'enfiler son harnais, sans grande conviction quant au sens à prendre et à deux doigts de créer lui-même des nœuds avec les sangles.

-Attends, arrête-toi…, lui ordonna gentiment le brun en se rapprochant.

-Ne te moque pas, ce truc est affreux…, marmonnait Jean, bougon.

-C'est difficile à mettre seul, admit Marco avec un sourire amusé, sortant doucement son camarade des lanières de cuir. Je vais t'aider…Enfin, si tu le veux bien ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le regard renfrogné qu'il recevait déjà.

Jean soupira et écarta légèrement les bras, se résignant à ne pas être capable d'agir seul pour cette fois.

-Je t'en prie…

Marco entreprit de démêler d'abord les sangles, calmement.

-Tu es inquiet, dit-il avant de poser le dos du harnais sur son camarade.

Jean voulut tourner la tête vers lui et répliquer, mais Marco l'empêcha de le regarder. « Reste droit ! », reçut-il aussitôt. Soupirant, il se laissa faire docilement tout en bougonnant.

-Ecarte les jambes, ce sera plus facile.

-Tu ne l'es pas, toi ? retourna-t-il finalement, obéissant pour que le garçon lui sanglât une cuisse.

Marco haussa une épaule et leva les yeux furtivement sur lui.

-J'ai peur, dit-il simplement. Ah, passe ta jambe là…

Jean oéit de nouveau, observant les faits et gestes de l'adolescent, et se demanda s'il s'intéressait vraiment au sens d'enfilage. Dur à dire.

-Ca ne se voit pas vraiment, tu es toujours calme.

Marco tira un petit bout de langue.

-C'est un reproche ?

-Je ne crois pas…, hésita Jean en analysant la chose. Prends-le juste comme ça vient…

-Alors ce sera un compliment.

Pendant un moment, Jean dut se débattre pour ne pas rougir et se sentit idiot. Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu bizarre dans ses propos, et pourtant Marco avait une façon bien à lui de prononcer toutes ses phrases, qui le fascinait. Malgré lui et sans y penser, Jean tendit la main, posant le bout de l'index sur le nez du brun accroupi devant lui. Les petites taches brunes traversaient son visage à la manière d'un nuage et il sourit en se souvenant de ses épaules et son dos. Marco fronça les sourcils et dégagea sa main gentiment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien. Tu en as partout comme ça. C'est de naissance ?

Marco tira sur une sangle, serrant brusquement et trop fort, s'attirant un petit cri surpris et douloureux, et il remonta ses mains sur la taille de Jean pour ajuster le harnais, vérifiant de temps en temps qu'il ne se trompait pas.

-Marco… !

-Navré, j'ai trop serré ?

Jean nota le ton un peu sec et l'expression, plus gênée qu'en colère, qu'avait Marco en continuant malgré tout à l'aider. Le brun pinçait les lèvres en reprenant son calme, perturbé de s'être emporté, même juste un peu. Réalisant que Jean se laissait décidément complètement prendre en main, il tira sur les sangles trop serrées pour les défaire et libérer la cuisse. Il devinait la petite marque qui devait avoir déjà un peu marbré la peau sous le pantalon et murmura un petit « Désolé… » contrit, réglant les lanières correctement et plus doucement.

-Je saurais que c'est un sujet sensible, dit Jean en haussant les épaules.

Il ne s'aventura pas plus loin sur le sujet, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Sous ses airs de ne pas y toucher, Marco avait une certaine force et savait s'en servir, il venait de le découvrir à ses dépens. Marco se redressa et regarda un moment l'assemblage de lanières de cuir qui sanglait le corps fin de Jean.

-C'est bon, dit-il en se détournant, attrapant son propre harnais qu'il défit sans trop mélanger les différentes parties.

La seule raison pour laquelle il avait réussi, c'était sa mémoire. L'une des premières choses qui leur avaient été montrées consistait à enfiler ce satané harnais, avec force démonstration sur de jeunes soldats en fin de camp d'entraînement. Il ignorait combien d'entre eux avaient été attentifs, mais Jean ne devait certainement pas en faire partie.

-Un coup de main ? tenta Jean en tâtant celui qu'il avait sur lui.

-Juste pour le passer, ca suffira ! pouffa Marco en imaginant d'avance.

Jean fit une moue contrariée et attendit les instructions, essayant de lui faciliter la tâche autant que possible. Les bras d'abord, puis glisser les jambes dans le savant enchevêtrement de sangles. Marco s'appuyait sur lui d'une main pas si assurée que ça, le guidant pour faire passer les lanières souples. Tandis qu'il fermait le haut, Jean serrait la partie des cuisses et il le rejoignit en s'occupant de la deuxième. Perturbé un court instant par la proximité du visage de son camarade, il ne fit pas assez attention et ce qui devait arriver arriva : mal assuré sur ses jambes, il perdit l'équilibre quand Jean tira malencontreusement un peu sur sa cuisse et tomba sur lui sans crier gare, les précipitant sur le sol. La surprise passée, Jean redressa la tête, coincé sous le corps de Marco et grimaça.

-Aïe…Ca va ?

Marco hocha la tête et fit un mouvement pour se redresser, et finalement ne pas décoller, retombant lourdement à la même place, la tête presque sur le ventre de Jean.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna Jean, un peu inquiet.

-C'est… Coincé…, bégaya Marco en réessayant, plus doucement.

Se maintenant autant que possible en hauteur, Marco glissa une main sous son torse pour chercher d'où venait le problème et tâtonna du bout des doigts en récoltant un petit cri.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? siffla Jean.

-Attends, les boucles se sont accrochées, en fait…

-Touche pas là, putain… !

Un gloussement les coupa et ils tournèrent tous deux les yeux dans la même direction : à deux mètres à peine, Connie les fixait, son harnais balancé en travers de l'épaule.

-Sérieux les gars, Reiner va m'appeler Miss Potin dans pas longtemps…, ricana-t-il en tournant les talons. Amusez-vous bien !

Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux, l'un effaré et l'autre sans comprendre le sens de ses sous-entendus, et Marco saisit enfin la position qu'ils avaient. Forcément, avec le haut de son harnais coincé sur le bassin de Jean et sa main…

Ah, sa main qui tripotait son entrejambe ?

…Merde.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

* * *

« KIRSTEIN ! Plus pliées, tes jambes ! Et écarte tes putains de cuisseaux, bon sang ! Tu veux t'écraser ou quoi !?

Jean se mordit la lèvre, réprimant une forte envie de répliquer à l'instructeur qui venait de passer au-dessus de sa tête. C'était bon pour les fillettes, ça ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait de la peine à avancer !

Il envoya son grappin s'accrocher sur un nouvel arbre à sa portée, rembobinant le câble pour se hisser jusqu'à la branche qu'il visait. Il s'y arrêta une fraction de seconde, jetant un œil derrière lui pour jauger autant de la distance parcourue que des personnes encore derrière lui. Il n'aimait pas spécialement ces parcours, où n'importe qui pouvait surgir de nulle part et attaquer. Tester leurs aptitudes de combat ? Il doutait devoir affronter des humains un jour !

Un craquement attira son attention et il décolla aussitôt, évitant de peu Wagner qui s'étala lourdement sur la branche où il était posé une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Jean soupira. Comme d'habitude, il l'avait échappé belle. Décidément, il préférait les parcours où il n'y avait QUE des titans en bois à détruire, pas les deux, maugréa-t-il en entaillant une nuque factice qui se coupa comme du beurre.

Une douleur sourde mit fin brutalement à son train de pensée quand son pied heurta violemment le haut du crâne d'un des faux géants et il constata avec effarement que son équipement n'était plus actif quand un grappin émit un petit claquement à la fin de l'enroulement automatique d'un câble. Il s'était laissé perturber et il avait assez vu de camarades à qui cela avait été fatal, même simplement en entraînement. Une simple chute de cette hauteur et c'était la fin de tout qui les attendait. Réprimant la panique qui le submergeait, il relança ses grappins dans l'espoir de s'accrocher quelque part, même n'importe où, tant que ce n'était pas face contre terre –et le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il faillit hurler : il avait manqué sa cible, où celle-ci était trop loin, il ne savait pas vraiment et la seule chose qu'il arrivait à intégrer à l'instant, c'était qu'il allait bientôt s'écraser comme une crêpe.

Ou comme un con, au choix.

Comme il s'il attendait, il en eut le souffle coupé et ses oreilles sifflèrent de désagrément au vent qui passa en sens contraire. Sauf que ce qu'il vit, ce n'était pas la cime des arbres le surplombant, mais une chemise claire contre laquelle il était écrasé par un bras ferme qui l'avait fauché en plein vol. La seconde d'après, ils s'écrasaient sur le sol qui n'était plus si loin, leurs équipements respectifs entravant leurs mouvements et les blessant passablement au passage. Sans ça, ils auraient probablement juste un peu roulé dans les feuilles mortes et la terre, sans autre douleur que le choc de l'atterrissage, songea-t-il, remarquant à peine le voile noir qui s'abattait devant lui.

Marco se releva péniblement, cherchant aussitôt qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits, le corps qu'il avait attrapé en pleine chute. S'il avait pu atténuer l'impact, ca n'avait pas été sans dommage et il sentit le sang quitter son visage en voyant le garçon inconscient à quelques pas de lui.

-Jean ! Eh, dis quelque chose ! Jean !

Il grimaça sous la douleur, constatant quelques entailles légères qu'il s'était probablement fait en tombant avec ses lames, et se traîna jusqu'à son camarade pour le secouer doucement. A son absence de réponse et de mouvement, il le bougea délicatement, libérant l'accès à son visage et à son torse, se faisant peur lui-même en voyant la tête ballotter en arrière sans aucune retenue. Là, il colla son oreille contre sa poitrine, soupirant de soulagement en entendant les battements encore rapides. Au moins, il était vivant, en tout cas pour l'instant. Au-dessus de sa tête, il sentit un grand coup de vent et un bruit mécanique se fit entendre, le cliquetis des mousquetons d'un harnais résonnant entre les arbres.

-Marco ! s'exclama une voix qui se rapprochait. Qu'est-ce que tu f…Merde !

L'instant d'après, Bertold atterrissait près d'eux et les rejoignait en courant. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant, tâtant les membres de Jean pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien de grave en guettant ses réactions.

Marco se laissa tomber sur les fesses, sortant un mouchoirs de sa poche pour essuyer le sang qui coulait sur une de ses cuisses.

-Il est tombé, dit-il. J'ai eu du mal à le rattraper mais c'était ça ou il s'écrasait…

Bertold hocha brièvement la tête c'était quelque chose de fréquent, les chutes. Mais à cette hauteur, elles étaient généralement mortelles. Il frissonna en levant les yeux sur les branches terriblement hautes, préférant ne pas imaginer ce que l'on ressentait en se voyant tomber de là. Il se tourna vers Marco, le jaugeant du regard un moment. Ses blessures étaient juste impressionnantes à cause du sang qui s'en échappait, mais il avait l'air d'aller.

-Tu pourras bouger ?

Le brun haussa les épaules et se releva lentement en grimaçant.

-Ca devrait aller, je crois. J'ai mal mais je peux me déplacer, dit-il en se contorsionnant précautionneusement pour chercher d'autres blessures qu'il n'aurait pas senties de suite.

-Lui par contre…, soupira Bertold en glissant un bras sous le buste de Jean pour le redresser légèrement. Il a l'air juste sonné, j'espère pour lui que la tête n'a pas pris. Je ne pense pas que ce soit grave ! ajouta-t-il en hâte en voyant le regard désespéré de son camarade. Le choc, c'est tout. Il va falloir que vous rentriez.

Marco imita Bertold pour soutenir le corps du garçon sur son autre flanc et le récupérer comme le grand brun se redressait et venait s'accroupir à nouveau, présentant son dos.

-Installe-le, dit-il. Je vais le transporter, tu vas me suivre. Attache-le avec son écharpe, sinon on n'y arrivera jamais.

Marco opina du chef en suivant les directives de Bertold, ses mains tremblant d'appréhension.

-Serre bien, mieux vaut trop que pas assez !

Il vérifia plusieurs fois l'écharpe, la défit, la renoua, et recommença sans se sentir suffisamment satisfait de la sécurité de Jean et Bertold le reprit bien malgré lui.

-Marco ! C'est un nœud, tu sais ? Juste un nœud ! Grouille !

Marco déglutit et tira un dernier coup sec sur l'écharpe pour se rassurer et ramassa rapidement les épées de Jean qui trainaient encore sur le sol, les rangeant dans les compartiments disponibles de son équipement, à côté des siennes. Il revint en hâte.

-C'est bon.

-Bien, suis-moi alors. Tu l'amèneras à l'infirmerie, je reviendrais ici pour prévenir les instructeurs.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre, du moins tant qu'ils étaient en hauteur. Cependant, une fois l'aire d'entraînement dépassée, il fallut revenir sur la terre ferme. Bertold accusa un peu le coup, supportant cette fois de plein fouet le poids de Jean sur son dos.

-Il pèse une tonne, marmonna-t-il, on dirait pas en le voyant ! Reiner n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, décidément ! …Ne fais pas cette tête-là, toi, hors de question que tu le portes !

Marco pinça les lèvres, contrit. Même s'il savait que le grand brun avait raison, il aurait au moins aimé être un peu plus utile. Il entendit un soupir et releva les yeux sur Bertold, qui lui lançait un petit sourire rassurant.

-Tu as déjà fait plus que ta part, non ? Tu viens de le sauver, je crois, il te sera suffisamment reconnaissant. Les instructeurs aussi, il me semble qu'ils en ont marre de ramasser les élèves qui s'écrasent.

Le camp d'entraînement n'était pas si éloigné qu'il le leur avait semblé à l'aller. Leur troupe avait été déplacée temporairement en bordure de la forêt la plus proche, afin de parfaire leur maîtrise du déplacement sur le terrain. Visiblement, au bout de deux ans, Jean avait des lacunes quelque part et Marco soupira, se refusant à imaginer le pire pouvant lui arriver pour cette simple raison. Pourtant, il était presque sûr que d'autres en avaient pâti en même temps, leurs corps attendant patiemment que quelqu'un les retrouvât. C'était ce qui arrivait à chaque fois, ou presque. Le soir même, ils attendaient, se retrouvaient, se comptaient les uns les autres, vérifiaient si leurs voisins de chambrée étaient bien là où ils devaient l'être, à droite comme à gauche. Il leva une main, la posant sur le bras ballant de Jean pendant quelques secondes puis se reprit, sous le regard amusé de Bertold.

-Cesse de t'inquiéter et aide-moi plutôt, puisque tu t'ennuies tant ! lui lança ce dernier.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de la porte du bâtiment de bois, et Bertold s'agenouilla, légèrement penché en avant. « Détache-le, dit-il. Allez vous faire dorloter et revenez-nous en forme, d'accord ?

Marco défit en hâte l'écharpe qui maintenait Jean et faillit se sentir rassuré en entendant un petit gémissement s'échapper de celui-ci quand la pression du tissu disparut. Bertold soupira de bonheur en retrouvant sa liberté et attendit que Marco eût le corps en main pour se relever, s'étirant longuement. « Il me le paiera, je suis sûr qu'il pèse plus lourd qu'un âne mort ! » Marco eut un petit rire, sentant sa panique s'envoler. Bertold le faisait probablement exprès pour l'alléger, ce n'était pas son genre de se plaindre ou d'en vouloir à quiconque, lui qui était d'ordinaire toujours calme et quasi imperturbable.

Après un petit salut, Marco se retrouva seule avec Jean qu'il soutenait comme il le pouvait et il constata que traîner un poids mou et immobile sur plusieurs mètres n'était pas une chose aisée. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il avait presque envie de le traîner par les pieds mais se retint avec force, luttant en même temps pour ne pas tomber, au risque d'aggraver les choses.

Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte de la petite salle, celle-ci s'ouvrir en grand et il dut rassembler tout ce qu'il pouvait d'énergie et de force pour rétablir son équilibre perdu sous la surprise. Une paire d'yeux noisette le fixa un moment avant de glisser sur Jean et la jeune femme poussa une petite exclamation en le saisissant aussitôt sous son autre bras sans perdre de temps.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Vous faites partie de l'unité en entraînement ? demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à le traîner jusqu'au petit lit où ils le hissèrent.

Là, Marco se posa au bord du matelas, commençant à ôter les différents morceaux de l'équipement de son ami tandis que la jeune femme qui lui avait ouvert commençait à l'ausculter rapidement, l'encourageant à continuer ce qu'il venait de commencer. « Deux minutes et je t'aide, ca ira plus vite. Ce sera plus facile si on le libère de ça ! »

Marco retint un cri de victoire quand les plus grosses pièces de son attirail restèrent enfin entre ses mains, la jeune femme intervenant enfin quand les plus complexes restèrent. A ce moment-là, elle le fit quitter le lit, et fronça du nez en le regardant plus attentivement. « Déshabille-toi, toi aussi ! »

Son ton ne laissait pas de place pour une quelconque réplique, mais il tiqua en la voyant défaire grossièrement les vêtements de Jean pour l'examiner.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine que je…

-Etre conscient ne signifie pas que tu es forcément en meilleure forme, le coupa-t-elle avec un regard noir. Allez, plus vite que ça !

Marco obéit aussi vite que possible, s'attelant d'abord à détacher son propre équipement. La panique et le stress passés, il commençait à ressentir de nouveau la douleur et les contusions diverses le raidissaient dans le moindre de ses mouvements et la jeune femme ne tarda pas à s'approcher de lui, l'aidant à enlever ses vêtements avec une douceur que son ton de plus tôt n'avait pas laissé soupçonner.

-Vous êtes l'infirmière ? demanda-t-il, se sentant un peu bête en posant la question. Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir vu ici ces derniers jours…

-Du tout, je viens aider pendant mes jours de congé…, marmonna-t-elle en appliquant un coton humide sur une plaie. Serre les dents, au fait ! Gloussa-t-elle en voyant la mine de Marco changer radicalement.

Elle sourit en le voyant jeter un regard inquiet vers le lit et secoua la tête.

-Il n'est pas en danger, dit-elle en s'appliquant sur les blessures du garçon. Une vilaine bosse, et quelques côtes un peu touchées, mais ça arrive souvent, ça.A voir quand il se réveillera pour finir de l'examiner… Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu, alors ?

Marco se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà posé la question, sans avoir jamais entendu de réponse de sa part.

-Il est tombé pendant l'exercice, par chance je suis passé…Mais…

-Mais l'atterrissage ce n'était pas trop ça, hein ? sourit-elle. Vous avez eu de la chance, même en jouant les héros, tu aurais pu ne pas le sauver et en prime te tuer.

-Je n'y ai pas pensé, sur le coup…

-Des fois, c'est mieux.

Elle leva les yeux, louchant une seconde sur une mèche rousse qui tombait devant son visage, puis attrapa une petite trousse sur une tablette non loin, sortant de quoi fermer les plaies plus profondes. Du fil et une aiguille très fine. Marco se sentit pâlir soudain en voyant son matériel et commença à attraper sa chemise. Elle plissa les yeux, le fixant de toute sa hauteur –elle était plutôt petite, c'était étrange comme vision.

-Tu fuis ton destin ? dit-elle en enfilant le fil dans le chat de l'aiguille avec visiblement une grande habitude.

-Eh bien, je ne me sens pas très bien, tout à coup…, gémit-il en la regardant faire.

Elle attrapa une chaise du bout du pied, la faisant glisser sur le sol jusqu'à lui avec un « Assieds-toi, petit. » plutôt taquin. A ce moment-là, elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Pour quelqu'un qui risque sa vie sur un coup de tête juste pour sauver un de ses petits camarades, je trouve que tu es bien douillet ! Allez, serre les dents, ca ira vite, j'ai l'habitude de faire ça !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux en se sentant émerger, se fut pour être assailli par un violent mal de crâne et l'impression très désagréable de s'être fait piétiner par la 104ème unité d'entraînement toute entière. Les yeux mi-clos, il regarda lentement un peu dans tous les sens, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait et où il était –et pourquoi. Il entendit un petit bruit métallique sur le côté et tourna autant que possible. C'était une pièce plutôt petite, avec une simple table qui débordait de trousses aux formes diverses et variées, et il apercevait une chaise qui traînait sans sens précis dans un coin. Il lui semblait être allongé sur un lit, plutôt étroit s'il en jugeait par le bord qui lui semblait terriblement proche.

-Tu es réveillé ?

Il se retint de sursauter et porta son attention vers le sol, juste au pied du lit. De là où il était, il découvrit une petite tête rousse, l'échine courbée vers le sol, et il se redressa pour mieux voir. Elle était à même le sol, agenouillée à côté d'une civière occupée. La jeune femme soupira en secouant la tête.

-Tu as l'air en forme mais évite de trop bouger pour le moment. Je dois au moins admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes à toi aussi vite !

Encore un peu hagard, Jean l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite sans être sûr de tout suivre parfaitement, et cela se voyait très probablement puisqu'elle ajouta un « Ton ami t'a sauvé », en pointant le corps dans la civière. Sans écouter plus longtemps ce qui commençait à ressembler à des remontrances, Jean s'assit, avec l'appréhension de devoir une fière chandelle à ce type que Mikasa collait en permanente comme si elle n'était qu'une ombre protectrice. Il déchanta rapidement, pâlissant.

-Il…Il est… ?

Le petit nuage brun était à moitié caché sous des pansements, et il trouvait que Marco était affreusement pâle, lui qui d'ordinaire arborait de jolies couleurs.

Elle baissa les yeux, secouant de nouveau la tête mais sans grande conviction, et continua le nettoyage des dernières plaies qu'elle venait de recoudre.

-Honnêtement, murmura-t-elle, je me demande s'il reviendra à lui bientôt, et dans quel état…S'il nous revient…

Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle pouvait vraiment continuer sa blague de mauvais goût : le visage du garçon se décomposait littéralement en fixant le corps inconscient. Oh, et puis mince. Les nouveaux étaient vraiment trop amusants. Ou ceux-là en tout cas.

-C'était un ami à toi ? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce en se relevant.

Jean hocha la tête, avec l'envie de la frapper en lui interdisant d'employer le passé. Marco n'était pas encore mort, s'il en jugeait par sa poitrine qui se levait et s'abaissait lentement. Pas encore. Bientôt, alors ? Elle semblait l'avoir déjà enterré et à l'idée de ne plus voir le sourire candide de son camarade lorsqu'il levait les yeux, son cœur se serra et une boule vint se loger au fond de sa gorge.

-Il n'y a rien à faire… ? gémit-il en se sentant soudain au bord des larmes.

La multitude de bandages qui couvraient Marco l'effrayaient de plus en plus. La petite rousse le fixa avec une expression perplexe et s'autorisa un petit sourire moqueur, ravie de son petit effet.

-A part le soigner de sa phobie des aiguilles et faire de lui un homme, je ne vois rien d'autre. Pour le reste, du repos, ses égratignures sont suffisamment bien soignées !

Un blanc. Jean se demandait comment il devait réagir. Ou s'il devait réagir tout court. C'était une blague ? Tout simplement ? Pourtant, à ses pieds, Marco était…

Il en avait presque les idées sens dessus dessous, au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sans douceur.

-Petra ! tonna l'homme trapu qui était apparu dans l'encadrement. Il ne s'est pas réveillé, le gamin qui est tombé dans les pommes ? Dita dit qu'il faut…

Et il s'arrêta soudain, interloqué en fixant tour à tour Jean et la roussette. Il fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux, peu sûr de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Tu en as déjà fait tomber un dans les vapes, et maintenant tu fais pleurer le deuxième ? Eh bien, bravo ! lança-t-il avec un grand éclat de rire.

Jean rougit en comprenant qu'il était « le deuxième » et passa rapidement ses mains sur ses joues, constatant dans un grand moment de solitude qu'il s'était laissé empoter. La jeune femme, Petra semblait-il, rit en le remarquant et lui tendit une petite serviette qui était pliée sur la table. « Tiens, essuie-toi, grand bêta ! »

-Ca vous amuse, on dirait, renifla-t-il.

-Un peu, admit-elle. Vous avez l'air aussi inquiet l'un que l'autre quand l'un a un problème. Tu aurais vu sa tête…Au fait, Gunther ! ajouta-t-elle en revenant à l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée de la salle. Il disait quoi Dita, du coup ?

-Masser les temps avec du vinaigre, je crois…, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond. Mais lui et ses remèdes de grand-mère, c'est pas trop ça, je te rappelle.

-De toute façon, le vinaigre est parti dans la salade de ce soir, répliqua-t-elle. Il a toujours eu la main lourde avec ce genre de chose. Ah, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on n'aura pas besoin de ça, en fait…

Elle donna un coup de menton dans le vide en direction de Marco tout en se relevant et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qui traînait. Gunther s'approcha, visiblement lassé de rester près de la porte, et s'appuya des deux mains sur le dossier dans le dos de la jeune femme. Sur la civière, le garçon venait d'ouvrir les yeux et semblait un peu perdu, se retraçant les évènements de plus tôt. Il sursauta, regarda partout autour de lui à sa hauteur. Il reconnut la jeune femme, qui haussa un sourcil et donna du menton à nouveau, cette fois en direction du lit à côté de lui. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de lever la tête qu'une main familière se posa sur son épaule. Pas besoin de regarder de suite. Il reconnaissait déjà la pression des doigts et se permit un sourire malgré la présence des deux soldats, rassuré. Gunther se racla la gorge en se redressant.

-Euh, Petra, le caporal te demandait, d'ailleurs, avança-t-il soudain en tapotant l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Elle se leva avec un petit coup d'œil pour les garçons et posa les mains sur sa taille, les toisant d'un air sévère.

-Bon, vous vous reposez, tous les deux. Vérifiez que tout va bien avant de galoper, surtout ! le blond, là, ne bouge pas trop, tu as dû prendre un vilain choc au niveau des côtes !

-Petraaaa, soupira Gunther.

-Arrête, tu as eu la même chose la dernière fois ! J'irais parler à leur instructeur, c'est Keith, non ?

Marmonnant, il la poussa gentiment vers la sortie, claquant la porte derrière eux. Seuls à présent, un silence gêné régna un petit moment, et Jean finit par oser ôter sa main de l'épaule de son ami. Il se redressa en râlant un peu. Marco leva les yeux en l'entendant, s'inquiétant presque aussitôt.

-Ca va aller ?

-Ca passera à un moment, dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Toi par contre, c'est effrayant !

Il se garda bien de raconter la peur qu'il avait eu à cause de Petra, trop fier pour l'avouer. Marco eut un petit rire et baissa les yeux sur lui-même, grimaçant au souvenir del'aiguille. Imaginer qu'on lui avait troué la peau avec le bout de métal le rendait nauséeux à nouveau et Jean s'étonna de le voir pâlir encore.

-oh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Marco fit un geste évasif pour éluder la question, honteux. Finalement, il soupira, changeant un peu de sujet.

-Je suis rassuré que tu n'aies rien, dit-il en se redressant enfin.

Il parcourut la salle des yeux, tombant sur ce qu'il cherchait, et lentement il se leva. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas sûr que la rousse apprécie après les soins qu'elle leur avait prodigués. Sortant cette idée de sa tête, Marco attrapa son pantalon et sa chemise qui étaient pliés sur le dossier de la chaise, n'attendant que lui, et avec maintes précautions il se rhabilla.

Son dos ressemblait à un ciel, et ses petites taches brunes à une flopée d'étoiles qui s'étalaient en formant des constellations improbables, toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres, songeait Jean en regardant fixement le dos qui se donnait en spectacle. Les étoiles glissaient sur ses épaules, noyaient ses omoplates puis disparaissaient en laissant vierge une grande partie de la peau dans son dos. Ce ne fut que lorsque le pantalon fut enfilé qu'il se rendit compte que ça reprenait plus bas quelques étoiles s'échappaient de sa ceinture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda soudain Marco, qui avait tourné la tête depuis un moment en se sentant observé.

Jean ne l'avait pas remarqué le moins du monde, aussi sursauta-t-il, pris en flagrant délit.

-Euh, rien…J'ai encore un peu de mal, mentit-il en espérant noyer le poisson.

D'ordinaire, il prenait garde à être plus discret, même si ce n'était pas son fort : depuis maintenant près de deux ans qu'ils se connaissaient, Jean prenait un grand plaisir à détailler chaque parcelle de peau qe Marco avait le malheur de montrer, volontairement ou par accident peu lui importait. Et la honte qu'il en avait éprouvé les premières fois en l'observant ainsi à la dérobée avait fini par s'estomper, remplacée par une curiosité qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas. Il avait supposé qu'il aimait simplement le regarder.

Marco s'était rapproché et penché sur lui, coupant court à son train de pensées. Ah, quel dommage tous ces pansements…

-Tu fais une tête bizarre, dit-il.

Jean étala aussitôt sa main sur le visage de son ami, se cachant à sa vue et en profitant pour le repousser légèrement.

-Ah ouais ? bougonna-t-il. T'es trop près, c'est pour ça !

Surpris de ne soudain plus le voir, Marco se débarrassa de la main sans attendre, gardant le poignet entre ses doigts. Il cligna des yeux en le dévisageant.

-T'es tout rouge. Ca ne va pas ?

Jean essaya de se cacher de son autre main, de la même manière qu'il avait tenté de disparaître aux yeux de Marco qui réagit aussitôt, se trouvant bientôt à retenir les deux mains du garçon. Il en avait presque oublié leur différence de force, à le côtoyer simplement jour après jour.

-C'est de ta faute, marmonna Jean en cherchant un point à fixer autre que le visage du brun. Et t'approche pas autant, oh !

Impossible de regarder ailleurs Marco était revenu à la charge et Jean ne savait plus comment réagir, le visage brûlant –du moins il en avait la sensation, pourquoi avait-il aussi chaud d'ailleurs ? Là, d'aussi près, il sentait son souffle sur le bas de son visage. Le bout de son nez frôlait le sien. Les grands yeux noisette riaient en le fixant sans broncher. Et soudain, Marco fit glisser son visage, sa joue caressant celle de Jean. Il pouvait sentir ses lèvres près de son oreille

-Mais je trouve cette petite tête adorable, entendit-il murmurer doucement.

La pression sur ses poignets disparut aussitôt le souffle chaud sur son oreille, la joue contre la sienne, tout s'envola d'un coup et il fixait Marco avec très probablement une tête digne d'une pucelle alors que la porte s'ouvrait à tout volé pendant que le brun, assit en tailleur sur le sol depuis Dieu seul savait quand, le regardait avec un grand sourire. « Alors, ca en est où tes tentatives avec Mikasa, depuis le temps ?

-Bordel les mecs, vous nous avez fichu la trouille ! hurla Connie en courant vers eux, suivi de près par le petit groupe de garçons qui leur étaient proches.

_Respire, Jean. Respire. Tout va bien. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

* * *

-Encore gagné !

Reiner posa la suite de cartes qu'il avait en main avec un petit sourire qu'il n'essayait même plus de réprimer. Bertold leva les yeux sur les lattes de bois qui surplombaient leurs têtes en soupirant et jeta son maigre jeu, imité par les autres. Du coin de l'œil, il observa Marco prendre les cartes de Jean qui sursauta, ayant visiblement l'esprit ailleurs. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la petite infirmerie, tout avait pourtant l'air normal : Marco souriait, Jean boudait, ou quelque chose du genre étant donné que ce dernier faisait une tête un peu bizarre en les voyant débarquer en groupe.

-Vous êtes vernis en tout cas, lança soudain Connie aux deux garçons rescapés. L'instructeur ne veut pas voir vos têtes pendant un moment…

Marco eut un petit rire.

-Je pense que quelqu'un est allé lui parler, dit-il. Jean a eu une très jolie infirmière, au fait !

Un titan lâché dans le dortoir n'aurait pas fait mieux en matière de discrétion. Aussitôt émoustillés, Connie et Reiner se jetèrent presque littéralement sur le pauvre garçon en posant toutes les questions possibles et imaginables concernant la jeune femme. Jean se recula contre l'échelle qui descendait le long des lits, surpris de l'engouement soudain et essaya de reprendre un peu d'aplomb en les repoussant de ses mains. Marco le regardait faire en souriant, notant ses efforts pour bouger le moins possible tout en évitant de trop montrer sa difficulté. Avait-il toujours mal ? Se forçait-il ? Il s'était avéré que le garçon s'était abîmé la cheville et avait beaucoup de peine à se déplacer seul. La seule chose d'étonnante à cela, c'était bien qu'il n'y avait que la cheville de prise, outre ce qu'avait déjà diagnostiqué Petra.

-Vous m'emmerdez ! s'exclama Jean. Vous avez dû la croiser, en plus ! Y'a pas cinquante rousses dans le camp…

Le brun avisa une des jambes de son camarade, qu'il avait laissée allongée en travers du matelas. Tenu occupé par le géant et le nabot, Jean ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait envie d'en profiter, l'air de rien, juste pour voir ses changements d'expressions. Ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans l'infirmerie était juste…Juste quoi, d'ailleurs ? Il n'était pas capable de l'expliquer correctement, mais la capacité expressive de Jean l'avait fasciné dès le début. Ou son visage. Voire les deux. Là, il était probablement gêné et ne savait pas quoi répondre aux intéressés qu'il souhaitait voir loin de lui. Marco pencha légèrement la tête, pensif, et tendit lentement la jambe, l'air de rien en regardant ailleurs. Adroitement, il fit glisser son pied contre la cuisse de Jean qui ne s'était pas beaucoup éloigné de lui, et feignit l'accident sous le regard en biais de Bertold qui préféra se taire en voyant le clin d'œil taquin de Marco.

Jean retint un sursaut en sentant un contact supplémentaire contre sa jambe, en plus du genou de Reiner. Sauf que Reiner ne lui caressait pas la cuisse le moins du monde, nota-t-il, ou alors il avait raté un épisode. Ou il s'était cogné la tête trop fort en tombant. Du coin de l'œil, il chercha la source du contact. Le bout des orteils venait de disparaître sous sa cuisse comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas difficile de retrouver le propriétaire, en remontant le long de la jambe. Marco ne le regardait pas du tout, occupé à échanger des regards étranges avec Bertold. Les orteils s'agitèrent un peu sous sa cuisse et il détourna les yeux, essayant de ne pas y prêter attention et se concentrant sur Connie qui essayait de déterminer les mensurations de Petra en demandant des indices et en scrutant le visage de Jean pour voir s'il avait juste.

-Hein ? Elle a des gros seins ?

-Tu baves, gros dégueulasse ! marmonna Eren derrière lui en lui donnant un coup de pied aux fesses.

En équilibre précaire au-dessus de Jean, Connie tomba de tout son poids sur lui sans avoir le temps de se rattraper. Même s'il avait roulé sur le côté aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu en réalisant la situation, ils avaient tous entendu le cri de douleur de leur camarade résonner. Le souffle coupé, Jean serrait ses bras autour de lui, espérant atténuer l'élan qui avait irradié son corps. Autour de lui, il entendait des exclamations, des jurons, des excuses, et il agita une main pour signaler qu'il survivrait assurément, dans l'espoir de les faire taire. Il fallait juste le temps que ça se calme et s'ils ne cessaient pas vite de faire autant de bruit, l'instructeur allait bien vite accourir et les faire taire lui-même. Une main l'immobilisa soudain avec douceur sans prévenir, une autre se posant sur son visage en obstruant sa vue. Finalement, il arrêta de penser, se sentant tourner de l'œil. Il entendait vaguement quelqu'un murmurer à son oreille il ne comprenait pas les mots qui s'y glissaient, mais la voix lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur, jusqu'au moment où il perdit conscience pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Les jambes enroulées autour de la taille de Connie pour l'immobiliser par la force, et une main le bâillonnant pour qu'il se taise enfin, Eren observait la petite scène, comme le faisaient ses autres petits camarades. Reiner eut un petit rire gêné quand Marco se redressa en essayant de faire le moins de remous possibles sur le lit.

-Ce…C'est efficace, comme méthode ! dit-il, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère un peu bizarre qui s'était installée.

Bertold donna une grande claque derrière le crâne du grand blond, s'attirant une exclamation d'incompréhension, et leva le menton en direction de Jean.

-Je suppose qu'on te laisse te charger de lui ? demanda-t-il. Ils vont bientôt sonner le dîner, ce sera plus tranquille sous peu.

Marco hocha la tête, puis accepta la proposition de Bertold –et Reiner, poussé par son camarade- pour déplacer Jean sur l'assemblage de matelas qu'ils partageaient depuis leur entrée dans la 104ème unité. L'un le haut du corps, l'autre le bas, ils s'en sortirent plutôt bien même si Reiner semblait avoir peur de faire des erreurs. Autant il devenait une bête sur le terrain d'entraînement, autant il devenait pataud lorsqu'il s'agissait de donner dans la douceur avec les gens.

Bertold se redressa après avoir arrangé l'oreiller sous la tête de Jean et vérifié que rien ne le gênait, puis se tourna vers Marco de nouveau.

-Pas de folies toi non plus, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus mobile que lui que tu dois trop en faire.

Marco sourit, voyant à peu près où il voulait en venir, mais bouger comme il l'avait fait jusque-là n'avait pas fait sauter les coutures de Petra. Du moins il n'en avait pas la sensation. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir la forme d'une aiguille avant un moment !

La porte reste entrouverte un moment après le départ du petit groupe et Marco s'assit sur le bord du lit, tapotant du bout de l'index un pansement sur son nez qui avait tendance à se décoller. Au moment où il se décida à l'enlever en décidant qu'il était inutile et que la petite égratignure dessous n'avait pas besoin de ça, la porte bougea de nouveau pour laisser Bertold entrer, avec entre les mains deux gamelles fumantes.

-Ca peut vous être utile, non ? dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin en l'air un peu surpris de Marco. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne suivez plus, qu'on va se débarrasser de vous deux !

Arrivé à sa hauteur, le plus grand se pencha pour mettre les petits plats entre les mains de son camarade, qui le remercia d'un sourire avant de grimacer lorsque la chaleur se propagea d'un coup. L'odeur était alléchante et il posa le second au pied du lit. Un problème se posa néanmoins : Bertold ne semblait pas vouloir bouger de là, le regardant avec insistance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? hésita-t-il, sans comprendre.

Son vis-à-vis croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils, sans le lâcher des yeux.

-C'était quoi, ce petit manège ? lâcha enfin Bertold.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

Marco se plongea dans l'étude de son bol, remuant le contenu le plus lentement possible en espérant…En espérant quoi ?

-Avec Jean. Je veux bien croire que vous soyez proches…Après tout, tout le monde l'est, ici, mais…

-Mais ?

-Marco… ! siffla Bertold entre ses dents, jetant un coup d'œil à Jean qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Il s'accroupit devant le garçon et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, poussant un petit soupir en essayant de choisir ses mots du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Pas _aussi proches_ que ça…, dit-il.

Marco grimaça de nouveau légèrement, mais cette fois ce n'était pas à cause du bol brûlant. « Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien entre Jean et moi… », murmura-t-il. Bertold ne laissa pas passer la petite pointe d'amertume qui avait appuyé la réponse et lui donna une petite accolade amicale. Il se retint cependant bien d'avouer que c'était la tête de Jean en premier lieu, qui lui avait mis ces idées en tête.

-Ce n'est pas plus mal, dit-il alors. Ce n'est pas bon de trop s'attacher à quelqu'un ici, le danger est partout…Je pense que vous l'avez bien vu aujourd'hui, de toute façon !

Marco pinça les lèvres, contrit, mais devant bien admettre que Bertold avait raison. Ce dernier lui tapota de nouveau l'épaule, avec un petit sourire visiblement rassuré sur ce qu'il avait entendu puis quitta le dortoir pour retourner à la salle de restauration où les autres l'attendaient probablement, laissant son camarade se perdre dans la contemplation de son repas.

Allongé sur le côté, les yeux clos, il attendit encore un moment que les dernières petites vagues de douleur s'atténuent, constatant qu'il avait repris une respiration plus normale. Le silence tout autour était tel que si une main n'était pas posée sur son épaule depuis un moment, lui frottant lentement le haut du bras, il aurait presque cru qu'ils s'étaient tous enfuis du dortoir en le laissant là. Mais quand il souleva un peu les paupières, il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence : ils étaient partis. Depuis quand ?

Il sentit un mouvement contre son dos et une ombre apparut au-dessus de lui. Le corps qu'il devinait se dessiner sur les draps se courba légèrement et il sentit des cheveux lui chatouiller la joue.

-Ça va mieux ? murmura une voix près de son oreille.

Jean poussa un petit soupir rassuré en reconnaissant le timbre, même s'il se doutait déjà de l'identité de son propriétaire et roula sur le dos en prenant garde. « Ca s'est calmé, marmonna-t-il. Ils sont partis ?

-C'est l'heure du repas. Bertold a pensé à nous !

Marco s'écarta pour récupérer la gamelle sur le sol et la lui tendit. Même si elle avait refroidi, ce serait toujours mangeable. Jean se redressa lentement, appréciant le geste alors que son estomac se réveillait soudain.

-Bon sang, soupira-t-il. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu un incapable !

-Mais non, rit Marco. Tu t'es blessé, idiot, ce n'est pas comme si ca devait durer éternellement !

-Donc je suis temporairement un incapable ? marmonna Jean avec un moue boudeuse.

Il venait de remarquer la disparition de quelques pansements sur le visage du brun, et malgré les toutes petites plaies qui marquaient la peau, il salua intérieurement le retour des adorables petites taches brunes qu'il affectionnait tant.

…_Hein_ _?_

Marco détourna les yeux sous le regard un peu trop insistant de Jean. « Si c'était le cas, tu ne te nourrirais pas tout seul comme tu le fais.

-Ah oui ? grinça Jean en replongeant sa cuillère dans le bol. Je me demande bien ce qu'on ferait si ce n'était pas le cas !

Il y eut un petit silence, pendant lequel chacun pesait le pour et le contre : Jean en imaginant la situation frustrante que cela serait pour lui, et Marco en se faisant violence pour ne pas lui montrer immédiatement toutes les possibilités de le nourrir. Visiblement, cela devait se voir sur son visage car Jean haussa un sourcil en levant les yeux sur lui et le brun se pencha pour lui prendre la cuillère avec un sourire calculateur.

-Tu veux voir ce qui se passerait ? susurra-t-il, le couvert levé à hauteur du visage de Jean.

Là. C'était ce visage-là qu'il adorait voir. La rougeur s'étalait à partir de ses oreilles, glissait sur ses pommettes. Son regard hésitait à le fixer, le faisait carrément à la limite de le déconcentrer puis fuyait de nouveau avant de revenir.

Jean se demanda si son cœur allait rater un battement, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Le visage de Marco était trop proche, comme très souvent lorsqu'il venait le taquiner. Baissant les yeux, il pouvait apercevoir sa peau claire dans l'ouverture de sa chemise mal reboutonnée. Sa main s'appuyait sur sa cuisse, à quatre pattes sur le matelas. S'il avait voulu, Marco aurait pu l'embrasser. Mais tout ce qu'il fit, ce fut glisser la cuillère entre ses lèvres entrouvertes avec un petit sourire, tirant un brin de langue comme sa main remontait un peu plus haut sur sa cuisse sans aucune raison apparente.

Puis un grand bruit, des éclats de voix, la porte qui manquait de sortir de ses gonds. Ils étaient revenus, aussi bruyants.

Et Marco était assis tranquillement à distance, déjà alpagué par quelqu'un pour une conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

* * *

-Sérieusement, les mecs, vous êtes pas obligés…

-Mais si, mais si !

-Mais non… !

-Lève la jambe, Jean !

-Ta gueule, Eren ! Me touche pas, enfoiré ! Connie, vire tes sales pattes !

-Sans rire, tu peux pas lever les jambes un peu plus haut ? Ce serait plus facile…

-Reiner… ! Je vais vous buter !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du dortoir, Marco resta comme deux ronds de flan pendant quelques secondes, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Reiner et Bertold –qui levait les yeux au plafond en essayant de rester calme- avaient croisé leurs bras le plus fermement possible pour créer une assise humaine, et Eren et Connie semblaient user de toutes les stratégies pour y faire asseoir Jean sans que le garçon n'ait besoin de forcer, au grand dam de celui-ci. Etouffant un grand rire qui aurait probablement été malvenu à l'encontre de Jean, il se racla néanmoins la gorge avec force pour attirer l'attention. « Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? » dit-il en s'avançant vers le lit.

Raide comme un piquet, Jean était mal installé et glissait des bras croisés sous ses fesses à moitié posées dessus. Les deux garçons qui l'aidaient étaient accrochés à ses jambes, l'un –au hasard Eren- avec les mains même trop haut placées à son goût.

Bertold soupira. « Au départ, l'idée c'était simplement de l'amener aux douches…Faudra qu'on m'explique comment on en est arrivé là…

-Et juste le faire asseoir comme vous le faites, ça ne suffit pas ? marmonna Marco en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Il repoussa la serviette qui avait glissé de son épaule lorsqu'il s'était allongé, et garda les yeux sur le petit manège qui se déroulait à moins d'un mètre de lui tout en finissant de boutonner la chemise qu'il avait fermé à la va-vite après sa douche en solitaire –pour ne pas changer de ses habitudes. Reiner tourna la tête vers lui, un peu bloqué par Jean qui s'accrochait à son épaule pour ne pas tomber.

-Il est pas assez souple, dit-il sans prêter attention aux exclamations du concerné.

-Mais laissez-moi tranquille, merde !

Marco eut un petit rire et se tortilla pour mieux voir Jean essayer désespérément de lever les jambes suffisamment haut. En effet, c'était un réel problème dans la situation actuelle. Si ca ne le gênait pas le moins du monde au quotidien, Jean manquait incroyablement de souplesse, bien que ca se soit très probablement arrangé en partie grâce à l'entraînement qu'ils suivaient depuis aussi longtemps. Pour la peine, il ne l'enviait pas le moins du monde et il grimaça un peu en voyant Connie l'attraper de nouveau par la cuisse sans écouter les exclamations du blessé.

Marco soupira. « Tout ça pour une douche, vous ne pensez pas que vous en faites un peu trop ?

-Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Il roula sur le ventre et posa ses mains sous son menton pour soutenir sa tête. Jean faisait une tête incroyable, gêné autant par la situation que les mains qui n'arrêtaient pas de le toucher dans des endroits de plus en plus sensibles par inadvertance. Marco fronça les sourcils.

…Inadvertance, hein ?

-Allez, ca suffit, marmonna-t-il en se redressant sans se presser. Vous allez juste l'abîmer un peu plus à force !

-Marco…

Jean venait de lui lancer un regard presque désespéré, agrippé à Reiner de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber. Le voir vulnérable comme il l'était remuait apparemment tout leur petit groupe. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils avaient compris comment fonctionnait Jean, notamment sa façon de se protéger derrière une attitude blessante et provocante la plupart du temps. Dès qu'ils arrivaient à briser un peu la coquille, ils trouvaient quelqu'un de très réceptif aux autres, et sûrement trop sensible. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle tous s'étaient agglutinés autour de lui pour l'aider. Ils s'inquiétaient. Cette idée aurait presque pu attendrir Marco s'il n'y avait pas eu un peu trop de gestes de proximité.

Doucement, il fit passer un bras de Jean autour de ses épaules et l'attrapa par la taille fermement, le faisant glisser des bras des Reiner et Bertold. Il ne s'était pas gêné pour dégager Connie et Eren sans douceur –surtout ce dernier qui l'agaçait particulièrement à le toucher autant.

-Vous êtes des blaireaux, les gars, dit-il en soupirant. Gentils, mais de sacrés blaireaux. Je l'amène.

Jean était un peu moins crispé en s'accrochant à ses épaules à présent. Peut-être le fait de sentir le sol sous ses pieds était-il plus rassurant pour lui, et il resserra son bras autour de lui sans trop y penser en murmurant un « Allez, on y va ».

Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu derrière la porte, Eren se tourna vers les deux géants derrière lui.

-C'est moi, ou Jean était tout rouge ?

Bertold secoua la tête, perplexe, et préféra ne pas répondre. Il savait d'avance que ce serait inutile d'entamer une nouvelle discussion sur le sujet, que ce soit avec Marco ou Jean. Qu'ils aillent se faire voir, avec leurs jolis sentiments !

-Merci, murmura Jean tout bas.

Marco sourit gentiment, prenant garde à ne pas avancer trop vite même si la porte de la salle des douches était en vue et se rapprochait. Lentement mais sûrement, c'était déjà pas trop mal.

-De rien, répondit-il. Ca va, ta cheville ?

-Pas facile…

Jean grimaçait de temps en temps quand il devait s'appuyer sur son pied, soit à peu près tous les deux pas, et Marco se retint de le faire monter sur son dos. Il n'en aurait probablement pas été physiquement capable, il n'avait pas la carrure de Bertold. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il n'irait pas bien loin en étant ce qu'il était, et il soupira. Jean se crispa un peu, surpris.

-Désolé, je suis trop lourd…, s'excusa-t-il presque aussitôt.

Marco laissa échapper un petit rire et il réajusta son bras autour de la taille de Jean, laissant ses doigts glisser sur son ventre. C'était presque dommage qu'il y ait du tissu qui le séparait de sa peau, il aurait donné cher pour voir sa tête sur un contact direct, vu la rougeur qui s'étalait déjà alors qu'il ne se passait rien.

-N'importe quoi, arrête avec ça et laisse-toi un peu dorloter, ca fera plaisir à tout le monde. Et toi, ca te fera du bien, non ?

-Mais toi aussi, tu…

-La ferme, Jean.

Dans la petite pièce où s'alignaient les box des douches, Marco lâcha Jean près de l'une d'elles pour lui éviter trop de déplacement et s'éloigna pour s'asseoir sur le petit banc de bois sombre qui trônait dans un coin. Là, il se pencha légèrement, posant les coudes sur ses genoux en évitant les plaies douloureuses qui s'étalaient sur ses cuisses. Il fixa un moment ses mains jointes avant de lever les yeux discrètement, tombant sur Jean qui s'appuyait contre le mur pour essayer d'ôter son pantalon. Marco sauta sur ses pieds.

-Tu ne peux pas appeler, non ? le reprit-il doucement, déjà à ses côtés pour qu'il prenne appui sur lui.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant ! répliqua Jean en baissant les yeux, contrit, mais prenant tout de même son aide avec joie.

Marco le maintint de son mieux, observant attentivement le manège de ses mains, les mouvements du tissu qui glissait le long de ses jambes. Du bout du pied, il tira le pantalon pour le déloger des chevilles de Jean et l'envoya balader.

-Ca ira, pour le reste…, commença Jean un peu hésitant en voyant qu'il ne le lâchait pas de suite.

-Continue. Ca glisse, on aurait l'air bête si tu tombais encore.

La chemise de Jean libérée du pantalon, Marco avait pu glisser deux doigts dessus pendant que Jean se tortillait, l'air de rien et il profitait à présent de cette expression hurlant qu'il faisait tout pour faire semblant de ne rien remarquer. Impayable, vraiment.

-Bouge pas, dit soudain Marco.

Jean obéit, surpris et ne comprenant pas très bien sur le coup. Ce ne fut que quand Marco passa derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, glissant les doigts sous la ceinture de son caleçon qu'il s'inquiéta.

-Euh, Marco… ?

L'interpelé eut un petit rire près de son oreille, et fit descendre le petit vêtement sans prévenir. Ah, il venait de voir passer une fesse, et un petit gloussement lui échappa.

Jean leva sa cheville abîmée quand Marco lui tapota le mollet pour faire passer le caleçon. Il sentait ses oreilles et ses joues brûler, probablement de honte et de gêne. Lorsque Marco le laissa, il se mit simplement dos à lui le temps d'enlever sa chemise, essayant de se cacher un peu. C'était un peu étrange en temps normal, il n'avait aucun problème de pudeur et se retrouvait tous les jours en tenue d'Adam au milieu de ses camarades. Mais pas Marco. Marco n'était jamais là dans ces moments-là, et il n'avait jamais subi le regard du brun dans ces circonstances-là. Car même s'il était retourné s'asseoir, Jean savait que le garçon le fixait et il avait l'impression d'en perdre ses moyens. Et puis il fallait bien le dire : entre se retrouver nu à l'heure des douches au milieu des autres dans la même tenue, et se faire déshabiller de cette manière-là, il y avait un gouffre qu'il n'était pas complètement capable d'expliquer.

L'eau lui fit du bien. Sur ses bras et ses épaules, il y avait encore les restes de sa chute. La terre, l'humidité des feuilles, les traces d'herbe, il frotta lentement pour tout faire disparaître autant que possible. L'odeur du savon le réconfortait et lui calmait l'esprit, lui faisant presque oublier la présence de Marco à quelques mètres.

-Eh, résonna soudain la voix de ce dernier, le faisant sursauter.

Jean tourna juste la tête, montrant toujours autant que possible son dos au garçon.

-Oui ?

-Quand ca ira mieux, on vérifiera quelque chose. Concernant l'accident de ce matin.

-Ah, hum. D'accord…

Jean cligna des yeux, un peu surpris cependant. Il ne voyait pas tellement ce que Marco pourrait y faire, mais autant le laisser agir à sa guise. C'était un garçon intelligent, peut-être aurait-il une idée pour éviter ce genre de chose à l'avenir.

En attendant, son problème était d'une autre envergure s'il rougissait à chaque fois qu'il tombait sur le regard inquisiteur du brun, il n'allait pas passer l'année.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

* * *

Les lattes de bois de la mezzanine au-dessus de sa tête se détachaient lentement dans l'obscurité, comme ses yeux s'habituaient au manque de luminosité. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, une sueur froide glissant le long de son dos. Le souffle court, il s'était tourné sur le côté, espérant chasser les images qui venaient de passer devant ses yeux. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars, et il se sentait encore chuter entre les branches sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

A l'extérieur, la veilleuse éclairait à peine par la toute petite fenêtre. Il se redressa légèrement, passant une main fraîche sur son visage. Il y avait plusieurs nuits qu'il dormait mal depuis leur accident, et il redoutait de plus en plus le jour où il devrait s'élever de nouveau. Avec le recul, il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi ? Il avait heurté une branche, chose qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver il avait pourtant l'habitude de se déplacer avec son équipement tridimensionnel, maintenant.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi son système de propulsion ne s'était-il plus enclenché ?

Le silence répondait aux respirations qui résonnaient autour de lui. Sur la mezzanine d'à côté, les éternels ronflements de Reiner s'exprimaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur, lui arrachant un tout petit sourire. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient blessés, le grand blond avait été déplacé avec Bertold et Connie pour laisser plus d'espace aux deux estropiés et éviter les accidents nocturnes.

A ses côtés, le corps allongé lui tourna le dos avec un soupir endormi. Il pouvait tout juste distinguer la forme de ses cheveux, le haut de son crâne dépassait à peine de la couverture. Précautionneusement, Jean se rallongea, rabattant les tissus épais sur lui pour retrouver la chaleur de nouveau. L'air dans la pièce était frais malgré le nombre de personnes qui s'entassaient, et il remonta un peu les jambes pour se recroqueviller, cherchant sa propre chaleur. Il sursauta quand son genou rencontra un obstacle mou et chaud en chemin, et retint sa respiration quelques secondes pour finalement se rendre compte que depuis le début, il n'était plus sous sa couverture. Il s'agissait probablement de l'arrière d'une cuisse, vu sa position et sa hauteur par rapport à lui.

Il entendit un petit soupir quand il entra en contact avec le garçon, et celui-ci se retourna brusquement de nouveau sa jambe s'abattit sur les siennes et son bras retomba mollement sur le matelas, à moitié tendu et manquant de peu son visage. Jean mit un petit moment avant d'oser essayer de bouger, mais finalement il abandonna : la jambe de Marco le retenait et sa chaleur était en fait la bienvenue. Que ce soit pour un besoin humain ou simplement physique, sa présence était tout simplement rassurante.

Un petit gémissement étouffé par les draps lui parvint et il rouvrit les yeux. Marco avait le visage en partie enfoui dans son oreiller, recouvert par les couvertures jusqu'aux oreilles. Les discrets reniflements n'échappèrent pas à Jean, habitué aux nuits tristes de Marco pendant son sommeil. A tâtons, il retrouva la main tombée près de son visage un peu plus tôt, et après une brève hésitation, il enroula ses doigts autour du poignet, passant lentement son pouce dans le creux de sa main pendant quelques minutes. Ca aussi, il s'y était habitué. Combien de fois l'avait-il fait ?Au fil des mois, il avait perdu le compte et se contentait de calmer son camarade avant de se rendormir, priant pour que Reiner n'ouvrît pas les yeux à ce moment-là. Il ne l'avait jamais dit au brun, doutant que ce dernier prît très bien le fait que quelqu'un s'occupât de lui lorsqu'il pleurait dans son sommeil. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit lui-même au courant de ce fait.

Ce qui le réveilla, ce ne fut pas le soleil qui apparaissait à peine, contrairement à son habitude. Il faisait terriblement chaud, et il avait cette étrange impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à suffoquer. Paradoxalement, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il savait qu'il avait encore du temps avant de se lever : le soleil n'était pas encore assez haut, les rayons avaient encore de la peine à passer la petite fenêtre. Il voulut s'étirer un peu, mais abandonna aussitôt l'idée quelque chose le bloquait, ou plutôt…Enfin, si. Il y avait quelque chose.

Surpris, Marco entrouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième pour être sûr lorsqu'il tomba sur la tignasse blonde qu'il connaissait si bien pour se réveiller à côté tous les matins. Bon, ça, à la rigueur, ils avaient tendance à bouger dans leur sommeil, au grand désespoir de Reiner. Soit. Mais, juste…Pourquoi diable se retrouvait-il les jambes enroulées autour de Jean ?

Il frémit soudain en sentant le souffle chaud sur ses clavicules. Le visage du garçon était suffisamment proche pour q u'il sente sa respiration passer dans l'ouverture du col de sa chemise, lui chatouillant la peau. Marco tenta de bouger discrètement, mais il se retrouva confronté à deux éléments de poids : sa jambe glissée au chaud sous la bassin de Jean, et la main serrée autour de la sienne, qu'il ne remarquait que maintenant. Il tiqua d'ailleurs un peu sur ce point, notant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait ainsi. Enfin si, c'était probablement la première fois qu'il se retrouvait avec Jean dan ses draps et il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à le voir aussi proche et sans défense. Surtout qu'il était difficile de faire plus proche quand lui-même était pratiquement monté dessus.

Marco se retint de soupirer face à l'incongruité de la situation, bénissant à la fois la couverture qui les cachait –même si ça pouvait être traître également aux yeux de quiconque les voyait- et le fait que Jean dormait aussi profondément que ses camarades lorsque venait le matin. Quant à lui-même, pour la peine il était incroyablement réveillé.

A un moment, Jean s'agita un tout petit peu, révélant brusquement à Marco le danger de la situation quand le bassin du garçon bougea également, prisonnier entre ses cuisses et terriblement proche du sien. Il retint de justesse un gémissement en sentant un frôlement contre son entrejambe, pinçant les lèvres fermement.

Merde.

Plus la peine de réfléchir d'un coup sec, il décrocha ses jambes, sentant le corps de Jean sursauter au mouvement brusque. Un petit gémissement douloureux se fit entendre, et Marco ferma aussitôt les yeux en s'éloignant de quelques centimètres, ou en tout cas autant qu'il le put. Même s'il avait toujours la main de Jean fermée sur la sienne, la situation paraîtrait moins anormale aux yeux de tous. Il regrettait cependant la chaleur de son corps, ses jambes se retrouvant sur les draps refroidis depuis un moment. Il détestait cette sensation, frissonnant déjà.

-Mh…Marco… ? entendit-il soudain tout bas.

Le brun s'en voulut d'avoir réagi ainsi et croisa les doigts pour ne pas avoir réveillé les douleurs de Jean. Après tout, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était responsable de leur position respective, rien ne l'avait obligé à s'en défaire. Il entrouvrit un œil, feignant de se réveiller, et rata un battement de cœur devant le visage du garçon, à moitié endormi encore. Ce regard encore embué, ces lèvres entrouvertes, ce brin de langue qui venaient les humecter en les sentant déshydratées par la chaleur de la nuit, cette chemise dont il ne savait où Jean avait bien pu faire commencer le boutonnage –ou s'il l'avait fait, d'ailleurs…

Marco referma les yeux, essayant de chasser les images imprimées sur sa rétine, et tenta d'agir d'une manière normale pour quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller.

-Quoi ? soupira-t-il.

L'air de rien, il tira sur sa main en se tournant sur le dos, la dégageant des doigts de Jean comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Le garçon s'étira légèrement avant de frotter ses hanches, visiblement perplexe. Marco préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et mima un bâillement, glissant un bras derrière sa tête quelques minutes, avant de finalement se redresser. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir la main de Jean apparaître à nouveau dans son champ de vision que celui-ci avait accroché le bas de sa manche.

-Pourquoi tu te lèves toujours aussi tôt ? marmonna-t-il, la bouche pâteuse au réveil.

Marco haussa un sourcil, un peu surpris par la question tardive. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était quelque chose de récent il avait toujours agi ainsi, depuis leur arrivée.

-C'est plus tranquille, répondit-il simplement à voix basse, en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. C'est calme et personne ne vient me déranger.

Il avait eu l'impression que le temps avait filé à vive allure. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. Quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Soupirant, il se laissa glisser sous la couverture, remarquant que Jean ne le lâchait pas, les yeux à nouveau presque fermés par le sommeil.

-Eh, arrête ça…, souffla-t-il en décrochant ses doigts un par un de sa manche.

Jean marmonna indistinctement. Est-ce qu'il était seulement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Marco en douta fortement quand son camarade enroula ses bras autour de sa taille sans prévenir, pour ne plus bouger. Sa respiration était calme, régulière. Jean dormait. Simplement. Réprimant un sourire attendri en le regardant le visage enfoui contre son bras, Marco remonta les couvertures sur eux pour les cacher de son mieux aux yeux des autres au cas où, puis il ferma les yeux pour profiter du temps qui lui restait avant de devoir se lever.

-Alors ?

Prenant garde à ne pas bousculer Connie qui dormait du sommeil du juste, Bertold était installé en travers de Reiner et essayait de voir à travers les barreaux de la mezzanine à l'étage, où ils dormaient tous les trois.

-Ca ne bouge plus, murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux en direction du lit occupé par Jean et Marco. J'ai pas entendu ce qu'ils disaient. Ils se sont peut-être rendormis…

Reiner étendit une main, qu'il vint glisser sur la taille du grand brun, l'air de rien, feignant de le maintenir dans sa position. Pour appuyer le semblant de situation, il s'agita un peu, s'attirant un petit juron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? siffla Bertold en tournant la tête vers lui. Arrête de bouger !

Reiner obéit en baissant radicalement sa main au creux des reins du jeune homme, qui piqua aussitôt un fard monumental et essaya de se dégager, un peu bloqué sur le grand blond qui le maintenait fermement. « Eh, arrête ça, c'est pas drôle…

-C'est bizarre, moi, ça m'amuse pas mal… ! murmura Reiner avec un clin d'œil.

De ses grandes mains, il lui était facile de déplacer le corps longiligne de Bertold, le calant contre lui. Il lui enserra la taille d'un bras et les fit rouler sur le côté sans écouter les réticences de son camarade. Là, il fit descendre son autre main, presque sur la fesse du brun qui se débattit un peu, évitant de trop faire bouger le lit.

-Ah, arrête un peu, grogna Reiner. Et dors.

Placé ainsi, même si Connie se réveillait, il ne verrait que le grand dos du blond qui faisait barrage. Bertold soupira, se calmant.

-Tente quoi que ce soit de plus, et je te jure que je t'arrange le portrait, menaça-t-il en fermant les yeux, préférant ne pas prêter attention au gloussement amusé qu'il reçut.

Au moins, il avait chaud, maintenant. Il passerait l'éponge pour cette fois.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? marmonna Reiner en s'écartant pour laisser passer quelques camarades dans le couloir trop étroit.

-Kirrstein est tombé ! On va chercher la civière, lança Wagner à la va-vite avant de disparaître en courant à la suite des autres.

-Et merde, le con…

Il y avait à peine quelques jours que Jean avait été autorisé à reprendre l'entrainement. Jusqu'alors, ils étaient restés au sol, s'entraînant au corps à corps. Rien à noter jusque-là. Mais le programme de ce jour consistait en une routine qu'ils avaient entre deux entraînements sur le terrain : un simple déplacement dans des quartiers désaffectés, pour ne pas se rouiller. Sauf que Jean n'avait pas décollé depuis son accident, et personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé réellement ce jour-là ni l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement.

Le grand blond continua sur sa lancée pour quitter le bâtiment et se rendre à la seconde session d'entraînement, croisant Bertold sur le pas de la porte. Le jeune homme resserrait ses sangles sur ses cuisses, finissant de se préparer tranquillement. Reiner pointa du pouce derrière lui, désignant le groupe qui revenait déjà. Ils s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer de nouveau et les observèrent s'éloigner.

-Ils t'ont dit ?

-Ouais, soupira Bertold. Je crois que ca peut devenir un problème, d'ailleurs…

Reiner hocha la tête et croisa les bras, avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux cuisses que le brun finissait d'emmailloter à coup de sangles. Un petit sourire taquin fleurit aussitôt.

-Un coup de main ?

-Va te faire mettre, Reiner, grogna Bertold en se redressant.

-Kirstein ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Jean sursauta en entendant la voix tonitruante de leur instructeur qui avait fait demi-tour pour les retrouver. Les idées encore sens dessus dessous dans sa tête, il n'avait aucune raison claire à donner. Tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment, c'était qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se lever : ses jambes refusaient de répondre. Il sentait les muscles contractés, crispés douloureusement, et s'agitant de tremblements incontrôlables. Sa joue était en feu, là où Eren l'avait assailli de claques cinglantes pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Comment en était-il encore arrivé là ? Il se souvenait être parti avec les autres. Il revoyait les toits défiler à grande vitesse. Les grappins fonctionnaient bien. Il s'élevait normalement. Puis il se souvint de la vision du vide sous ses pieds. De la peur qui s'était manifesté aussitôt. De son corps qui s'était raidi. Et une violente douleur dans les jambes. Il avait dû s'entraver dans une lancée. Pourquoi était-il vivant, avec cette hauteur ?

-Bon sang Kirstein ! Tes résultats sont de pire en pire en ce moment, même Wagner s'améliore !

Jean baissa la tête devant l'instructeur. Il essayait autant que possible, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou plus. Il ne comprenait juste pas ce qui se passait. Du coin de l'œil, il vit quelque chose arriver et mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de ses camarades s'improvisant brancardiers. A cet instant, il se rendit un peu mieux compte de la situation, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. On le soutenait dans le dos en position assise, et une main s'appliquait à passer un mouchoir sur son front, son cou, ses clavicules –qui donc avait ouvert sa chemise, au juste ?- pour essuyer les sueurs glacées qu'il subissait. Il se sentait mal, en fait.

-Il est tout blanc ! s'exclama une voix qu'il lui sembla pouvoir assimiler à Connie.

Il sentit qu'on le soulevait, sans arriver à définir qui exactement posait ses mains sur lui, ni combien ils étaient. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand il ne sentit plus le contact avec le sol et s'accrocha à la première veste venue, serrant les dents dans un élan de panique soudaine. Une petite tape sur son épaule tenta de le rassurer et il reconnut Eren une fois allongé dans la petite civière. Lui autant que les autres, montraient des visages inquiets même s'ils essayaient de s'en cacher. Forcément, ce n'était pas une situation enviable. Il savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait s'il n'arrivait pas à remonter et ce choix entre mourir sur le terrain d'entraînement ou être envoyé aux champs ne l'enchantait guère.

-Des blessures ? entendit-il alors qu'il se faisait trimballer, détestant aussitôt cette sensation.

-Normalement non, je l'ai rattrapé juste à temps.

Ah, la voix d'Eren. C'était donc pour ca qu'il était vivant ? On l'avait encore sauvé in extrémis ?

-Il a eu de la chance alors ! T'étais derrière ?

Les paupières mi-closes, Jean aperçut un petit sourire tordre les lèvres d'Eren comme celui-ci tournait très légèrement le visage vers lui pour le regarder.

-Je surveillais au cas où…

La petite pièce n'avait pas changé. Le lit était toujours aussi étroit et cette fois il n'était pas confortablement installé dedans. Le brancard avait été simplement posé dessus, avec lui à l'intérieur. Plus de bruit, et seul Eren était resté pour faire office de compagnie. Dans ce genre de situation, les blessés n'étaient pas livrés à eux-mêmes et encore moins lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Comme eux.

Jean se redressa lentement, essayant de vérifier si tout allait bien.

-Laisse, dit Eren. A part là où tu t'es cogné avant de tomber, il n'y a rien.

Le petit brun reçut un regard dubitatif et il s'assit en soupirant sur la petite chaise qu'il avait rapprochée au préalable. « Marco devait s'en douter, continua-t-il. Il a demandé à quelques-uns d'entre nous de faire attention à toi. Il devait avoir peur de quelque chose du genre, va savoir pourquoi !

-Oui, va savoir…, murmura Jean, hésitant et détournant le regard.

D'une certaine manière, il ressentait une grande honte. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait d'Eren et que son besoin de combativité envers le garçon n'avait plus lieu d'être dans le contexte actuel. D'un autre côté, il se sentait rassuré. De ne pas être seul. De recevoir un petit peu d'attention, même de cette façon-là. Il était vivant, grâce à cela.

-Ca va aller ? T'es encore pâle…

-Honnêtement, j'ai envie de rendre mon déjeuner…, murmura Jean avec un sourire un peu grimaçant, s'attirant un regard amusé et rassuré par ses réactions plutôt normales.

Eren rit doucement. « C'est que tu vas bien, alors ! dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Jean secoua la tête lentement, lui expliquant brièvement. Il n'entra pas dans les détails de son ressenti, mal à l'aise à l'idée de se découvrir autant. Eren croisa les bras et fixa Jean, pensif pendant un moment.

-Ca ressemble à une crise de panique. Quand je t'ai posé, tu hyper ventilais. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? Quoique je pense que tu n'étais pas tellement en état de comprendre la situation…

Jean rougit furieusement. La panique. C'était la meilleure ! Dit comme ça et sorti de la bouche d'Eren, il se sentait bafoué jusque dans tous les efforts faits jusque-là pour s'imposer dans leur nouveau quotidien. Ce n'était pas pour que tout soit réduit à néant aussi simplement !

Silencieux pendant un moment en l'observant, Eren finit par se pencher légèrement, le fixant dans les yeux. Jean sursauta en se rendant soudainement compte de la proximité, absorbé qu'il l'était dans ses pensées.

-Oh, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? marmonna-t-il.

D'habitude, ce n'était pas ce type qu'il retrouvait à quelques centimètres de son nez. Là, il manquait le sourire de chérubin et les petites taches étalées sur les joues et l'arête du nez.

-Où est Marco ? demanda-t-il presque aussitôt, sans y penser.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout tourne toujours autour de lui ?

Les sourcils froncés, Eren n'avait pas reculé d'un pouce. Brusquement, sa main vint s'enrouler dans le col de sa chemise et il l'attira un peu, les dents serrées. Il semblait énervé, ce à quoi Jean était plutôt habitué –après tout, sa spécialité était bien de lui chercher des noises exprès-, mais tentait visiblement de le réprimer.

Jean sentit le bout de son nez toucher celui d'Eren et il grimaça en essayant de défaire la main de son vêtement. Depuis quand ce gamin avait-il autant de force ? D'ailleurs, depuis quand avait-il autant grandi ?

-Et pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? souffla-t-il

Eren se redressa de la chaise, posant un genou sur le bord du petit lit. Jean le remarqua aussitôt, sentant le contact entre sa taille et la jambe du garçon.

-Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te f…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Ou la possibilité physique. Ou intellectuelle, même. Son cerveau ne lui avait pas hurlé le danger de la situation, même face à la proximité inhabituelle d'Eren.

La bouche prise d'assaut par celle de son camarade –et rival-, Jean eut un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait, les yeux écarquillés. Son autre jambe l'avait enjambé en un rien de temps et il se retrouvait avec le poids d'Eren sur le ventre. Et très rapidement, sûrement enhardi par son visible manque de réactions négatives, il sentit un brin de langue aventurier glisser entre ses lèvres.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus loin à partir de là.

Il mordit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

* * *

-Enfoiré…

Il fut surpris –du moins s'il pouvait l'être- quand la main d'Eren s'abattit violemment sur lui, le plaquant sur le matelas. Les doigts serrés autour de sa gorge lui faisaient déjà mal, même s'il ne tentait visiblement pas de l'étrangler pour autant.

Le garçon passa un bout de langue sur ses lèvres, grimaçant à la sensation endolorie et désagréable qui le dérangeait à présent là où Jean l'avait mordu. Il se pencha, peu souriant et visiblement de mauvaise humeur maintenant.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais ta pucelle, Jean, souffla-t-il. Mais apparemment tu ne mords pas fort…C'est comme le reste, tu ne sais qu'aboyer ?

Jean serra les dents en sentant les lèvres frôler la ligne de sa mâchoire et glisser jusqu'à son oreille pour en mordre le lobe. La surprise lui passa aussitôt et il tenta brusquement de le repousser à deux mains, peu sûr d'avoir retrouvé toute sa vigueur. Eren réagit immédiatement, lâchant sa gorge pour maintenir sans douceur ses bras en croix.

-Lâche-moi !

-Donne-moi une bonne raison.

D'un petit coup de dent, les mains occupées, Eren fit sauter un, puis deux boutons encore accrochés trop haut à son goût, de la chemise de Jean qui se tortillait sous lui.

-Merde, Eren ! On est pote ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !?

-Mes petites affaires. Arrête de couiner.

Le brun glissa sa bouche dans l'ouverture plus praticable, caressant la forme d'une clavicule du bout de la langue, pestant brièvement contre les dents tout de même efficaces de Jean avant de donner un coup de dents un peu violent, puis un deuxième en bas de son cou, sans le ménager.

-Arrête, dégage !

-Bon sang, tu lui fais le même cinéma, à Marco ? ricana Eren en redressant la tête, l'arête du nez froncée par l'agacement.

Jean pinça les lèvres, lançant un regard noir au garçon à cheval sur lui. A ce moment-là, il remarqua que ce dernier n'avait plus son équipement depuis longtemps. Et ses jambes semblaient à nouveau fonctionner, ou du moins il ne ressentait plus la douleur de sa tétanie. Sans crier gare, il remonta un genou autant que possible pour essayer de le frapper par l'arrière.

Un peu trop court pour lui faire réellement mal, il ne réussit qu'à le surprendre et le faire tomber en avant sur son torse. Sans l'équipement tridimensionnel qu'il portait encore lui-même, ç'eut été plus facile de le dégager !

Un violent coup au visage le stoppa net dans son train de pensées et le sonna un peu pendant qu'une main lui enfonçait le crâne dans l'oreiller, les doigts s'étalant sur son visage en lui cachant à moitié la vue.

-Bien essayé…, grogna Eren.

Le goût du sang dans sa bouche le déstabilisait, sa joue meurtrie le lançait. Et il ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il sentit des doigts glisser sur sa gorge, profitant lentement de leur passage sur sa pomme d'Adam. Eren avança un genou pour lui bloquer de nouveau un bras, immobilisant l'autre comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Le visage libéré, Jean le vit incliner légère son épaule vers l'arrière. Derrière lui, sa main s'avançait en prenant appui sur son ventre. Puis son bas-ventre. Il entendit le cliquetis des boucles métalliques lorsque les doigts les défirent, le froissement du tissu quand le pantalon s'ouvrit sur son chemin, quand bien même il s'agitait autant que possible. Merde, pas _ça_ ! Pas avec _ce_ sourire satisfait, Eren !

Il frissonna en l'entendant rire doucement alors que les doigts caressaient la peau cachée par le tissu. « Eh bien, tu as la larme facile ? murmura-t-il.

-Bah ! Si quelqu'un était arrivé ici, on nous aurait sûrement averti…Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu, votre copain ?

-En fait, il…

Le bruit de la porte. Les voix –surtout une. Un blanc. Et si Eren tardait à réagir, le sang de Jean eut à peine le temps de faire un tour qu'il s'entendait déjà hurler, se surprenant lui-même par la portée de sa propre voix. Et son ton suppliant.

-Reiner ! Merde, dépêche !

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'en dire beaucoup plus, ils peignaient déjà à eux deux un formidable tableau, avec Eren qui immobilisait Jean avec souplesse et force, la main perdue quelque part dans son entrejambe.

Reiner était à peine là en deux enjambées rapides, qu'Eren se repliait déjà. Il avait juste omis un détail : le grand blond n'était pas seul, et l'homme trapu et musclé qui l'accompagnait l'attrapa sans crier gare, passant un bras autour de son cou par derrière.

-Je l'ai, lança Gunther en l'immobilisant de son autre bras. Merde, c'est de lui que tu me parlais ? ajouta-t-il. Décidément, tout le monde a la manie de le faire pleurer, celui-là… !

Reiner lui adressa un signe de tête en remerciement et s'agenouilla près du lit pour être à la hauteur de Jean qui les regardait, le buste légèrement redressé. Il avait encore la respiration rapide, et s'arrêtait un peu trop sur Eren qui s'agitait sous la poigne de Gunther. La force de l'homme était assez impressionnante, se dit-il en frottant ses poignets endoloris et s'asseyant. Il entendit un petit bruit mat et baissa les yeux, tombant sur le visage inquiet de Reiner qui ramassa les deux petits boutons qui venaient de s'échouer sur le sol de bois.

-On réparera ça plus tard, murmura-t-il en les glissant dans sa poche.

De ses grandes mains, il rapprocha les deux pans de sa chemise, essayant de l'arranger un peu, sans grand succès. Le tissu avait été étiré pendant qu'il se débattait et plusieurs boutons menaçaient de lâcher. Suivant la ligne du boutonnage mis à mal, Jean rougit furieusement en constatant l'ouverture à la fois de son harnais et de son pantalon. La gêne, la honte, apparurent chacun leur tour sur son visage et Reiner posa sa main sur son épaule.

-N'essaie même pas de te dire que tu y es pour quelque chose, je te vois venir, le menaça-t-il gentiment.

Jean détourna le regard, essayant de tout refermer de ses mains plus tremblantes qu'il ne l'avait cru. Gunther les laissa à leurs affaires, prévenant simplement qu'il emmenait le garçon à ses supérieurs, pour disparaître dans les couloirs, bâillonnant Eren d'une main pour éviter tout scandale et se déplacer en silence.

Dans un élan de pitié pour son camarade, Reiner rhabilla Jean en une fraction de seconde et referma vite fait son harnais pour brouiller les pistes. Il fit glisser Jean sur le rebord du lit, lui faisant poser les pieds au sol, et défit rapidement ce qu'il restait de son équipement qui n'avait pas été enlevé pour le transporter en position couchée.

-Décidément, ils ne sont pas malins…, marmonna-t-il en posant l'attirail sur le sol. Et essuie-toi, je ne pense pas que tu aimerais que quelqu'un te voit comme ça.

Jean hocha lentement la tête et passa le poignet d'une manche sur son visage, effaçant les traces de larmes qui avaient marqué son visage. Il se sentait pitoyable. Simplement.

Reiner enchaînait sans s'arrêter, prenant les devants sur tout. Il inspecta chaque partie visible de son corps, lâchant un juron en voyant la joue qui se colorait avec une charmante auréole bleuâtre, qu'il agrémenta d'une remarque sur le fait que Marco n'allait probablement pas aimer le voir ainsi abîmé. Jean ne répliqua pas, ne voyant visiblement pas l'intérêt et se laissant juste faire.

-Tu peux te lever ?

Après un essai un peu hésitant, il s'avéra que le garçon avait retrouvé ses jambes. Encore tremblant, Reiner dut adapter sa vitesse à celle de Jean, l'obligeant cependant à se tenir à son épaule. Hors de question, d'après lui, qu'il arrive de nouveau quoi que ce soit. C'était suffisant pour le moment. Le bâtiment de la 104ème unité se remplissait de nouveau progressivement, le deuxième groupe revenant de l'entraînement. Jean fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux sur Reiner. « Dis donc, t'as séché ?

-Y'avait un truc bizarre, marmonna le géant.

Jean passa sa main sur le coin de sa bouche, y crachant un surplus de sang qui le dérangeait. La petite plaie à l'intérieur le dérangerait probablement quelques temps.

-Normalement, Eren devait être dans le second groupe, continua-t-il. A la rigueur, qu'il en change…Pourquoi pas. Enfin, les instructeurs n'acceptent pas, mais il y en a toujours qui échangent leurs places, moi le premier…

Reiner poussa la porte du dortoir, jetant un œil rapidement. L'endroit était encore vide, il était trop tôt pour que quelqu'un s'y soit isolé. Il poussa donc gentiment Jean devant, avant de refermer, et l'encouragea à avancer jusqu'au lit qu'il avait lui-même recommencé à fréquenter quelques temps auparavant.

Jean s'assit au bord du lit, rassuré de retrouver un environnement agréable et bien connu. Reiner s'accroupit à nouveau devant lui, et commença à défaire le harnais de son camarade, évitant autant que possible les gestes brusques. Même si Jean avait l'air d'aller à peu près bien, n'importe qui pouvait être instable après ce qui venait de se passer. Et pas besoin d'être très performant sur le plan intellectuel pour savoir ce qui aurait pu arriver s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à ce moment-là. Déjà que…

-Quand on est arrivé pour la session, on a vu qu'ils étaient tous revenus, sauf Eren, reprit-il. On a trouvé ca bizarre qu'il reste avec toi, vu votre rivalité habituelle…Ca, et d'après Wagner il avait été très insistant pour échanger avec Franck, ils ont presque eu peur de lui, en fait. Mais j'avoue que je m'attendais plus à ce qu'il essaie de te mettre une raclée que…enfin, tu vois, quoi…

Jean hocha lentement la tête. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Eren s'était comporté ainsi envers lui. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches, du moins pas au point qu'un tel lien puisse être possible. A la limite, il aurait plutôt vu cette situation avec…

Ah.

-Merde…Reiner, où est Marco ? demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet.

-Mmh…Il doit jouer avec les autres dans la grande salle, Connie a dit qu'il sortirait les cartes quand on aurait fini…

Le grand blond lui fit soulever le bassin pour faire passer le harnais, et eut un petit sourire en comprenant visiblement ce qui perturbait Jean.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Avec ce qu'il a fait, ils vont probablement enfermer Eren pendant quelques bons jours. Ah, bon sang, tu as une de ces têtes ! Tu saignes encore ?

Il avait ajouté sa dernière question en voyant Jean avancer de nouveau sa main près de son menton avec une expression de dégoût. Le blond haussa une épaule, et cracha de nouveau.

-Je préfère ça qu'autre chose.

-Tu verrais ta tronche…

-Ca devient un peu dégueulasse, à force.

-C'est toi qui es dégueulasse, oh ! râla Reiner en le voyant faire. Tu vas en foutre sur…Ah ! Mais fais gaffe, ca coule partout !

-Qu'est-ce qui coule partout ?

Ils sursautèrent de concert en entendant la voix qui venait de la porte et ils tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement, Reiner cherchant une réponse à peu près correct et Jean préférant se concentrer autant que possible sur sa propre bouche. Et surtout pas sur le manche de la cuillère qui dépassait entre les lèvres de Marco.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

* * *

Lorsqu'il était revenu des salles où ils avaient posé leurs encombrants équipements, Marco s'était laissé entraîner par ses camarades sans qu'ils lui laissent le temps de se poser quelques minutes. La perspective de se changer les idées tous ensemble autour d'une table pendant quelques heures, sur un simple jeu, semblait ravir la majorité d'entre eux et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire non plus.

Il s'étira légèrement, se sentant courbaturé après le long déplacement qu'ils avaient effectués, puis enjamba un banc pour s'asseoir parmi ses camarades, les imitant en riant aux plaisanteries qui fusaient. De petits bols remplis à moitié d'un porridge circulaient et il en attrapa un avec plaisir.

De temps en temps entre deux coups de cuillères qu'il faisait traîner, il levait les yeux, cherchant le visage fin habituel, de plus en plus surpris en ne le voyant toujours pas apparaître. Jean ne s'était toujours pas montré, et pourtant il avait fait partie de la première session il aurait au moins voulu entendre de sa bouche le résultat de cette journée, savoir si tout s'était bien déroulé.

Avisant Wagner qui entrait à son tour en bâillant, le brun le héla d'un geste de la main et attendit patiemment que le grand garçon arrivât à sa hauteur.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Jean ? Je pensais qu'il serait déjà là depuis un moment…

Wagner haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris et gêné à la fois. Ou plutôt, il ne savait pas vraiment quelle expression conviendrait le mieux : tout le monde savait que ces deux-là étaient presque inséparables, aussi le fait que Marco ne soit pas déjà au courant le surprenait-il beaucoup.

-Eh bien, je suppose qu'il est encore à l'infirmerie, si tu ne l'as pas vu…, commença-t-il en cherchant un peu comment lancer le sujet.

Il eut un peu peur quand Marco se leva brusquement, à deux doigts de tomber à cause du banc qui lui bloqua les jambes. En revanche, il nota un manque de crédibilité certain quand la cuillère s'agita sous son nez, menaçante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

-Ouhla, calme-toi…

-Thomas !

Il soupira et attrapa Marco par l'épaule pour le prendre en aparté. Des regards se portaient déjà sur le brun avec curiosité, et même si l'accident de Jean n'était pas un secret pour tous ceux qui étaient présents à ce moment-là, personne n'en avait reparlé.

-Jean est retombé, dit-il doucement, essayant de ne pas détourner le regard en voyant Marco se décomposer presque sur le champ. Me regarde pas comme ça ! A priori il allait bien, Eren l'a rattrapé…

-Pourquoi personne n'en a parlé ? siffla Marco, aussi agacé qu'inquiet.

-Parce que c'était pas très reluisant pour lui, hésita Wagner en jetant un coup d'œil vers la table où se rassemblaient de plus en plus de camarades.

Marco fronça les sourcils et embarqua Wagner en le prenant par les épaules jusqu'à une autre table où ils seraient plus tranquilles. Il le fit s'asseoir à ses côtés et croisa les bras sur la surface de bois.

-Raconte, dit-il.

Le garçon soupira et posa son menton dans sa main, regardant Marco du coin des yeux.

-Honnêtement, on n'aurait pas dû avoir besoin d'aller chercher un brancard, commença-t-il avant de regretter ses mots : Marco réagissait déjà.

-Tu disais qu'il n'y avait rien de grave… !

-Mais c'est vrai ! Eren est très doué, je t'assure que Jean n'a probablement pas même été secoué !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu…

-Laisse-moi finir, un peu !

Marco pinça les lèvres, essayant de se reprendre. Il lui était déjà difficile de faire l'effort d'écouter et attendre alors qu'il pourrait être à ses côtés et vérifier qu'il allait bien. Son interlocuteur croisa les bras et secoua la tête.

-Le problème, c'est que Jean a…Comment dire… ? Ca ressemblait à une espèce de crise, j'en avais déjà entendu parler, mais…Quand on le voit en vrai, c'est impressionnant. Je crois qu'ils ont parlé d'hyperventilation, quelque chose du genre…J'avais l'impression qu'il allait crever, c'était flippant.

Marco tentait de l'écouter en restant calme. Ses mains trahissaient son énervement, passant sur ses joues pour les rafraîchir une seconde, puis se rejoignant, se tortillant, jouant avec la cuillère qu'il posait et reprenait, avant de revenir à son visage. Il aurait dû être là.

-Et ensuite ?

-Il était tout raide et tremblait tellement qu'il n'a pas pu se lever, on est parti chercher de quoi le transporter…L'instructeur était hors de lui ! Il faut dire que se laisser dominer par des angoisses pendant un entraînement simple, à notre niveau, c'est…

-Vous l'avez laissé seul ? le coupa Marco.

-Hein ? Non, Eren était avec lui…

Le brun respira lentement, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'attroupement derrière eux. Eren n'était pas là non plus. Peut-être toujours avec Jean ?

Il se leva alors, sous le regard perplexe de Wagner qui l'imita.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Cirer mes pompes ! grogna Marco avec un rapide geste de la main.

D'un signe de tête, il signala à Connie qui regardait de loin, qu'il s'en allait et emprunta les couloirs. Il y faisait plus frais, ce qui n'était pas sans lui déplaire il avait eu un petit coup de chaud, se sentant anormalement secoué. Il pouvait comprendre les réactions des autres concernant l'honneur de Jean à préserver, mais rien ne les dispensaient d'en parler au moins à…A ? Ses amis ? Proches ? Lui ?

Il se calma d'un coup, ralentissant le pas. Pourquoi à lui, au fait ? Pouvait-il seulement se targuer d'une quelconque proximité avec le garçon ? Et si tel était le cas, pourquoi quiconque en ferait grand cas ? Ils n'étaient pas dans un contexte où les amitiés, quelles qu'elles soient, donnaient ce genre avantages. Alors c'était probablement normal.

La porte de l'infirmerie était légèrement entrouverte. Du bruit à l'intérieur le rassura, et il frappa rapidement avant d'entrer. Tout ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur, ce fut Gunther, assis en tailleur avec une caissette à lames sur les genoux, occupé à vérifier l'état du matériel. L'homme leva les yeux en haussant un sourcil, puis sourit en le reconnaissant.

-Tiens ! Décidément, c'est la journée…, dit-il en agitant son tournevis vers le garçon.

-Ah, vous êtes…Gunther ? hésita Marco en s'avançant.

Il jeta des coups d'œil un peu partout, pâlissant en voyant le brancard tâché de sang. Presque aussitôt, il maudit Wagner et sa notion de gravité.

Gunther le regarda faire et soupira. « Ah, ça…Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, on a eu la chance d'arriver à temps… !

La jeune recrue lui dédia un regard plein d'incompréhension, visiblement prêt à entendre les pires choses et l'homme termina de refermer le corps du boîtier avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venu chercher ?

-On m'a dit que Jean –enfin mon camarade, avait été amené ici dans la journée.

Gunther le dévisagea un moment avant de froncer les sourcils, visiblement surpris.

-Tu arrives un peu tard, il est sorti tout à l'heure avec quelqu'un. Je suppose qu'ils sont allés aux dortoirs ? Après ce qui s'est passé, je pense qu'il avait besoin de calme. Un peu de réconfort ne lui ferait pas de mal, on en a qui sont partis pour moins que ça !

Marco le remercia brièvement, ne comprenant pas tout ce que disait Gunther, et sortit de la petite pièce en se retenant de se précipiter. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore la petite cuillère de métal entre les doigts et il la cala entre ses dents, espérant se calmer en se concentrant dessus. Que s'était-il passé exactement ? Alors que la question tournait dans son esprit, l'empêchant d'être attentif à ce qui l'entourait, il se sentit rentrer brutalement dans un obstacle. La voix qui s'éleva le ramena sur terre aussitôt.

-Bon sang Marco, fais attention…, soupira Bertold.

Une serviette en travers des épaules, le grand brun avait visiblement pris le temps de passer aux douches en revenant de l'entraînement. Marco s'excusa, un peu ailleurs, et s'apprêtait à continuer quand Bertold enchaîna.

-Tu as vu Jean ?

Marco ne cacha pas son étonnement, et leva les yeux sur le visage grave de Bertold. Pour la peine, entre les propos étranges de Gunther et l'attitude de son camarade, il s'inquiétait encore plus.

-Pas encore…marmonna-t-il en mâchonnant la petite cuillère.

-Reiner a dû l'emmener aux dortoirs, je pense qu'il sera content de te voir. Même quand on essaie d'être fort, ce n'est pas quelque que…

-Reiner ? coupa-t-il, surpris. Eren n'était pas avec lui ?

Bertold eut une grimace ennuyée et, plutôt que de donner des explications qu'il n'avait pas forcément, il poussa Marco légèrement pour l'inciter à continuer dans sa direction.

-Tu lui demanderas toi-même…souffla-t-il en s'éloignant.

_Merde_. Marco ne se fit pas prier et accéléra le pas, pour pousser la porte en bois qu'il cherchait. La grande pièce semblait vide à première vue quand il entra en silence, mais une conversation et des mouvements lents lui prouvèrent le contraire.

- Tu vas en foutre sur…Ah ! Mais fais gaffe, ca coule partout ! râla la voix de Reiner, avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

-Qu'est-ce qui coule partout ? lâcha Marco en avançant de quelques pas.

S'il s'était senti rassuré en reconnaissant Jean de loin, assis sur le bord du lit, il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour en une fraction de seconde. Les traits tirés, les mains couvertes d'un mélange de sang et de salive qu'il retenait encore dans sa paume, Jean affichait un visage qui faisait presque peur. Sans compter l'hématome qui s'étalait sur son visage, de sa mâchoire à sa pommette.

Sans prendre en compte le temps de réflexion plutôt intense de Reiner à son apparition et l'expression effaré de Jean, Marco était déjà accroupi devant lui de la même manière que le grand blond qui grogna légèrement en se sentant un peu poussé de sa place.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, tentant de parler aussi doucement que possible.

-Il s'est fait agresser, répondit Reiner à sa place.

Jean lui lança un regard noir avant de recevoir une tape sur le dessus du crâne. Marco avait bien vite remarqué la tenue de Jean, ses mains inspectant déjà l'ouverture de la chemise.

-Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? Je croyais qu'Eren était…

-_Par_ Eren.

Marco sentit le frisson qui parcourut Jean quand Reiner parla, et à ce moment-là ses yeux tombèrent sur les traces de morsures laissées par les dents d'Eren ça et là sur la peau claire. Il déglutit, refermant les pans de la chemise sans les lâcher.

Une agression. Sur le coup, il avait pensé à un règlement de compte, à coups de poing.

-Jean, murmura-t-il. Est-ce que…

Il leva les yeux vers son visage et l'interpelé détourna le regard, visiblement gêné et honteux. Reiner agita la main pour attirer l'attention de Marco.

-Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire grand-cho…Merde, Jean, arrête de faire ça, t'es dégueu', je te dis !

-Mais ça me gêne ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Et puis arrête de lui parler de ça, toi !

L'espace d'une seconde, il voulut se lever, se hissant brusquement sur ses jambes. Et retomba lourdement dans la position qu'il avait l'instant d'avant, pris d'un vertige un peu trop violent. Il se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant légèrement. La seconde suivante, il était allongé sur le lit sans ménagement et presque de force.

-Sérieusement, foutez-moi la paix ! hurla-t-il presque en essayant de se débarrasser des mains de Marco et Reiner qui le couchaient de force.

-Cesse de t'agiter, lui ordonna Marco d'une voix qu'il tentait de garder calme.

-Bordel, Jean, t'es pas possible…, soupira Reiner en le maintenant.

-C'était juste un vertige ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai rien, merde !

Il s'était visiblement inquiété pour rien et soupira intérieurement au soulagement qui le prenait. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Reiner prenne les devants comme un barbare.

-Ah ouais ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Eren pour qu'il continue ce qu'il faisait, dans ce cas ?

Marco sentit Jean se crisper sous ses mains en pâlissant violemment. Peut-être que non, ça n'allait pas si bien que ça. « Dis pas de bêtises, gémit-il, soudain plus calme et obéissant.

-Eh bien voilà, quand tu veux…, soupira Reiner. Marco, je te le confie.

Le brun hocha la tête et posa les fesses sur ses talons, assis sur le matelas à côté de Jean. Reiner fronça les sourcils une dernière fois en le fixant.

-Et arrête avec cette cuillère, tu vas te péter une dents ! lâcha-t-il avant de les laisser dans la grande pièce.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

* * *

-Alors ?

Reiner sursauta presque en entendant la voix familière. La porte refermée aussi doucement que possible, Il n'avait pas eu à arpenter longtemps le couloir une fois la salle quittée. Adossé au mur, les bras croisés, Bertold n'avait pas pris la peine d'atteindre le réfectoire. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre les exclamations et les rires qui s'élevaient.

-Il a eu de la chance que tu sois arrivé à temps.

Reiner le considéra un moment, perplexe. Finalement, il posa sa main sur le mur en s'approchant, juste au-dessus de l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? marmonna-t-il en se penchant légèrement.

Même si ce n'était qu'un peu, il appréciait toujours le fait d'être plus grand que le brun. Ca avait ses petits avantages.

Bertold le laissa faire, tout en le surveillant ostensiblement sur le moindre de ses mouvements. Malgré cela, il ne faisait pas mine de vouloir l'arrêter.

-J'ai croisé le type qui embarquait Eren. Il n'en a pas fait un grand secret. Il a l'air de prendre ça pour une mésaventure comme une autre.

-Je vois…

Reiner se tue un instant, observant du coin de l'œil un sillon tracé lentement par les gouttes d'eau, le long du cou de Bertold. Il attrapa la serviette posée sur ses épaules, pour la relever un peu et mieux essorer les cheveux humides avec. Le brun leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant, mais décida de le laisser agir un peu à sa guise, pour une fois. Après tout, il avait plutôt bien agi, en se précipitant comme il l'avait fait et désobéissant carrément aux ordres des instructeurs.

-Qu'à dit Marco ? reprit-t-il, préférant ignorer la main qui persistait et restait.

A travers la serviette humide, Bertold pouvait sentir la forme et la pression des grands doigts du blond. D'une certaine manière, c'était relaxant. Cependant, il connaissait Reiner depuis longtemps et ce n'était pas le genre très tactile.

-Rien encore. Je pense qu'il est choqué, mais il fera son possible pour ne pas le montrer à Jean.

-Et Jean ?

Reiner hésita. Il laissa la serviette retomber sur l'épaule de Bertold et enfonça ses doigts entre les mèches brunes et en bataille, récoltant une petite exclamation récalcitrante. Les cheveux lui donnaient l'impression d'être glacés. Ils étaient seulement humides, même s'ils ne gouttaient plus autant. Le voir aussi décoiffé était amusant et inhabituel.

-Il essaie d'être fort, même si sa fierté a été mise à mal, dit-il. Il la mettra peut –être de côté devant Marco, qui sait…

Il laissa ses doigts caresser entre les mèches courtes, prônant l'air de ne pas y toucher. L'odeur de savon était discrète, et discernable uniquement parce qu'il était aussi près de Bertold. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire en coin et leva une main dans l'idée d'ôter celle de Reiner. Les doigts à peine posés sur son poignet, il releva les yeux, pour constater que le blond s'était rapproché de son visage.

-Oh, tu fais quoi, là ?

-Je profite ?

-Tu profites trop à mon goût, marmonna-t-il en serrant légèrement.

-Allez, j'ai bien le droit à une petite récompense, non ?

Si Reiner avait l'air calme en apparence, son souffle un peu rapide le trahissait Bertold aurait presque eu envie de se moquer de lui. Presque. Une récompense, hein ? Sous le regard insistant, il se sentait perdre de sa superbe : d'habitude, le grand blond abandonnait rapidement.

-Une nouvelle rencontre avec mon genou, ca te va comme récompense ? souffla-t-il en essayant de le fixer dans les yeux.

Reiner avec un souffle chaud. Dans l'air froid du couloir, c'était agréable. Il frissonna quand son camarade se redressa légèrement et recula d'un pas, avec une légère grimace, et il se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il tenait toujours son poignet du bout des doigts.

-Mes couilles s'en souviennent, en tout cas, ricana Reiner.

Bertold n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf si Reiner avait bougé un peu pour se mettre hors de sa portée, le haut de son corps s'inclina soudain. Il sentit plus que vit son visage glisser vers son cou, et ferma les yeux en appréhendant le contact. Qu'il n'y eut pas, ou quasiment.

-Oh, R-Reiner, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'entendit-il bégayer à voix basse.

Il crut entendre un petit –tout petit- gémissement, perdu dans un souffle contre sa peau, et frissonna quand les lèvres frôlèrent simplement sa peau sans qu'il s'y attendît. Le repousser ? Attendre et le laisser faire un peu ? Merde. Parfois, il n'avait plus vraiment la foi de réagir.

-Tant pis pour mes couilles, répondit Reiner.

Sans prévenir, il glissa de nouveau sa main dans les cheveux de Bertold, écartant de l'autre la chemise vaguement boutonnée pour dégager une partie de l'épaule. Brusquement collé contre lui, un genou entre ses cuisses, il le bloquait contre le mur sans se soucier de rien, attaquant la peau pâle d'un brin de langue.

Bertold reprit ses esprits en une fraction de seconde quand il sentit les dents caresser son épaule, et essaya de se dégager sans douceur.

-Putain, Reiner, t'exagères de faire ça ici… !

Le blond gloussa en se redressant, passant un coup de langue rapide sur ses lèvres.

-Ca m'a échappé, désolée.

-M'ouais…Lâche-moi, maintenant.

Bertold avait un peu peur que son ton ne soit pas très convaincant, et il en eut rapidement la preuve, quand la main de Reiner descendit sans crier gare, venant se serrer sur son entrejambe en lui arrachant un hoquet.

-Eh… !

-Deux minutes, murmura Reiner.

Bertold pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux. De là, il pouvait voir sa main, et sentait déjà les doigts qui s'avançaient entre ses jambes, le caressant à travers le pantalon en toile qu'il portait pour la soirée. Le courant qui s'emparait de lui, lui sembla presque irrésistible et il lâcha un petit soupir malgré lui.

-De toute façon, je te conseille d'éviter d'aller les retrouver, continua-t-il, avec la tête que tu fais…Qui sait ce qu'ils vont s'imaginer ?

Bertold sentit ses joues le brûler soudainement et le repoussa violemment, envoyant valser le blond et ses maudites deux minutes.

-Va te faire voir ! hurla-t-il en s'éloignant aussi vite que possible après lui avoir balancé sa serviette pour le distraire, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Dans son dos, il entendit le rire de Reiner. Pour une fois, il avait gagné. Un peu. Il était bon pour prendre le frais, et chercha un moment une sortie sans avoir à passer en public. Hors de question de se montrer dans cet état !

La prochaine fois, il les lui broierait, ses précieuses.

Juré.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

* * *

Le silence avait rapidement envahi la pièce après le départ de Reiner. Incroyablement calme, Jean n'avait plus bougé de sa position par la suite allongé en plein milieu du lit, sans sens précis, il fixait les lattes de bois du lit superposé au leur. Il apercevait un peu la forme du col de Marco, assis en tailleur derrière sa tête. Parfois, le garçon bougeait un peu, agitant une jambe engourdie pour ensuite inverser le croisement de ses mollets.

Jean leva un peu plus les yeux, sentant son crâne glisser un peu sur les draps en s'inclinant vers l'arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de voir son visage. Marco ne le regardait pas le regard un peu dans le vague, il n'avait écouté qu'à moitié Reiner, la courbe de la petite cuillère glissée partiellement entre ses lèvres. De temps en temps, il la suçotait légèrement sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Puis le brun tiqua soudain, baissant les yeux sur lui. Il le fixa un petit moment, avant de tordre légèrement le haut de son corps, se contorsionnant pour atteindre son oreiller sans quitter sa place. Là, il glissa sa main dessous, tirant un linge fin qu'il vint appliquer sur le menton et le coin des lèvres de Jean.

-Tu saignes encore ? murmura-t-il en frottant sans trop insister.

-Mh…

Jean grimaça un peu en fermant les yeux à peine avait-il bougé la langue,qu' il avait senti le goût métallique et désagréable du sang se réveiller. La plaie n'était pas profonde, mais mal placée et longue.

-On dirait que ça s'est calmé, dit-il.

Marco sourit et ôta le large mouchoir. Le sang étalé sur sa peau était trop sec, et il n'aimait pas l'idée d'insister. Sans un mot, il glissa un doigt dans sa propre bouche, avant de venir frotter de nouveau. Jean tressaillit à la sensation humide et chaude sur sa peau, et ouvrit presque aussitôt les yeux, le voyant remettre le doigt à la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te nettoie, répondit Marco le plus simplement du monde.

L'espace d'une seconde, Jean le fixa en clignant des yeux, cherchant le sens profond de sa phrase. A voir son expression, aussi appliquée qu'en cet instant, il décida qu'il n'y en avait pas. A un moment, Marco lui dédia un regard un peu perplexe et s'arrêta soudain, s'essuyant les doigts sur le mouchoir.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il, je n'aurais pas dû…

Un peu surpris, Jean se redressa légèrement pour le regarder plus à l'endroit. Marco serrait les dents, un peu perdu sur ce qu'il était censé faire et ne pas faire dans cette situation, et Jean s'en rendait bien compte.

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

A dire vrai, le brun n'était même pas obligé de rester avec lui malgré les circonstances, et Jean, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le montrer ou de le reconnaître, était plutôt reconnaissant envers lui de sa présence. Par ailleurs, si Reiner était un camarade de confiance –et qu'il s'en était sorti grâce à son intervention-, il se sentait terriblement plus rassuré en présence de Marco.

Ce dernier dépliait le mouchoir, feignant de s'intéresser aux tâches rougeâtres qui le parsemaient à présent. Pinçant les lèvres, Jean posa une main sur ses jambes croisées, le faisant sursauter malgré lui.

-Eh, tu m'ignores, là…Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? répéta-t-il.

Marco roula le tissu en boule dans ses mains, évitant le regard qui cherchait ostensiblement le sien.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de déplacé, après ce que tu viens de vivre.

Jean soupira, puis passa ses doigts sur sa joue endolorie et son menton, où il avait senti le mouchoir et les doigts plus tôt. Bizarrement, il n'osait pas toucher le coin de sa bouche. Pas devant Marco. A ce moment-là, il comprit qu'en effet, ça aurait pu être déplacé. Ca aurait pu seulement. Ca ne l'était pas. Si ?

-Tu…Racontes n'importe quoi…, marmonna-t-il. Il ne s'est pas passé tant de choses que ça…

Bougonnant pour cacher sa gêne, Jean se rallongea sur le dos, posant sa tête sur les jambes croisées de Marco sans trop réfléchir. C'était plus agréable ainsi, se dit-il en s'étirant légèrement, ses mains glissant le long des cuisses écartées de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il ne fit pas attention au tressaillement du garçon, supposant qu'il avait un frisson. Après tout, il faisait de plus en plus froid au fil des jours, et il savait que Marco était du genre frileux : chaque hiver, celui-ci passait ses nuits emmitouflé dans ses vestes, caché sous ses couvertures.

Sous ses paupières entrouvertes, la tête légèrement en arrière, il observa la pomme d'Adam de Marco tressauter lorsqu'il déglutit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il…S'est passé…Dans ce cas… ? l'entendit-il murmurer.

Il sentait que Marco avait mis un moment avant de poser cette question. Jean tenta de prôner la vaillance dans sa façon de prendre les choses, voulant répondre avec un grand sourire. Mais presque aussitôt, le souvenir de la bouche, des dents, des mains, se rappela à lui et son visage s'assombrit un peu.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? grimaça-t-il.

-Parler permet d'exorciser, moins y penser…Relativiser…Enfin, souvent…C'est ce qui se dit, du moins...

-Reiner a dit l'essentiel, non ?

Ses mains n'avaient pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était étiré sur les jambes de Marco. Le tissu de la chemise du brun lui chatouillait les doigts, et il les laissa s'enrouler autour, pour serrer légèrement. Il vit une main hésiter au-dessus de lui, s'ouvrant et se fermant tour à tour. Alors, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle se posât sur sa tête avec douceur. Comme il le prévoyait. Parfois, il ne comprenait pas comment Marco fonctionnait un jour il semblait le provoquer et jouer avec ses réactions, et le lendemain il n'avait pas même l'air d'être capable de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ca ne compte pas, ce que dit Reiner. Il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé avant d'arriver, je crois…

Il sentit la main glisser dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant ses mèches d'un geste lent. Jean tira légèrement sur la chemise de Marco, la sortant un peu de la ceinture de son pantalon.

-Il en a assez vu, en fait, marmonna-t-il.

L'autre main de Marco vint glisser sur son visage, couvrant ses yeux avec un « Je me fiche de ce qu'a vu Reiner », prononcé tout bas. C'était étrange de se retrouver comme ça, le visage entre les mains –trop- délicates de Marco. Le silence et le calme les entouraient. Dehors, le jour déclinait à peine. Ils pouvaient entendre le très léger brouhaha, les faibles clameurs, qui s'élevaient de la salle principale. Il était plus que probable que personne ne viendrait ici.

Marco avait les mains chaudes. Douces, remarqua-t-il, et pendant un instant, il se dit que le garçon n'avait pas toujours les manies d'un soldat. Ce n'était pourtant pas si mal de prendre soin de soi de temps en temps. On se sentait plus vivant.

Face au silence qui régnait, il poussa un long soupir.

-Il m'a d'abord embrassé, commença-t-il brusquement.

Il sentit Marco sursauter sous lui. D'abord au son de sa voix, puis à ses mots. Mais il ne bougea pas, continuant de le maintenir aveugle en lui caressant la tête lentement.

-J'étais un peu sonné au début, et je ne m'attendais pas franchement à ça…, murmura-t-il en continuant.

Il s'arrêtait souvent, cherchant ses mots pour ne pas se perdre dans ce qu'il disait. Fermant les yeux sous les doigts de Marco, il essayait de se focaliser sur la respiration du jeune homme pour se reconcentrer. Il bougea légèrement ses mains, toujours au-dessus de sa tête. Sa main agrippée sur la chemise profitait de la chaleur qui émanait de la peau de son ventre. Il ignorait où s'était égarée son autre main exactement il faisait chaud et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il sentait un autre pan de la chemise le frôler. Contre sa peau, c'était le tissu rêche de son pantalon.

-Je l'ai mordu. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié…

-La lèvre ?

Marco murmurait, avec la crainte de l'interrompre et qu'il ne continue pas. Jean eut un petit claquement de langue négatif.

-La langue.

Sans le voir, il devinait l'expression de Marco il avait retenu son souffle une fraction de seconde, avalé sa salive avec réticence. Peut-être avait-il imaginé. Il avait dû grimacer comme il savait le faire. Probablement.

-Ca avait l'air normal pour lui, de faire ça. Comme si moi, en revanche, je n'avais pas compris…

Il évita de répéter les propos du garçon concernant Marco. Ca, il le garderait pour lui. Si Eren avait eu ces paroles, il y avait sûrement une raison, qui lui échappait.

-J'essayais de le résonner, mais ce n'est pas évident quand on ne sait pas ce qu'il faut dire. J'ai essayé de me dégager, aussi.

-Que t'a-t-il fait d'autre ?

La voix de Marco s'élevait quand il s'arrêtait, revoyant les images défiler sous ses paupières.

-Il…m'a mordu. A plusieurs reprises, je crois.

La main dans ses cheveux quitta son crâne, et il la sentit glisser dans son cou lentement. Il frémit quand les doigts écartèrent son col malmené, pour caresser les marques de dents sur ses clavicules.

-Ah…Oui, ça…

Il sentait l'air frais lui caresser la peau la chemise ne se fermait plus correctement, et Marco l'avait entrouverte suffisamment pour permettre le passage au froid de la pièce. Ne pas le voir mais le sentir le toucher était un peu perturbant. Il ne voyait pas l'expression qu'il avait en cet instant, ne pouvait pas déterminer ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête.

-Et après… ? murmura Marco.

-Il…M'a touché.

-Où ?

Jean crut entendre une légère vibration dans sa voix, mais se reprit c'était probablement dans sa tête. Il bougea légèrement le bassin, faisant mine de se caler un peu différemment. Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui, et il reconnut sa façon de se pencher. Sur son visage, il sentait son souffle lui chatouiller le bout du nez.

-Ferme-les yeux, entendit-il tout bas.

Jean fit une moue. « Et si je refuse ?

-Je m'en vais.

Presque aussitôt, le blond plissa ses paupières déjà fermées. Marco dut sentir le mouvement contre la paume de sa main, car il l'enleva, à la grande déception de Jean.

Sa présence réapparut l'instant d'après sur sa main qu'il avait laissée contre son pantalon. Ou sa cuisse. Ou autre chose. D'ailleurs, contre quoi était-elle, sa main, en fait ? Il avait les bras trop longs pour que ça se soit bêtement arrêté aussi bas…

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus loin. Les doigts s'étaient serrés sur son poignet, bougeant lentement pour poser sa propre main sur celle qui caressait sa clavicule.

Il sentait les lèvres frôler son nez. Il ne voulait pas savoir si c'était volontaire ou accidentel. Pour rien au monde, il n'oserait ouvrir les yeux. Pas si Marco devait disparaître aussitôt.

-Montre-moi.

Jean se sentait décontenancé par sa demande et sa main s'agrippa à la sienne en guise de réponse.

-Te montrer… ?

-Montre-le-moi, Jean. Ce qu'il a fait.

Sa voix. Grave. Un brin rauque. Basse. Hésitante malgré sa tentative d'assurance. Jean sentit son souffle s'accélérer légèrement, essayant de se remettre à l'esprit le chemin emprunté par Eren. Lentement, il tira sur la main de Marco, la faisant glisser sur lui. Ah, d'abord le cou, se souvint-il. Eren était parti de là, caressant son cou.

Il déglutit en sentant les doigts de Marco. Même si c'était lui qui dirigeait Marco était maître de son toucher. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre garçon.

Puis il souleva sa main après avoir passé les clavicules de nouveau. Pas le torse. Eren n'avait touché à rien à ce niveau-là : il était quasiment assis dessus. Ce fut plus bas qu'il reposa les doigts de Marco, au-dessus du nombril. Il le dit descendre lentement, l'arrêtant avant sa ceinture mal refermée par Reiner.

-Il ne t'a rien fait, alors ? souffla Marco.

Les yeux fermés, Jean se sentait effroyablement perturbé par le contact avec les doigts du brun. Ils étaient chauds et il se sentait frissonner à chacun de leurs mouvements. Son cœur battait à tout rompre sans qu'il pût y faire quoi que ce soit.

-Il…C'était…Plus bas, bégaya-t-il malgré lui.

-Plus bas comment ?

Jean se crispa sur sa main. Marco devait savoir pertinemment la réponse. Devant son hésitation, Marco insista, doucement.

-Montre-moi, Jean. Montre-moi jusqu'où il est allé.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

* * *

-Montre-moi, Jean. Montre-moi jusqu'où il est allé.

Là. Sa voix. Ses mots. Doux. Qui le faisaient frémir. Il avait l'impression que ses oreilles brûlaient, la chaleur s'étalait sur ses joues. Il priait pour ne pas rougir, terriblement honteux.

La main de Marco revint sur ses yeux au moment où il se sentait à deux doigts de les entrouvrir.

-M-Marco…, gémit-il, un peu perdu.

Son souffle sur son visage s'était déplacé légèrement. Il avait dû s'avancer un peu il sentait ses lèvres presque contre le coin de sa bouche. L'air chaud le chatouillait légèrement.

Sous son nombril, Il sentait les doigts caresser sa peau. S'il n'avait pas eu les yeux cachés, il ne s'en serait probablement pas rendu compte. Mais ainsi aveugle, il avait conscience du mouvement presque imperceptible.

Marco jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à la ceinture du pantalon. Le bouton n'avait pas été refermé, la braguette remontée à moitié seulement. Reiner n'était décidément pas très regardant sur les choses lorsqu'il réglait une situation.

-Il a fait ça ? murmura-t-il.

Sous la main de Jean, il bougea de lui-même les doigts, les faisant cavaler sur la ceinture. D'un ongle, il tapota le bouton de métal, pour que le garçon comprenne où il était. Il sentait sa main sur la sienne se serrer un peu plus de temps en temps, et il pouvait deviner son train de pensées. Contre lui et sous ses mains, il pouvait se rendre compte de chacune de ses réactions.

Il aurait pu s'en vouloir d'agir ainsi. Mais non. Si Jean avait été terrorisé par son attitude, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, il aurait cessé aussitôt, ne l'aurait pas même touché.

-Comment tu sais… ? entendit-il tout bas.

Ses lèvres étaient presque contre les siennes. C'était quelque chose d'effroyable que de le sentir aussi proche et ne pouvoir rien faire.

Contre son ventre, les doigts de Jean toujours entortillés dans sa chemise tremblaient légèrement. Mais pas de peur, constatait-il. Ils lui semblaient presque brûlants contre sa peau.

-C'est encore défait…, murmura-t-il en tirant très lentement sur la baguette pour finir de la rouvrir.

Il vint reposer sa main au-dessus du bas ventre de Jean, la main de ce dernier toujours sur la sienne. Mais à peine ses doigts furent-ils de nouveau en contact avec la peau chaud et frissonnante, que la main l'attira un tout petit peu plus bas.

Marco sentit une bouffée brûlante envahir son visage. Jean le faisait vraiment. Même si c'était lui qui l'y incitait, il n'avait aucune obligation, que ce soit de rester là, de se laisser faire, ou de lui obéir docilement. Et plus encore.

Le bout de ses ongles avaient disparu sous le pantalon. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à parcourir pour _le_ toucher, à travers le tissu fin de ses sous-vêtements, et ses doigts avaient glissé un tout petit peu plus à l'intérieur. Il était facile de constater que là, sous ses doigts qui glissaient juste sur le haut, ce n'était pas la peur qu'il avait ressenti avec Eren. Pas le moins du monde.

Les épaules de Jean, contre ses mollets croisés, avaient eu un soubresaut. Marco affermit sa prise sur son visage, son pouce caressant doucement son front. Il souffla légèrement, réchauffant le coin de sa bouche.

Observant attentivement ses réactions, il vit du coin de l'œil ses lèvres se pincer, visiblement en proie à une contrariété, puis s'entrouvrir.

-Ce…N'est pas…

Marco retint son souffle pendant une seconde. Les joues en feu, il commença à retirer sa main en bafouillant.

-D-désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…

-Non… !

Une boule dans la gorge, Jean avait eu une petite voix légèrement étranglée. Merde. C'était juste terriblement…Mignon ? Le blond remonta soudain ses jambes, comme s'il souhaitait soudain se cacher, trop exposé à son goût. Cependant, il continua d'ôter la main lentement.

-Ce…C'était…Enfin, juste…P-pas dessus…Mais…

-Oui ? insista un peu Marco, un brin perplexe.

-A…L'intérieur…

Là, Jean inversa le sens de la marche. Il appuya légèrement la main de Marco contre sa peau pour la faire glisser de nouveau comme plus tôt, jusqu'à ce que les doigts du brun disparaissent sous la deuxième couche de tissu.

Sous ses doigts, Marco pouvait sentir les boucles fines qui recouvraient la peau. Brûlante. Il sentait la respiration rapide et irrégulière de Jean.

Il avait envie d'envoyer sa raison se balader. Très loin et très longtemps.

Marco entendit vaguement un gémissement quand son doigt s'aventura sur l'érection contre sa main. Du calme. Du calme, bon sang.

-Est-ce qu'il…A fait ça… ? souffla-t-il en tentant de rester maître de son idée de base.

A l'origine, il ne pensait pas que ca irait aussi loin. Ou, du moins, que Jean accepterait de le laisser entrer aussi loin sur son corps, ni ne se livrerait aussi facilement sur ce qui s'était passé à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

-P-pas comme ça…entendit-il.

Sûr que si Jean ne se retenait pas autant, il aurait couiné. Prenant sa réponse comme une incitation à faire les choses différemment, Marco glissa ses doigts autour du membre, avec un frisson au contact. Mère de Dieu, que faisait-il donc ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi-pourquoi-pourq-…

-Ah, ce… !

Le petit halètement surpris le coupa dans ses questions pseudo-existentielles, qu'il envoya aussitôt au diable.

-C-c'était…Comme ça…, gémit Jean. M-Mais…

-Mais ?

Il le sentait sursauter entre ses doigts, bouillonnant.

-Ce n'était pas…Agréable…P-pas comme ça… !

Brusquement, Jean lâcha sa main alors que ses doigts glissaient un peu plus, et la fit rejoindre la première, s'agrippant au premier bout de tissu qui venait. Marco déglutit. Ce n'était pas sa chemise, ça. C'était son pantalon. Sa ceinture, plus précisément. Plus bas, même.

_Merde_.

Marco enleva sa main de son visage un bref instant pour enlever délicatement la main qui le perturbait et la poser sur sa chemise, près de la première, en murmurant un « Touche pas… ». Les doigts s'enroulèrent presque aussitôt sur le tissu, de la même manière que l'autre le faisait déjà depuis un moment.

-M-Marco…Tu…

Jean avait à peine entrouvert les yeux, lui lançant un regard qui ne savait décidément pas où aller. Le brun esquissa un petit sourire et se repencha sur son visage, sa main lui recachant les yeux.

-Ne regarde pas, tricheur…, dit-il doucement. Dis-moi ce qu'il a fait.

Jean essaya de se concentrer, même avec difficulté. C'était probablement la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi…Excité ? Pourquoi ? A cause de ce qui s'était passé avec Eren ? A cause de Marco, qui le touchait d'une manière aussi brûlante?

-Il n'a…Pas fait autre chose…, hoqueta Jean quand les doigts se déplacèrent de nouveau.

-Tu es sûr ?

Jean gémit un peu quand il insista ses mains lâchèrent le tissu en défaisant leur pression dessus, pour glisser sans y penser sur la peau chaude qui se cachait dessous. En sentant ses doigts caresser son ventre, et pas seulement l'effleurer par inadvertance, Marco sursauta presque. Il sentit ses lèvres frôler de trop près celles de Jean, et se décala presque aussitôt comme si de rien n'était.

-O-Oui…

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Frissonnant une nouvelle fois, Jean poussa un petit soupir qui retourna le cerveau de Marco. Lentement, guettant ses réactions, le jeune homme remonta le pouce pour caresser le gland légèrement humide, tendant une oreille pour rester concentrer autant que possible. _Dur_.

Les mains franchement accrochées à la taille de Marco, Jean poussa une petite exclamation qu'il n'avait pas su réprimer.

-R-Reiner…Est arriv-

-KIRSTEIN, ENFOIRE !

Un grand bruit se fit soudain entendre, et cette fois Marco se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas simplement maudits, à être interrompus à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls un moment.

A la porte, les joues rouges, une expression furibonde sur son visage délicat, Mikasa cherchait le blond des yeux, et Marco se mit à bénir Jean et sa timidité qui lui avait fait relever les jambes. Au moins, de là où elle était, elle ne voyait pas ce qui se passait.

Pour le moment.

_Pitié, arrête d'approcher… !_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

* * *

C'était la panique. Autant dans sa tête que dans son caleçon, à dire vrai. La main de Marco était toujours posée sur ses yeux et le maintenait fermement même s'il se tortillait de son mieux. En revanche, les doigts qui le caressaient une fraction de seconde plus tôt avaient disparu, s'activant pour le recouvrir du mieux possible.

Il avait reconnu sans problème la voix –indubitablement féminine- qui s'était élevée dans le dortoir. Il n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre pourquoi : Eren avait disparu avant que la jeune femme revienne de leur entraînement. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas reparu devant elle, même quelques secondes, depuis facilement le milieu de la journée. Ou plus. Il n'était plus sûr. Il se souvenait juste qu'elle faisait partie de leur session elle avançait juste tellement vite et facilement, qu'ils la perdaient tous de vue dès les deux premières minutes. Ils en avaient pris leur parti et abandonné l'idée même de rattraper le niveau de la jeune femme.

Mikasa.

Pourquoi, d'entre toutes, il avait fallu que ce soit elle qui apparaisse ? Pourquoi à un _tel moment_, d'ailleurs ?

A contrecoeur, il ôta ses mains de la taille du brun, les posant sur la main qui l'aveuglait et essayant de l'enlever.

-Marco, lâ…lâche-moi…, murmura-t-il.

-Eh, Kirrstein ! retentit de nouveau la voix de la jeune asiatique. Où est Eren ?

Dans le mille. A peine ouvrit-il la bouche que Marco avait déjà réagi, posant un doigt sur s abouche pour lui intimer le silence.

-Jean, dit-il aussitôt, va te doucher. Je m'en occupe.

Un peu penaud sous le ton autoritaire de son camarade –enfin s'il pouvait décemment l'appeler ainsi-, Jean obéit sagement et roula sur le côté pour se redresser, libéré des mains de Marco et poussé un peu sèchement par ces dernières.

Il se sentit violemment secoué à l'épaule à ce moment-là, et il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup tourner la tête pour comprendre : déjà près du lit, la jeune femme s'était presque jetée en avant pour l'attraper par l'épaule. Immédiatement, Marco l'avait en partie interceptée, l'attrapant par les poignets et la ramenant en arrière.

-Dépêche-toi, Jean, insista-t-il.

Peu rassuré, le garçon hocha la tête, évitant de regarder Mikasa. Il la devinait fulminant déjà.

-Tu fuis, Kirrstein ! entendit-il derrière lui, suivi d'un juron peu glorieux de Marco, visiblement adressée à la jeune femme.

Il n'avait pas traîné. La fraîcheur du couloir le prit directement au visage, mordant sa peau et lui remettant les idées en place. Ses talons claquaient légèrement sur le sol de bois alors qu'il avançait. Là, il se rendit compte qu'il avait la respiration encore rapide, les joues en feu. Et pas que les joues. Il baissa les yeux en marchant. Il pourrait dire adieu à sa chemise : il manquait la moitié des boutons. L'autre moitié faisait la gueule et pendait misérablement, prête à céder à la moindre occasion.

Gêné à l'idée que quelqu'un le croise ainsi, il serra d'une main les pans de la chemise, gardant les yeux baissés un instant, et constata au passage que les pantalons de leurs uniformes étaient décidément trop serrés. Et la ceinture trop basse.

Ce qui lui fit accélérer le pas jusqu'aux douches.

-Dis donc, Bodt, siffla Mikasa en regardant la porte se refermer derrière Jean.

A ce moment-là seulement, le garçon lui lâcha les poignets, après s'être assuré qu'elle n'irait pas lui courir après. Il ne savait jamais trop sur quel pied danser avec elle, surtout lorsque Eren était impliqué dans l'histoire.

-Qu'est-ce que ca signifie ? ajouta-t-elle. C'est avec Jean que j'avais à faire.

Libérée, elle s'était reculée, s'asseyant simplement au bord du matelas, reposant les pieds au sol. Croisant les bras, elle lui accorda un regard noir et peu avenant. Marco soupira, arrangeant le bas de sa chemise pour camoufler son entrejambe de son mieux. A priori, elle n'avait pas vu ce qu'il se passait.

-Si possible, dit-il doucement, j'aimerais que Jean n'ait pas à répondre au sujet d'Eren.

-Mais il… !

Il fit un geste évasif de la main.

-Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

Mikasa se renfrogna, plissant légèrement les yeux.

-Eren était avec Jean la dernière fois qu'il a été vu. Tout ce que les autres ont bien voulu dire, c'est qu'il a été mis aux arrêts. Personne n'a l'air de savoir ce qui s'est passé, mais je suis persuadée que Kirrstein l'a encore lancé dans je-ne-sais quelle bagarre…C'est probablement la seule chose à laquelle il soit bon !

Marco secoua la tête en s'assombrissant. Forcément, si Mikasa se mettait ce genre d'idées en tête et qu'on connaissait la proximité qu'elle entretenait avec Eren, il était normal qu'elle vienne agresser Jean.

-Je t'arrête de suite, dit-il. Jean n'est pour rien dans cette histoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? siffla-t-elle. Eren n'irait pas se battre jusqu'à se mettre en danger… ! Il n'est pas aussi idiot !

Elle se releva d'un bond, faisant un pas en avant avec visiblement la détermination de partir à la recherche de Jean. Aussitôt, le sang de Marco ne fit qu'un tour et la réflexion lui manqua il se redressa à peine qu'il avait déjà sauté après elle. Un bruit résonna à ses oreilles, sourd, mou, et il se demanda un bref instant comment il avait réussi à la mettre à terre. C'était Ackerman, après tout !

La maintenant de tout son poids sous lui, il lui bloqua un bras de chacune de ses mains. Il avait l'avantage d'être plus lourd qu'elle, même s'il lui semblait que ce n'était vraiment pas de beaucoup. Bon sang, elle avalait pourtant la même chose qu'eux, comment faisait-elle ?

-Désolée, Mikasa, souffla-t-il. Hors de question que tu ailles voir Jean…

-Je vais te botter le cul, Bodt, grinça-t-elle.

Il esquissa un petit sourire. Cette fille n'était pas mauvaise. Simplement entièrement dévouée à la cause de ce garçon.

-Jean a le sang chaud, mais il n'aurait jamais laissé Eren se faire prendre pour une simple bagarre. Tu en as déjà eu la preuve, non ? Ces deux-là se sont toujours arrêtés à temps.

-Pas cette fois ! Jean est allé trop loin, il…

-C'est Eren qui est allé beaucoup trop loin ! coupa aussitôt Marco. Il l'a agressé en profitant lâchement de sa faiblesse !

En la sentant s'agiter sous lui, il resserra ses cuisses sur le bassin de la jeune femme pour la maintenir plus fermement.

-Tu mens ! cracha-t-elle. Eren ne se bat pas sans raison !

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils s'étaient _battus_…C'était une agression sexuelle, Mikasa ! C'est bien pire !

Pour la première fois, il pouvait observer aisément la couleur des yeux de l'asiatique, tant ils étaient écarquillés par la surprise. Il avait presque crié. Peut-être que l'insistance qu'elle avait eu l'avait énervée. Il voyait ses yeux chercher, à droite, à gauche, en haut, en bas. Une échappatoire ? Quelque chose à répliquer. Il la vit grimacer à un moment.

-Je me demande comment ça peut te perturber…, souffla-t-elle sèchement. J'ai bien l'impression que toi aussi tu t'en es donné à cœur joie sur lui, vu ce que je vois !

Il rougit furieusement. Pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait, elle devait avoir une vue plongeante sur ce qui lui restait de ce moment à deux avec Jean.

-Là par contre, ca ne te regarde p…

La porte s'ouvrit à toutes volées, et Marco se fit violence pour ne pas hurler sur Connie qui entrait en fanfare dans le dortoir. Il en avait un peu assez d'être sans cesse interrompu, quel que soit le moment et l'action. Le petit rasé s'était cependant arrêté net en le fixant, une expression abasourdie décomposant ses traits. Après un moment de flottement, Marco comprit. Que ce soit Connie ou n'importe qui d'autre, il était plus que probable que le voir à califourchon sur Mikasa en la plaquant au sol pouvait être plus que tendancieux.

-Mec, bafouilla le garçon, tu fais quoi au juste ?

-On s'explique, répliqua-t-il aussitôt, hésitant à la lâcher.

Connie pinça les lèvres, devenant pivoine en le détaillant un peu plus, et s'approcha d'un pas rapide pour l'attraper par le col. Marco lâcha Mikasa sans se poser plus de questions, surpris de l'intervention du garçon. Les dents serrés, le plus petit rapprocha son visage de lui.

-Je me demande comment tu comptais t'expliquer avec elle, siffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. T'as la gaule, t'es au courant ?

Un instant, la panique se fit sentir et Marco pâlit. C'était mauvais, ça. Un coup d'œil plus bas lui confirma que les pantalons de leurs uniformes étaient non seulement trop étroits, mais également trop _courts_. Et sa chemise foutait le camp. Une catastrophe.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, souffla-t-il, essayant de se refroidir l'esprit.

-Ah ouais ? Putain Marco, j'aurais pu tout imaginer, sauf…_Ca_…

-Je te dis que non ! Merde, Mikasa ! Fais quelque chose !

La grande brune s'était redressée, arrangeant ses vêtements sur elle. La chute l'avait à peine échevelée. Elle lança un regard de travers à Marco, visiblement en pleine hésitation. Et baissa les yeux, grimaçant à nouveau.

-Mikasa ! gémit Marco, implorant.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

* * *

L'air de l'extérieur lui faisait du bien. Il commençait à faire froid, les premières neiges ne tarderaient sûrement pas à arriver. Rêveur pendant un instant, il se perdit dans la contemplation de la vapeur claire et blanchâtre qui s'échappait lorsqu'il respirait. L'excitation qu'avait lancée cet abruti commençait à passer. Il était bien vrai que le froid aidait grandement dans ces situations, et il comprenait que certains se jettent sous une douche froide. Sauf qu'il en sortait juste avant, des douches. C'eut été trop flagrant. La cour devant le bâtiment était bien suffisante pour calmer ses ardeurs avec une bonne marche dans le froid.

Bertold soupira et s'étira lentement. Il aurait dû prendre son écharpe avant de s'enfuir à l'extérieur, constata-t-il en enlevant la serviette qui reposait toujours sur son épaule. Un frisson plus tard et il éternuait, ce qui le poussa à rentrer plutôt rapidement. Tomber malade serait bien la plus mauvaise idée de l'année !

S'il était sorti par une porte dérobée, il revint néanmoins par l'entrée principale. Là, il arrivant directement dans la salle où ses camarades se battaient à coups de cartes à jouer, dans un boucant infernal. C'était même étonnant que l'instructeur Keith ne soit pas encore intervenu et il sourit en coin : ce n'était pas mal de les laisser se défouler de temps en temps.

Il fronça cependant les sourcils en croisant les sourcils en croisant le regard en coin de Reiner qui l'accrocha pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de repartir presque aussitôt dans le jeu.

-Eh, Bertold ! le héla Thomas. Viens, on peut encore ajouter du monde !

-Non, ca ira, répondit-il simplement, simulant une fatigue.

Le jeune homme insista un peu, rapidement rejoint par Franz et Hannah qui vinrent ajouter leurs voix. Bertold finit par capituler et se fit presque asseoir de force sur le long banc de bois. Face à lui, un grand sourire carnassier qui ne lui était pas dédié. Reiner était juste là, le regard rivé sur les cartes qu'il avait encore en main. Comme à son habitude, il était en tête, et il abattit son jeu dans une attitude presque royale, riant de bon cœur aussitôt.

Bertold soupira légèrement quand on lui mit quelques cartes en main. Il avait toujours du mal avec ces jeux, et il ne s'en occupa que d'un œil distrait, observant en biais le couple niais qui s'était posé à côté de lui. Hanz et Hannah n'avaient jamais vraiment caché leur relation, de même qu'ils n'en avaient jamais réellement parlé. C'était quelque chose qui s'était fait naturellement. Personne n'avait jamais rien trouvé à y redire. Ils fricotaient gentiment, sans déranger personne.

Pourquoi ? Le jeune homme avait du mal avec cette naïveté. Ils se préparaient à devenir des soldats. Certains d'entre eux étaient destinés à mourir à l'extérieur, gobés par les titans, d'autres à l'intérieur au milieu des émeutes des civiles.

Alors, n'avaient-ils pas peur de regretter, au moment où ils se perdraient ? Que ce soit de vue, que ce soit dans la mort ? Il y aurait forcément un moment où leurs positions leur feraient regretter cette décision.

-C'est à toi ! entendit-il à côté de lui avec un gloussement, un petit coude de coude rencontrant gentiment ses côtes.

Il sourit un peu, comme à son habitude, avant de réfléchir très rapidement et abattre une nouvelle carte. Il n'aimait pas trop ce jeu, à dire vrai. Et le fait que tout le monde le dévisage au moment où il jouait était dérangeant. Tout le monde sauf _lui_.

_Ah ? _

Bertold fronça les yeux alors que l'attention de tous se reportait sur le suivant. La _sienne_ aussi. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il était peut-être nul à ce jeu, mais il pouvait au moins faire semblant de s'intéresser également au lieu de l'ignorer aussi ostensiblement. Il serra les dents, essayant de suivre la partie.

Il était énervé. Et il avait froid.

Dépouillé de ses cartes très rapidement, le grand brun avait fini par se lever, agacé. Durant la partie, il avait rejeté –un peu violemment peut-être- un pied venu contre sa jambe. Reiner n'avait eu aucun changement d'expression à son coup de pied. Peut-être n'était-ce pas lui, après tout, il y avait tellement de jambes sous cette table.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? lança le grand blond. Tu es plutôt mauvais perdant !

-C'est le grand gagnant de la soirée qui parle, là, répondit-il en essayant de garder un sourire en coin.

-Peut-être !

Reiner eut un grand éclat de rire, et posa son regard sur Bertold. Ce n'était pas compliqué de sentir qu'il détaillait chaque petite partie de ce qu'il pouvait voir.

-Mais quand je veux gagner, je m'accroche pour ça. Tu le sais mieux que personne, non ?

Devant l'insistance du regard, Bertold pinça les lèvres. Il y avait trop de monde, ce type était idiot ou quoi ?

-C'est ton problème, marmonna-t-il en se levant.

La porte s'était ouverte quelques secondes pour laisser entrer un petit groupe de personnes. Les capes vertes cachaient mal l'équipement tridimensionnel qui était encore accroché sur eux. La mine passablement dépitée pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils passèrent en silence, traversant la salle pour disparaître dans les couloirs.

-Ah, l'escouade des éclaireurs…, murmura une voix. Dommage qu'Eren n'ai pas pu voir ça, il aurait été tout excité !

Bertold jeta un coup d'œil à Reiner de nouveau en entendant ça. Personne n'était au courant de la situation. Certains savaient vaguement que le garçon avait été mis aux arrêts, mais le motif n'avait pas été divulgué. C'était mieux ainsi, le retour d'Eren serait moins difficile et ils pourraient tout de même avoir un œil sur lui. Après ce qu'il avait tenté de faire, les instructeurs n'allaient sûrement pas le lâcher aussi facilement. C'était le mieux.

-Tu fais le piquet ? ricana soudain la voix de Reiner, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Va te faire voir, répliqua-t-il aussitôt en s'éloignant.

Bertold préféra ignorer les regards surpris qui se levaient autour d'eux et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'énerver ainsi, et encore moins sans raison. D'une certaine manière, l'attitude de Reiner y était pour quelque chose il lui tapait sur le système. Sa propre attitude aussi, par ailleurs. S'il était aussi sensé qu'il le voulait, il ne se laisserait pas mener par le bout du nez aussi facilement par son camarade. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Gromelant, il fit claquer la serviette sur son épaule, reniflant légèrement d'agacement –du moins il l'espérait-, tout en s'enfonçant dans le couloir.

-Pardon ?

Connie ouvrait de grands yeux, les sourcils levés très haut avec surprise, et Mikasa resserra la poigne qu'elle avait abattue sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme. Elle plissa un peu les yeux.

-J'ai dit que tout allait bien. Tu nous déranges, articula-t-elle plus lentement.

Connie vira au rouge, pris d'une soudaine honte quant à son intervention. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir bien vu et bien agi.

-Mais il…Enfin, Mikasa, il allait te… !

D'une main, elle récupéra Marco d'un geste vif et sans difficulté, pour le caler contre elle, presque sous son bras. Avec la tournure des évènements, il ne savait plus où se mettre et préférait ne pas intervenir outre-mesure. Lorsque Mikasa avait finalement agi, il n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir tout compris. Tout ce qu'il saisissait pour le moment, c'était qu'elle persuadait Connie que la situation était tout à fait normale et son érection parfaitement justifiée.

Un instant…

_Quoi_ !?

Profitant de la confusion qui bloquait les deux garçons, elle en profita pour saisir violemment Connie par le col.

-Il se serait passé ce qui aurait dû se passer, siffla-t-elle. Tu me prends pour une fillette ? Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de _Marco_. Si je n'étais pas d'accord, il le saurait déjà. _Compris, le singe_ ?

Marco se sentit devenir écarlate. La situation était devenue un peu étrange. Il avait toujours eu du mal à cerner la jeune femme, et si elle venait de lui sauver la mise en lui évitant le même sort qu'Eren, il n'était pas très sûr de la suite.

Connie hocha lentement la tête Marco vit sa gorge tressaillir lorsqu'il déglutit avec difficulté, le poing de Mikasa bloquant un peu contre sa pomme d'Adam. De rouge pivoine, il devenait blême.

-J'ai compris, gémit-il.

Il lança un regard un peu bizarre à Marco, et celui-ci eut peur de saisir les sous-entendus qui s'y cachaient. Avec de la chance, en plus de la capacité de Connie à colporter tout ce qui se passait, il allait bientôt devenir un masochiste à la botte de Mikasa. Splendide, vraiment.

Un raclement de gorge attira leur attention à tous les trois, et ils tournèrent simultanément la tête vers la porte. Dans l'entrebâillement, la tête de Bertold dépassait et il les fixait sans trop savoir quoi faire. Le tableau auquel il assistait était tellement atypique qu'il hésitait à le définir comme réel et s'était pincé plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ne pas s'être endormi sur le trajet dans le couloir.

-Ah, B-Bertold ! bégaya Connie.

-Tu épies ? grinça Mikasa.

Contre son épaule, Marco sentit le corps de la jeune femme se raidir et se contracter, et il se demanda sérieusement quelle quantité de muscles elle pouvait avoir dans ce corps. Elle paraissait pourtant toute fine, à première vue. En y repensant, il avait pu constater par lui-même que son poids était déjà bien trompeur.

Bertold poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir complètement et haussa les épaules.

-J'ai l'air d'un espion ? Je suis juste fatigué.

Elle fronça légèrement l'arête du nez.

-Il est tôt.

-J'ai pris froid.

-Tu aurais dû faire attention.

Bertold esquissa un petit sourire. Visiblement, son intervention –voire et sa présence tout court- dérangeait. Il était surpris cependant de voir que c'était Marco qui se trouvait entre les mains de Mikasa et non pas Jean. Il s'était enfui ? Quoiqu'il voyait mal quelqu'un échapper à la jeune femme…

-Vous avez fini, oui ? coupa soudain Marco entre deux répliques qui fusaient encore.

Elle baissa les yeux pour lui lancer un regard noir, et aussitôt il préféra se focaliser sur le grand brun dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Ah, bon sang…, soupira-t-il. Bertold, va vite te coucher, et prends ma couverture en plus !

L'intéressé croisa les bras avec une expression qui trahissait son mécontentement, et Marco réussit non sans mal à se dégager du bras de Mikasa pour se redresser.

-Je te vois grelotter depuis tout à l'heure ! Tu prends, tu te tais et tu te couches !

-Fais ce qu'il dit, retentit soudain une nouvelle voix.

Bertold sentit un nouveau frisson lui parcourir l'échine quand une main se posa sur son épaule. La voix venait de derrière et il savait pertinemment à qui elle appartenait. Depuis quand était-il là, celui-là ?

Reiner se pencha légèrement pour se mettre à hauteur de son visage par-dessus son épaule, un peu collé contre son dos. « Tu aurais pu éviter de sortir dans cette tenue, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu étais si pressé de me fuir ?

Bertold devint pivoine presque instantanément, et retint une envie irrépressible de le frapper.

-Oh, enf…

-Bon sang, Bertold ! Mais tu as de la fièvre ? Tu es écarlate ! Enchaîna Marco en le voyant devenir progressivement de plus en plus rouge. Reiner, puisque tu es là, veille à ce qu'il se repose et se couvre, surtout !

Le garçon ne répliqua rien, sachant pertinemment que personne n'avait remarqué que le géant était presque collé à lui, dans son dos.

Marco sentait dans son dos la main de Mikasa le pousser, de plus en plus fermement, et ses pieds commençaient déjà à avancer. Connie avait fini par retrouver sa liberté et s'était éloigné, un brin hébété. Il baragouina finalement qu'il allait retrouver les autres et s'enfuit presque, obligeant Bertold et Reiner à pénétrer dans le dortoir et quitter l'ouverture. Profitant de l'espace, Mikasa poussa plus radicalement Marco.

-Démerdez-vous, vous deux, leur adressa-t-elle. On a à parler.

La porte se referma. Un peu éberlué, Bertold et Reiner restèrent silencieux un moment en fixant le panneau de bois derrière lequel tout le monde avait disparu.

-Il va se faire défoncer ? risqua le blond en repensant à Mikasa et Marco.

Bertold gloussa malgré lui, avant qu'une couverture ne lui atterrisse dessus.

-Eh ! grommela-t-il en se retournant.

-C'est celle de Marco, il t'a dit de l'utiliser, non ? Sinon, tu vas vraiment être malade. Tu trembles, bon sang !

Il réussit à sortir la tête du tissu épais, se débattant un peu, et la première chose qu'il vit fut une épaule aux muscles saillants malgré la chemise. Il lui semblait être un peu serré.

Le corps de Reiner était chaud.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

* * *

A force de couler, l'eau froide avait fini par rougir sa peau. Jean s'en rendait à peine compte, l'esprit trop occupé. Le front posé contre le carrelage froid d'une des murettes du box de la douche, il soupira. Baissant les yeux, il regarda les marques, hématomes divers, qui couvraient une partie de son ventre. Jusque-là, sa chemise avait plus ou moins caché ces parties-là même si Eren l'avait rattrapé à temps, leur équipement pouvait facilement les blesser et il en savait déjà quelque chose. Parmi toutes ces traces, ces tâches sombres qui marbraient sa peau, il y en avait une partie qui datait de l'accident précédent. Marco aussi devait probablement en avoir encore quelques-unes, songea-t-il. Il frissonna en repensant au contact avec ses mains. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu le _voir_. Son visage. Ses expressions. A quoi pensait-il en le touchant ? Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? et lui, alors, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé faire ? En se revoyant sur le matelas, Jean avait presque la sensation qu'il l'avait lui-même incité à aller plus loin à chaque fois. Après tout, ne pas refuser pouvait signifier continuer…Dans quel but ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait, au juste ? Et lui, Marco, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? _Pourquoi_ ? _Pourquoi_ ? _Pourquoi_ ?

Cette journée avait été pitoyable. En repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé, il se sentait fébrile de nouveau. La peur de ne plus arriver à faire ce pourquoi il était là. Avait-il perdu de vue ses objectifs ? Il avait été incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout du parcours le plus simple, avait failli être abusé par un camarade de la façon la plus honteuse qu'il puisse être…

Il passa le bout des doigts sur sa clavicule, frottant l'emplacement des marques de dents qu'avait laissé Eren, et grimaça. Tout ça, tous ces endroits où le garçon l'avait touché, à chaque fois ca n'avait été que de la peur et du dégoût. Mais les mêmes gestes ou presque, les mêmes attouchements, prodigués par Marco et c'était complètement différent. Peut-être le contexte ? Assurément, entre se faire sauter dessus sans douceur en étant à moitié dans les vapes, et se faire toucher d'une manière aussi…

Aussi quoi, d'ailleurs ?

_Merde_.

Il avait de nouveau chaud, à force d'y repenser.

Il sursauta en entendant un bruit et se tourna du côté de la douche. Quitte à ce que quelqu'un le voit, autant que ce soit de dos, mieux valait éviter d'autres moments de solitude.

-C'est pas un peu louche cette histoire ? marmonna une voix.

Ah, Wagner ?

-Et pourtant…J'ai cru que ca se passait mal sur le coup, mais en y repensant, c'est vrai que c'était pas possible…

Et Connie.

Il les entendit se débarrasser de leurs vêtements, les pieds nus claquant sur le sol froid carrelé. Ils ne devaient pas faire attention au bruit de l'eau qui coulait, ou ne s'en souciaient pas le moins du monde, continuant de parler.

-Mais quand même, si Eren apprend ça…

Jean avait failli parler pour signaler sa présence, mais il préféra se taire à peine le nom de son rival et agresseur perdu dans les airs. Une première douche s'enclencha, près de la sienne.

-Quoi, que Marco se tape Mikasa ? Enfin même si ce serait plutôt l'inverse en fait…

Il les entendit glousser tous les deux à cette remarque. Son train de pensées de plus tôt s'était complètement stoppé et il tendait l'oreille pour essayer de bien comprendre.

-Franchement, j'aurais jamais cru…Tu es vraiment sûr ? Quand je l'ai vu cet après-midi, il était plus inquiet que prêt à faire du rodéo…

Jean était à deux doigts de coller son oreille contre la paroi glacée, retenant son souffle. Il n'était pas franchement sûr de ce qu'il entendait. Il hallucinait, ou bien… ?

Un éclat de rire répondit, s'échappant d'un des deux autres box. La deuxième douche se mit en route et Connie haussa le ton pour que son camarade l'entende.

-Vu ce qui dépassait de son froc, pas moyen ! Il était même sur elle quand je suis arrivé ! D'ailleurs…PUTAIN, JEAN ! QU'EST-C'TU FOUS LA !?

Sans plus se soucier ni de sa nudité ni de ce qu'ils racontaient, Jean avait craqué et s'était rué hors de sa douche. Le visage cramoisi, la peau rougie par le froid, il avait fait irruption devant le box de Connie, le prenant par surprise sans même y penser. De toute façon, là, sa réflexion lui faisait défaut.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? haleta-t-il en s'appuyant contre la murette.

Connie le considéra un moment en clignant des yeux, le détaillant de haut en bas. Il fit la grimace et leva finalement les yeux au ciel.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ça…WAGNER ! Si toi aussi t'as la gaule, je me casse !

Une exclamation étranglée lui répondit d'à côté et Jean attrapa la serviette de Connie pour se cacher le bassin dessous. La nouant malgré les protestations du petit rasé, il la noua, restant à sa place en le fixant. Connie se retourna, visiblement gêné.

-Merde, t'es dégueulasse, c'est ma serviette…, grogna-t-il.

-Tu prendras la mienne, répliqua-t-il en pointant le banc de bois où trônaient ses affaires. Réponds, qu'est-ce que c'est, cette histoire ?

-Je vois pas ce que t'as pas compris, Marco fricote avec Mikasa, et pas qu'un peu…J'étais là, et franchement j'ai même cru que Marco l'agressait tellement c'était…Enfin, tu vois, quoi ! Eh, ca va ? T'es tout blanc…

Silencieux, Jean ne répondit pas, le fixant un long moment pour essayer de déterminer à quel point il était sérieux. Si Connie embellissait parfois ses propos, la base était généralement juste et basée sur la réalité. Il finit par lâcher le bout de mur et se détourner.

-'Vais me doucher…, marmonna-t-il vaguement en commençant à tourner les talons.

-Hein ? Att…Mec, ca fait combien d'heures que t'es _dessous_ ? s'exclama Connie.

Inquiet, le garçon se rua sur lui pour l'empêcher d'y retourner. Décidément, ils étaient tous à la même enseigne. Ils avaient beau s'entraîner pour devenir soldat, ils n'en restaient pas moins des humains torturés par leurs sentiments. Cependant, il pensait que Jean avait fait une croix depuis longtemps sur la jeune femme. C'était étonnant de le voir aussi retourné. Peut-être s'était-il tellement habitué au fait qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Eren, que l'annonce de sa probable relation avec Marco avait provoqué un trop gros choc ?

-Assieds-toi, dit-il gentiment en l'y forçant.

Prenant la serviette de Jean, il l'essuya rapidement, frottant partiellement ses cheveux à la fin. Laissant la serviette sur le crâne de son camarade, il attrapa la chemise du garçon qui trainait à côté de lui sur le banc et la lui passa du mieux qu'il put. Quand il voulut essayer de fermer quelques boutons, il se trouva confronté à une situation qu'il n'aurait pas pensée. Pas de boutons. Ou presque. Vu leur état, c'était tout comme. Cette fois, ce fut à lui de se poser des questions, dont il évita de faire part à Jean. Il réussit à en fermer deux ou trois, histoire de dire que. Mais pendant qu'il se débattait avec la chemise, une autre question suivit rapidement : Jean était un humain normalement constitué, et d'ailleurs un des moins souples qu'il ait pu connaître jusqu'alors. Aussi, il était impensable qu'il se soit mordu lui-même aussi haut sur le corps. Ce n'était pas non plus la trace de dents d'un animal. C'était _humain_. Purement _humain_ !

Pourtant, l'air abattu de Jean l'empêchait de penser qu'il avait pu avoir une liaison récemment. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait pas vraiment quand ni comment. Il n'y avait pas grand monde qui approchait Jean de _cette_ manière-là. Les filles restaient plutôt à distance après la période un tantinet lourde où Jean avait mis à l'épreuve ses capacités de Don Juan, et il n'avait pas souvenir que le garçon eût recommencé. Au contraire, même. C'était précisément à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient découvert la timidité et la candeur naturelle du garçon, bien malgré lui. Aucun n'avait osé le lui avouer.

Fronçant les sourcils, Connie récupéra la serviette que Jean avait sur la tête et s'essuya tout aussi rapidement avant de passer son pantalon.

-Wagner ! héla-t-il ensuite. Je raccompagne Jean, il se sent mal.

Il aperçut une main apparaître au-dessus d'une murette, signe que son camarade avait entendu et acquiesçait à la chose, puis attrapa Jean par les épaules afin de l'entraîner dans les couloirs froids.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi t'es là ?

Il avait fallu galérer un moment avant que Bertold n'accepte enfin de monter dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Connie. Assis en tailleur à ses côtés, Reiner l'avait emmitouflé dans les deux couvertures : celle de Marco et la sienne.

La grande main venait parfois se poser sur son front, ses joues. Bertold râlait à chaque fois. C'était lourd.

-Reiner, je ne suis pas mourant…

-Tu es malade, et ici c'est tout comme.

-J'ai à peine eu le temps de prendre froid ! répliqua-t-il avec agacement.

Bertold attrapa sans même y penser la grande main qui commençait de nouveau à s'approcher et la serra un peu. Le sourire un brin amusé de Reiner ne lui échappa pas et il fit la moue. L'autre main vint s'abattre gentiment sur son crâne, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Même si tu n'as pas de fièvre pour l'heure, faisons en sorte que ca n'arrive pas plus tard, répliqua le grand blond.

Bertold soupira. Sous l'amas de couverture créé par son camarade, il avait bien trop chaud. Il sentait la transpiration pointer son nez et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Il sentit les doigts de Reiner glisser un peu derrière son crâne, et l'un d'eux traça une ligne le long de sa nuque, provoquant un petit grognement de mécontentement.

Reiner recommençait, songea Bertold. Il ferma les yeux quand la main disparut dans sa nuque. Le contact avec sa peau qui devenait un peu humide n'était ni agréable ni désagréable. C'était _Reiner_. Juste _Reiner_. Il avait l'habitude de ses jeux. Alors pourquoi frissonnait-il ? Peut-être était-il malade, en fait, et juste cette idée était aussi rassurante dans le cas présent, qu'alarmante dans le contexte de leur entraînement.

La main se retira brusquement, réapparaissant une seconde plus tard sous les couvertures pour défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, surpris.

-Eh oh, qu'est-ce que tu…

-Tu es trempé, le coupa Reiner.

-Je suis trop couvert, c'est pour ça.

Reiner fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses bras. C'était vrai, le tissu était humide, et Bertold s'en rendait compte alors seulement. Le grand blond l'avait dégagé un peu des couvertures. L'air de la pièce était affreusement froid sur sa peau moite, et il remercia du bout des lèvres Reiner lorsque celui-ci l'essuya rapidement avec la chemise qu'il venait de lui ôter. Ce n'était pas si mal de se laisser dorloter un peu, des fois.

Un grand frisson le prit. Maintenant, il avait froid. L'autre avait raison, il fallait prendre le mal à la racine. Il tendit donc un bras pour chercher à rabattre le coin des couvertures sur lui, lâchant la main de Reiner par la même occasion. Ah, il la tenait toujours ?

Un tissu fin lui tomba dessus à ce moment-là. Quelque chose de chaud, qui tiédissait rapidement. La chemise de Reiner. Ce dernier la lui passa sans un mot, avant de s'allonger contre lui. Les couvertures les recouvrirent rapidement, ramenées par le grand bras du jeune homme.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu profitais trop, non ? marmonna Bertold en se tournant sur le côté pour le regarder.

Un petit rire lui répondit. Dans la pénombre des draps qui les camouflaient jusque par-dessus la tête, il avait beaucoup de mal à voir son visage. En revanche, il sentait parfaitement bien le bras qui glissait autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui. Il grogna de déplaisir.

-Et toi, tu ne profites jamais de rien, répliqua Reiner en soupirant. Tu finiras vieux avant l'âge.

-Je n'ai peut-être pas envie de profiter de cette façon-là…, murmura Bertold. Oh, connard, ta main…

Les doigts qui commençaient à glisser sous la ceinture de son pantalon de toile s'arrêtèrent un court instant, pour simplement caresser la peau moite à portée de main, juste au-dessus de ses reins. Reiner marmonna un petit « Laisse-moi tranquille et arrête de t'agiter » alors qu'il commençait à se tortiller contre lui. Réalisant que c'était une mauvaise idée vu qu'ils étaient collés –depuis quand d'ailleurs ?-, Bertold se calma rapidement. A plus forte raison quand la deuxième main de Reiner glissa sur son ventre, s'aventurant sous la chemise. Le tissu relevé, il pouvait sentir la peau brûlante du corps de son vis-à-vis.

Depuis quand ? Depuis quand Reiner était-il aussi proche de lui ?

Ou plutôt, depuis quand le laissait-il s'immiscer aussi facilement dans sa vie ?

Le visage de Reiner s'était posé dans le creux de son épaule, du côté de l'oreiller. Son souffle chaud lui chatouillait l'épaule. Ses lèvres bougeaient, très légèrement, contre sa peau dégagée du col.

Il ne prit pas garde au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait une fois encore, et gémit presque quand les doigts sous la chemise remontèrent lentement, caressant sa peau jusqu'à un téton.

-Bertold ? T'es là-haut ? lança soudain la voix de Connie.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

* * *

Au son de la voix, Bertold s'était figé. Entre la chaleur, le bruit des tissus contre son oreille, la respiration un peu rapide de Reiner, la sensation de ses mains sur sa peau, il n'avait pas fait attention au fait que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la pièce. Il pinça les lèvres en se rendant compte du bruit qu'il venait de faire, et s'agita légèrement pour se défaire de Reiner. La poigne du grand blond s'accentua à ce moment-là, la main dans son dos glissant pour venir s'agripper à une fesse. Bertold retint un petit couinement qui se perdit dans sa gorge.

-Rein…

Sa supplication fut rapidement étouffée par deux doigts qui vinrent s'introduire dans sa bouche, et Reiner leva légèrement la tête.

-Il est malade, dit-il d'une voix forte et claire.

-Reiner ? Ah merde, c'est pour ça qu'il faisait la gueule ?

Une cuisse se cala contre l'entrejambe de Bertold, se frayant un chemin entre les siennes. Une petite exclamation étouffée retentit sous les couvertures, bien malgré lui, et le brun donna de petits coups de poing sur la taille de Reiner. Celui-ci ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde et continua sa discussion avec Connie à travers la couverture.

-Ouais. Je reste avec lui, tu peux prendre ma place !

-D'accord, d'accord ! Viens là, Jean…

Bertold entendit un deuxième pas, visiblement le garçon appelé par Connie. Il eut à peine le temps de s'inquiéter du sort de ce dernier que Reiner reposait la tête sur l'oreiller. Presque aussitôt, son pouce glissa au coin de ses lèvres, et il sentit son index jouer avec le bout de sa langue pendant une seconde ou deux. Tâchant de montrer ouvertement son mécontentement, Bertold entreprit de resserrer la mâchoire, mordant les doigts du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Tu te mets dans tous tes états, souffla soudain Reiner. C'est rare de te voir comme ça…

Il parlait assez bas pour que lui seul puisse entendre. Bertold ne savait pas trop comment prendre ses propos, et frissonna quand la main de Reiner remonta lentement, ses doigts frôlant ses reins.

Essayant toujours de se dégager, Bertold s'accrocha de son autre main au poignet près de son visage, tentant d'user de fermeté pour le dégager. A ce moment-là, Reiner donna un petit coup de bassin, et il donna un coup de dents plus prononcé en sentant l'entrejambe de son camarade frotter contre la sienne.

Oh, c'était lui-même qui avait fait ce bruit-là ?

La sensation électrisante l'avait surpris, le prenant totalement au dépourvu. Pourvu que personne d'autre ne l'ait entendu. Les doigts de Reiner glissèrent enfin hors de sa bouche. A ce moment-là, il se rendit compte qu'il avait le souffle court. A l'entendre respirer, ca devait être pareil pour le grand blond. Il sentait son souffle chaud chatouiller légèrement son menton, par à-coups.

-Si j'avais su… murmura soudain Reiner.

Dans le noir, impossible de voir clairement son expression. En revanche, il avait très bien senti la main qui avait migré de son visage à la ceinture de son pantalon. Reiner le fit un peu glisser sur ses hanches, profitant que le vêtement était trop lâche pour résister. Bertold serra les dents de nouveau, peu sûr de devoir vraiment réagir ainsi. Ou réagir tout court. Il sentait les mains glisser, l'une revenant caresser sa fesse, l'autre s'aventurant à l'intérieur du pantalon avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Tu ne mets jamais rien dessous ? Tu te relâches drôlement…

Il se sentait brûlant. La fièvre était-elle finalement là ? Il osait espérer que oui, ça lui donnerait au moins une excuse presque valable.

Une excuse ?

Pourquoi en aurait-il besoin ?

Pour se laisser faire ?

-Je t'emmerde… ! gémit-il.

Les doigts quittèrent le bas de son dos durant à peine une seconde. Bertold sentit ses propres bras brusquement tirés en arrière Reiner venait de faire descendre la chemise d'un geste vif, la laissant sur ses avant-bras et les bloquant dans son dos par la même occasion. La main du blond était de retour, glissant sur la peau humide. Il gémit sans y penser quand l'autre main tira un peu plus sur son pantalon, frôlant son entrejambe de nouveau.

Reiner retint un petit sourire. Il doutait que Bertold pût le voir, mais il préférait se tenir un peu à carreau. Même si ce n'était pas de la moquerie, il était capable de le penser. Surtout que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas le moins du monde. A chaque geste qu'il faisait, il avait l'impression que Bertold allait s'enfuir. Et à chaque fois, le contraire lui était démontré. Rien de mieux pour le pousser à continuer.

Sous ses doigts, la peau du brun était devenue tour à tour moite, puis humide, brûlante. Pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour l'exciter. Sous la ceinture du pantalon, il toucha, d'abord du bout des doigts. Les boucles brunes s'allongeaient, s'écartaient légèrement sur son passage. De son autre main, il rapprocha un peu le bassin de Bertold, se collant littéralement à lui et enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Le sentir dans cet état, même récalcitrant comme il l'était, le rendait presque fou.

Contre le dos de sa main, il sentit le gland brûlant tressauter. Près de son oreille, la respiration saccadée et chaude.

Il avait atrocement envie de le toucher. _Merde_.

Connie leva la tête en entendant un petit bruit venant des couvertures amassées sur la mezzanine, mais s'en désintéressa rapidement. Après un tour rapide sur les étagères où Jean rangeait ses affaires, il avait ramené au jeune homme quelques vêtements pour qu'il se change au plus vite.

-Ca va mieux ? murmura-t-il.

Jean avait repris quelques couleurs et achevait de mettre un tee-shirt sombre, qui cacha aussitôt les sous-vêtements qu'il venait d'enfiler. Il hocha lentement la tête, avec cette expression dépitée qui ne le lâchait plus.

-Désolé, soupira-t-il. Un coup de fatigue…

-Ca fait un moment, ton coup de fatigue, répliqua Connie.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas, un coude sur une jambe et le menton dans la paume de sa main, fixant Jean en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai pas spécialement envie de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, continua-t-il, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, au juste ?

Jean baissa les yeux sur lui, retournant la question dans tous les sens dans son esprit avant d'incliner légèrement la tête.

-Eh bien…Rien…Je suppose…

Connie fronça du nez, visiblement peu d'accord et s'apprêtait à répondre quand un gémissement retentit. Ils levèrent les yeux en chœur, écoutant le silence de plomb qui s'était abattu ensuite.

-Bertold n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, lança Connie à voix basse. J'espère que ca va lui passer très vite…

-T…Touche pas…Là…Enfoiré…

Reiner était à deux doigts de se délecter des gémissements plaintifs du brun. Celui-ci était presque tremblant contre lui, et ce n'était assurément pas de la peur ou quoique ce soit du genre. Dans le cas contraire, Bertold s'en serait déjà donné à cœur joie pour lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée. Il était ainsi : s'il n'était _réellement_ pas d'accord, il faisait très clairement passer le message. Du moins avec lui.

Là, c'était un peu comme si, à chaque fois qu'il contestait, il demandait en fait plus.

Ce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts était d'ailleurs une preuve flagrante. Au milieu des boucles entre lesquelles il fourrageait, et glissait jusqu'à frôler les bourses chaudes, il avait bien du mal à contourner le membre qui se dressait.

- Pourquoi je ne toucherais pas ?

Son odeur, sa chaleur. Sa voix. Ses gémissements. Sa façon de se refuser.

Son autre main quitta le dos –ou plutôt la fesse- de Bertold, pour défaire son propre pantalon. Ces uniformes serrés étaient tout simplement atroces dans ce genre de situation, et la douleur commençait à pointer son nez.

-Ca se fait p…Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je me mets à l'aise, répondit-il en essayant de rester maître de lui-même.

Difficile. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre des couvertures, juste assez pour voir le corps de Bertold. Là, alangui sous ses yeux et ses mains, presque pantelant entre la chaleur et ses attouchements. Il pouvait presque deviner ses joues rougies.

Et d'autant plus difficile quand il sentit le gland toucher le bas de son ventre l'espace d'une seconde. Lâchant sa ceinture défaite, il enroula ses doigts autour du membre dressé, profitant d'un petit hoquet gémissant qui résonnait à son oreille, et revint de son autre main glisser sur la fesse à moitié couverte.

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille de nouveau, mordant le lobe à sa portée.

-Sérieux, t'imagine même pas…, commença-t-il.

Enhardi par un gémissement sourd, il laissa ses doigts glisser vers l'intérieur de la fesse, caressant du bout des doigts la ligne centrale qui se présentait. Il s'attarda à peine sur l'intimité qu'il rencontra, récoltant un sursaut à son rapide passage dessus.

-…Tout ce que je pourrais faire…Là…De suite…

-Va chier, gros dégueulasse…, gémit le brun.

Reiner se retint de sourire quand il sentit les dents de Bertold s'enfoncer dans son épaule. Entre ses mâchoires à peine entrouvertes, il avait l'impression de sentir sa langue contre sa peau. L'impression. Ca y est, il avait pété un câble et s'imaginait n'importe quoi.

Et puis ça arriva finalement.

Il l'avait senti s'agiter depuis un petit moment, et il comprit bientôt, quand il sentit le tissu de sa chemise quitter les bras de Bertold. Ah, c'était fini. Il allait se prendre une droite sous peu.

Ou pas.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en sentant les mains se jeter presque sur sa ceinture ouverte, pour baisser le pantalon.

_Ouhla_. _Une_ _minute_, _une_ _minute_ !

-Ca me gêne, ce truc…, entendit-il grogner contre son épaule. Dégage ça… !

_Oh_ _putain_.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

* * *

Dans l'écurie, l'odeur de purin prenait au nez dès l'entrée. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec cet endroit et peinait à s'habituer aux effluves nauséabondes. Quand la porte se referma derrière eux, il se sentait déjà mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme lui lâcha le bras alors seulement, pour s'asseoir sur une grande botte de paille à côté des box des chevaux. Les bras croisés, elle le dévisageait sans ciller. Selon lui, il ne devait rien y avoir de plus oppressant de la part de Mikasa.

-Tu n'étais pas franchement obligée d'aller si loin pour m'aider, dit-il finalement. Tu aurais dû te contenter de…

-Ca te donnera un minimum de contenance le jour où ils te surprendront sur Kirstein, coupa-t-elle brusquement en levant un brin de paille à hauteur de ses yeux.

Marco blêmit aussitôt. C'était mauvais, ça. Il leva les yeux sur elle, essayant de définir jusqu'où elle avait compris. Il ne tarda hélas pas à le savoir, à son grand regret.

-Honnêtement, continua-t-elle calmement, tu pensais que je n'avais pas remarqué ? Vous étiez déjà ensemble que tu étais déjà dans cet état-là.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi…Ce n'est pas…

-Et toi, tu es mauvais menteur. Pire qu'Eren, si j'osais.

Marco pinça légèrement les lèvres et trouva rapidement refuge sur un vieux tabouret. Elle n'avait jamais été idiote, en plus d'être excellente d'un point de vue physique. Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle avait prévu. Posant un talon sur le petit barreau en bas des pieds en bois, il soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Du bout des doigts, elle brisa la brindille et glissa un œil sur lui.

-Rien, dit-elle simplement. Mais tu couvres quelqu'un contre qui j'ai quelques ressentiments. J'ai quelques idées sur le pourquoi.

Marco se sentit devenir cramoisi jusqu'aux oreilles, et balbutia un « Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir », avant que Mikasa ne se lève d'un bond. En quelques enjambées, elle s'était rapprochée de lui et se penchait déjà, les yeux légèrement plissés.

-Moi, si.

Trop proche. Elle était décidément _trop_ proche et ce n'était assurément _pas_ normal. Son regard, ses expressions, absolument rien ne changeait. Et rien ne bougea quand ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans le col de sa chemise.

-Je te préviens, Bodt, murmura-t-elle soudain. Surtout, pas de geste brusque. Et laisse-toi faire.

Marco sentit son cœur faire un bond quand tout s'enchaîna.

La porte qui s'ouvrait. Son corps qui décollait du tabouret avec une aisance terrifiante pour s'enfoncer dans la botte de paille la plus proche. Le corps de la jeune femme qui l'enfourchait vivement. Leurs visages trop proches. La bouche qui se posait sans douceur. Sur la sienne.

Ne pas bouger ? C'était quoi cette blague ? Il était un peu trop sous le choc pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que penser à bouger un orteil, là, de toute façon.

Une petite exclamation mal étouffée leur parvint de l'entrée de l'écurie, et à ce moment-là seulement, Mikasa se redressa, lui permettant de reprendre ses esprits. Debout près de la grande porte, Wagner les fixait avec de grands yeux, murmurant des « Il avait raison » en continu, visiblement sous le choc. C'était plutôt compréhensible, selon Marco. Lui-même avait beaucoup de mal avec la situation et n'en saisissait pas toutes les nuances.

-Un problème, Wagner ? grinça Mikasa.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête vivement. « N-Non, je venais juste, euh… » Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait toujours une selle dans les mains. « …Ranger ça ! » termina-t-il avec un sursaut presque victorieux.

Il se rua presque sur les crochets où les selles étaient installées en attendant leur utilisation, avant de repartir aussi sec. Il courait presque. Mikasa attendit quelques interminables secondes avant de se redresser complètement, s'asseyant sans retenue sur Marco.

-Ca, c'est fait, lâcha-t-elle.

-Mi-Mikasa ! Explique-moi, enfin !

Elle baissa les yeux sur lui, et ôta quelques brins de paille qui s'étaient pris dans les cheveux du garçon. Elle souriait. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

-Je n'apprécie pas Kirstein. Or, Kirstein est très attaché à toi.

Marco pinça légèrement les lèvres, attendant chaque phrase avec une impatience qu'il ne cachait même plus. Même s'il savait que Jean et lui était proche d'une certaine manière, il doutait que ce soit au point où elle pourrait le faire chanter grâce à ça. Jean n'était pas _si_ idiot.

-Et je sais que toi aussi, continua-t-elle. Ce genre de relation est plutôt mal vu, il me semble ? Que penses-tu qu'il se passerait si on savait que vous fricotez tous les deux ? Quoique ça, passe encore…

Elle se pencha de nouveau, les yeux légèrement étrécis en le fixant.

-…Mais si on savait que ça dépasse le stade de la simple entente sexuelle ? On le renverrait sûrement, tu ne crois pas ? Il se retrouverait dans ces champs, à travailler sans relâche…Tu ne crois pas qu'il finirait par en crever ? Un peu comme tous ceux qui y sont déjà…

-Merde, Mikasa…Qu'est-ce que tu veux, au juste ?

Elle gloussa un peu, et vint poser un doigt sur la joue de Marco avec un sourire amusé.

-La tête qu'il fera. A cause de lui, Eren ne sait plus où il en est. Je veux qu'il soit tout aussi perdu.

Marco la balaya de sa joue d'un revers de main, lui dédiant un regard noir.

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais marcher ? siffla-t-il en se redressant.

-Tu choisis, répliqua-t-elle. Mon silence sur vos petits jeux, ou Jean sera le premier à pâtir de votre dégoûtante relation. La décision te revient.

Marco déglutit. Le choix était malheureusement facile. L'idée d'avoir à subir ce genre de choses en public le déroutait et le dégoûtait presque d'avance. Mais l'idée que Jean subisse les répercussions de ses erreurs lui était insupportable d'avance.

Il détourna le regard, grimaçant ostensiblement.

-Très bien…, murmura-t-il.

Mikasa était une vraie _salope_.

_Point_.

Son pantalon aux chevilles, il avait fini par s'en débarrasser à coups de pied. Les bras musclés l'enlaçaient. La bouche semblait dévorer son épaule. Son corps brûlait presque contre lui. Et son entrejambe dénudée se frottait contre ses sous-vêtements sans plus aucun principe ni retenue.

Perturbé, Reiner avait du mal à reprendre contenance. « B-Bertold, souffla-t-il, calme-toi, attends… » Presque aussitôt, le visage du brun quitta son épaule. Il était presque sûr de recevoir un regard noir, et retint un gémissement, autant de surprise que de plaisir mal camouflé, quand les longs doigts fins vinrent enserrer son entrejambe par-dessus le tissu fin qu'il restait.

-Tu me cherches depuis des mois comme ça, et maintenant tu me dis de me calmer ? siffla-t-il. Assume !

Bertold avait une voix basse et un peu rauque. Aux oreilles de Reiner, il n'y avait, pour l'heure, rien de plus excitant. Sans attendre son reste, il glissa son visage dans le cou qui s'offrait à lui, mordillant la peau chaude et fine, et ses mains reprirent possession du corps, parcourant chaque parcelle qui s'offrait à elles. Sa taille. Ses hanches. Son ventre. Ses fesses. Qui se contractaient quand il les empoignait. Il adorait ce petit mouvement qu'il avait. En fait, chaque muscle se contractait quand il passait dessus. D'une de ses fesses, sa main glissa derrière la cuisse, pour la remonter contre lui. Leurs corps un peu déséquilibrés, Bertold roula légèrement sur le dos, Reiner en profitant pour glisser sur lui. Les jambes s'enroulèrent presque aussitôt autour de sa taille. Les mains venaient agripper ses omoplates sans vouloir attendre. Son visage s'était perdu quelque part dans son épaule, encore. Il avait toujours ce souffle brûlant quand il redressa le visage. Il pouvait sentir ses lèvres contre son oreille.

-Eh alors ? entendit-il tout bas. C'était quoi, tes belles paroles de tout à l'heure ? T'imaginais juste ça ?

Sa voix était saccadée et Reiner sourit. Il n'aurait probablement pas d'autre chance que celle-ci, et il pria pour que ce soit la fièvre qui emportait le jeune homme. Et qu'il oublierait dès que ses esprits lui reviendraient.

D'une main, Reiner agrippa la mâchoire de Bertold, le fixant un moment jusqu'à pouvoir discerner correctement ses traits.

-Ne me sous-estime pas…, murmura-t-il.

Du bout des dents, il mordilla la lèvre inférieure qui s'offrait à lui, tirant légèrement dessus en la titillant du bout de la langue. C'était difficile de se retenir de faire plus. Contre son entrejambe, le bassin du brun s'agitait un peu. Coincé entre ses cuisses, Reiner n'avait pas beaucoup d'issues de secours, voire aucune. C'était _intenable_ de le sentir se frotter contre lui de cette façon.

Sa main était redescendue, glissant sans trop d'hésitation sur le membre qu'il avait délaissé un peu plus tôt. Presque aussitôt, il put se délecter du gémissement qui en résulta, et ses doigts glissèrent tout du long. Il le sentait frissonner, trembler un peu. C'était à se demander depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas touché lui-même. S'il l'avait jamais fait. Ah, ce serait une question à lui poser à tête reposée…

-Oh, Reiner ! Ca va là-haut ? Bertold a l'air bizarre, non ?

Le grand blond sentit le concerné sursauter sous lui, probablement ramené un peu trop brutalement à la réalité. Il lâcha la lèvre, et glissa à nouveau deux doigts dans la bouche entrouverte tout en tournant un peu la tête.

-Il doit faire un cauchemar, répondit-il d'une voix un peu forte.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Non ! Je veux dire, ça ira, merci !

Pas besoin de ça maintenant, se dit Reiner. Au même moment, alors qu'il revenait à ses occupations, il sentit les rôles de plus tôt s'inverser un peu quand la langue de Bertold glissa entre ses doigts, caressant lentement ses phalanges.

-Tu cherches, enfoiré…, murmura-t-il.

De son autre main, il fit rapidement glisser ses sous-vêtements, et tant pis pour le reste de sa raison. Si même Bertold avait laissé la sienne au placard, à quoi bon ?

Il réfléchirait plus tard.

Pour l'heure, la langue qui glissait entre ses doigts le tiraillait. Dans son dos, les mains descendaient lentement, pour s'agripper à présent à ses hanches.

Merde. Ce n'était _que_ ses doigts, ça. Qu'est-ce que ce serait si…_Non_. Ne pas y penser. Surtout pas.

Sans y penser, il remonta légèrement le pouce, caressant le gland qui tressautait entre ses doigts. Le bruit que produisit Bertold entre ses doigts lui apparaissait comme la chose la plus improbable au monde. Il recommença, d'un geste un peu plus sûr. Un petit râle s'échappa entre ses doigts et cette langue qui s'agitait, et Reiner se prit à l'imaginer sur une autre partie de son corps. Quitte à en être là…Même si c'était une mauvaise idée.

Il sentit une main défaire sa pression sur lui, pour se ruer sur son poignet, et faillit sentir une pointe de déception quand Bertold fit glisser ses doigts presque hors de sa bouche. Presque. Son souffle le trahissait sans contestation.

-Fais…Fais quelque chose, merde… !

Sa voix suppliait, basse. Sa langue s'avança, caressant le bout des doigts encore posé sur ses lèvres. Bertold dans cet état, c'était une vision juste _complètement_ érotique.

Il continua alors, et récupéra sa main, glissant sa main entre les cuisses du brun. Il l'avait touché tout à l'heure, et il retrouva sans difficulté l'intimité, glissant le bout d'un doigt humide à l'intérieur. Un soubresaut lui répondit. Avec une pointe de stupeur, il entendit un grincement des lattes et attendit quelques secondes. Connie n'avait pas l'air de réagir. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait que lui qui entendait, ou qu'il se faisait des idées. La respiration rapide de Bertold le fit repartir dans son monde. Il plaqua la paume de sa main contre les bourses, prenant légèrement appui tandis qu'il bougeait un peu son doigt. D'un mouvement un peu incontrôlé, Bertold agita un peu le bassin, avec un petit cri qu'il étouffa de justesse en se bâillonnant d'une main lui-même.

-Plus fort…Plus fort, Reiner… !

Dans le bas de son dos, il sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau alors qu'il obéissait aveuglément, glissant avec une certaine difficulté un deuxième doigt qui rejoignait le premier.

Un frisson. Un sursaut. Un nouveau râle étranglé. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler entre ses doigts. Sa respiration saccadée. Son corps brûlant et trempé. Et ce rayon de lumière, fugace.

Rayon de lumière ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et Reiner tourna les yeux. A ce moment-là, les couvertures s'étaient de nouveau affaissées pour les cacher et il entendit le grincement des barreaux menant au sol.

_Merde_.

-CONNIE ! hurla-t-il aussitôt en reconnaissant le pas du garçon.

-J'ai rien vu ! J'ai rien vu ! Putain, promis j'ai rien vu !


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le silence ambiant était interrompu assez fréquemment. Ce n'était pas un bruit fort, au contraire. Il fallait presque tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Jean levait les yeux de temps en temps, essayant de voir sans trop insister, à travers les barreaux de bois. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir consistait en un tas de couvertures. Parfois, ils avaient l'impression que ça bougeait un peu, sans en être tout à fait sûrs.

-C'est agité, marmonna Jean.

Connie eut une petite moue en regardant le garçon se laisser tomber sur le matelas. Le col du tee-shirt cachait mal les traces de morsures sur ses clavicules, et il mit un moment avant de se lancer.

-Dis, Jean, qu'est-ce q…

Un gémissement. Long et profond. Si Jean s'était maîtrisé de justesse, Connie avait sursauté violemment, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça. Aussitôt, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds.

-Oh, Reiner ! Ca va là-haut ? Bertold a l'air bizarre, non ?

-Laisse, Connie, marmonna Jean en levant les yeux sur les lattes au-dessus de lui.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement, des bruits de tissu, de voix étouffées. Et finalement, la voix de Reiner se fit entendre.

-Il doit faire un cauchemar, répondit-il d'une voix un peu forte.

-Besoin d'aide ? enchaîna le petit rasé sans attendre.

Un blanc, très rapide mais qui était là néanmoins.

-Non ! Je veux dire, ça ira, merci !

Connie s'assit sur le rebord du lit, visiblement perplexe, et Jean se redressa sur un coude. « A ta place, dit-il, je ne m'inquièterai pas trop. Reiner a l'habitude de le gérer, il me semble…

-Ouais, mais…Enfin, ça a l'air grave, non ?

Le blond haussa une épaule, sans trop savoir que répondre. Il n'avait pas vu Bertold de la journée, il lui était impossible de déterminer si l'état de leur camarade était préoccupant ou non. D'autant que dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, lui et Reiner avaient une certaine tendance à agir…Bizarrement ? Il y avait quelque chose d'ambigu entre eux, qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à définir. Pourtant, la plupart du temps Bertold tirait une tête de trois pieds de long, et passait de longs moments à se murer dans le silence. Reiner n'en avait cure et continuait de le taquiner. Ce qui trahissait Bertold et brisait le masque qu'il tentait de garder, c'était ces coups d'œil qu'il lançait régulièrement dans la direction de Reiner. Pour le regarder, ou le chercher. D'ailleurs, il avait lui-même dû dévier le pied de Reiner plus d'une fois lorsque, sous la table, il venait lui caresser la jambe et que Bertold était à côté. Deux secondes plus tard et il pouvait entendre le bruit sourd du coup que le brun envoyait sans douceur dans le genou de son camarade. A force, c'était probablement devenu une habitude.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant un petit grincement, et se rendit compte qu'après d'autres gémissements –ou n'était-ce pas un cri, ça ?-, Connie avait craqué et s'était lancé à l'assaut de l'échelle qui menait à la mezzanine. Dans un coin de son cerveau, quelque chose lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il se retint de participer à ça. Déjà suffisamment de problèmes pour la journée.

Connie jeta un coup d'œil à Jean, constatant que son camarade n'était visiblement pas du tout perturbé par ce qui se passait. Peu importait, il avait besoin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Les bruits qui quittaient le lit depuis un moment ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde, et il n'aimait pas l'idée que leur camarade soit aussi mal et qu'aucun soin ne lui soit apporté.

Arrivé au dernier barreau, il haussa les sourcils. A priori, Reiner aussi était sous les couvertures. Mais pas la sienne. Celle de Bertold ? Quel intérêt ? D'ailleurs il avait un pied qui dépassait…Et comment faisaient-ils pour donner une telle forme aux couvertures, bon sang ?

Sans réfléchir plus loin, Connie attrapa un coin de couverture de là où il était, et souleva. Presque aussitôt, il lâcha tout, brusquement happé par une réalité qui le dépassait complètement.

-Oh seigneur, gémit-il.

Il se laissa glisser le plus vite possible le long de l'échelle, et arrivé en bas ses pieds s'emmêlèrent, le précipitant au sol. Surpris du bruit, Jean le chercha des yeux et haussa les sourcils.

-Bah, tu fais q…

-CONNIE !

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant le rugissement de Reiner et Connie changea littéralement de couleur, son visage se décomposant.

-M…Merde…couina-t-il. J'ai rien vu ! J'ai rien vu ! Putain, promis j'ai rien vu !

Il se mit à s'éloigner le plus vite possible à quatre pattes sans prendre le temps de se relever, et se réfugia sur le lit où Jean observait la scène en se demandant s'il devait rire ou prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre. Au moment où les pieds de Reiner apparaissaient sur les premiers barreaux, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, laissant quelques-uns de leurs camarades apparaître. Franz, le premier à s'avancer, leva les yeux sur le grand blond qui s'était figé sur place et eut un gloussement en le voyant.

-Euh, Reiner, tu sais, ce sont des choses qui se font en privé, tu vas faire peur à Connie s'il voit _ça_ ! dit-il en pointant l'entrejambe nue et visiblement en forme du jeune homme.

-Merde, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il ait peur de moi tout court, grogna-t-il en se glissant de nouveau sur le matelas, de manière à disparaître de la vue des autres.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit une voix curieuse.

-Reiner s'astique en public, répondit un autre.

Il y eut quelques rires amusés, et le concerné brailla un « Vos gueules, merde ! » qui ne pouvait assurément pas suffire à calmer les esprits. Soupirant, il se retourna et tira un bout de la couverture que Connie utilisait habituellement, pour se cacher dessous. Il tendit une main vers le tas sombre à côté de lui, tapotant délicatement. Presque aussitôt, un bout se souleva et il aperçut le visage de Bertold, qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

-Connard, grogna-t-il.

Reiner se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en le regardant –merde, c'était juste son visage, quoi !- , et gratta le matelas. Ca s'annonçait bien, tout ça…

-Désolé…

-J'en ai rien à foutre. Dès que j'en ai la force, je te démolis le portrait.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Et arrête de sourire bêtement !

Le brun disparut de nouveau sous les couvertures, avant de réapparaître très vite, toujours avec cette expression boudeuse qu'il empruntait quand il était avec lui.

-Au fait, je me suis essuyé avec ta chemise. Ca t'apprendra.

-Ah, chier…, marmonna Reiner en glissant un pied sous le tas de couvertures où Bertold allait passer sa nuit.

Il sentit une jambe sous la plante de son pied, un petit sursaut. Puis rien. Il avait au moins le droit de le toucher un peu. C'était mieux que rien.

Connie leva les yeux vers Jean quand celui-ci soupira avant de se rallonger.

-Ca t'apprendra à être trop curieux, dit-il.

Le garçon pinça les lèvres, contrit. Il s'était attendu à tout –enfin il le supposait-, sauf à ça. Même avec la lumière qui était faible, il n'avait pas eu de difficultés à voir ce qui se passait dessous. C'était…Comment aurait-il pu se le décrire ? Une vision de l'érotisme comme il n'en avait pas encore eu dans sa vie. Il n'avait que quinze ans, et à peine, merde ! Et même, parler d'érotisme était encore gentil. C'était plutôt pornographique à ce niveau-là.

Bertold. Et Reiner qui…Qui quoi ? Pas de questions à se poser. Il avait parfaitement vu, et il n'y avait pas de mauvaise excuse à essayer de leur trouver. C'était…

Il sursauta quand Jean lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes.

-Arrête de ruminer, t'as cherché, t'as trouvé.

Connie le fixa un moment alors qu'il se contorsionnait pour glisser sous sa propre couverture. Marmonnant son mécontentement, il ôta rapidement son pantalon pour faire de même. Là, il fronça du nez, se sentant soudainement indisposé dans cet environnement. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il changeait de place avec quelqu'un pour une nuit ou deux. Mais ici, la place était particulièrement marquée. Il avait presque l'impression que l'odeur de Reiner venait recouvrir la sienne. Il était partout. Sur les draps, l'oreiller, la couverture. La nuit allait être longue.

Connie soupira finalement, et se retint de sursauter quand une silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision. Le garçon qui venait d'arriver haussa un sourcil en le regardant puis eut un petit sourire en jetant un œil à la mezzanine où étaient couchés Bertold et Reiner.

-Ils sont déjà là-haut, dit-il alors.

Connie le dévisagea un moment. Marco avait un air fatigué, ce qui laissait libre cours à l'imagination pour déterminer l'emploi du temps qu'il venait sûrement d'avoir. Mikasa, Mikasa et…Mikasa ?

A côté de lui, Jean rabattit la couverture sur lui, se cachant dessous jusqu'au front, tourné du côté de Connie. Finalement, d'entre tous ses camarades qui l'entouraient, quoi qu'ils fassent, c'était celui-ci qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il y avait quelques temps que Jean agissait étrangement. Ses résultats étaient en chute libre et les instructeurs commençaient à le menacer de le renvoyer, comme tous ceux qui étaient partis aux champs deux ans plus tôt. Depuis quand ? L'accident ?

Le train de pensée de Connie s'arrêta quand il vit Marco s'allonger en restant habillé.

-Bah, et ta couverture ?

-Je l'ai filé à Bertold, il est malade.

Marco se frotta le cou sans trop y penser, et Connie tendit le cou l'air de rien, essayant avec curiosité de voir s'il avait une quelconque marque laissée par la jeune femme. Le brun haussa les sourcils.

-Tu fous quoi, là ?

-Ah, c'est juste que, euh…Enfin…

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Connie retourna la question plusieurs fois sous tous les angles. Pourquoi la poser à Marco, après tout ? Ca n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il était complètement perdu sur les évènements de la soirée, et il se lança à voix basse après un coup d'œil rapide à la mezzanine plus loin.

-Tu…Tu crois qu'on peut avoir envie de tripoter un pote ? bégaya-t-il. Je-Je veux dire…Enfin…

Une veste entre les mains, Marco s'était arrêté, le fixant pendant un moment. Dans son cerveau, les choses allèrent très vite. Quelqu'un avait vu. Quelqu'un _les_ avait _vus_. Mikasa aurait-elle déjà parlé ? Non, impossible, l'information n'aurait pas pu arriver jusqu'à lui, il était lui-même resté avec la jeune fille jusqu'au couvre-feu. Et il avait accepté son marché, elle n'avait aucune raison de le rompre. Ce n'était pas son genre.

-T'as vraiment des idées dégueulasses, Connie, répliqua-t-il alors.

Sous la couverture à côté de lui, le petit tressautement ne lui échappa pas, et il se sentit soudain effroyablement abattu. Jean ne dormait pas, évidemment. D'ailleurs s'il était avec Connie, il devait sûrement avoir eu –au moins sinon plus- vent de ce qui s'était passé.

-Mais…Mais c'est pas moi…, couina son camarade.

-Ta gueule.

Il s'allongea. Il avait bien fait de garder ses vêtements. Il pouvait quand même sentir les draps froids sous lui, et l'air ne se réchaufferait pas avant un moment, le temps que la chaleur collective ne remplisse la pièce.

Se tournant sur le côté, se recroquevillant légèrement pour garder la chaleur autant que possible, Marco fixa un long moment la forme de Jean, allongé sous la couverture. Il bougea un peu une main, l'avançant, pour refermer ses doigts sur un pan de la couverture.

_Pardon_.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

* * *

Il ne dormait pas. Lorsque Marco les avait rejoints, il avait préféré ne pas avoir à lui faire face. Etait-ce à cause de ce qu'ils avaient fait –de ce que _Marco_ avait fait- quand ils étaient seuls ? Ou se trouvait-il bloqué par ce qu'il avait appris ? Dans les deux cas, pourquoi était-il aussi troublé ? L'était-il ?

Il ne dormait pas non plus lorsque Marco avait fait taire Connie. Le ton sec était plutôt inhabituel, et au son de sa voix, Jean aurait pu parier qu'il était à deux doigts de s'emporter. C'était compréhensible, après tout. Quand on avait une liaison avec une fille comme Mikasa, on s'abstenait d'apprécier des idées comme celles-ci.

…

En fait non : c'était totalement incompréhensible. Et son corps tout entier le lui rappellerait autant qu'il le faudrait, qu'il soit d'accord ou non. Marco l'avait touché, de son propre chef, et il n'avait pas le moins du monde eut l'air dégoûté. Pas une seconde. Pas une fois.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi, moins d'une heure après, devait-il découvrir _ça_ ? Et pourquoi, lui, se prenait-il _autant_ la tête dessus ? Les idées sens dessus dessous, Jean enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, le mordant au passage pour étouffer le désespoir qui venait de s'emparer de lui. Dire qu'il était perdu devenait presque un euphémisme.

Il sursauta quand un dos se colla au sien à travers la couverture, et se redressa sur un coude pour jeter un œil derrière lui. Dans la pénombre de la grande chambre, il pouvait discerner sans aucun mal la forme du corps de Marco, presque roulé en boule sur le côté. Il lui sembla qu'il tremblait un peu, ses mains se réchauffaient sous ses cuisses malgré son sommeil. L'air était froid, constata Jean quand son cou fut exposé. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus, et il dégagea une jambe de Connie qui se baladait, se retenant de sourire en le voyant à deux doigts d'avoir la tête hors du lit.

La couverture n'était pas très large. Tant pis. D'un mouvement des bras et des pieds, il souleva les pans de tissu épais pour recouvrir Marco autant que possible. Il était obligé de se rapprocher pour ne pas être lésé, mais tant pis. Le brun lui en voudrait peut-être au réveil, il n'en avait cure pour le moment.

Réinstallé comme il le pouvait, il essaya de ne pas rentrer en contact avec Marco, restant légèrement écarté de lui. Un de ses genoux dépassait de la couverture, il le rentra en frissonnant.

A peine quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées. Et le dos chaud se colla de nouveau au sien. Il lui semblait qu'il tremblait encore. A ce niveau-là, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Enfin si, lui hurla son cerveau avec force. Mais non –ah, ça, c'était sa raison. Il pouvait le serrer contre lui, ça le réchaufferait. Mais voyons, il risquait de vraiment mal prendre ses intentions, et avec Mikasa qui trainait, c'était…

_Merde, à la fin_.

Jean sortit son oreiller de sous son crâne pour le serrer contre lui avec force. Il pouvait sentir les plumes s'écraser sous son étreinte. Et brusquement, par ce simple geste, il se sentit effroyablement…Seul ?

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Ni ce qu'il devait penser.

Il se sentait stupide. Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi ? Il profitait de la naïveté habituelle de Jean. Pourtant, quand celui-ci avait bougé, il s'était réveillé, d'abord légèrement. Le poids de la couverture avait fini de le tirer de son sommeil et le temps que la chaleur commence à l'envelopper, le corps derrière lui avait fini de se réinstaller. A distance. Il pinça les lèvres.

Quitte à faire semblant de dormir, autant en profiter, même un tout petit peu.

Alors, glissant sur les draps, Marco se serra un peu plus sous la couverture, jusqu'à ce que son dos touchât celui de Jean. Il le sentit bouger légèrement contre lui et l'oreiller collé au sien changea soudain de place, sans qu'il parvînt à définir ce qu'il faisait.

Le silence. Les respirations saccadées. Les éternels ronflements de Reiner. Les épaules de Jean qui tremblaient contre les siennes. Il…_Quoi_ ?

Marco attendit un moment sans bouger, à la limite de retenir sa respiration. C'était quelque chose de très léger. Mais il avait tellement l'habitude de se réveiller contre lui, que le tremblement l'interpelait forcément. Sa respiration était plus étouffée que la normale.

_Que Mikasa aille au diable_. Après tout, elle n'était pas là.

Il se retourna alors, essayant sans trop y croire de sortir le soupir de 'celui qui dort' afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Autant celle de Jean que des autres. Il ramena la couverture sur eux pour les camoufler un peu, au cas où.

Et discrètement, il posa une main sur le bras du garçon, se redressant sur son coude pour se pencher au-dessus de lui. Même si c'était léger, Jean avait sursauté, ne s'attendant pas à un contact direct et volontaire. Marco chercha son oreille, tâtonnant avec le bout de son nez sans se soucier des nouveaux tremblements qu'il provoquait.

-Tu as froid ? y murmura-t-il.

Jean mit un moment avant de répondre. Le souffle du brun dans son oreille l'avait électrisé pendant une fraction de seconde, son visage frôlant sa nuque ayant bien fait son affaire juste avant.

-Peut-être…, répondit-il finalement, tout bas. Tu ne dors pas ?

Marco se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Rassuré d'entendre la voix de Jean, il garda son visage dans l'épaule de ce dernier, profitant de la peau chaude qui lui faisait de l'œil. Son bras glissa autour de la taille du blond et il serra contre lui, soupirant.

-Maintenant, si…

Dans un coin de sa tête, avant de fermer les yeux de nouveau, il nota l'étrange comportement de Jean, et son oreiller serré contre lui. Il avait glissé sa main derrière, se permettant de la poser un peu au-dessus de son ventre, sur le vêtement. Sans, il était sûr que sa peau devait être plus chaude encore que celle de sa nuque.

Il garderait cela pour lui-même.

Jean n'osait plus bouger. En une seconde, il s'était sentit passant d'un désespoir sans nom à une vague de bonheur qui le submergeait presque. Il se sentait presque bête de ne pas comprendre. Ça avait l'air tellement simple pour Marco…Est-ce que cela paraîtrait bizarre s'il bougeait maintenant ? Et s'il se retournait ? Allait-il le gêner ? Peut-être n'était-il pas bien réveillé et ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait ?

Bon sang, pourquoi se prenait-il autant la tête pour de simples détails ?

Serrant toujours l'oreiller d'un bras, Jean passa son autre main dessous. Il sentit ses propres doigts glisser le long du bras de Marco, puis de son poignet, jusqu'au dos de sa main. Là, il les resserra dessus, sans réfléchir.

Il se sentait rassuré.

-Jean ! Eh, Jean, réveille-toi, bordel !

Devant le manque de réactivité de son camarade, Connie redoubla d'efforts, sous les regards amusés de quelques camarades, et donna quelques coups d'oreillers. Le résultat fut simple : Jean se retourna et disparut sous sa couverture.

Les derniers dormeurs étaient en train de quitter leurs lits, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Un peu désespéré, Connie regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche d'une solution, et sursauta quand une grande main le balaya presque du lit.

-Tu sais pas y faire avec lui, marmonna Reiner.

Le grand blond s'était habillé rapidement, montrant un visage bien différent de ce qu'il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt seulement. Ses souvenirs de la veille refaisant brusquement surface, Connie changea de couleur en se décomposant, et s'écarta aussitôt.

Reiner grimpa sur le lit sans avoir peur de faire grincer les lattes, et d'un mouvement brusque, il tira l'oreiller coincé entre les bras de Jean ainsi que la couverture, le découvrant complètement.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et Jean se dressa avec un réflexe qui en fit sourire quelques-uns.

-REINER BORDEL !

Les grands doigts du concerné s'écrasèrent sur son visage furibond et encore ensommeillé.

-C'est l'heure, la belle endormie ! Ricana-t-il.

Jean cligna des yeux, le fixant un moment avant de regarder tout autour de lui. Il était seul sous la couverture. La place à côté de la sienne était froide, constata-t-il en posant sa main sur les draps en bougeant légèrement. De l'autre côté, la couverture de Reiner, utilisée par Connie, était pliée sur l'oreiller depuis un moment.

-Un problème ?

Jean reprit ses esprits aussitôt que la voix de Bertold retentit de l'autre côté du lit alors que le jeune homme finissait d'enfiler un haut en revenant des étagères. Après un coup d'œil, il se rendit compte que Connie avait disparu, et note dans un coin de sa tête que les deux géants agissaient comme si de rien n'était. Ou en tout cas, Bertold ne se sentait pas concerné par les piques amusées que récoltait Reiner, étant donné que personne n'avait l'air d'avoir remarqué sa présence dans le lit en hauteur.

-Non, rien, dit-il.

Il secoua un peu la tête et sortit du lit, tirant sur ses vêtements pour les remettre en place. Comme tous les matins, Marco avait dû disparaître tôt de la pièce pour se préparer en solitaire. Il avait toujours du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait rester ainsi après deux ans en compagnie des mêmes personnes, mais au final tout le monde semblait s'être habitué à ce comportement et les manies qu'avait le brun.

Lui mettant brusquement une veste dans les mains, Reiner le poussa gentiment dans le dos pour le faire avancer derrière les derniers à quitter le dortoir.

-Allez, dépêche.

L'odeur de vieux bois lui chatouillait toujours les narines, et il déplorait de devoir utiliser cette pièce lorsqu'il ne suivait pas les gamins en entraînement. Keith soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Habituellement, il découvrait les moyens mis en œuvre par ses recrues pour évincer leurs camarades du haut du classement. Pas _ça_. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, les mots d'un de ces jeunes gens le rassuraient sur le devenir des hommes. Joignant les mains sur son bureau, il s'enfonça dans sa chaise, et jugea du regard le jeune homme. Même s'il n'était qu'un adolescent, il s'exprimait bien et semblait parfaitement conscient de la situation. Par ailleurs, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un bon élément sur le terrain.

-Ecoute, commença-t-il doucement, je comprends ton idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr de la réussite de ce que tu veux entreprendre…

L'expression du garçon changea un peu, et Keith s'en voulut pendant un petit moment, revenant rapidement sur sa décision prise à la hâte. Après tout…Pourquoi pas ? Pour une fois que quelqu'un faisait preuve d'altruisme, même à ses dépens…

-Que ça n'altère pas tes propres résultats, marmonna-t-il soudain. Prépare-moi un récapitulatif pour tout ce que tu m'as dit là. Je pense que tu pourras commencer dès demain, je ferais passer une autorisation. Ton camarade est plein de potentiel, je trouvais dommage qu'il s'enferme dans son échec. Prouve-moi que j'ai raison de te faire confiance, Bodt.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

* * *

Si personne n'avait remarqué, le petit, tout petit changement n'avait pas échappé à Jean. Tous les matins, ils rejoignaient Marco qui était déjà installé sur un des bancs de bois, sa tasse fumant encore devant lui, son pain à peine entamé. La plupart du temps, il était perdu dans ses pensées quand Connie sautait littéralement pour se mettre à table.

Ce jour-là, Marco arriva plus tard. La salle était presque remplie. Les bols commençaient à tiédir. Les pains étaient bien entamés. Sans s'en formaliser, le garçon s'installa là où il pouvait, à deux tables du petit groupe habituel. Ah, il était loin, pour une fois. Souriant à un interlocuteur que Jean ne pouvait pas déterminer de sa place, Marco ne pouvait pas voir qu'il l'observait, lui tournant pratiquement le dos. Il était déjà en uniforme, alors qu'habituellement il attendait après le petit déjeuner pour terminer de se préparer.

-Eh, Jean, t'as le réveil de plus en plus difficile, ricana soudain Reiner en agitant une main devant ses yeux. Réveille-toi !

Il sursauta, sentant une rougeur s'étaler sur le haut de ses joues et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible qui fit rire ses camarades.

-Ca va mieux toi, au fait ?

Jean tourna les yeux vers Thomas qui venait de reposer sa tasse et haussa les sourcils sans trop comprendre. Le jeune homme sembla perplexe en le regardant, se devant de préciser après un temps d'attente qui n'était visiblement pas prévu.

-Euh, hier…Connie a dû te ramener…Je veux dire, c'était moi dans l'autre douche…

Jean hocha lentement la tête, avant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé et pâlir légèrement quand le souvenir de ce qu'il avait appris lui revint en mémoire. Il jeta alors un long regard sur le dos de Marco, avant de se rabattre sur sa tasse. Le lait refroidissait lentement à l'intérieur.

-Ah, hum. Ca va mieux, je pense…, murmura-t-il.

Ce qu'il avait entendu se contredisait avec les agissements du brun. Marco n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de type à flirter avec tout ce qui passait, encore moins s'il se trouvait dans une relation. Oh, minute…

Jean fronça les sourcils, glissant de nouveau un œil vers Marco. A ce moment-là, le brun n'était plus seulement en train de discuter. Debout contre lui, le corps svelte de Mikasa était apparu, légèrement penché au-dessus de Marco. Une de ses mains était posée dans la nuque du garçon. Ses cheveux noirs glissaient sur les mèches brunes.

Thomas et Reiner le regardèrent en biais avant de lui donner un coup de pied chacun sous la table. Avec un cri étranglé, il leva les yeux vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, oh ? Ca fait mal !

-Matte pas la copine des autres, c'est pas sympa, renifla Thomas.

Reiner lança un coup d'œil appuyé à Jean.

-Matte pas tout court, grogna le grand blond. Ou pas en public, bordel.

Jean rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules, se retenant d'observer le couple plus loin. Mikasa l'avait longtemps attiré, c'était vrai. Mais le temps passant, voir cet assemblage de muscles se dévouer uniquement à Eren avait fini par le dégoûter de l'idée d'essayer quoi que ce soit avec elle. Il avait fallu le temps pour qu'il lâchât l'affaire, cependant. Ca s'était fait progressivement, aussi était-il probable que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Le regard de nouveau rivé sur la main qui s'appropriait la nuque flanquée de ces adorables petites taches brunes, il soupira, ne parvenant pas à se retenir.

-Vous y croyez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu morne.

-Ecoute, Jean…Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, non ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…C'est un peu gros, non ?

Sa main crispée sur sa tasse, il la faisait légèrement tourner, regardant le liquide suivre le mouvement, lentement. Thomas leva les yeux au plafond, songeur, hésitant un peu.

-J'avoue que je n'y croyais pas…, commença-t-il. Mais je les ai vus après dans l'écurie…

Il se leva, posant un genou sur le banc pour prendre appui et se pencher par-dessus la table pour se rapprocher de Jean et murmurer, le plus discrètement possible.

-Vu ce qu'ils faisaient quand je suis entré, je n'ai pas trop de doutes sur la suite de leurs activités…C'était plutôt chaud, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

L'air de rien, Reiner se retourna pour jeter un œil vers le couple dont il était question. Les deux étaient retournés précisément en cet instant. Il était un peu loin pour bien voir, mais il lui semblait qu'ils s'intéressaient à leur table. Pas besoin de faire un dessin pour comprendre _qui_ ils regardaient. C'était un triangle un peu particulier, là. Et bizarre, le grand blond n'avait pas vraiment le sentiment que c'était pour la jeune fille que les passions allaient se déchaîner.

Thomas se rassit correctement en laissant Jean plus rouge que jamais, et Reiner ramena aussitôt son regard sur lui.

-Faut quand même avouer qu'on a du mal à imaginer qu'il fasse quelque chose de ce genre…D'autant plus avec Mikasa ! railla-t-il gentiment.

-M'ouais…

Il soupira en portant la tasse à ses lèvres, et faillit s'étouffer quand il lança un énième coup d'œil vers Marco. De là où il était, pas moyen que ce soit _autre_ _chose_. Même s'ils étaient de dos. Elle l'embrassait. Toussant un peu trop bruyamment pour s'en remettre, il posa tout sur la table et se leva, enjambant le banc en arrière pour quitter la table.

-Eh, tu finis pas ?

-J'ai plus faim, je vais me changer les idées, marmonna-t-il entre deux petites quintes.

Avec un sourire en coin, Connie attrapa le pain à peine attaqué pour la rapatrier vers lui, profitant allègrement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un abandonnait son repas en cours de route.

Franz avait beau être un camarade rieur et agréable, Marco regrettait un peu d'avoir dû changer ses habitudes. Se rendre au bureau de leur instructeur principal lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu, et encore il avait eu de la chance que l'homme eut été présentable aussi tôt le matin. Il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens, et ce qu'il avait déjà remarqué pouvait être en partie à l'origine des problèmes de Jean. Sans compter le traumatisme qui avait résulté de l'accident.

Souriant, plus pour faire bonne figure qu'autre chose, il sursauta quand un bassin entra en contact avec son bras et il leva les yeux. Sans surprise, il tomba sur le visage de Mikasa, aussi stoïque qu'à son habitude. Elle se pencha un peu, posant un coude sur le bord de la table, glissant un « Il regarde » quand sa bouche passa près de son oreille. Il frémit quand la main s'abattit dans sa nuque, les doigts la serrant un peu. Il appréciait moyennement le contact. Si au moins elle était un peu plus douce, peut-être qu'il y trouverait un minimum son compte ? Ou pas.

-Un soucis, Mikasa ? lança Franz en haussant les sourcils à sa présence et sa proximité inhabituelle avec son interlocuteur.

Il ne reçut qu'un regard sombre de la jeune fille et essaya dereporter son attention sur autre chose, tombant sur le groupe de joyeux lurons à quelques tables. Là, une scène étrange se déroulait, lui faisant presque lâcher sa tasse.

-Merde, eh, Hannah, dit-il soudain. Il fait quoi Thomas, là ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux, cherchant le susnommé des yeux avant de s'étouffer et glousser tour à tour.

-Il embrasse Jean, si tu veux mon avis ! rit-elle. Impossible d'être plus proche !

Marco se sentit se figer. Aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait sans attirer l'attention –et c'était difficile-, il se tourna légèrement pour épier derrière lui. Thomas était penché par-dessus la table, y prenant appui autant que sur le banc. En face, il reconnaissait Jean, du moins ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Thomas le lui cachait en partie, montrant son dos, mais il pouvait voir son épaule, et un bout de son visage. Il semblait plus rouge qu'un coquelicot. Impossible de voir distinctement, sous cet angle, ce que faisait Thomas. Mais nul doute que la distance qui séparait leurs visages se comptait à peine en centimètres. Si centimètres il y avait.

A ce moment-là, Reiner se retourna pour les fixer, et Marco reprit une position normale, abandonnant son espionnage. Mikasa eut un sourire en coin.

-Jaloux ? murmura-t-elle de façon à ce que personne d'autre n'entende.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi, répliqua-t-il en grimaçant.

-Moi, je vois.

Elle se pencha un peu plus et il retint son souffle, brusquement anxieux. La joue fraîche contre la sienne glissait rapidement. Elle n'avait déjà pas hésité à lui grimper dessus la veille, alors dieu savait ce dont elle était capable. Aussi fut-il rassuré quand il sentit les lèvres s'arrêter à hauteur des siennes, juste au coin de sa bouche. Elle était déjà trop collée à lui à son goût.

-Aujourd'hui, on travaille en duo, Marco, dit-elle.

Elle avait parlé un peu plus fort. N'importe qui passant pouvait s'imaginer n'importe quoi en les voyant, c'était certain.

-J'attends la répartition avec impatience, ajouta-t-elle avant de se redresser.

Devant eux, Hanz et Hannah hésitaient à les regarder, ne sachant comment prendre ce qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Evidemment, la situation devait être un peu étrange à voir. Quand elle s'éloigna pour s'asseoir plus loin, Marco jeta discrètement un nouveau coup d'œil en arrière. Jean avait disparu, laissant une place vide dans le groupe de camarades. Devant lui, Hanz se tortillait, et finit par se racler la gorger pour attirer son attention.

-Marco…, souffla-t-il en hésitant. Ca fait longtemps, ça ?

Le brun serra sa tasse dans ses mains, fixant l'intérieur. Il voulait partir à la recherche de Jean. Là. De suite.

-Déjà trop à mon goût…

Difficile de définir ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. De la déception ? De la frustration ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Enviait-il vraiment Marco, comme le supposaient ses camarades ? Bon sang, non, ce n'était pas ce genre de sentiment. Là, tout ce qui lui venait en tête…

Comment pouvait-elle le toucher ainsi ? Le toucher tout court ? Pourquoi se laissait-il faire aussi docilement ?

-Un moment chaud, hein…marmonna-t-il en se souvenant des paroles de Thomas.

Arrivé au dortoir, il ôta son tee-shirt et le jeta sur le lit en passant devant. Atteignant les étagères, il avisa la pile de vêtements qui appartenaient à Marco. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il nota la différence avec son propre linge. Marco pliait toujours impeccablement ses affaires. La plupart d'entre eux ne faisaient pas cet effort, ou à peine. Du bout des doigts, il caressa les différentes couches de tissu, soupirant avant de s'intéresser à son propre casier. Il attrapa une de ses propres chemises qu'il enfila rapidement. Un peu plus loin dans une poubelle, il y avait celle qu'il portait la veille. Connie l'avait probablement jetée la veille, jugeant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient capable de manier une aiguille correctement pour arranger ça. Et il avait très certainement raison.

Il revint au lit qu'il utilisait, profitant du calme qui régnait encore, et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Près de sa main, l'oreiller de Marco le frôlait. Sans trop y penser, il attrapa un coin entre ses doigts et le tira, pour le serrer contre lui. Il y avait son odeur, terriblement différente de celle de Reiner qu'il côtoyait de l'autre côté du lit. Terriblement plus douce et agréable. Soupirant, il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, respirant lentement, les yeux mi-clos.

Il avait du mal à comprendre. Parfois, Marco lui semblait tellement proche qu'il avait l'impression à la fois de paniquer et d'exulter de joie. A d'autres moments, c'était comme si un gouffre les séparait. Dans ces moments-là, il avait du mal à accepter cette distance qui se mettait entre eux.

Il remonta légèrement les genoux contre l'oreiller, s'enfermant dans sa bulle pour quelques minutes. Juste pour un moment, il avait envie de ne pas réfléchir. De ne plus se poser de questions. Honnêtement, il y avait bien plusieurs mois qu'il avait commencé à s'interroger. Sur tout cela. Son comportement, celui de Marco. Il avait observé les autres à la dérobé ils avaient beau être plus ou moins proches, il n'y avait pas cette proximité. Quelques plaisanteries parfois, mais rien de plus.

Et là encore, la veille, ainsi que durant la nuit ?

Jean pinça les lèvres et resserra son étreinte sur l'oreiller. En y repensant, il avait seulement envie de le sentir contre lui. Il voulait son étreinte, que ses bras l'entourent, le serrent.

Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre, en fait. C'était effroyablement simple.

Il était jaloux de Mikasa.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté, Thomas ? grogna Reiner.

Son camarade fixait encore la porte de la salle, qu'avait empruntée Jean quelques minutes plus tôt. Le silence les avait ballotés un moment, jusqu'à ce que Reiner le rompît brusquement. Thomas rentra la tête dans les épaules, sans trop comprendre pourquoi il se sentait soudainement fautif.

-Eh bien…Juste quelque chose que j'ai vu hier…, bredouilla-t-il.

-Qui est ?

-Sans trop entrer dans le détail, Mikasa chevauchait Marco, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Le grand blond le fixa un long moment, essayant visiblement d'imaginer la scène, et en ressortit vraisemblablement avec une image des plus improbables, grimaçant légèrement. Thomas eut un petit sourire en coin.

-C'est un peu la réaction que j'ai eu en les voyant…, ricana-t-il.

-Mais franchement…

-Oh, vous deux…

En même temps qu'il les hélait, Bertold donna un coup de pied peu tendre à Reiner, assis en face de lui, et Thomas se retint de le féliciter d'avoir bien visé lorsqu'il vit la tête du blond se décomposer progressivement face à la douleur soudaine.

-Franchement, qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer, hein ? continua-t-il en baissant le ton.

Lèvres pincées, Reiner secoua une main dans un geste très équivoque, avant de reprendre son souffle. Thomas lui lança un regard en coin et soupira.

-Je suis assez d'accord avec lui, soupira-t-il en hochant la tête au geste de son camarade. Marco n'a jamais été très…Comment dire…

-Ma sœur est plus virile que lui, grimaça Reiner.

Il fit disparaître ses mains sous la table, massant son tibia malmené. Bertold fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu d'accord avec ce qui se disait et la finalité sous-jacente.

-Et alors ? siffla-t-il, légèrement menaçant.

Ce qu'il n'aimait pas tellement, c'était la facilité avec laquelle Reiner abordait le sujet. Ce n'était en rien quelque chose d'anodin, et encore moins dans le contexte présent. Ils étaient des soldats, bon sang ! Le moindre faux pas et ils disparaîtraient de la circulation !

-Et alors, continua Reiner, c'est plutôt étonnant que Marco soit avec quelqu'un comme Mikasa…

Le brun soupira, oubliant de cacher son soulagement quant au chemin qu'empruntait leur sujet. Au moins, il savait se tenir un minimum en public, c'était toujours ca…

-Ouais, je l'aurais plutôt vu essayant de jouer à la savonnette avec Jean, ajouta Thomas dans la foulée.

Bertold s'étouffa presque aussitôt avec sa tasse quand il saisit les propos du garçon, et lui fit les gros yeux. A côté de lui, Reiner se retenait ouvertement de rire, satisfait de ne pas avoir prononcé les mêmes mots, bien qu'il n'en pensât pas moins.

-Vous êtes stupides…, gromela-t-il en replongeant le nez dans sa tasse. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un peu soigné qu'il faut tout de suite stigmatiser…

A ce moment-là, Thomas eut un petit rire et le brun haussa un sourcil par-dessus l'anse de sa tasse. Il secoua la tête ensuite, signifiant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

-Eh, Thomas…

Face au regard noir de Bertold et en entendant sa voix résonner dans la tasse en céramique, le jeune soldat eut de nouveau un rire et posa son morceau de pain. Il eut le même petit geste que Reiner quelques instants plus tôt, agitant la main de haut en bas en fixant son vis-à-vis, un grand sourire en travers de son visage.

-Bah, on est nombreux à penser que tu aimes bien les savonnettes, toi aussi…

Cette fois-ci, Bertold recracha carrément sa gorgée, ruinant littéralement le pain de Thomas. Aux côtés de celui-ci, Reiner préféra détourner les yeux et s'intéresser à un nœud dans le bois de la table, sentant le danger immédiat quand le regard furieux du brun se posa presque instantanément sur lui.

-Te la foutrais dans le cul ta savonnette, Thomas…, grinça-t-il d'une voix sourde en se levant.

Sans faire attention à l'incompréhension de leur camarade, il quitta la table à son tour, les poings serrés sur les hanches. Ils étaient stupides. Et Reiner ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, ce qui l'exaspérait d'autant plus. Tel qu'il était, peut-être même entretenait-il ces bêtes idées que les autres se faisaient à son sujet.

Lorsqu'il passa à côté d'un banc sans trop y regarder, il se sentit brusquement stoppé et baissa les yeux, surpris. Marco venait de l'attraper par une manche, et il oublia de changer d'état d'esprit, lui lançant un regard noir avant de regretter quand il le vit se retenir de se recroqueviller sur place. Quand il était comme ça, il comprenait un peu la vision qu'avant Thomas sur la chose. Mais pas le concernant lui-même. _Merde_, _quoi_ !

-Quoi ? marmonna-t-il.

Marco sembla hésiter vu son humeur massacrante, mais tenta quand même de se lancer.

-Euh, je…enfin, Jean va bien ? souffla-t-il.

Bertold le vit jeter des coups d'œil en coin. Il cherchait la présence de quelqu'un, parlait bas pour ne pas être entendu. Quelque chose était bizarre, songea-t-il aussitôt. Habituellement, le garçon n'avait pas de problème pour demander des nouvelles de son camarade devant tout le monde, de manière totalement anodine. Là, la retenue qu'il avait était juste louche.

Bertold haussa les épaules, un brin agacé par le comportement de tout le monde. Dès le matin, ce n'était pas bon. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé aussi tôt. Et surtout pas sur ce genre de sujet !

-Il doit encore être en train de faire la gueule quelque part, ça veut dire qu'il va bien, je suppose ?

Marco cligna des yeux, un peu surpris du ton hargneux auquel il avait droit. Puis Bertold, la réflexion lui revenant un peu, sentit qu'il se fourvoyait quelque part. Ah. Ce n'était pas _ce_ sujet. Avec les bêtises des deux compères, il en avait presque oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille. Evidemment que Marco devait s'inquiéter de son état.

Il se reprit alors, toussotant légèrement dans le creux de sa main.

-Enfin…Mieux qu'hier…Je crois…, ajouta-t-il. Je pense qu'il est parti s'aérer les idées.

Cette fois, c'était lui qui se sentait bête et il s'en voulut de s'être laissé influencer et d'avoir pris au sérieux les propos de Thomas et Reiner. Il lui ferait sa fête plus tard, à celui-là, d'ailleurs…

Marco avait toujours été proche de Jean, mais ça ne voulait absolument rien dire. Quel mal pouvait-il y avoir à ce qu'il prenne des nouvelles de son camarade ?

-Tu le verras tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il. Te presse pas et mange.

Il donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule du plus petit, avant de continuer son chemin. Une fois sorti, il constata comme chaque matin la différence de température entre la pièce bondée et le couloir gelé qui leur faisait sentir la présence de l'hiver. Il avait du temps devant lui, aussi ne se pressa-t-il plus. Au moins, il n'avait plus Reiner en face pour…

Il sursauta quand une main l'attrapa par l'épaule sans grande douceur, le précipitant presque violemment contre le mur. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, ses bras étaient déjà bloqués contre la surface froide et dure, serrés entre de grandes mains à la force de titan.

Ah, quelle blague, vraiment.

C'était Reiner.

Bertold soupira en le reconnaissant malgré la mauvaise luminosité qui régnait dans les couloirs.

-T'as failli me faire peur, dit-il.

Il tira un peu sur ses bras pour se dégager, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : le blond n'était pas là pour le laisser partir de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, grogna Reiner.

A ce moment-là, Bertold sentit une pointe de reproche. Reiner avait une voix basse, et même s'il n'était pas encore collé à lui, il sentait déjà sa chaleur.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je parle d'hier. Explique-moi, bon sang…

Il sentit son sang faire un tour gratuitement et quitter son visage dans la foulée. Il se sentait anormalement perturbé. Habituellement, Reiner aurait ri, pris la situation comme elle venait, et aurait fait ses petites affaires sans se soucier de rien. Habituellement. Seulement, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce sens. Son expression sérieuse, les sourcils froncés, son front qui plissait légèrement quand il le fixait.

Bertold baissa les yeux quand une main lâcha un de ses bras, se posant sur son épaule.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à expliquer, murmura-t-il.

-Tu aurais pu me repousser, tu le sais.

-T'es franchement insistant. Je n'aurais pas pu…

Reiner posa son front contre celui de son camarade. Celui-ci pinça les lèvres, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge, sans vraiment de raison. Reiner était ainsi, tantôt violent, tantôt étrangement doux et gentil. Il le vit fermer les yeux.

-Tu sais toujours où il faut frapper, marmonna-t-il. Ca ne t'a jamais dérangé jusque-là.

-Je ne vais quand même pas toujours…

Il frissonna quand la main sur son épaule bougea, glissant dans son cou puis sur ses clavicules. Il recommençait. A quoi servait son petit charabia, au final ?

-Tu profites encore, grogna-t-il.

-Bah, tu m'y incites presque.

Les paupières de Reiner s'étaient soulevées de nouveau, et il le fixait droit dans les yeux. Les baisser était inutile, Bertold sentait toujours son regard le fixer. La question de la veille lui revint à l'esprit : depuis quand étaient-ils aussi proches ? Depuis quand le laissait-il poser ses mains sur lui, là où il l'entendait ?

-La ferme, ce n'est pas…

-« Pas » quoi ? Tu résistes, puis tu te laisses faire docilement ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? T'es le premier à dire que ça ne sert à rien de se rapprocher…

Bertold pinça les lèvres de nouveau. Reiner venait de bouger légèrement, son nez glissant contre le sien. Un peu plus et il…Il quoi au juste ? Il allait l'embrasser ?

-D…Déconne pas, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? gémit-il en sentant une jambe glisser entre les siennes.

-Rien. Je vérifie un truc.

Bertold déglutit, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et eut un petit cri de surprise en sentant l'autre main le lâcher à son tour pour glisser sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il entendit soudain un bruit, à quelques mètres d'eux. Des bruits de pas. Paniquant aussitôt, le brun coupa court à toutes ses pensées ainsi qu'aux agissements de Reiner, constatant avec soulagement que son genou était toujours aussi rapide et qu'il n'avait rien perdu : contre lui, Reiner se prostra, plié en deux sous le coup violent qu'il venait de prendre.

-Putain, tu vas finir par me castrer, gémit-il d'une petite voix.

-Ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée…

Il l'aida à s'agenouiller sur le sol, quand la petite silhouette qui les interrompait toujours au mauvais moment surgit au coin du couloir. Ill aurait dû se douter que Connie finirait par arriver ce type était décidément aimanté.

En les reconnaissant, le petit rasé eut un mouvement de recul, avant de remarquer qu'il n'y avait rien de bizarre. Bertold lui fit un petit sourire et lâcha Reiner pour se redresser.

-Il a mal au ventre, dit-il. Je te le laisse, il m'encombre !

Sans écouter les exclamations de Connie, il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Arrivé devant la porte du dortoir, il se rendit compte qu'il était un peu débraillé, et s'arrangea rapidement en entrant. Le silence qui régnait lui faisait du bien. Il avait besoin de calme.

Il s'avança un peu, cherchant sa mezzanine, avant de tomber sur le lit où le corps de Jean était roulé en boule sur le côté, tournant le dos au tout-venant. Soupirant, il s'approcha de lui, avec un «Tu fais encore la tête ? ».

Sauf que Jean ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne bougea. Un brin inquiet, Bertold contourna le lit pour le voir de face, et cette fois ce fut la surprise qui le prit. Jean était agrippé à son oreille, le visage enfoui dans celui-ci. A sa respiration calme et régulière, nul doute qu'il s'était endormi.

Mais un coup d'œil aux autres oreillers le fit grimacer. Ce n'était pas l'oreiller de Jean.

Le brun soupira et s'assit au bord du lit. Du bout des doigts, il aplatit un coin de l'oreiller, pour observer le visage endormi. Le coin de ses yeux étaient anormalement rougi, encore un peu humide.

-T'es foutu, toi…, murmura-t-il en enlevant sa main.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

* * *

-T'as la rage aujourd'hui ?

Violemment aplatie sur le sol, Annie se sentait l'âme d'une crêpe. Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas malmenée ainsi. Probablement depuis son père. Au-dessus d'elle, le souffle rapide et court, Bertold lui tendait une main pour l'aider à se relever. Il avait de la poigne. Elle avait toujours apprécié le fait que son corps ne reflétait pas le moins du monde sa façon d'être.

Bertold passa un revers de main sur son uniforme pour chasser un peu de terre et haussa une épaule.

-Pas vraiment.

-T'es ailleurs en tout cas.

Sans attendre qu'il se soit préparé de nouveau, elle avait attaqué, le précipitant au sol sans douceur, et ne prêta pas attention quand sa tête heurta un peu la caillasse qui s'étendait autour d'eux. Là, elle leva les yeux, faisant un petit tour d'horizon avant de tomber sur une paire d'yeux qui la fixait de loin. Haussant les sourcils, elle eut un petit mouvement de tête vers lui, signalant qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de son avis sur le traitement qu'elle venait de donner au jeune homme. Elle ricana en voyant le regard devenir plus dur et détourna les yeux, observant Bertold qui se redressait sur un coude, se frottant l'arrière du crâne en râlant doucement.

-Bien ma veine…

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu t'es juste défoulé sur moi, en fait. D'habitude tu te retiens, ou quoi ?

Il leva les yeux sur elle. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de lire la déception dans son regard. Annie aimait le fait de trouver plus fort et adroit qu'elle, et il venait en une fraction de seconde de réduire ses espoirs à néant. Elle n'avait visiblement plus envie d'en découdre ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Il se releva, glissant un œil du côté de Reiner. Celui-ci était occupé, se faisant presque mettre à terre de son côté.

-Bon sang, grogna Annie. Où va le monde si ce gros lourd se fait avoir par Guido ? Et remets-toi en position, toi. Vous m'énervez, ça y est.

Au bout de plusieurs nouvelles chutes, Bertold préféra finalement rester allongé par terre, les bras en croix. Son dos, ses reins, ses bras et ses cuisses, tout était trop douloureux pour continuer. Sans compter l'énorme bosse qu'il avait probablement derrière le crâne. C'était sans compter sur l'instructeur, qui ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, prêt à le relever par la force s'il le fallait.

-Fubar, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? On dort pendant l'entraînement ?

Manquait plus que ça.

Annie s'interposa aussitôt. « Il est mal tombé, monsieur, je pense qu'il a besoin d'un moment pour se remettre.

-Allons bon, vous êtes décidément tous mauvais, en ce moment !

Keith soupira et balaya la grande place du regard, s'arrêtant rapidement sur chaque duo qui s'entraînait. En effet, quelques-uns semblaient perturbés, dieu seul savait par quoi, et il priait pour que les choses s'arrangent rapidement. Déjà, l'accident de la veille l'inquiétait. Quand bien même il n'y avait pas eu de scandale, du moins pas encore, il se doutait qu'il y aurait des retombées à un moment ou un autre. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Un coup d'œil un peu plus loin et il soupira, un peu rassuré : Kirstein n'avait pas totalement abandonné son esprit du combat, c'était déjà ça de gagné, même si son adversaire devait s'en mordre les doigts. Peut-être n'avait-il juste pas de chance, entre les accidents à répétition et son agression de la veille ?

Il en saurait peut-être bientôt plus, il n'avait qu'à attendre le rapport de ce garçon. Quand il voyait les autres, il était rassuré de voir qu'ils étaient tout de même relativement proches les uns des autres. Ils se protègeraient mutuellement, ce ne serait pas un mal selon l'unité qu'ils souhaitaient rejoindre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient faire ces deux-là, déjà…

-Monsieur, dit soudainement Annie en le coupant dans ses pensées.

-Leonhart ?

-Je demande l'autorisation d'emmener Bertold à l'infirmerie.

-Accordé, marmonna-t-il en regardant le grand corps allongé par terre. En revanche, quelqu'un d'autre va s'en charger. Un grand…Tiens, va chercher Braun.

Annie hocha la tête et partit sans attendre pour se rendre auprès de Reiner, bloqué à quatre pattes par terre par une clef de bras pourtant encore maladroite. Derrière elle, elle ne prêta pas attention au juron étouffé que laissa échapper Bertold en entendant ce qui l'attendait.

-Eh, Reiner, lança-t-elle en s'approchant.

A ses pieds, le jeune homme fixa un moment le bout de ses bottes avec surprise en les voyant apparaître dans son champ de vision, puis leva les yeux en haussant les sourcils.

-Si c'est pour me mettre ma branlée, je crois que c'est déjà fait…

Elle soupira, et d'un geste ordonna Guido à relâcher sa prise pour lui permettre de se relever. Reiner frotta ses genoux terreux en grommelant.

-L'instructeur veut que tu amènes Bertold à l'infirmerie. Selon lui, je n'en suis pas capable.

Bingo. Presque aussitôt, elle écopa d'un regard meurtrier et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Grouille.

Reiner se leva avec quelques difficultés, s'éloignant en marmonnant à propos d'une blonde sans contrôle. Avant de s'éloigner à son tour, elle se tourna vers le garçon qui servait de partenaire à Reiner.

-Il marche bizarrement. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Guido inclina légèrement la tête, fixant visiblement Reiner qui s'éloignait.

-Il était déjà comme ça quand on a commencé, dit-il. Pourtant ce matin tout avait l'air d'aller bien.

Elle regarda derrière elle, observant le petit manège qui se déroulait plus loin. L'instructeur était parti dès que Reiner était apparu, abandonnant Bertold à ses bons soins. Et visiblement, le brun n'était pas tellement d'accord avec l'idée de se faire transporter.

-J'ai une petite idée sur ce qui a pu se passer, grogna-t-elle.

-Ah oui ?

-La même chose qu'à toi quand tu t'es intéressé d'un peu trop près à Mina.

Guido fit une petite moue, se rappelant vraisemblablement la scène, et elle vit ses yeux glisser sur son genou avec reluctance.

-Eh, je n'y suis pour rien, là. Aucune raison de lui enlever ce plaisir.

Il soupira, à peine rassuré par ce qu'il entendait, et se mit en position de défense.

-Allez, vu qu'ils nous ont abandonnés, tant qu'on y est…Attaque-moi !

-Puisque tu en redemandes…, grinça-t-elle en s'élançant aussitôt, un sourire tordant légèrement sa bouche.

-Je peux marcher...

Reiner grogna, et réajusta son chargement. Sur son dos, il devait bien avouer que Bertold pesait son poids, et il redoutait le moment où ses bras ne tiendraient plus en arrière. Pour l'amour des fesses qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, il se devait de résister. _Au_ _moins_ pour ça.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'agrippes à moi de toutes tes forces ? ricana-t-il.

-Je ne…

-Ah, laisse, après tout…

Reiner laissa Bertold utiliser sa propre main pour tourner la poignée de l'infirmerie, et poussa la porte d'un coup de genou. Là, il se dirigea sans hésitation vers le petit lit –c'était vrai qu'il était…Petit- et s'y assit, retenant un soupir de soulagement en ne sentant plus le poids de Bertold peser sur son dos.

-C'est bon, dit-il. Tu peux lâc…Eh… ?

Les jambes de Bertold s'étaient refermées sur lui sans prévenir, l'entourant presque sous la taille, et ses bras qui enserraient ses épaules avaient ravivés leur prise, manquant de peu de l'étouffer. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude que les choses se passent dans ce sens, et le voir s'accrocher ainsi à lui le perturbait plus que de raison.

-Dis, euh, B-Bertold…, bafouilla-t-il. T-Tu fais quoi, là ?

Il sentait le visage qui s'était posé derrière son épaule, le menton écartant le col de sa veste ainsi que celui de son haut. Au creux de son cou, ça devait être ses lèvres. Il sentait le souffle chaud se dégager contre sa peau.

Un peu tremblant d'appréhension, Reiner leva une main, la posant sur un bras qui le bloquait. D'un autre côté, il se sentait plutôt heureux de la situation. Il avait juste besoin de savoir comment il en pâtirait après –question d'habitude.

-Eh… ? insista-t-il.

-Laisse-moi profiter un peu…, répondit enfin Bertold d'une petite voix.

Etre dans son dos n'avait rien à voir avec d'habitude et le brun n'avait au final pas vraiment envie de rompre le contact. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas quand Reiner essayait de lui sauter dessus –enfin si, enfin non…

Mais là, serré contre lui à la force de ses bras, il n'avait pas eu la foi de le lâcher. Il entendit un petit rire, un peu forcé, et sentit la gorge de Reiner vibrer légèrement.

-C'est ma réplique, ça, tu triches…, murmura le blond.

-Elle est bien, ta réplique, chuchota Bertold en redressant un peu la tête.

Près de son visage, c'était l'oreille de Reiner. Elle était rouge jusqu'à la pointe, et il se surprit à trouver cela…Mignon ? Les rôles inversés, le géant de muscles perdait de sa superbe, visiblement. Il l'entendait hésiter, bafouiller, à la limite de bégayer.

Contre son torse, il y avait son dos, plutôt chaud. Entre ses cuisses, les reins de Reiner. Il le sentait complètement raide entre ses bras, et il retint un petit rire, laissant un sourire s'installer néanmoins.

-Eh, Bertold…

-Mh ?

-J'comprends toujours pas…

-Y'a rien à comprendre, c'est tout.

Bertold desserra un peu l'étreinte d'un bras, laissant sa main glisser sur les tissus. Normalement, c'était Reiner qui le touchait. Comment faisait-il, pour le mettre tour à tour hors de lui et lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées ?

Là, sous le tissu fin de son tee-shirt, il sentit un mamelon apparaître sous le passage de ses doigts. Il vit une main se lever brusquement pour disparaître devant le visage qu'il ne voyait pas, et entendit un petit gémissement se bloquer dans la gorge contre laquelle il avait l'oreille presque collée.

-Be…Bertold…

-Ta gueule.

Il resserra un peu les jambes, collant ses genoux contre les cuisses de Reiner, sans aucune considération pour lui. D'une certaine manière, c'était une petite vengeance. Même s'il ignorait ne pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi il faisait cela. Enfin peut-être qu'il savait mais ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Il en avait envie.

Et les réactions de Reiner lui plaisaient. Terriblement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu correctement depuis le début ?

Il inspira profondément. La nuque dégageait un parfum un peu musqué. Il connaissait son odeur après tout, il avait déjà passé plus d'une nuit à ses côtés. Que ce soit lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, comme ici, au camp, quand Reiner se glissait dans le lit sans tenir compte de la présence de Connie à leurs côtés, il avait senti sa chaleur plus d'une fois. Reiner s'était probablement toujours comporté de cette manière. Il ne savait plus trop.

Un bruit les fit sursauter en chœur. La porte venait de claquer légèrement en se fermant. Ils avaient oublié ce détail : ils n'avaient pas fermé derrière eux, et n'importe qui avait pu voir.

En l'occurrence, c'était ce qui venait de se produire. Et l'image qu'ils renvoyaient devait être suffisamment équivoque pour que la personne en question jugeât nécessaire de les cacher.

Bertold déglutit, et Reiner sentit ses mains s'agripper anxieusement à ses vêtements. Plus inquiet qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer, le blond tapota gentiment les doigts crispés, avant de les serrer dans ses mains.

-Eh, ça va aller, murmura-t-il.

Au moins, il y avait une différence flagrante avec d'habitude. Bertold ne l'avait ni frappé, ni insulté. Et même s'il avait toujours mal depuis le coup du matin au point d'en marcher un peu comme un pingouin, son entrejambe fonctionnait toujours.

Ô joie.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

* * *

-Elle ne t'a pas raté.

-Rigole p…Ah… !

-Mince, désolé !

Les lèvres finement pincées, Marco changea le coton pour un nouveau. Il l'imbiba d'alcool, jurant tout bas lorsqu'il s'en mit encore plein les doigts, et recommença à tamponner les blessures légères de son camarade. L'arcade ouverte saignait encore abondamment, et la compresse qu'il avait posée dessus avait déjà changé de couleur. Le coin de la lèvre inférieure était un peu fendu mais avait cessé de suinter depuis peu. Sous l'œil de son camarade, un hématome s'étalait déjà, marbrant la peau en formant une très belle courbe au-dessus de sa pommette.

Fatigué de se pencher, Marco s'agenouilla devant lui, et prit appui sur un genou pour continuer les soins. Face à lui, Jean était calme. Autrefois, il se serait emporté comme un beau diable, jurant à chaque mouvement. Tout le monde changeait, songea-t-il en le dévisageant du coin de l'œil.

Il leva sa deuxième main finalement, contractant les muscles pour rester en équilibre, et la posa sur l'autre joue de Jean, pour stabiliser son visage et être plus à l'aise. Il le sentit se crisper, mais préféra ne pas le lui faire remarquer.

-Tu lui as dit quelque chose ? Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte.

L'entraînement avait été plutôt rude pour Jean, et ce n'était rien de le dire. Autant la journée avait commencé simplement et en douceur avec Thomas comme partenaire, autant la deuxième partie s'était avérée violente lorsqu'ils avaient changé d'adversaire. Et Mikasa, en se retrouvant face au jeune homme, n'avait laissé aucune ouverture. Pire encore, Marco avait eu l'impression, en observant de loin, qu'elle s'acharnait sur lui. Jean avait beau être bon au corps à corps, face à elle il devenait presque aussi doué qu'un débutant.

Jean secoua la tête, avant de grimacer quand le coton dérapa sur sa peau.

-Je n'ai pas franchement eu le temps de parler. Elle si.

-Ah ?

-Avec ses poings…

Marco retint avec peine un sourire. Il le prenait bien, c'était toujours ça de gagné. Le silence commençait à peine à se réinstaller, le brun changeant la compresse au-dessus de l'œil de son camarade, quand celui-ci ouvrit, puis ferma la bouche tour à tour. Il voulait parler, assurément, et cherchait probablement ses mots. Il ne le pressa donc pas, attendant que la phrase sortît.

-Je savais qu'elle ne me portait pas vraiment dans son cœur, lâcha-t-il soudain.

Marco essaya de cacher son trouble. Il parlait de Mikasa. Allait-il aborder _ce_ sujet ? Il essaya de se parer d'un sourire amusé, reculant ses mains comme il finissait d'accrocher la nouvelle compresse sur son arcade.

-Allons, ne dis pas ça…

Jean évita volontairement son regard, se focalisant sur un point plus loin, un peu au hasard sûrement.

-Je ne suis pas son premier adversaire, marmonna-t-il. En revanche, je suis le premier à finir à l'infirmerie avec cette tête-là.

Il n'y avait rien à redire, Jean avait raison sur les deux points. En revanche, ce n'était pas évident de lui avouer que Mikasa avait bel et bien une dent contre lui. Il posa son coude sur une cuisse à sa hauteur, ses mains l'obligeant à bouger lentement la tête comme il vérifiait son cou, sa nuque, jusqu'à la naissance de ses épaules. Jean se laissait manipuler sans un mot, grognant quand le garçon touchait un endroit endolori.

-Dis… ? ajouta-t-il finalement, sans prévenir.

Marco laissa sortir un « Mh ? » peu attentif, étant lui-même un peu absorbé dans ses pensées, concernant autant l'asiatique que le corps de Jean. Enfin, les parties qu'il vérifiait. Merde.

Un nouveau silence, un peu intrigant cette fois, pesa un moment. Marco eut le temps d'observer Jean à la dérobée à plusieurs reprises. Il avait la mâchoire un peu crispée, et ses yeux allaient et venaient sans parvenir à se poser quelque part en particulier. Sur ses joues, une petite rougeur s'étalait déjà, contrastant avec la couleur bleuâtre de son hématome.

-Depuis quand tu…Avec Mikasa…Enfin, je veux dire…

Marco ne bougeait plus, écoutant attentivement. Ses mains étaient toujours dans le col de Jean et il n'osait pas vraiment les bouger cette fois.

-T'en as jamais…Parlé…, murmura Jean.

C'était presque un ton de reproche, et Marco se rappelait parfaitement ces soirées où Jean aimait à parler de la jeune fille. Les autres garçons ne s'y intéressaient pas vraiment alors, et Marco avait pratiquement été le seul à l'écouter attentivement dans ces moments-là.

-Jean, commença-t-il en hésitant. Je sais que tu…

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était lui-même pas très à l'aise. Les mots lui échappaient et il peinait à les rattraper pour les mettre bout à bout. Ce qui le perturbait d'autant plus, c'était cette rougeur qui s'était étalée jusqu'aux oreilles de Jean.

-Je sais que tu es très attaché…A elle, se reprit-il enfin. Mais…Ce n'est probablement pas quelqu'un pour toi…

Jean cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, un peu surpris de la réponse. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, voire pas du tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas ce que…

-Mikasa est quelqu'un de violent, Jean. Elle n'aime personne d'autres qu'Eren et Armin !

Marco se tut, soudain embarrassé en se rendant compte qu'il avait presque crié. La porte de l'infirmerie avait beau être fermée, n'importe qui pouvait passer devant et l'entendre s'il s'exprimait trop fort.

Jean leva une main, venant déloger une de celles que Marco maintenaient contre son cou et ses clavicules. Serrant ses doigts autour en la posant contre sa chemise, il soupira, une expression lasse se dessinant sur son visage, entre les blessures qu'avait laissées la jeune fille avec violence.

-Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça, ce matin.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin, ajoutant avant que Marco puisse s'exprimer.

- Si elle te violente de cette façon, je peux comprendre…

-Arrête, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Alors que la main le lâchait, Marco s'accrocha au tissu contre sa peau et se redressa d'un bond en tirant légèrement sur la chemise. De l'autre, il serrait son épaule sans trop s'en rendre compte.

Le torse légèrement poussé vers l'avant et grimaçant à la pression sur son épaule un peu douloureuse, Jean leva les yeux vers lui. Cette fois, ce fut Marco qui évita son regard, le laissant glisser dans l'ouverture du col à sa portée.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois croire, alors ?

Jean murmurait, presque dans un souffle, presque pour lui-même, et Marco se pencha pour mieux l'entendre. Sa joue était presque contre la sienne, la frôlant. Lorsqu'il avait accepté le marché la veille, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pas à ce qu'elle s'exécute aussi vite, pas en public de cette façon. Ni à ce que Jean -ou qui que ce soit d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?- ne vienne se mêler de cette histoire factice.

-Ca fait…Combien de temps ?

Le murmure chatouillait un peu son oreille, avec un souffle chaud, et Marco ferma les yeux, laissant sa main sur l'épaule de Jean glisser derrière sa nuque. Il déglutit, se haïssant.

-Hier soir.

Il entendit un petit rire. Quelque chose de triste et las. Il ignorait qu'il tenait à elle autant encore à ce jour. Il y avait longtemps que Jean n'avait pas parlé d'elle.

-T'es un rapide, soupira le blond. Enfin…Profite bien, hein…

Marco se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, et voir Jean tout à coup se morfondre ainsi le déprimait.

-Désolé, Jean, souffla-t-il. Je, euh…Ca…Ca se passera bien…

_Bravo mon gars, c'est pire !_ fut la pensée qui lui vint ensuite quand il vit Jean baisser les yeux à nouveau, hochant lentement la tête. Sans réfléchir, il attira Jean dans son épaule en pressant légèrement de sa main derrière sa nuque, oubliant de lâcher sa chemise.

Le nez dans ses vêtements, Jean ferma les yeux, se retenant de serrer entre ses bras la taille qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Il se sentait stupide. Marco avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait jamais eu aucun droit sur lui. Il ne lui était juste jamais venu à l'idée que quelqu'un pouvait se rapprocher de lui. C'était pourtant quelque chose de naturel et d'inéluctable.

Il soupira en sentant les doigts remonter légèrement le long de sa nuque, jusqu'à venir caresser ses cheveux. Marco était toujours ainsi. Qu'il se soit comporté de cette façon la veille ne voulait peut-être rien dire pour lui ? La nuit précédente aussi. Et tout le reste. Tous ces petits contacts qu'ils avaient.

Cette petite étreinte aussi, sûrement.

Ce n'était peut-être rien.

Il n'y avait probablement que lui dont le cœur s'emballait sans raison.

Oui, vraiment. Il était _stupide_.

-Jean ? murmura soudain Marco.

L'absence de mouvements, de mots, ou même le fait qu'il ne le repoussait pas au bout d'un moment, l'inquiétait un peu. Contre son épaule, il sentit Jean secouer lentement la tête, puis s'écarter un peu.

-Merde, marmonna-t-il.

-Quoi ?

Marco éloigna délicatement son visage à deux mains, détaillant chaque parcelle en fonçant les sourcils, et Jean les ôta en les prenant dans les siennes.

-J'ai sali ta chemise…

-Ce n'est rien, ça…

Il entendit un petit rire amusé, et se sentit terriblement rassuré à ce bruit, levant les yeux sur le visage de Marco. Chaque fois qu'il parlait, bougeait, ses petites taches brunes s'agitaient, rythmaient son débit, complétaient ses expressions. Lorsqu'il souriait doucement, comme en cet instant, les petites constellations de son visage suivaient le mouvement de ses joues, s'élevant sur ses pommettes.

-Jean ?

Il sursauta, se rendant compte qu'il s'était perdu dans sa contemplation et lâcha les mains qu'il tenait toujours, baissant aussitôt les yeux de nouveau.

-Ce…Ce n'est rien, marmonna-t-il.

Il sentait ses joues brûler, et il doutait que ce soit dû aux contusions diverses qui couvraient son visage. Marco le considéra un long moment en silence, feignant de s'occuper de son visage pour la énième fois, avant de sourire en coin. Il adorait particulièrement ses moments-là, quand Jean perdait ses moyens sans raison apparente. Et qu'il avait une ouverture.

-Tu es rouge, Jean, lança-t-il soudain, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

C'était pire encore, le blond devint écarlate et Marco dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire et faire comme si de rien n'était. Chose qu'il faisait particulièrement bien.

-Ah, euh, v-vraiment ? bégaya Jean en regardant de tous les côtés pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il-il fait un peu chaud ici, c-c'est sûrement ça…

-Tu as peut-être pris froid ?

-Ah, n…

Il retint un petit sursaut quand Marco posa soudain son front contre le sien. Les prunelles brunes le fixaient directement et lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire dans cette situation. Comment avaient-ils pu passer d'un moment désagréable et gênant –pour lui du moins- à _ceci_ ?

Le front de Marco était chaud et rassurant, et ses mains dans son cou lui semblaient presque brûlantes. Ou alors c'était lui. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Il ne savait même pas vraiment s'il _devait_ savoir.

-Pas de fièvre, on dirait.

Le souffle de Marco chatouillait son menton, et il pouvait sentit un genou s'appuyer sur une de ses cuisses. Depuis quand s'était-il levé ? Quand s'était-il rapproché ? Pourquoi se posait-il des questions aussi inutiles ?

Il leva ses mains, pour les glisser derrière la nuque du garçon. Il n'avait pas bougé, gardant ce contact avec lui. Marco le fixait toujours.

Et avant même qu'il y eut ne serait-ce que pensé, Jean avait appuyé légèrement derrière la nuque du brun. Il sentit l'arête de son nez glisser contre la pommette de Marco.

Et ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Jean sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. C'était pourtant sa propre initiative. D'ailleurs, pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il était stupide, Marco n'était pas comme ça.

Marco était avec _Mikasa_.

Marco ne fricotait pas avec des _garçons_.

Marco ne s'intéressait pas à…

Marco venait tout bonnement d'agripper son visage à deux mains, s'installant d'un mouvement à califourchon sur ses cuisses serrées. Jean ne se priva pas. Il embrassait les lèvres qu'il avait prises, se sentant presque fiévreux à chaque mouvement. Quand il caressa la lèvre inférieure du garçon du bout de la langue, Marco le laissa faire docilement, jusqu'au moment où il les entrouvrit, autorisant son passage.

Jean décida d'abandonner ses questions. Là, de suite, il n'y en avait plus aucune. Tout ce qu'il y avait, c'est Marco, lui, et un baiser brûlant qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir lieu. Du bout de la langue, il pouvait sentir celle de son camarade, lisse par endroit, et presque dansante quand elle rencontrait la sienne. La chaleur de sa bouche, l'humidité brûlante qu'il y trouvait, la douceur de ses lèvres. La sensation qu'il avait envie de le dévorer.

De sa nuque, les mains de Jean glissèrent dans le col de sa chemise, l'écartant légèrement. La peau était plus chaude par là, plus frémissante quand il la touchait du bout des doigts.

La porte claqua soudain et ils se séparèrent en sursautant, leurs cœurs faisant un bond dans un même mouvement. Le souffle court, Marco se leva brusquement et Jean regretta aussitôt sa chaleur, quand bien même il devenait inquiet quant à ce qui venait de se passer. Non pas vis-à-vis de lui-même, mais pour Marco.

Ils avaient pourtant fermé la porte derrière eux. Et il n'y avait personne derrière, ni dans le couloir.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

* * *

-Je…Je vais voir.

Sans vraiment attendre une réponse, Marco avait déjà quitté la pièce, laissant le garçon assis sur le lit sans explication. Il sentait son cœur battre affreusement vite. Ses lèvres, sa langue hésitante, ses mains curieuses. Il avait l'impression de les sentir encore sur lui et son visage prenait un coup de chaud à ce simple souvenir.

Il n'y avait personne dans le proche couloir, sans aucun doute. Le silence l'entourait, et il réalisait lentement ce qu'il faisait il fuyait ? Peut-être. Il n'était pas sûr. Il aurait pu rester avec Jean, revenir à ses côtés tout simplement. Pourquoi était-il sorti, au juste ? Avait-il peur ? C'était idiot, il passait lui-même son temps à le chercher. Etait-ce à cause de ce revirement de situation ? Le fait que Jean ait tenté de se rapprocher de lui un peu plus, sans crier gare ? et Mikasa ? Jean n'était-il pas attristé par cette soi-disant relation qu'il était censé avoir avec elle ? Alors pourquoi ? En y repensant, pourquoi Jean avait-il laissé Thomas l'embrasser le matin même, devant tout le monde ? Par dépit ? …Et depuis quand Thomas s'intéressait-il à ce genre de choses, avec un garçon de surcroît ?!

Son train de pensées s'arrêta net quand il percuta une silhouette, qu'il n'avait pas remarquée à force de se focaliser sur les idées qui tournaient dans son esprit, l'embrouillant un peu plus. Il cligna des yeux en essayant de distinguer les visages dans la pénombre qui commençait à tomber et fut rassuré en reconnaissant les membres de l'escouade de reconnaissance. Petra, toujours aussi petite, lui dédia un petit sourire et il était presque cetain d'avoir vu Gunther soupirer de soulagement en le reconnaissant.

-Eh bien ! Toujours vivant ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

-Toujours de repos ? rétorqua-t-il à son tour sur le même ton plaisantin.

Elle gloussa légèrement et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Gunther. L'homme ne la dépassait pas de beaucoup et il était facile de distinguer l'impressionnante musculature sous la chemise. L'espace d'une seconde, Marco se demanda s'il finirait ainsi, mais l'apparence svelte de certains hommes de l'escouade qu'il avait aperçus le rassurait un peu.

-On va, on vient…, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Marco regardait tout autour d'eux, plissant parfois les yeux en voyant un mouvement. Ce n'était que la porte de la grande salle qui s'ouvrait et se fermait tour à tour, la lumière se répandant par bourrasque pour chasser l'obscurité qui s'engageait de plus en plus.

-Pas vraiment, dit-il. Enfin…Vous n'avez pas vu quelqu'un revenir de l'infirmerie, à l'instant ?

Il y eut un petit silence. Petra et Gunther se concertèrent du regard un bref instant, puis elle finit par secouer la tête.

-Pas le monde du monde.

-Mince…Merci quand même.

Il allait continuer son chemin quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, ou plutôt il se souvint d'un petit détail.

-Ah, Petra…Vous avez toujours de quoi, euh…Recoudre les gens ?

Au souvenir, il se sentit pâlir presque instantanément –au moins, ça le refroidissait bien- et elle haussa un sourcil, un sourire fleurissant aux coins de ses lèvres.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très abîmé, cette fois !

-Ah, non ! C'est Jean, il s'est ouvert l'arcade et…Personnellement…Je ne peux rien y faire…Rien qu'à l'idée, je, euh…

Elle le regarda se tortiller et gloussa à nouveau, agitant la main.

-Allez, c'est bon, va t'amuser. Je m'en occupe.

Elle le fixa en souriant le temps qu'il disparaisse, remarquant qu'il continuait de regarder tout autour, même quand il entra dans la salle animée. La porte refermée derrière lui, elle soupira et Gunther grinça presque des dents.

-T'es dégueulasse, marmonna-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu savais mentir comme un arracheur de dents…

Elle eut un petit rire et lui donna à nouveau une tape sur l'épaule.

-Ne me sous-estime pas, dit-elle en tournant les talons lentement. Tu aurais des surprises !

L'homme enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, se renfrognant en la suivant.

-T'as épié combien de personnes, comme ça ?

-Aucune idée. J'ai juste un superbe timing pour tomber sur les meilleurs moments, je suppose.

-Sérieusement, Petra…Ce qu'on a vu tout à l'heure…

Elle fronça légèrement du nez et s'arrêta, faisant volte-face pour le regarder, les yeux levés sur son visage bougon.

-Gunther…C'est peut-être quelque chose qui t'échappe parce que tu suis toujours aveuglément les ordres, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent malgré tout !

-Mais ce sont des gamins… ! siffla-t-il.

-Et ils vivent ensemble les uns sur les autres, depuis bientôt deux ans…Me dis pas que t'as rien remarqué pendant ton propre camp !

Gunther se surpris à rougir violemment. Bien sûr, qu'il savait. Bien sûr, qu'il avait été témoin de beaucoup de choses. Discret et peu bavard, il avait même été un sujet de confiance quand certains avaient besoin de parler.

-Dis pas de conneries, marmonna-t-il. Mais tout de même…Ce n'est pas très bien accepté, si Keith savait, il…

-Dis-moi juste comment Keith pourrait apprendre ça, à part si un autre gamin vendait la mèche ?

Elle se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

-Petra…, soupira-t-il.

-Tu sais que c'est mieux avec un support affectif, non ? S'il y a une entente mutuelle pour un peu de réconfort, gamins ou non, ils parviendront mieux à supporter tout ça…Tu le sais, Gunther…

-Et tu sais que je ne dirais rien, grogna-t-il. Avance, au lieu de traîner, imagine s'il se vide de son sang…

Elle eut un petit rire et reprit son trajet, ajoutant : « Hum, en revanche les deux qui étaient là à midi, c'était un peu différent !

-Petraaaaa…

-Ah mais ! J'essaie de comprendre ! Arrête de râler !

-Mais entre hier et aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont donnés le mot…Surtout ce gamin, là –Jean, je crois.

Petra se tourna un peu vers lui en haussant un sourcil, curieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je t'ai parlé d'un gosse qui s'est fait sauter dessus, hier ?

-Ouais ?

-C'est lui.

Petra retint difficilement un grand rire et tapota le mur recouvert de lambris alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer.

-Mince, il ne perd pas son temps… ! gloussa-t-elle.

Gunther lui donna une petite tape à son tour, à l'arrière du crâne en levant les yeux au plafond. Quelques mètres plus tard, ils poussaient la porte de l'infirmerie, et à peine étaient-il entrés qu'ils eurent comme la sensation qu'ils auraient mieux fait de ramener Marco par la peau des fesses plutôt que de l'envoyer retrouver les joyeux lurons de la grande salle.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Jean s'était redressé.

-Ah, Mar…

La surprise et la déception durent passer tour à tour sur son visage, vu l'expression gênée de Gunther qui le dévisageait, et il tenta de reprendre une certaine contenance. A ce moment-là, Petra brisa le silence intimidant, s'avançant vers le lit où il était assis. Rapidement, elle alluma deux petites lampes pour mieux y voir, et tira la chaise de bois qui trainait près du lit, s'installant devant Jean sans lui demander son avis.

-Eh bien, dit-elle en riant. Tu t'es encore mis dans un bel état, mon garçon !

Il baissa les yeux, un peu perplexe et ne s'en cachant pas le moins du monde. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit sortir ce dont elle avait besoin et tiqua lorsqu'elle prépara l'aiguille et ses désinfectants avec soin.

-Comment vous avez su… ?

-Mon petit doigt me l'a dit, rit-elle.

Gunther croisa les bras et s'adossa au mur. « Son petit doigt est brun et nous a croisé dans le couloir, marmonna-t-il.

-Ah, c'est…

Jean se sentit rougir de nouveau, tandis qu'en même temps une vague de tristesse l'envahissait. Marco n'était pas revenu pour autant. Avait-il eu tort ? Il n'avait pas réfléchi le moins du monde et l'avait embrassé, sans penser à ce que Marco pouvoir vouloir ou non. Il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il devait faire.

Et si Marco décidait de l'éviter ?

…

Un instant.

Ca ne collait _pas du tout_, tout ça !

-C'est ton ami de la dernière fois, non ? continua-t-elle à ce moment-là.

-Marco, acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête.

-Il a l'air de prendre soin de toi. C'est un gentil garçon, non ?

Jean baissa les yeux, hochant lentement la tête, à moitié perdu dans ses pensées, et serra les dents quand l'aiguille perça sa peau sans autre procédure. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au moment où elle avait enlevé la compresse.

Il avait autre chose en tête. Cette histoire, là. Ca n'allait pas vraiment. S'il essayait de remettre les morceaux dans l'ordre, il y avait _un_ élément qui jurait. Mikasa. Tout allait bien –ou presque- et elle apparaissait aux côtés de Marco, comme ça, sans crier gare ? Elle le regardait à peine, et devait à peine savoir son nom, il aurait presque pu en jurer.

Et puis si Marco était sérieux, attaché à cette relation qui avait débuté, pourquoi aurait-il réagi ainsi lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé ? Normalement, il aurait dû le repousser dès le début. Pas s'accrocher à lui _ainsi_, pas répondre de _cette_ _façon_. C'était pareil la veille. A chaque fois, il avait cette impression qu'ils se retrouvaient dans un monde où il n'y avait qu'eux deux, et une douceur rassurante.

Alors il ne comprenait pas cette situation. Au final, qu'y avait-il, entre eux ? Rien ? d'une certaine façon, il refusait de croire ça. A peu près tout lui hurlait le contraire. Il n'y avait que la réalité que Mikasa avait instaurée qui le faisait atterrir : la douleur au-dessus et au-dessous de son œil, sa lèvre qui le lançait toujours. Ah. Marco avait été plutôt attentif à ça quand il l'embrassait, ne s'encombrant lui-même plus tellement des détails, se rendit-il compte. Un coup avait fait ressaigner la plaie dans sa bouche, et s'il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, il avait un peu peur que le brun en ait fait les frais.

-Au moins, tu n'es pas comme lui ! s'exclama soudain Petra en coupant enfin le fil.

Il la regarda, haussant un sourcil avant de grimacer quand la douleur l'élança de nouveau en lui rappelant que ce genre de mimiques faciales n'étaient pas les bienvenues pour l'heure.

-Toi, tu n'es pas tombé dans les pommes. Tu es plus costaud que tu n'en as l'air, je suppose ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé cette fois ?

Jean se leva, grimaçant en sentant les contusions sur tout son corps. Effectivement, l'asiatique n'y était pas allé de main morte sur lui.

-Corps à corps avec une guenon, marmonna-t-il.

-Eh bien…En plus, votre entraînement a duré tard aujourd'hui, ca va aller ? Tu ne te reposes pas un peu ?

Avec un petit sourire, Jean secoua la tête.

-Ca ira, dit-il. Et puis, j'ai de petites choses à faire. Merci beaucoup de nous donner votre temps ainsi, Petra…

-Bah, on s'ennuie un peu quand on ne fait rien ! Evite juste de te foutre en l'air tous les deux jours, je ne suis pas magicienne !

Jean rit légèrement, et arrangea sa chemise avant de quitter la pièce, adressant un signe de tête à Gunther en passant. Une fois la porte refermée, Gunther leva les yeux au plafond.

-Décidément…

-Oh arrête, ils n'ont même pas remarqué qu'on savait…

Elle se pencha un peu, et de sous le petit lit tira un tout petit sac de toile qu'elle cachait adroitement sous une latte un peu effondrée.

-Allez, viens-là, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Il reste des bonbons !

-T'es pas possible, sourit-il.

Comme toujours, la porte de la grande salle grinça légèrement quand il la poussa. L'heure du dîner avait sonné, et quelques-uns venaient déjà s'asseoir, une gamelle fumante entre les mains. La chaleur était terriblement attirante pour qui venait du couloir –lui en l'occurrence-, et Jean s'avança pour passer au premier service. Il était tôt, mais la faim se faisait sentir. La soupe fumait dans le bol, mais il savait que l'aspect engageant n'avait d'égal que son manque de goût. Il en serait de même pour le morceau de pain, et le blond ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils parvenaient à faire quelque chose d'aussi immangeable. C'était juste suffisant pour leur permettre de se nourrir.

Il s'assit à la première table venue, regardant distraitement autour de lui, et entreprit de remuer lentement la soupe du bout de sa cuillère. Plus loin, il reconnut la silhouette de Marco, assis aux côtés de Mikasa qui restait plutôt raide, les bras croisés. D'ailleurs, Marco ne se préoccupait pas du tout d'elle, alternant entre sa gamelle et Thomas avec qui il était visiblement en grande discussion. Habituellement, l'expression du brun était plutôt relâchée, surtout dans un cas comme celui-ci, mais il semblait réprimer quelque chose alors qu'il s'exprimait en gardant son calme. Jean le connaissait suffisamment : quelque chose le dérangeait. Il doutait que ce fût Mikasa, qui en le voyant regarder vers eux s'était nonchalamment adossée contre Marco : il ne changea pas ses manières pour autant. Alors Thomas ? Pourtant, le garçon s'entendait à peu près avec tout le monde, et la dernière personne à avoir un problème avec lui devait bien être Marco.

Sentant l'insistance et le poids de la jeune fille, Marco fronça légèrement les sourcils en tournant la tête vers elle. Dans le mouvement, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jean, et l'espace d'une seconde le blond se sentit frémir. Il y avait quelque chose d'imparable dans ce regard. Ou en tout cas, une chose contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ignorait juste laquelle.

Thomas rit quand Mikasa attrapa le visage de Marco, achevant d'attirer son attention même en usant de violence, et Jean préféra baisser les yeux sur sa gamelle. Si elle devait l'embrasser, il n'avait pas envie de voir _ça_.

D'ailleurs, ça lui avait coupé l'appétit, et Connie arrivait à peine à sa hauteur que Jean se leva sans prévenir.

-Bah, tu fous quoi ? demanda le garçon en le regardant passer les jambes par-dessus le banc.

-Rien, je vais me doucher.

Connie ouvrit de gros yeux sans trop comprendre, et s'assit à son tour.

-T'arrives pas à bouffer ? Elle t'a pété les dents ou quoi ?

-Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

C'était toujours étrange de voir la différence de température entre le couloir et la salle. La chaleur humaine était vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable –si on omettait l'odeur. Pressant le pas, Jean se dirigea vers le dortoir pour récupérer quelques affaires, et repartit aussi sec.

-C'est mignon, entre vous, en fait !

Marco frissonna en entendant le rire de Thomas alors que Mikasa le maltraitait ouvertement. Pour un peu et il avait cru qu'elle allait _réellement_ l'embrasser. Que ce soit vrai ou non, il avait tout de même esquivé, recevant les lèvres de la jeune fille au coin de la bouche. Thomas avait eu l'air de prendre cela pour une preuve de tendresse. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Jean disparaître, aussi rapide qu'il était apparu dans la pièce. En silence. Sur la table où Connie était à présent seul, son bol traînait encore, ainsi que son pain entier. Evidemment, comment aurait-il pu manger aussi vite ?

-La ferme, Thomas…, soupira-t-il en se dégageant des mains de Mikasa.

-Bah, vous voir est plutôt rafraîchissant, rit le garçon. Un peu de tendresse, ca ne fait pas de mal !

Marco le dévisagea un moment. Le souvenir du matin était bien ancré et il ne comprenait pas comment le garçon pouvait parler aussi simplement.

-Ca me fait un peu mal d'entendre ça venant de toi, maugréa-t-il.

La présence de Mikasa l'agaçait. Si au moins Jean était toujours dans la pièce, il aurait pu se raccrocher à lui, l'observer, détailler ses expressions alors qu'il écouterait les bêtises de Connie en le croyant ou non.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Marco ne répondit pas il se leva finalement, sans prévenir, évitant de peu la main de Mikasa qui tenta de le retenir. Marmonnant un « Je vais prendre l'air », il quitta la table, et se dirigea vers la porte. Passant près de la place qu'avait pris Jean plus tôt, il attrapa d'un geste rapide le pain qui s'y trouvait et le fourra dans sa poche, sous le regard intrigué de Connie à qui il intima le silence d'un geste.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

* * *

Jean jeta sa chemise sur le banc dans un grand geste. Il pensait s'être persuadé suffisamment fort, l'impression qu'il avait eue semblait pourtant bonne. Mais en se trouvant face à la réalité, les choses étaient tout autre. En se levant, il avait clairement entendu Thomas et sa remarque lui avait fait l'effet l'une balle en pleine poitrine. Aux yeux des autres, Marco et Mikasa donnaient l'effet d'un couple plein de tendresse ? Vu les positions dans lesquelles on les avait déjà retrouvés, il avait de plus en plus de mal à douter de la situation. Les voir en action deux fois dans la journée l'achevait. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était, tout ça ? Il y revenait de nouveau, il secoua la tête violemment en essayant de chasser la vague de désespoir et d'incompréhension qui l'envahissait.

Il aurait voulu revenir quelques longues minutes en arrière, quand Marco ne semblait être qu'à lui. Sa peau sous ses doigts, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son souffle chaud sur son visage. Ses mains qui s'agrippaient à son visage, son cou. Il voulait juste ça. Se sentir un peu spécial à ses yeux. Comme avant ? Comment les choses avaient pu changer aussi brusquement, littéralement du jour au lendemain ?

Avec un soupir, il ôta les derniers vêtements plus calmement, les posant un peu en boule sur la chemise qui avait subi le même sort, avant de s'isoler dans un des box de douche.

-Jean ?

Dans le dortoir, le silence lui répondit comme il venait de pousser la porte. Marco s'avança, jetant un coup d'œil aux étagères. Les vêtements de Jean était un peu dépliés, signe qu'il était passé par là et les avait tirés à un moment donné. Il ne l'avait pas croisé dans le couloir Jean n'avait pas dû rester bien longtemps dans cette pièce avant d'en sortir. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Il entendit un petit bruit. Quelqu'un bougeait dans un lit en hauteur et il leva les yeux, intrigué.

-Laisse-moi deviner, marmonna une voix. Tu cherches Jean ?

Entre les barreaux, Marco distingua le visage de Bertold. Les yeux entrouverts, celui-ci le fixait sans grande conviction et il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin de la matinée. Reiner en revanche, était bien dans la grande salle quand il en était sorti.

-Si on veut…Dis donc, tu dormais où je rêve ? Tu sèches l'entraînement, maintenant ?

-J'ai tellement mal partout que j'arrive plus à bouger, fous-moi la paix.

-Mais tu dormais, se moqua gentiment Marco en le dévisageant. Ca ne va pas mieux ?

Un profond soupire lui répondit et Bertold disparut sous ses couvertures.

-J'ai pas de fièvre, si c'est ta question. J'ai juste froid.

Marco fit une petite moue. Il lui laisserait la couverture de nouveau ce soir encore, mieux valait mettre la chance de son côté pour qu'il se rétablisse au plus vite. Une main dépassa soudain, s'agitant pour attirer son attention.

-Il doit être dans les douches, ajouta-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Il a pris des fringues.

Marco sourit et le remercia rapidement. Avant de sortir, il grimpa sur leur lit et tiqua légèrement. En fait, si, quelque chose avait bougé depuis qu'il s'était levé le matin même. Son oreiller traînait, déplacé sur le milieu du lit. Fronçant les sourcils, un peu maniaque, il le remit à sa place normale et sortit discrètement le petit pain qu'il avait caché en bas de sa manche pour le glisser dessous.

-Eh, Marco…, lança soudain Bertold en apparaissant de nouveau.

L'interpelé sursauta et rabattit aussitôt l'oreiller. Il glissa au bord du matelas de Reiner, pour mieux voir son camarade en hauteur.

-C'est quoi ces conneries qu'on voit ? Ca surprend tellement que les autres ne parlent que de ça…

Marco hésita. Du bout des doigts, il tapota le matelas et se leva.

-Tu parles de…

-Mikasa.

Rien que son nom et il se sentait pieds et poings liés. Bertols l'observa un moment, avant de soupirer.

-Tu fais une tête pas possible. C'est pas aussi rose que ce qui se dit, hein ?

Marco acquiesça silencieusement.

-Jean aussi n'est pas franchement bien, ajouta Bertold. A force d'être aussi à côté de ses pompes, il va claquer, tu ne crois pas ?

Marco fronça les sourcils, saisissant le sous-entendu qui s'était glissé.

-Dis donc, ce n'est pas toi qui me faisais la morale y'a pas si longtemps, concernant mes rapports avec lui ?

Bertold cligna des yeux, se remémorant ce moment, puis il haussa les épaules.

-J'ai pas dit qu'il fallait se laisser en crever non plus…Juste que c'est pas une bonne idée…

-T'as la fièvre ou tu dis ce qui t'arrange ? ricana le garçon.

-…Merde. Ta gueule, Marco !

Bertold disparut derechef sous ses couvertures en grommelant et Marco en profita pour sortir à nouveau dans le couloir. Il détestait ces transitions. Rien d'étonnant à ce que la plupart d'entre eux prenaient froid.

En revanche, lorsqu'il arriva aux douches, un bouffée de vapeur lui souffla au visage. Là, c'était peut-être un peu trop chaud, pour le coup.

Il enleva les cuissardes qu'il portait toujours depuis l'entraînement. Honnêtement, il ne dirait pas non lui aussi à une bonne douche après l'agitation de la journée. Après avoir ôté également ses chaussettes et posé le tout dans un coin, il s'attarda sur le banc en soulevant rapidement les vêtements sales qui y trainaient, reconnaissant facilement la chemise de Jean. Sur un autre banc, d'autres vêtements, un peu moins laissés en vrac.

Un coup d'œil dans les box lui confirma que d'autres personnes étaient là, les volutes de vapeur s'échappant en masse. A l'origine, il avait l'intention d'appeler son ami. Mais une fois sur place, en sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, si tant était que Jean était bel et bien là, il ne parvenait pas à faire sortir un son. Il recula alors légèrement, serrant ses bras contre lui. Il ne savait même pas vraiment ce qu'il comptait faire en le voyant, ni _pourquoi_ il le cherchait concrètement.

Marco sursauta quand son dos heurta une surface large qui n'était pas là auparavant, et deux grandes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il leva la tête, apercevant le haut du crâne de Reiner, reconnaissable entre mille. Il avait des yeux un peu étroit, et souriait d'un air amusé quand il se pencha.

-Attends, tu vas voir, murmura-t-il.

Sans lâcher Marco, le grand blond inspira, avant de lancer d'une voix forte.

-Eh, Jean ! Sors ta tête !

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il y eut le bruit de quelque chose qui tombait, un juron, et le visage de Jean couvert de mousse apparut. Malgré les bulles blanches qui coulaient sur sa peau, Reiner et Marco purent clairement le voir devenir écarlate en voyant le brun avant de disparaître de nouveau dans son box.

-Eh, Jean, qu'est-ce que t'as fait tomber, encore ? Le robinet ? se moqua Reiner en l'entendant jurer de nouveau.

-La savonnette, bordel ! Putain, ça glisse, c'est de la merde !

Dans son dos, Marco sentit le grand blond secoué d'un fou rire, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, et la main sur son épaule tapota gentiment avant de le pousser en avant.

-R…Reiner, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? souffla-t-il.

Toujours de manière à ne pas être entendu, Reiner eut un petit rire.

-Vous vous faites la gueule et y'a rien de plus gênant vous concernant, murmura-t-il. Maintenant, tu vas juste…

Il s'arrêta devant la douche qu'utilisait Jean. Par chance, celles devant lesquelles ils étaient passés étaient vides, et Marco en remerciait silencieusement le hasard.

-…L'aider à ramasser sa saloperie de savonette.

Et Reiner poussa carrément Marco.

Retenant un petit cri de surprise, Marco se rattrapa à la première chose qui lui venait à portée de main. Il ne voyait rien dans toute cette vapeur –quelle idée de prendre des douches aussi chaudes !- et il fronça du nez quand il se retrouva les mains mouillées et glissantes.

-Tu-tu fais quoi, là ? entendit-il alors murmurer.

Ses yeux s'habituant lentement à son environnement, Marco réalisa avec effroi. Ses mains étaient agrippées sur les reins de Jean qui, nu comme un ver, était visiblement penché à la recherche de sa savonnette perdue.

Pour le coup, il comprenait un peu mieux la légende des savonnettes.

-Je…Désolé…, chuchota-t-il en le lâchant aussitôt.

Jean se redressa, s'éloignant un peu. Le jet d'eau n'était pas en fonctionnement, et il frottait ses cheveux un peu brutalement, cachant son désarroi par n'importe quel moyen.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Et allez, il commençait de suite avec la question sans réponse. Enfin une d'elles.

-Je…Euh, c'est…Merde, Jean, je sais pas trop ce que…

Entendant un bruit, Marco sursauta en se tournant vers l'ouverture. Il recula légèrement, espérant se fondre dans la vapeur malgré ses vêtements et ne pas être vu. Il fallait bien avouer que deux garçons dans les douches, il n'y avait rien de plus ambigu. Le carrelage était mouillé, couvert de mousse, et il redoutait ce qui arriva pourtant : il glissa.

Si le plafond avait commencé à apparaître dans son champ de vision, sa bascule s'était très vite arrêtée quand une paire de bras s'était refermée sur lui.

-Fais gaffe, enfin… ! marmonna Jean.

Marco hocha lentement la tête, évitant le regard qui le fixait alors qu'il avait presque la tête renversée. D'un coup de coude, Jean actionna le jet d'eau, les éclaboussant tous les deux et Marco fit la grimace quand ses vêtements commencèrent à passer d'humides à mouillés.

-C'est plus discret comme ça…, murmura Jean.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Jean l'avait redressé sans trop de mal, reculant presque de suite sous le jet d'eau pour s'éloigner de lui. Il lui tournait presque le dos, très visiblement mal à l'aise et cherchant à se donner une contenance.

Distraitement, Marco observa des coulées de mousse blanchâtres glisser sur la peau qu'il distinguait malgré la vapeur qui se dégageait de l'eau.

-Je…Voulais te voir…, souffla-t-il.

Jean tourna légèrement les yeux vers lui, et le brun eut presque l'impression de lire du reproche dans son expression. Une fraction de seconde plus tard et c'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre que cette lassitude –déprimée- qui tirait ses traits. Du bout du pied, Jean bloqua le savon tombé au sol, et s'accroupit un très bref instant pour le ramasser, avant de le passer sur sa peau, lentement. Nul doute qu'il l'avait déjà fait et cherchait quelque chose à faire pour tromper l'œil de Marco.

-Ah oui ? marmonna-t-il. J'avais pas cette impression, tout à l'heure.

Marco fit un pas en avant, hésitant. Jean était clairement de mauvaise humeur et peu enclin à la discussion à ce moment précis. Il tendit une main, la posant dans le dos de son camarade. L'eau coulait sur la peau, trempant ses doigts le poignet de sa chemise.

Il le voyait, cette histoire avec Mikasa le perturbait –lui aussi, mais probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons en fait.

-Jean, je…

-Tu t'es _enfui_.

Jean eut un petit rire amer, ajoutant un « J'ai l'air d'un idiot, maintenant », tout en dégageant la main de Marco d'un petit mouvement de dos. Le brun pinça les lèvres, contrit.

-Ecoute, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent…, murmura-t-il.

Du dos où il était chassé, Marco se rabattit sur l'épaule, insistant légèrement sur sa prise pour essayer de le faire tourner vers lui. Jean résistait, refusant catégoriquement de lui faire face.

-Non, c'est sûr, grinça-t-il.

Il laissa le bout de savon retomber sur le sol, dans un coin pour ne pas glisser dessus, et soupira. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement, tandis qu'il courbait un peu l'échine en baissant la tête.

-La prochaine fois, évite ça…

Il allait être trempé. Il allait prendre mal ensuite. Mais ces idées qu'il refusait d'ordinaire, Marco ne s'en encombra plus vraiment. Sans crier gare, il parcourut le peu de distance qui les séparait, se collant au dos de Jean. Contre son torse, il sentait les muscles se crisper.

Il était à peine plus grand que Jean et il en profita pour poser son menton sur l'épaule du garçon.

-Je suis désolé…, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. J'aurais dû revenir…

Il l'entoura brusquement, ses bras enserra étroitement le haut de son corps. Jean ne bougeait pas, se maintenant seulement droit là où il était. Le jet coulait sur eux, et Marco se demanda si au final il n'était pas aussi trempé que Jean.

-Tu avais mieux à faire…

Marco se serra un peu plus contre lui, en profitant pour enfouir son visage dans le cou du blond. Sa peau était brûlante. Probablement à cause de l'eau sous laquelle il traînait.

-Je suis désolée, répéta-t-il doucement. Il sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras qui passait sur les clavicules de Jean, et continua lentement.

-Je t'expliquerai tout, dit-il. Mais pas de suite…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas encore le moment. Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

Jean répondit par un silence. Il bénissait l'eau qui coulait, la chaleur camouflant ses frissons à chaque mouvement de Marco contre lui. Il le sentait. De son cou à ses genoux. Son étreinte était serrée, il ne le lâcherait probablement pas facilement. Il l'espérait.

-Je ne te comprends pas, souffla Jean en serrant ses doigts sur le bras qu'il touchait.

Il sentit les lèvres dans son cou glisser sur sa peau, avant de s'arrêter. Il se faisait des idées, sentant presque un baiser, très léger, sur son épaule.

-C'est peut-être pas plus mal…, murmura Marco.

Une douche à côté d'eux s'arrêta et des pieds mouillés claquèrent sur le carrelage du sol. Presque aussitôt, Marco poussa Jean en avant contre le mur au fond de la douche, parvenant à le faire retourner dans le mouvement en profitant de la surprise. Plaqué contre lui, les mains posées de chaque côté de la tête de Jean, Marco le fixait dans les yeux. Si Jean avait presque quitté la trajectoire du jet d'eau, Marco non.

-Eh, ça va, Jean ? appela soudain une voix.

Franz. Il avait dû s'arrêter en entendant le bruit un peu sourd. Jean le distinguait à peine à travers la vapeur des douches et il supposait qu'il en était de même de son côté. Il l'espérait du moins. Habillé de blanc, Marco devait même probablement les confondre dans la vapeur et sur le carrelage.

Jean déglutit, sembla hésiter, puis sans rompre le contact autant visuel que physique –mon dieu, ses yeux, son corps…-, il se racla la gorge.

-C'est bon, j'ai juste glissé ! dit-il d'une voix un peu forte pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau.

-D'accord, fais gaffe, hein, tu cumules en ce moment !

Jean ne répondit pas et Franz ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça, s'éloignant bruyamment.

De toute façon, Jean n'aurait pas pu répondre, soudain bâillonné par les lèvres de Marco. D'abord chastement. Puis le simple contact enhardissant les deux partis, le temps que les deux se rendent réellement compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, Jean glissa ses bras autour de lui, ses doigts s'enroulant dans le tissu trempé du dos de sa chemise qu'il avait tiré hors du pantalon .

-M…Marco…, réussit-il difficilement à articuler entre deux baisers. Tu…

-Tais-toi, souffla le brun. Ne réfléchis pas…S'il te plait…

Marco passa une main derrière la nuque de Jean, appuyant légèrement pour accentuer la pression. A force de se serrer contre lui, il avait l'impression qu'il allait l'écraser, et s'il tenta bien vaguement de s'en retenir ce fut peine perdue. Surtout quand, alors qu'il évitait soigneusement la blessure que Mikasa lui avait faite à la bouche, Jean entrouvrit les lèvres, venant caresser les siennes du bout de la langue.

Marco entrouvrit un œil alors que sa bouche s'emparait avec avidité du brin de langue, oubliant douceur et tendresse pendant de longues secondes. Coincé contre le mur, Jean s'agrippait à lui. Peut-être pas de toutes ses forces, sinon il l'aurait certainement senti passer. Ses joues étaient empourprées, ses yeux clos. Malgr él'eau et la chaleur ambiante, il pouvait sentir son souffle, sa respiration désordonnée. Il entendit un tout petit soupir, à peine audible à cause du bruit de la douche, quand il s'attaqua consciencieusement à lui mordiller la langue du bout des dents, sa main glissant de sa nuque à ses clavicules. Là, il constata avec désagrément que les marques qu'Eren avait laissées la veille étaient toujours là, avec ce léger relief qui donnait la forme des incisives de l'autre garçon.

Glissant dans la bouche de Jean, il caressa lentement les chairs à sa portée, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il sentit la plaie encore fraîche en frôlant sa joue. Il décolla ses lèvres, le regardant de nouveau.

-C'est de lui ? souffla-t-il.

-Touche pas trop, ça lanche.

La voix de Jean était un peu rauque. Il avait ouvert les yeux, le regard hésitant quand il tentait de fixer Marco. Il n'avait pas le même aplomb, et un certain manque de confiance en lui qui l'avait caractérisé dès leurs débuts au camp, même s'il le cachait avec son impulsivité à se battre.

-Je touche pas, acquiesça Marco avec un petit sourire.

Jean ne répondait qu'à moitié, voire pas du tout, remarqua-t-il. Ca équivalait à une éponse positive à ses oreilles, il ne voulait juste pas aborder ce sujet délicat.

Du bout des ongles, Marco griffa très légèrement les marques de dents d'Eren, s'attirant une petite plainte, puis laissa ses doigts glisser sur la peau. Sur le bout de sa langue, le goût de fer qui s'était déposé faillit le faire grimacer alors qu'il ne s'y attendant pas vraiment et il arrêta sa main, l'extrémité de son majeur posée juste sur la pointe d'un téton.

-Tu saignes, dit-il en claquant légèrement de la langue.

Jean frissonna, probablement bien plus à cause de son téton qu'autre chose mais tentait malgré tout de garder un air calme. Marco le savait.

-Encore ? marmonna-t-il en mettant un doigt dans sa propre bouche.

-On ira voir Petra plus tard pour…

Marco s'arrêta un instant, observant Jean. Trempé, nu, le corps marqué de coups de dents, le visage enncore passablement rougi et son doigt glissé entre ses lèvres, il n'avait visiblement aucune conscience que sa vue était pour le moins…Erotique. Et Marco en pâtissait déjà depuis un moment.

-Quoi ? marmonna Jean.

Il suça son doigt en le ressortant, dépité parle goût du sang qui l'envahissait de nouveau, puis cligna des yeux, perplexe en regardant Marco. Celui-ci priait pour que Jean ne remarque rien, et avait légèrement écarté son bassin, l'air de rien.

-Eh, ça va ? T'es tout rouge…

-T'es…Merde, non, ce…C'est rien ! Va t'habiller, t'es assez propre comme ça ! Laisse-moi la place…

Jean le fixa sans comprendre, puis eut un petit sourire. Du dos de Marco, ses mains glissèrent sur le devant de sa chemise, entreprenant le déboutonnage dans les formes, lentement à cause de ses mains qui glissaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'enlève ta chemise ?

Marco eut un petit air effaré, tandis que Jean glissait son regard dans l'ouverture qu'il pratiquait, retenant un petit sourire de victoire les adorables petites taches étaient là, parsemant la peau très légèrement mate.

-J…Jean…Je peux le faire…

Devant cette soudaine insistance à jouer en solitaire, le blond leva les mains, lâchant le tissu blanc et transparent. Il ne comprenait décidément pas. Oui ? Non ? Les deux ? Rien ? Marco avait pourtant eu l'air sérieux. Et maintenant ça ?

Il s'écarta de son camarade, et passa une main lasse sur son visage.

-Bon sang, Marco, tu…

-Je t'expliquerai ! le coupa-t-il aussitôt.

-Un jour, hein ?

Marco eut un petit air contrit, et l'attrapa par le bras.

-Tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il. Je te dirais ca tout à l'heure…Va vite te sécher, tu vas prendre froid…

Jean soupira, et eut un petit sourire déçu.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de regarder ?

Marco le poussa gentiment, et se retint de justesse de donner une tape sur les fesses qui se dandinaient devant lui. Ce n'était probablement pas encore le moment de se réjouir, même s'il avait envie de hurler sa joie dans tout le camp.

-Je te rejoins dans la chambre, murmura-t-il, le poussant à disparaître hors de la douche.

Bougonnant, et visiblement frustré par la situation qui lui avait échappé il ne savait comment, Jean obéit docilement. Alors seulement, Marco se dépêcha d'ôter ses vêtements, retenant de justesse un soupir de soulagement quand son pantalon tomba à ses chevilles, dégageant son érection qui commençait à vraiment devenir trop visible, gênante et douloureuse à force d'être serrée là-dedans.

Impossible de montrer _ça_ à Jean. C'était un coup à lui faire peur, ou n'importe quoi du genre.

En tout cas, lui n'était pas prêt à lui montrer.

Et dans un geste rapide, il tourna brusquement le robinet, réglant l'eau à l'extrême opposé.

Glacé.

_Vite_.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

* * *

-T'as l'air frais, tiens !

Quelques éclats de rire accueillirent Jean quand il entra dans le dortoir, sa serviette sur l'épaule. Un petit sourire en coin, il s'avança pour les rejoindre sur son lit où ils étaient étalés. Reiner était allongé à sa place –même s'il ne l'avait pas utilisé la veille. Autour de lui, le petit groupe habituel s'était retrouvé, squattant allègrement le grand matelas.

-T'es resté longtemps sous la douche, on a cru que tu avais trépassé !

-Abruti, répondit-il en lançant la serviette humide sur Reiner dont la voix venait de retentir.

Jean grimpa sur le lit et réajusta ensuite l'élastique trop lâche du pantalon qu'il avait enfilé pour un peu de confort après cette journée à prendre des coups. Déjà qu'il avait oublié de prendre un haut, il n'allait pas se balader les fesses à l'air, en plus d'être torse nu. Là, il ramena ses genoux à lui et les entoura d'un bras.

Bertold avait apparemment fini par quitter la mezzanine, gardant malgré tout une des couvertures autour de lui, et Jean nota les jambes de Reiner qui étaient tendues et posées en travers de celles, en tailleur, du grand brun. Il ne s'était pas encore fait dégager, à s'avachir comme ça sur lui ?

Au milieu de l'attroupement, quelques cartes traînaient, comme à leur habitude. Reiner en abattit une à son tour. Connie râlait et riait tour à tour. Quelque chose de normal. La douche lui sembla soudain tellement lointaine et surréaliste qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas tombé dans les vapes à cause de la chaleur et n'avait pas rêvé.

-Merde, Mikasa t'a pris pour un punchingball ? rit soudain Thomas en le dévisageant.

Il haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire honteux, admettant intérieurement que ce n'était pas franchement reluisant de se faire mettre une telle misère par une fille. Parce que malgré les apparences, elle n'en restait pas moins une.

-Elle tape fort, dit-il simplement.

-Elle mord fort, aussi ?

Là, c'était Franz, un doigt presque pointé sur ses clavicules. Quand il comprit, Jean se figea sur place et leva les yeux sur eux, les regardant tour à tour sans vraiment savoir que répondre et comme réagir. Il espérait qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas trop son désarroi et sentit le regard de Reiner et Bertold. Le grand blond savait, bien évidemment et Jean lui était reconnaissant d'avoir pu intervenir à temps –et de l'avoir fait tout court, d'ailleurs. En revanche il était un peu perplexe sur le fait que son vieil ami paraisse tout aussi au courant.

-Dis pas de conneries, y'a pas moyen qu'elle ait fait ça, répliqua Thomas. Tu sais que ça roucoule sec chez Marco !

Jean n'aimait pas les retours à la réalité, et s'il essayait de garder un air à peu près calme et détaché, c'était décidément de plus en plus difficile à faire. Les deux sujets qui étaient abordés étaient délicats pour lui malgré ce qu'il ressentait quand il était avec Marco, les attouchements d'Eren l'avait plus marqué qu'il n'aurait voulu se l'avouer. Il laissa alors entendre un petit rire, un peu plus sec que ce qu'il pensait.

-c'est sûr, c'est pas sur moi qu'elle irait se rouler !

Mais sur Marco, si, apparemment. Il déglutit.

-Bah, pour te mettre une raclée, peut-être ?

Ils riaient et Jean tentait de suivre l'humeur joyeuse de la petite compagnie qu'ils étaient. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, de détourner le sujet et plaisanter en déviant de plus en plus. Pourvu que…

-Bah du coup, c'est laquelle ?

Jean sentit le sang quitter son visage.

Merde. Il avait eu le malheur d'oublier que Connie ne perdait jamais le nord quand on abordait ce type de sujet. Il s'inclina légèrement en arrière, se maintenant légèrement redressé sur les coudes, en fixant les grosses lattes de bois au-dessus de leurs crânes. Il feignit une profonde réflexion, espérant pouvoir camoufler sa pâleur soudaine grâce au manque de lumière.

-Vous êtes incapables de trouver, j'en suis certain, dit-il soudainement, agitant une main un peu provocatrice.

Quelques contestations s'élevèrent, et du coin de l'œil Jean vit Reiner sourire face à l'aplomb dont il avait fait preuve. Ce n'était presque rien, mais au moins ça les occuperait un moment. La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur Marco, enveloppé dans deux serviettes pour se camoufler le plus possible aux yeux du monde et ne pas top prendre froid. Il haussa les sourcils en entendant des noms fuser dans tous les sens, indéniablement féminin, suivis de temps en temps de réponses négatives.

-Carolina !

-Merde Thomas, tu l'as déjà dite, arrête un peu…, marmonna Franz en levant les yeux.

-Vous vous amusez bien ? sourit Marco en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Thomas pointa du doigt sur Jean, faisant visiblement la moue. Entretemps, ce dernier avait empoigné son propre oreiller qui était tout proche, le calant sur son ventre, le menton posé dessus. De cette façon, il cachait son torse, évitant les regards insistants.

-C'est cet enfoiré ! râla le garçon. Il se paie du bon temps avec une fille et il partage même pas avec les copains !

Marco haussa les sourcils, virant couleur écrevisse ébouillantée, un peu inquiet et intrigué à la fois. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, resserrant la serviette qui était autour de ses épaules.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec une curiosité peu feinte.

Reiner soupira, lançant une œillade à Marco.

-Une qui a la dent vive, grogna-t-il.

L'air de ne pas y toucher, Reiner passa de nouveau un pied sur une jambe de Bertold, faisant mine de s'étirer. Une grande claque l'accueillit, mais le droit de séjour sembla accordé sans grande difficulté ensuite.

-Oh.

Marco lança un regard en coin à Jean, et se pencha pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, se parant d'un petit sourire. Jean grogna légèrement, profitant en cachette du bref contact affectueux sur son crâne.

-Depuis quand tu fais des cachoteries ? dit-il d'une voix claire, un air de reproche teintant sa voix.

-Putain, même toi tu savais pas ça ! Eh, Jean, tu nous en veux ou quoi ?

Le garçon leva un pied, les menaçant du bout des orteils. Les sourcils froncés, il tira un brin de langue.

-C'est parce que vous êtes des abrutis ! se moqua-t-il.

Les contestations allèrent bon train aussitôt, et Marco se hissa sur le lit, s'adossant contre l'épaule de Jean. Reiner ne le rata pas, lui jetant un coup d'œil avant de rire.

-Eh Marco, ça ne nous gène pas, mais habille-toi au moins !

-C'est un mec qui s'astique devant tout le monde qui me dit ça ?

-Bordel, t'étais pas là toi !

-Les bruits courent vite…, ricana Marco.

Il tendit un bras, s'étalant un peu devant –contre, en fait- Jean pour attraper la couverture de ce dernier, la déplier et se recouvrir avec, poussant un petit soupir en frottant légèrement son dos contre Jean pour s'installer de la façon la plus confortable qu'il pouvait. A cause de la position qu'avait le garçon, pas évident de se caler : il était à la limité de presque s'allonger sur lui tant il était bas.

-Tiens, tu me vois plus, comme ça ! rit-il.

-Tu m'en vois ravi ! J'ai pas envie de voir tes…

Reiner glapit quand un poing martela sa jambe d'un coup un peu violent, et s'excusa rapidement pour ce qu'il allait dire. Même sous le ton de la plaisanterie, ça pouvait mal passer et Marco avait parfaitement compris de quel sujet il allait être question. Il esquissa un petit sourire, un brin reconnaissant envers Bertold pour sa rapidité de réaction. Même s'il fallait être sacrément attentif à ce qui se disait pour agir aussi vite.

-C'est vide, sans Eren, ça fait bizarre.

Dans son dos, Marco sentit Jean frissonner, soudain silencieux quand Franz lança le sujet. C'était forcément délicat que personne –ou presque- ne sache ce qui s'était passé. Connie soupira et se laissa tomber sur le côté, sa tête atterrissant sur le mollet de Reiner avec un grognement mécontent des deux parties.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il a fait cet abruti, soupira-t-il, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'ils le mettent en sous-sol ! Ca devrait pas durer trop longtemps, si ?

-Ca dépend ce qu'ils lui reprochent…

Thomas leva le menton, s'essayant visiblement à une quelconque réflexion.

-Voyons…Il a encore dû entendre un truc

-…Qui ne lui plaisait pas…

-Genre sur les titans…

-…Et se battre… ?

Franz et Thomas s'alternaient dans une magnifique synchronisation, visiblement d'accord sur leur sujet, et croisèrent les bras en hochant la tête.

-Vous êtes nazes, soupira Bertold.

Il s'étira en baillant, faisant tomber la couverture un peu, et Reiner se redressa.

-Fatigué ?

-Mh.

Frissonnant sous un petit coup de froid, Jean tira un bout de couverture sur lui. Le dos de Marco était chaud et agréable contre sa peau. Reiner lui lança un petit regard en coin et se gratta la tête un instant.

-Tout le monde est crevé, allez, au lit les mecs.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Bertold, qui resserra sa couverture avec un « Allez vous faire voir ! » tout bas. Dans le dortoir, les allées et venues des jeunes recrues allaient bon train depuis un moment, les uns se changeant, les autres restant en petits groupes à discuter. Un certain nombre de lits resteraient vides cette nuit-là aussi ils ne comptaient plus les départs et les décés.

Connie étant parti à son tour, Jean finit par se redresser, obligeant Marco à suivre le mouvement. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, ainsi que Reiner et Bertold. Il leva les yeux sur ce dernier, mal à l'aise.

-Alors t'es au courant, toi aussi ? dit-il tout bas.

-Oui.

Jean lançait déjà un regard de reproche à Reiner et Bertold intervint, sortant une main de sous la couverture pour s'opposer à lui.

-Il n'y est pour rien, murmura-t-il.

Ils avaient bien compris que Jean ne souhaitait pas ébruiter l'histoire, et ils estimaient important de respecter sa décision, autant pour lui que pour Eren. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils remettent la main sur lui pour obtenir des explications.

-J'ai croisé Gunther quand c'est arrivé, ajouta-t-il.

Jean se renfrogna légèrement. Contre lui, il sentit Marco s'agiter légèrement, la serviette sur ses hanches disparaissant alors qu'il restait caché sous la couverture. Ainsi camouflé, le brun posa une main sur la cuisse de Jean, à l'abri des regards, et il sentit son pouce caresser lentement le tissu fin de son pantalon. Une tentative un peu maladroite pour le calmer et le rassurer, mais Jean appréciait le geste.

…

_Attend_ _un_ _peu_…

Selon toute logique –bien que cela lui fît défaut régulièrement-, Marco était _à poil_ contre lui. Personne n'avait l'air d'en avoir réellement conscience même si tout le monde savait. Les joies de la camaraderie.

Contre sa main posée sur le matelas, il n'avait pas trop de doute quant à l'identité du propriétaire de la fesse chaude qu'il sentait.

-Eren en a pour la semaine, continua Bertold. Connaissant son caractère, il faudra le surveiller quand il reviendra.

Jean hocha la tête, essayant de revenir à la réalité. Il appréhendait son retour, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas compris le pourquoi de ce geste de sa part d'ordinaire, ils ne faisaient que se battre. Et s'il était curieux, il avait en même temps peur de savoir les raisons de son comportement.

Bertold se frotta les yeux et se redressa enfin. Contre toute attente, Reiner ne bougea pas, levant juste ses jambes pour le laisser quitter le lit.

-Garde la couverture, lança Marco quand le garçon commençait à la lui rendre. T'en as besoin, non ?

Bertold hésita un peu puis le remercia, la replaçant autour de ses épaules avant de disparaître en haut de son échelle, rejoignant Connie qui s'était déjà roulé en boule sous ses propres draps.

Jean soupira, et regarda Reiner qui avait déjà enlevé son pantalon, glissant dans sa couverture pour s'enrouler dedans.

-Tu fais rien ?

-Pourquoi ? C'est un grand garçon, s'il a besoin, il appellera. Couchez-vous, au lieu de traîner.

A ce moment-là, Jean sentit sa couverture disparaître : Marco venait de se lever, emmitouflé dedans, pour se jeter sur les étagères. Là, à moitié caché par les lits entre eux, le blond le vit bouger un peu, probablement en train de s'habiller pour dormir. Il ne tarda pas, effectivement la couverture en main, frissonnant dans ses vêtements froids. Jean récupéra le tissu, s'allongeant, rejoint par le garçon. Comme tous les soirs. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange, rien d'inhabituel. Juste, dépossédé de sa propre couverture pour la seconde nuit consécutive, cette fois-ci Marco se glissa sous la sienne sans prévenir. Rien à y redire. Sinon que malgré l'obscurité qui venait d'envahir la pièce, Jean avait encore peur qu'on remarquât la rougeur qui s'étalait sur ses joues. Il se tourna sur le côté, tournant le dos à Marco. Il le sentait bouger, ses coudes, ses épaules et son bassin le touchant par moment. Et pendant qu'il se concentrait sur ce qu'il sentait, un bruit pour le moins désagréable se fit entendre, même s'il était léger et Jean dut bien reconnaître que son estomac réclamait à présent.

Il remonta légèrement les genoux, serrant ses bras autour de lui. Dans son dos, la chaleur de Marco se répandait.

Les ronflements de Reiner ne mirent pas longtemps à retentir.

Marco ne bougeait plus, et son estomac avait cessé de communiquer. Il se sentait juste un peu mal, bénissant le hasard que cela arrivât quand il était déjà allongé, et il pria un bref instant pour que cela l'endormît.

Il allait y arriver. Sûr, hein. Bientôt. Il fallait juste ne pas penser qu'il attendait depuis quelques heures déjà. Soupirant, il se retourna, cherchant une nouvelle position. Peut-être que ca l'aiderait…

En bougeant, Jean sentit la peau de Marco frotter contre la sienne et évita d'écraser une main trop proche qui traînait sur le matelas. Un long silence qui continuait.

Puis le bruit des tissus. Il sentit que le garçon s'agitait un peu. Et soudain, un contact avec son visage le fit sursauter. Dans le noir, il n'avait pas vu s'approcher les deux doigts qui avaient trouvé son menton, glissant sur sa peau. Jean déglutit lentement. Marco s'était rapproché de lui, il pouvait sentir le tissu de ses vêtements contre sa peau.

Le bout des doigts remonta, lentement et avec précaution, évitant soigneusement les égratignures diverses qui décoraient son visage. Jusqu'à ses lèvres. Contre sa joue, il sentit les autres doigts de Marco se déplier, et quelque chose glissa habilement contre sa bouche. Un peu surpris, il l'ouvrit, tâtonnant d'abord du bout de la langue. Du pain ?

Le front de Marco se colla soudain au sien. Ses jambes glissèrent contre les siennes. Un genou s'invita entre les siens.

Jean accueillit la petite boule de mie de pain avec grand plaisir.

Le nez de Marco touchait sa pommette. Son souffle venait réchauffer son visage.

-Mange un peu, murmura-t-il brusquement. Ils dorment tous.

Dans la main de Marco, Jean ne tarda pas à découvrir d'autres morceaux qui l'attendaient un par un, ils glissèrent jusqu'à sa bouche, Jean donnant un petit coup de langue par avance à chaque fois. Plusieurs fois, il tomba d'abord sur ses doigts, léchant le bout une fraction de seconde. Il ignorait si le sel venait de sa peau ou de la mie qu'il avait touchée.

Contre sa cuisse, une chaleur torride se dégageait. Il savait plus ou moins que l'entrejambe de Marco n'était pas bien loin, et il se sentait appréhendant le moindre de ses mouvements.

-Eh, dis…

-Mh ?

Les doigts de Marco s'étaient arrêtés sur ses lèvres et il résistait à l'envie de les toucher d'un coup de langue à nouveau.

-Tout à l'heure…Tu disais…Que tu m'expliquerais…Ce soir…

Il se doutait que Marco devait presque tendre l'oreille pour le comprendre. Il entendit un petit souffle, reconnaissant le rire silencieux du brun.

-Tu perds pas le nord, enfoiré…

Jean sourit, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'expression de son camarade. Il sentait dans son ton une pointe d'appréhension, qui fut cependant contredite par ses gestes : Marco se pressa soudain contre lui. En haut de sa cuisse, il n'y avait pas moyen de se poser beaucoup de questions.

C'était _dur_. Et ça tirait sur le tissu de son pantalon.

-J'avais pas franchement envie que tu vois ça, souffla Marco.

-Je…je vois…

Jean sentait son visage brûler, ne sachant pas vraiment comme réagir. Il passa son bras dans le dos du brun, un peu perdu dans ses propres sensations. Ne pas le voir était une chose. Le _sentir_ en était une autre, bordel.

-Merde, non, arrête…, gémit Marco en le sentant se serrer contre lui. Demain, je te réveillerai …On va travailler sur ce qui s'est passé pendant l'entraînement…Alors dors…

Quand bien même c'était pour le bien de Jean, il se maudissait intérieurement de devoir lui-même interrompre ce qui se passait. Il était tard. Ils étaient fatigués. Et il ignorait à quel point les prochaines journées allaient être difficiles. Ni combien de temps cela prendrait.

Il pinça les lèvres en sentant un petit bout de langue sur ses doigts juste avant qu'il ne les retire.

Bon sang.

Il était en feu, là.

_Putain-Marie-mère-de-Dieu_.

Il était complètement stupide de l'avoir titillé ainsi. Il aurait pu faire les choses plus _normalement_.

Jean s'était calmé de son côté, très sûrement à contre-cœur s'il en jugeait par ses grognements et essayait de faire en sorte de ne pas bouger, l'entourant de ses bras –et presque de ses jambes. Malgré l'habituel froid du dortoir et le peu de vêtements qu'il portait, la chaleur était terrible.

La nuit allait être longue.

_Dors, Marco, dors. Merde_.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

* * *

Le vent froid filait, mordait la peau de son visage. Il se demandait encore un peu ce qui se passait. La faim au ventre, les yeux encore un peu gorgés de sommeil, il courait en essayant de garder le rythme. Devant lui, le corps restait constant dans sa vitesse. De là où il était, l'équilibre était quasi parfait. Rien ne l'étonnait dans ce qu'il voyait et il ne doutait pas ou peu que le garçon serait l'un des meilleurs de leur unité.

Le soleil se levait à peine. Ah, bon sang, le lit et la couverture chaude lui manquaient. Le deuxième corps dessous également. Malgré l'excitation soudaine de la veille, Jean avait fini par s'endormir. Peut-être les bras du garçon l'avaient-ils rassuré. Mais le temps était déjà passé, et les quelques heures pendant lesquelles il avait alterné sommeil et somnolence lui avaient semblé plutôt courtes.

-Tu ralentis, Jean ! Te laisse pas aller !

Il se reprit en entendant la voix, redressant la tête. Marco regardait de nouveau devant lui. Bon sang, comment pouvait-il courir aussi facilement dès le réveil ? Il avait toujours détesté les parcours, et s'il n'évitait pas ces entraînements, il ne se jetait pas dessus et ne les faisait pas traîner.

Alors au petit matin, quand le brun l'avait secoué en chuchotant pour le réveiller, ç'avait été dur. Tout le monde dormait du sommeil du juste. Comment Marco pouvait-il se réveiller de lui-même aussi facilement ?

-Plus vite ! Tu cours comme une fillette d'habitude ?

Jean serra les dents, un peu agacé, et suivit ce que Marco disait. Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette attitude ?

Reiner esquissa un petit sourire puis étouffa mal un bâillement en s'éloignant de la fenêtre. Cela faisait quatre fois qu'il voyait ses deux compagnons de lit passer devant au trot, l'un frais comme un gardon et l'autre visiblement encore au fond de son lit.

-Ils ont la foi, soupira Connie quand Reiner raconta ce qu'il avait vu. Ca leur suffit pas, ce qu'on fait déjà ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Reiner en haussant les épaules. Laissons-les, moi j'ai la dalle.

Derrière eux, la plupart des garçons du dortoir finissaient d'ouvrir les yeux, et Bertold n'échappait pas à la règle. Se frottant le crâne d'une main, il dégringola l'échelle, et se traîna jusqu'aux étagères pour fouiller dans ses vêtements, sortant victorieusement un pull de la masse de linge. Il l'enfila, bénissant l'idée, et suivit le mouvement de la majorité. Il avait dormi, tombant comme une masse. S'il avait encore froid en quittant les couvertures chaudes, c'était probablement d'une façon plus normale. Son cerveau n'était plus serré dans un étau, il n'avait plus ces frissons désagréables. Il se sentait juste fatigué et courbaturé. Il remercierait Marco pour son prêt quand le garçon reviendrait. Pour la deuxième fois consécutive, il semblait que le garçon ne serait pas dans la grande salle avant les autres comme il le faisait toujours.

Un peu parti dans sa réflexion, il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il atteignait le bout du couloir, et se retourna un peu.

-Ah, Reiner…

-Tu vas mieux ?

Son camarade parlait un peu bas, probablement pour ne pas ébruiter l'état, même peu grave, dans lequel il avait été. Ce n'était jamais très bon de faire savoir ce genre de choses. Il hocha lentement la tête, et du bout des doigts décrocha la main.

-Oui. Juste fatigué.

Le lait chaud et le morceau de pain avaient déjà un air un peu plus appétissant que la veille au matin. C'était assez bon signe et, soulagé, il ne se priva pas quand il fut installé devant son petit déjeuner. Assis en face de lui, Reiner faisait déjà de même sans se poser plus de questions que d'habitude. Leurs jambes trop longues se croisaient allègrement sous la table, et Bertold bougea un peu une des siennes quand un pied le chatouilla.

-Arrête de bouger, marmonna-t-il avant de plonger dans son bol.

-Ouais, ouais.

Bertold avait un très vague souvenir de la veille. Il savait être allé à l'infirmerie, transporté par Reiner, et un sentiment d'embarras remontait quand il y repensait. Il soupira. Combien de temps avait-il dormi, la veille ? Avait-il _vraiment_ passé son après-midi au lit ? Il n'avait pas même le souvenir d'avoir mangé dans la journée. Les vertiges l'avaient rapidement terrassé, et il avait senti la fièvre pointer le bout de son nez. Quoiqu'il ait pu dire aux autres, c'était malheureusement vrai.

Il leva les yeux, tombant sur Reiner qui lui jetait de petits coups d'œil de temps en temps. Par réflexe, il donna un coup de pied dans un mollet qui traînait sur ses jambes étendues. Le blond étouffa une petite exclamation, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et la douleur, reposant brusquement son propre bol.

-J'ai dit que ça allait, grogna Bertold.

-J'ai rien dit ! se défendit-il aussitôt.

-Alors fais pas cette tête.

Reiner se renfrogna, arborant l'expression type qu'il avait quand il était froissé et Bertold repartit dans ses pensées. Quoiqu'il en soit, si c'était toujours lui qui l'avait transporté jusqu'au dortoir et collé dans son lit malgré la hauteur et l'échelle, aucun doute que ce tas de muscle était un vrai monstre dans le genre.

-Et merci. Pour hier, marmonna-t-il tout bas avant de disparaître derrière son pain.

-Crétin.

-C'est quoi vos messes basses, vous deux ? s'exclama brusquement une voix.

Connie venait de sauter sur le banc, juste à côté de Reiner. _Encore_ _et_ _toujours lui_. Ils retinrent un soupir de concert, pinçant la bouche dans une expression similaire quand ils glissèrent le regard sur le garçon. Presque aussitôt, le petit rasé regretta ce qu'il venait de faire et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Pourquoi diable s'était-il approché d'eux ? Il se souvenait pourtant parfaitement de ce qu'il avait vu, bon sang !

D'ailleurs, comment était-il possible pour ces deux géants, pour le moins au summum de la virilité au sein de la communauté qu'était le dortoir des garçons, d'avoir dégagé une telle image, autant sensuelle qu'érotique ?

Et puis, comment pouvaient-ils ne serait-ce que faire _ça_ entre eux ? Il y avait suffisamment de filles –plus ou moins mignonnes, il fallait l'avouer- sur lesquelles fantasmer ! Alors _pourquoi-pourquoi-pourquoi_ !? Il retournait le problème dans son cerveau depuis deux jours, sans parvenir à saisir. Il n'avait rien contre l'idée, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais il ne comprenait pas cette vision de la chose.

-Rien d'intéressant, lâcha Reiner. Mange avant que je ne prenne ta part, tiens.

-Ah, hum, d'accord…

Pour la peine, il se sentait de trop. Un coup d'œil autour de lui et il comprit pourquoi il était venu vers eux le plus naturellement du monde. Jean et Marco n'étaient pas encore là. Thomas et Guido étaient partis aux douches avant de manger.

Se sentant un peu esseulé durant un des quelques moments où ils pouvaient tous se retrouver ensemble, Connie se concentra sur son bol et son morceau de pain, engloutissant l'ensemble en vitesse pour pouvoir déguerpir au plus vite. Il aurait pu aussi changer de place, mais la salle se remplissait vite. Le temps de chercher et il aurait perdu celle-ci.

-Il a fait vite, remarqua Bertold en le regardant s'éloigner rapidement de la table quelques instants plus tard.

-T'aurais préféré qu'il reste ?

Le brun haussa une épaule, jetant un coup d'œil sur leur camarade qui disparaissait déjà derrière la porte du couloir.

-Il est sympa, mais…

-Mais il a un timing de merde.

-Carrément.

Dans le couloir, il avait croisé les deux autres inséparables du groupe qui se rendaient aux dortoirs, et les avait vaguement salués, se rendant compte après de leur air étonné. Oh et puis mince ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, tous ? Partout où il allait, quelque chose de bizarre se passait, du moins c'était l'impression qu'il avait depuis quelques temps. Parfois, il hésitait avant d'ouvrir une porte, pour peu de se trouver encore devant une scène pour le moins gênante.

Il entra directement dans les douches, jetant à grande vitesse ses vêtements sur un banc. Il n'avait même pas de raison de s'en vouloir. Et pourtant, c'était lui qui partait en s'écrasant. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Marmonnant son incompréhension tout bas, , il roula ses vêtements en boule et passa devant les box, jetant des coups d'œil à l'intérieur pour en trouver un de libre, et un juron l'accueillit quand il passa devant l'un d'eux. A l'intérieur, Thomas se frottait la peau énergiquement la peau avec le bout de savon. Qu'est-ce qu'ils trouvaient de charismatique à ces corps ? Il n'y avait pas de poitrine, les muscles trop durs n'invitaient pas à se lover contre eux, et il imaginait mal quelque chose pouvant se passer, au sens concret de la chose, si les deux parties avec une paire de couilles comme _ça_.

-Merde, Connie, ne mate pas ! On te l'a déjà dit cent fois !

-Ah ouais, merde.

Le box à côté était vide, il y trouva refuge. L'eau était un peu chaude, la mousse se formait rapidement. Sur son crâne rasé, pas besoin de beaucoup frotter. Le côté pratique de cette coupe était à peu près la seule raison pour laquelle il continuait à la garder.

Il baissa les yeux, s'observant un moment. Il était indéniablement petit. C'était presque ridicule. Il avait beau se donner autant que possible aux entraînements, son corps ne lui donnait pas les résultats escomptés sa taille, ses muscles, sa vitesse, rien ne se développait comme il l'espérait. S'ils étaient encore jeunes et en plein croissance, il avait toujours l'espoir de pousser un peu plus. De partout, grimaça-t-il en jetant un œil complexé à son entrejambe. Il était complètement imberbe, et voir les autres devenir progressivement plus adultes le perturbait un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Connie sursauta quand une voix connue résonna devant lui. Un air perplexe sur le visage, Jean le fixait, dans le même appareil que les autres qui occupaient les petits espaces. A poil. _Avec_ les poils, même, constata-t-il de nouveau en le regardant. Le garçon transpirait encore de son effort, et Connie se demanda vaguement combien de tour de cour Marco avait bien pu lui faire faire avant de leur octroyer à tous deux le droit de se doucher et manger. Sur ses clavicules, il y avait toujours cette marque qui avait fait chauffer les esprits la veille, même si elle s'était un tout petit peu atténuée. D'ici quelques jours, elle aurait probablement disparu.

Il remit la main sur la savonnette, grommelant.

-Rien, je réfléchissais.

Jean eut un petit rire amusé en le regardant faire.

-Vas-y mollo, ça te réussit pas toujours ! dit-il avant de disparaître de son champ de vision.

Peu de temps après, une nouvelle douche s'enclencha.

Connie soupira, rallumant l'eau avec l'espoir d'y noyer ses pensées. Il se sentait dépité.

Et frustré.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

* * *

Lorsque Jean retrouva Marco, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il l'avait quitté pour aller se doucher, après leur footing. Ou plutôt, la course forcée que Marco lui avait imposée. Au petit déjeuner, il l'avait seulement croisé s'en allant au moment où lui-même arrivait. Une espèce de méli-mélo où ils ne faisaient que s'apercevoir, et finalement, alors que Jean s'habillait dans le dortoir, le brun fit son apparition à son tour. Frais, propre et habillé, il était prêt à mettre son harnais de cuir, ce qu'il fit avec une facilité et une aisance déconcertantes qui rendrait jaloux n'importe lequel de ses camarades.

-Mets le tien, dit-il en désignant l'amas de sangles qui trainaient parmi les affaires de Jean.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

-Hum ? Mais aujourd'hui, on n'a pas…

-Aujourd'hui, on ne suit pas l'entraînement des autres, Jean.

Après avoir serré sa dernière sangle, Marco attrapa le harnais de Jean, trouvant visiblement qu'il était un peu trop long à la détente. Il s'accroupit, lui tapotant le bassin pour lui signaler de lever la première jambe afin de commencer à l'enfiler. Un peu perplexe, Jean obéit sagement avec le vague souvenir qu'il serait de mauvais ton de tomber. Se sentant un peu perdre l'équilibre quand Marco le secoua en attachant le harnais autour de ses cuisses, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour se stabiliser. Il n'y avait pas à dire l'entraînement réussissait à certains. Sous ses doigts, il sentait les muscles rouler alors que ses bras s'agitaient en de petits mouvements.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas trop divaguer.

Il se sentait rougir lentement alors que les mains de Marco étaient glissées autour de ses cuisses, essayant d'arranger les sangles du deuxième côté, bougonnant contre sa capacité à créer des nœuds avec des parties normalement impossible à emmêler. Elles bougeaient, descendaient, remontaient, descendaient, rem…

-J'ai fait une demande à l'instructeur.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu verras tout à l'heure.

Marco se redressa, lui faisant enfiler le haut. Le bras droit, puis le gauche, glissèrent entre les sangles, que le brun serra autour de lui sans paraître réfléchir au sens des choses. Du bout des doigts, il arrangea le col de la chemise de Jean qui s'était coincé sous en haut de son torse et sourit en voyant son expression d'appréhension. De son cou, il laissa ses doigts remonter rapidement, pour frôler la ligne de sa mâchoire, appréciant la petite rougeur qui s'étala presque aussitôt sur le haut des joues de Jean.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Tout ira bien.

-Tu m'inquiètes presque plus, là, marmonna Jean en détournant les yeux.

Ils mirent brusquement une petite distance entre eux quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur quelques-uns de leurs camarades. Cachant sa gêne, Jean se jeta sur ses bottes pour les enfiler, évitant de se tourner vers les autres. Marco retint un petit rire amusé et lui tapota le crâne en passant, l'air de rien, glissant dans ses propres chaussures.

-Allez, viens au lieu de bavasser, dit-il.

-Dis, c'est vraiment nécessaire, tout ça ?

-Ouais. Au moins.

Accroché dans les airs au système de suspension qu'ils avaient tous dû utiliser au début de leur entraînement pour écrémer une grande partie des recrues, Jean se demandait sérieusement où Marco voulait en venir. Il n'y avait qu'eux, les autres de leur unité passant leur journée d'entraînement à l'orée d'un bois proche. Le garçon tournait la grosse manivelle, son regard concentré autant sur ses propres mouvements que le niveau d'élévation du blond.

-Comment tu te sens, Jean ? lança-t-il en levant les yeux.

Parfaitement stable, l'interpelé fronça du nez. Lentement, il agita un peu les jambes, posa ses mains sur sa taille. Son maintien était impeccable, constata Marco, un brin étonné.

-Comme un poisson dans l'eau ! râla-t-il, un peu vexé. Dis donc, c'est quoi cette bla…TU FOUS QUOI LA !?

Violemment, Marco avait enclenché un autre système, manœuvrant les câbles pour faire monter et descendre le garçon sur de petites distances, perturbant l'équilibre statique qu'il avait, pendant seulement une fraction de seconde. Ce n'était probablement pas suffisant. Jean se reprenait facilement, sans crainte et dans une flopée de jurons allant à son encontre. Alors où était le problème ? La sécurité ? Il savait que rien ne pouvait se passer tant qu'il était accroché ? Mais bien sûr…

Marco pinça les lèvres. Là, cette petite manivelle à côté, il la connaissait pour avoir poussé un instructeur à la lui faire essayer. Il l'actionna.

-Bon Marco, c'est pas que, mais…

Presque aussitôt, un grand cri retentit, Jean se coupant lui-même dans sa phrase un des câbles donna l'impression de se décrocher, le renversant sur le côté, le deuxième câble noir descendant de quelques crans sous son poids.

Marco connaissait ce système qui recréait les conditions d'un accident sur l'appareil, pour tester les réactions des soldats. Mais Jean ignorait qu'il existait, comme la plupart de leurs camarades.

-Ca va toujours ?

La tête en bas, se balançant de travers au bout des câbles, Jean était terriblement pâle, ses bras serrés autour de lui. La mâchoire crispée, , il lança un regard noir à Marco, déglutissant après la panique qu'il venait d'avoir.

-Je…Te…Déteste…, grinça-t-il.

-C'est pour ton bien, fais pas cette tête.

Marco le fit descendre un petit peu plus à sa propre hauteur, rétablissant la hauteur des câbles pour que Jean se stabilise de nouveau. Il bloqua le mécanisme par sécurité, et s'approcha du garçon. Ainsi, il avait son nombril à peu près à hauteur de son visage. Il voyait bien que Jean tremblait suite à sa frayeur, et il était à deux doigts de s'en vouloir. Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, les systèmes avaient été révisés peu de temps auparavant.

-Remets-toi, il n'y a pas de danger. Je t'ai dit que tu n'aurais rien à craindre, non ?

Il savait que Jean n'aimait pas les mauvaises surprises, et il n'était pas étonné de le voir passer de sa brusque panique à la colère. C'était complètement son genre de changer de l'un à l'autre sans transition.

-T'es un enfoiré, Marco !

-Je sais, je sais…

Il soupira, le fixant un moment.

-Lève les jambes, ordonna-t-il soudain.

-C'est quoi ça, encore ?

-Merde, Jean, fais ce que je te dis…

Le blond fit une moue d'agacement et d'incompréhension, le mélange donnant lieu à quelque chose de presque amusant. Se retenant de rire, Marco l'observa alors qu'il s'exécutait en marmonnant. Bon, s'il tremblait encore un peu, il pouvait bouger, c'était bien. En revanche, quelque chose le chiffonnait.

-Monte plus haut.

Un regard noir l'accueillit aussitôt.

-Eh, oh, je suis pas contorsionniste ! grogna Jean.

Malgré tout, Marco vit qu'il essayait d'obéir et il fallait malheureusement admettre que l'effort était pathétique et inutile. Jean ne parvenait même pas à un angle droit. Il en était d'ailleurs bien loin, et sa difficulté se lisait sur son visage, qui rougissait de plus en plus sous l'effort à maintenir cette position ratée.

-Repose, marmonna Marco.

Jean soupira en relâchant ses jambes et il s'approcha, ses mains s'agrippant brusquement au bassin de son camarade coincé dans les airs.

-Eh… !

-Combien t'as pris ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Jean eut un petit hoquet surpris.

-J'ai pas grossi ! couina-t-il aussitôt pour se défendre.

-Je te demande ta taille ! Tu as affreusement grandi en trop peu de temps !

Jean cligna des paupières, ouvrant enfin de grands yeux. Entre le soulagement et la surprise, Marco ne savait pas trop ce qui prenait le pas sur son visage. Le blond eut une longue réflexion et fronça les sourcils.

-Je sais juste que je dois faire changer mon uniforme de nouveau, j'ai le feu au plancher…

-Jean…

Il le vit rentrer la tête dans les épaules, et il se rendit compte qu'il était probablement trop sec depuis le début. Il soupira doucement, essayant de se reprendre.

-C'est important, Jean. Si tu as plus de difficultés à te déplacer depuis quelques temps, ce n'est pas à cause de ta technique, d'un vertige ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Pendu à ses lèvres, Jean était devenu silencieux et l'écoutait religieusement. Pour le coup, être fixé de cette façon était un peu…Perturbant. Se reprenant pour supporter le regard insistant du garçon, Marco se racla la gorge.

-Ta croissance a altéré une partie de tes aptitudes, il semblerait. On va travailler ça dans un premier temps, d'accord ?

Jean fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu rassuré.

-Comment ça « dans un premier temps » ? marmonna-t-il.

Marco croisa les bras et inclina légèrement la tête.

-Vu le cri de pucelle que tu as poussé, force est de constater que tu as les jetons. On verra ça après.

Ca ne manqua pas et Marco devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait la vue. Jean était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, gêné et furieux à la fois.

-Allez, lève les pattes, Jean ! reprit-il en retenant un ricanement. Si on n'a pas de résultats probants très rapidement, Shadis nous fera passer un mauvais moment à tous les deux.

-J'te hais…

-Dis, je suis lourd ?

Sasha s'immobilisa un moment dans son mouvement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer, et cligna des yeux en fixant son camarade.

-Tu sais bien que oui, ricana-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle le trouvait un peu mou depuis qu'ils avaient commencé l'entraînement le matin même. Si c'était pour des raisons aussi stupides, ça n'en valait pas la peine et elle lui arrangerait son train de pensées à coups de pieds. Juste parce qu'il était énervant quand il s'y mettait.

-Rien, marmonna-t-il.

-Merde Connie, arrête de faire cette tête, ça fait vraiment bizarre à voir !

-J'ai pas demandé à être moche !

Elle faillit s'étouffer en le voyant répondre aussi sérieusement et abandonna l'idée de se battre. Posant les mains sur ses hanches, elle soupira.

-Je te fais un bisou si tu me files tes deux prochains repas. Sur la joue, hein.

-Va chier.

Connie s'accroupit, posant ses bras tendus en appui sur ses cuisses, et Sasha se pencha au-dessus de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? D'habitude t'as un regard effrayant mais là c'est franchement pire !

-Oh, t'es chiante ! J'ai rien !

Il grimaça. Son petit déjeuner avait été avalé beaucoup trop vite le matin, et ses maux de ventre devenaient franchement désagréables.

-Ah, 'tain, j'ai mal, marmonna-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se releva. « Infirmerie ? Je t'accompagne.

-Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'on passe devant les cuisines.

-Tu me connais trop bien, décidément.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

* * *

-A…Arrê…Ête..

Il avait le souffle court. Il sentait une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Se concentrer pour ne pas penser à la douleur était de plus en plus difficile s'il voulait bouger comme il l'entendait.

Il sentait les mains du garçon, agrippées à son bassin, glissées un peu dessous. Elles prenaient presque ses fesses et il ne lui était pas simple de dire comment les choses allaient tourner. Il gémit sourdement, serrant les dents à une nouvelle vague douloureuse, et une de ses mains s'accrocha à la première chose qui passait au-dessus de sa tête.

Presque aussitôt, une des mains quitta son fessier –il faillit le regretter- et ramena son bras.

-J'ai dit non…

-A…Arrête, j'ai…Dit…C…Ca fait m…Ma-a-a-al…

-Essaie de supporter encore un peu…

Il se cambra brusquement, ses muscles se relâchant sans prévenir. Ses jambes retombèrent de part et d'autres des bras de son camarade qui les retint à hauteur de ses épaules. Haletant, il renversa la tête en arrière. Au-dessus de lui, les mécanismes de suspension étaient immobiles. Il n'y avait que les câbles, auxquels il avait tendance à s'agripper malgré les menaces du brun.

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours que Marco lui menait la vie dure, entraînant ses jambes sans répit. Le premier réveil avait été atroce, avec cette sensation qu'il ne pourrait pas mettre un pied devant l'autre Marco lui avait prouvé le contraire en le poussant hors du lit sans sommation.

Les premières heures, il le faisait courir, l'accompagnant comme la première fois. Il semblait ne jamais fatiguer, le suivant, le poussant dès qu'il sentait un relâchement.

Et ensuite, alors qu'ils s'étaient rafraichis, nourris, habillés, ils revenaient là, à ce système de suspension qui commençait à lui sortir par les yeux. La première fois, Jean avait eu du mal à accepter ce qui se passait et il priait toujours ardemment pour que personne n'entendent ce qui se passait. Ou alors en ayant les images. Quoique non. _Surtout_ _pas_ avec les images. Parce qu'après l'avoir accroché dans les airs, Marco glissait ses mains sous son bassin. Là, il n'avait pas beaucoup le choix et se trouvait obligé de lever les jambes sous les injonctions du garçon. Le but ? Ses pieds ne devaient pas toucher les bras de Marco. Il tenait moins longtemps et moins haut que ce qu'il pensait à l'origine, surpris lui-même de l'état des choses.

Marco soupira, les épaules bloquées entre les cuisses de Jean et esquissa un petit sourire, tapotant une fesse qui trainait encore sous ses doigts.

-Ca ira ?

-Putain, j'ai mal, sérieux…, souffla le blond.

Marco rit doucement et d'un mouvement des avant-bras il fit glisser les articulations de ses genoux sur ses épaules et se rapprocha légèrement, écopant d'un grognement de mécontentement. Il devait tirer sur les muscles fatigués et éprouvés, ce qui ne plaisait probablement guère à leur propriétaire.

-Dis-toi que c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer, souffla-t-il.

Jean lui en voulait probablement pour ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne l'avait jamais empêché de continuer. Pire, il attendait même après lui. Peut-être avait-il compris le problème qui se présentait : s'il devenait incapable de continuer à suivre l'entraînement, ou que la situation empirait, il se ferait évincer du camp.

Maintenant les cuisses du garçon surélevées entre eux deux, Marco posa son front contre la chemise de Jean. Il pouvait sentit l'humidité qui imprégnait le tissu, se rendant plus réellement compte de l'effort que cela avait dû lui demander. Il sentit les bras de Jean retomber sur ses épaules à leur tour, ses poignets de part et d'autre de son cou.

-Ca tire vraiment, grimaça Jean.

-Arrête de râler, détends-toi un peu.

Un soupir. Les mains du garçon se refermèrent derrière sa nuque et il esquissa un petit sourire, caché par sa position. Depuis la douche, il ne s'était absolument plus rien passé. Quelques regards, parfois une petite gêne. Un frôlement des doigts. Le soir, Jean tombait littéralement. La veille, il avait dû l'envelopper dans sa couverture : le temps avait visiblement manqué entre le moment où il s'était vautré au milieu du matelas et celui où Morphée s'était abattue sur lui.

Il était pleinement conscient que ça allait sûrement être difficile. Autant pour lui, de devoir lui faire subir tout ça, que pour Jean qui justement subissait.

Il entendait la respiration de Jean se calmer, devenir plus calme, et il s'éloigna lentement. Les mains dans sa nuque glissèrent, les doigts caressant son cou, la ligne de sa mâchoire, en s'en éloignant, et il ôta les jambes posées sur ses épaules. Comme la veille, un gémissement de soulagement retentit.

-Ah, bon sang…

-C'est bientôt l'heure du repas, répliqua-t-il amusé.

Il s'éloigna encore, pour faire descendre Jean en quelques coups de manivelle.

-Tu vas pouvoir te doucher ! ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire quand le visage du garçon se para d'une expression un peu gênée à la remarque.

Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, Jean eut un moment de soulagement au contact de la terre ferme, avant de perdre l'équilibre et tomber face contre terre. Surpris, Marco se précipita pour le redresser, découvrant le garçon bougonnant, et passa un bras autour de lui pour l'aider à se relever.

-Merde, j'ai les jambes en coton, grogna-t-il.

-Désolé, j'ai dû trop te pousser…

-C'est bon, ça v…Me lâche pas, enfoiré !

Marco rit, serrant sa prise sur lui. Il sentait une main s'agripper à sa chemise. Ce n'était pas désagréable de le voir dépendre de lui et s'accrocher ainsi.

Derrière ses airs volontairement bourrus et son caractère un peu particulier, il savait que Jean était juste…

Adorablement mignon et timide.

-Y'a plus d'eau chaude ! Qui est l'abruti qui a laissé l'eau couler toute la journée ?

Bertold grimaçait sous le jet glacé, maudissant le responsable. Avec de la chance, c'était une mauvaise blague de leurs instructeurs. Déjà que l'entraînement n'avait pas été probant pour tout le monde, maintenant _ça_. Mine de rien, il était plutôt satisfait de s'être remis aussi vite. Et d'avoir été capable de suivre l'entraînement ces jours-là –ou à peu près en tout cas.

Dans la douche à côté, il entendait Reiner grelotter et jurer en même temps, par-dessus le bruit de l'eau. Tout le monde était à la même enseigne, même si certains étaient plus sensibles que d'autres.

-Bert' ! entendit-il soudain. C'est froid chez toi ?

-Ouais, soupira-t-il. C'est gelé, on se croirait dehors.

La tête de Reiner venait d'apparaître devant sa douche et il sursauta en s'en rendant compte.

-Eh, c'est pas la fête, dégage ! grogna-t-il en lançant un gant sur lui.

Le blond s'en débarrassa avec un petit rire, et regarda autour d'eux. Il tendit l'oreille un petit instant, vérifiant qu'ils étaient seuls, et s'avança.

-Tu pourrais t'habiller, au moins, merde…

-Mh ? Mais je suis trempé !

-Alors essuie-toi !

-Bert', je pense que t'as déjà fait plus que me voir à poil, fais pas ta pucelle…

Reiner soupira avec un petit sourire, et le grand brun rougit jusqu'aux oreilles au souvenir. Aussitôt, il se retourna, montrant le dos, une main cachant une desdites oreilles pour se camoufler. D'un coup rapide, il actionna à nouveau l'eau glacée, sans se préoccuper de la plainte qui retentissait derrière lui.

-J'étais malade, grogna-t-il. Ma-la-de !

-T'étais pas franchement en plein délire.

-Va te faire mettre !

Se retourner pour éviter Reiner ? Mauvaise idée. _Très_ mauvaise. A peu près aussi mauvaise que nier ce qui s'était passé plusieurs jours auparavant.

Il sentait déjà le corps terriblement sculpté se coller dans son dos. Les grandes mains remontèrent lentement, il les sentait glissant jusque sur ses omoplates, pour venir se refermer sur ses épaules. Malgré l'eau froide, il sentait son souffle chaud chatouiller sa nuque, puis l'arrière de son oreille.

-Dis donc, y murmura Reiner.

Il frissonna, songeant qu'il l'entendrait probablement moins s'il allait plus franchement sous le jet. Encore fallait-il le faire, ce pas.

-Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu disais ?

Le visage soudain brûlant, Bertold se crispa, pensant plus sérieusement à se jeter sous l'eau qui lui fouettait à peine les orteils. Ou peut-être devrait-il y balancer Reiner, vu ce qui fleurissait contre sa cuisse.

-T'es un enculé, Reiner.

-Tu fais un peu trop allusion à ça, tu sais ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

Brusquement, Bertold se retourna, plaquant Reiner sans douceur contre le mur carrelé. Le rouge aux joues, les propos de son camarade avaient fait leur chemin et il pinça les lèvres. Il se pencha, sentant le bout de son nez contre le sien. Les yeux sombres le fixaient.

Depuis quand ce regard était-il aussi intense ?

-Je te préviens, souffla-t-il. Il est hors de question que tu me prennes pour une gonzesse.

Etait-ce un sourire qu'il voyait là ? Reiner, en effet, rit légèrement et leva une main qu'il glissa derrière la nuque du brun.

-Ce sera à celui qui aura le dessus, alors ?

-Tu…

Un bruit. Un mauvais pressentiment. Un petit sifflotement.

Simultanément, ils tournèrent la tête, se décomposant quand ils virent la silhouette fluette et petite de Connie qui passait devant la douche. Le regard du garçon regardait _toujours_ dans les box quand il longeait le petit couloir.

-J'VAIS LE BUTER !

-CALME, REINER !

-MAIS J'AI RIEN FAAAIIIIIIT !


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

* * *

-Eh Jean, tu marches bizarrement !

Le garçon leva une main pour faire un geste grossier, pour ne pas dire vulgaire, à l'encontre d'un camarade qu'ils croisèrent à une des tables alors qu'ils s'avançaient. Un sourire moqueur, le jeune homme ricanait en le regardant se déplacer, et Marco donna une petite tape derrière le crâne qui se présentait quand il passa.

-Tais-toi, Daz, soupira-t-il.

Du bout des doigts, il poussa Jean pour continuer, et ils s'installèrent aux côtés de Reiner qui était déjà assis. Jean enjamba le banc avec un peu plus de difficulté, et le géant haussa un sourcil, lançant un regard interrogatif aux deux garçons.

-Courbatures, marmonna Jean en se laissant tomber sur le bois, soupirant d'aise.

Reiner émit un petit ricanement dubitatif, et eut à peine le temps de glisser un regard en coin dans la direction de Marco qui s'asseyait face à Jean, que celui-ci laissa sa main s'abattre sur son crâne comme il l'avait fait avec Daz.

-Jean a un petit retard à rattraper, répliqua-t-il en posant leurs deux gamelles.

Il avait préféré porter lui-même leurs repas, estimant un peu trop élevé le risque que Jean finisse les quatre fers en l'air. Sa démarche donnait déjà à sourire, et régulièrement il le voyait grimacer avant de rapidement se reprendre. Jean avait toujours cette fierté devant les autres. Il n'y avait probablement que devant lui qu'il l'oubliait parfois.

Un peu décalé, Jean se poussa quand Bertold apparut à son tour, visiblement disposé à s'asseoir face à Reiner. Décidément, depuis le début pas moyen de les décoller, ces deux-là. Un peu comme le trio Mikasa-Eren-Armin.

-C'est ce qui vous occupe, ces jours-ci ? Shadis n'a pas l'air trop perturbé par votre absence de l'entraînement…

Marco s'étira un bref instant.

-Il a donné son autorisation, je gère la chose.

Bertold gloussa en jetant un œil à Jean qui retenait une grimace alors qu'il venait de bouger une jambe pour se positionner plus confortablement.

-On voit ça, oui…

-Et Mikasa aussi ?

Là, Marco faillit s'étouffer, sa cuillère dans la bouche. Depuis qu'il supervisait Jean, il s'était peu montré et avait pu éviter la jeune fille, n'ayant pas à subir les assauts pour le moins gênants et forcés –d'un côté comme de l'autre.

-Comment dire, hum…

-Je me demande vraiment quelle sera _sa_ réaction.

-Qui ?

-Eren.

Face à Marco, Jean marqua un petit temps d'arrêt avant de replonger dans sa soupe, feignant ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation. Reiner soupira en le regardant.

-Jean…

-Quoi ? grogna-t-il, mâchonnant un morceau mal écrasé.

-Je pense qu'il faudra te faire à sa présence.

Il donna un coup de menton en direction du fond de la salle, et Jean se tourna légèrement. A une des tables pleines, il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître la silhouette qui s'asseyait. Grand et svelte, même s'il montrait son dos, Jean savait qu'il s'agissait d'Eren. Il se remit droit, soupirant.

-Déjà… ?

-Il s'est peut-être bien conduit, supposa Bertold. Et vu qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose…

Jean eut un petit hoquet qu'il contrôla difficilement.

-J'avais pas spécialement envie de me faire…

-On sait, t'en fais pas. C'est même plutôt rassurant !

Reiner enchaîna, croisant les mains autour de son bol.

-Mais là, c'est la réalité. Il va falloir faire avec, et des fois ce n'est pas franchement agréable. L'avantage que tu as, c'est qu'on est au courant. T'es pas seul.

Marco sourit en voyant la gêne de Jean, qui se caractérisait par un petit rougissement sur le haut de ses joues.

-Ouais, marmonna-t-il. Merci.

-Tu rougis, ricana Reiner.

-Ta gueule.

Marco lança un nouveau regard vers la table ou Eren avait rejoint ses deux amis. Là, il remarqua avec étonnement la présence de Connie, assis non loin du trio infernal. Le menton dans la paume de sa main, il semblait plus jouer avec le contenu de son bol en le triturant de sa cuillère, que s'y intéresser vraiment. Sous ses doigts, sa joue semblait ne pas vraiment être de la couleur habituelle, et Marco se tourna vers les deux garçons qui étaient à leurs côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Connie ?

Bertold se racla un peu la gorge, visiblement gêné. A ce moment-là, Reiner étouffa un petit cri de douleur, se courbant en avant au-dessus de la table sans rétorquer. Un pied avait dû attaquer par en dessous.

-Une petite altercation…, dit le grand brun, sans aucun doute le responsable de l'attitude de Reiner en cet instant.

Le sujet n'avait pas l'air abordable, aussi Marco ne poursuivit-il pas, gardant sa curiosité pour lui. Il supposa que sa curiosité et son timing hors paire avait dû lui valoir un traitement digne de ce nom –et Reiner semblant impliqué malgré son habituel calme, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître l'ampleur de la chose.

-Jean, soupira-t-il en le voyant hésiter entre jeter des coups d'œil furtifs et pas du tout discrets et se nourrir. Cesse de te prendre la tête et mange correctement ! Tu en as besoin.

Sous la table, Marco avança prudemment un pied, tâtonnant pour trouver une des jambes de Jean et, le nez de nouveau dans son bol, il remonta délicatement le long du mollet qu'il avait déniché.

A ce moment-là, Bertold lança un regard noir à son vieil ami en face de lui, sifflant un « Ton pied, connard ! » Le blond eut l'expression la plus innocente du monde, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

-Hein ? J'ai rien fait cette fois…

Marco ôta son pied en vitesse. Bertold avait décidément des jambes trop grande et une capacité à s'étaler autant que possible, qui le dépassait vraiment. Il essaya d'ignorer le regard perplexe du grand garçon sur lui, étant donné que selon leur configuration il était le seul en position de l'atteindre ainsi.

_Bien_ _joué_, _Marco_.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, toi ?

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Connie avait sursauté. Autour de lui, du monde s'était rassemblé, sans lui prêter attention. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il attendait quelque chose, d'ailleurs. Il avait plutôt été à la recherche de calme jusque-là. Une place légèrement en décalé par rapport à lui, il découvrit Eren, serré contre Mikasa. Il était difficile d'avoir un bon espace pour se mouvoir quand ils étaient aussi nombreux sur un même banc.

-Comment ça ?

Eren tapota sa propre joue et Connie esquissa un petit sourire. Forcément, ça se voyait. Reiner n'y était pas allé de main morte, et sa joue le lançait encore. Il avait une formidable marque, et sa main ne camouflait rien du tout. Il en était conscient, mais c'était mieux que de s'exposer aux regards. En revenant de l'entraînement, n'importe qui avait pu voir qu'il n'avait rien, aussi cela aurait-il pu paraître suspect. Même s'il n'était pas responsable, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que Reiner ait des problèmes pour son impulsivité soudaine.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, dit-il.

Il était un peu étonné. Habituellement, Eren était plutôt agité, parlant à tort et à travers. Là, il agissait calmement. Un air un peu fatigué trainait sur son visage. Son enfermement avait l'air de l'avoir épuisé, moralement sinon physiquement. A ses côtés, Mikasa demeurait la même : silencieuse et ne s'intéressant qu'aux propos du garçon. Ce qui l'étonnait passablement, et il ne tarda pas à s'exprimer.

-Au fait Mikasa, ca fait longtemps que ca dure, cette histoire ?

Il frissonna quand les yeux de la jeune fille se rivèrent sur lui. Si son expression restait la même –inexpressive donc-, un courant glacé venait de passer.

- Quoi donc ?

-Eh bien M..Mar…

Merde. Une idée. Une _autre_ idée. Vite. Ce n'était pas bon en fait, et il avait envie de conserver l'autre joue. Au moins pour pouvoir dormir dessus.

Une illumination passa soudain.

-Maria ! dit-il, un brin triomphant. On m'a dit qu'elle en pinçait pour…Pour Thomas !

Un petit cri retentit non loin. La concernée se pencha au-dessus de son bol, le visage rouge et les yeux étrécis, trouvant rapidement le garçon du regard.

-Connie ! On t'a déjà dit de ne pas lancer de rumeurs ! vociféra-t-elle.

Dans un coin, Thomas ricanait, avant de recevoir une serviette roulée en boule dans le visage. Mikasa soupira, revenant à son assiette.

-Tu as ta réponse.

-Ah, euh, ouais…Super…

Mince. Eren revenait de plusieurs jours de punition, et il ignorait de quoi parler. Le garçon avait-il vraiment envie d'entretenir la conversation ? C'était lui qui était venu l'aborder, bien que d'habitude tout le monde lui demandait plutôt de se la fermer.

Les yeux de nouveau baissés sur son bol, il observa du coin de l'œil un petit manège. Eren avait levé une main à hauteur de son visage, feignant de supporter sa tête. Caché ainsi de Mikasa, il articula silencieusement dans sa direction « On discute après ? »

Connie haussa une épaule. Ca faisait longtemps. De temps à autre, la première année ils s'étaient retrouvés à plusieurs reprises à discuter, calmement. Ce n'était pas vraiment complice, pas le moins du monde. Juste des réflexions qui leur étaient propres, et parfois parler en petit comité, ou juste à deux, était agréable. Quelque chose qui se passait sans prétention.

Il avait ainsi découvert certaines choses concernant le brun. L'une d'elle ne lui avait pas été dite il s'en était rendu compte par hasard lors d'une de ses nombreuses entrées indésirables. D'abord gêné, il s'avait pas compris de suite et avait déguerpi, espérant que personne n'avait remarqué. C'était quelques mois après leurs débuts au camp. Connie ne se souvenait plus du visage de l'autre garçon, celui qui était assis à califourchon sur Eren et l'enlaçait. Ce type avait disparu quelques temps plus tard, inapte à suivre l'entraînement plus longtemps, et rapatrié.

Aucun des deux, Connie comme Eren, n'avait par la suite évoqué ce qui s'était passé, et avait continué comme si de rien n'était.

C'était ainsi.

S'il acceptait ces choses-là, il ne les comprenait ni n'y adhérait. Toujours pas.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

* * *

Dehors, la fraîcheur avait fait place au froid depuis longtemps. Connie renifle un petit coup, et enfonça le visage dans le col de sa veste chaude. Il n'était pas resté beaucoup plus à table, emportant juste son pain avec lui.

Assis sur une barrière de bois au fond de la cour, de celles qui entouraient un enclos, il laissait ses jambes pendre dans le vide et balançait lentement les pieds de temps en temps. Il était très certainement le dernier à ne pas toucher le sol quand il s'asseyait là. Alors, il ne le faisait jamais, à moins d'être seul comme à ce moment précis.

De son perchoir, il entendait vaguement les faibles clameurs monter du bâtiment de bois. Il aurait aimé être à l'intérieur, en compagnie des autres. Mais l'élancement dans sa joue lui rappelait un peu trop qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue ces temps-ci, et cette idée le rendait mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir le comportement adéquat dans ces circonstances, et savait qu'il risquait bien plus de faire empirer les choses que les améliorer. Il avait du mal à gérer ce genre de situation.

Il sursauta quand quelque chose lui tapota l'épaule, et il tourna légèrement la tête, esquissant un petit sourire. Emmitouflé dans sa veste, Eren le regardait avec curiosité. Même dans la pénombre, Connie pouvait lire la fatigue sur son visage.

-Tu ferais pas mieux de te coucher ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Il est encore tôt, idiot.

Eren grimpa avec agilité sur la barrière, s'asseyant à côté du garçon. Celui-ci soupira doucement et baissa les yeux, fixant leurs pieds. Ceux du grand brun touchaient la barre la plus basse, comme il s'en doutait.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Les grands yeux verts étaient terriblement assombris par le manque de lumière, mais cela n'empêchait en rien le regard de se faire un peu hésitant, se levant sur Connie à sa question. Eren soupira. Le plus petit avait toujours été plutôt direct, oubliant l'existence du tact. Et mettant toujours les deux pieds dans le plat.

Il remonta une cuisse, serrant son genou contre lui d'un bras, se concentrant un moment pour garder l'équilibre. Concrètement, il en profitait pour réfléchir.

-Personne n'a rien dit ?

Connie secoua la tête lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais, toi ? ajouta Eren.

Connie lança un pied en l'air, la jambe tendue.

-Pas grand-chose…Des suppositions, comme tout le monde.

-Et c'est ?

-Il paraitrait que vous vous êtes battus et fait choper.

-Je vois…

Connie releva les yeux et soupira de nouveau.

-J'y crois à moitié, avoua-t-il. Jean n'est pas le genre à laisser son adversaire se faire prendre alors qu'il est aussi fautif en se battant. Même si c'est toi et que vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter.

Eren posa son menton sur son genou, ce simple geste perturbant son équilibre une fraction de seconde.

-Te casse pas la gueule, marmonna Connie.

-Mh. Tu ne te demandes pas ce qui s'est passé réellement ?

-Tu sais que je suis curieux.

-C'est ta nature, gloussa Eren. Tu aimes bien tout savoir et comprendre. Même si tu n'y arrives pas.

-Enfoiré…

Alors qu'il avait détourné la tête, légèrement boudeur sous la petite moquerie, Connie sentit brusquement une main s'écraser sur son crâne, frottant gentiment.

-Allez, accouche Eren, marmonna-t-il. Tu voulais parler de ça, en fait, hein ?

-Tu vois, quand tu fais la gueule t'es perspicace !

Connie ôta la main sur sa tête, gonflant légèrement les joues. Eren lui tapota l'épaule et soupira.

-Tu te souviens ? murmura-t-il.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Le garçon frissonna en sentant le regard perçant le foudroyer littéralement.

-Ah. Hum, oui…

Evidemment qu'il se souvenait. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il interrompait quelque chose d'aussi concret et non accidentel. Pas comme le jour où Marco était tombé sur Jean. Enfin il supposait, les deux garçons avaient eu du mal à décrocher leurs sangles et il avait finalement fallu les aider.

-C'était quoi son nom, déjà ? marmonna Connie.

-Milieus.

Eren avait reniflé légèrement. Après plusieurs jours enfermé, le froid extérieur était plus appréciable que l'humidité glacée qui régnait en sous-sol. Il enfonça son nez dans sa veste, frottant un peu contre le tissu.

-Ah ouais…Il est pas resté très longtemps.

-Il pouvait plus blairer ma tête.

Connie pouffa doucement.

-C'est pas comme s'il était le seul dans ce cas-là ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Une claque derrière le crâne le calma rapidement, mais il garda un petit sourire.

-J'ai…Essayé d'abuser de Jean.

C'était sorti, plutôt facilement. Tout bas, soufflé. Connie avait presque eut l'impression qu'un petit coup de vent avait sifflé près de son oreille.

Et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Indécis quant à ce qu'il devait croire ou comprendre, il fixa le visage d'Eren, quitte à devenir insistant. Le brun grogna.

-Arrête ça…

-Tu déconnes ?

-J'ai une tête à ça ?

-Tu…T'as…Merde, Eren, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Je veux dire…C'est…

Il essayait d'imaginer, de se replacer dans le contexte. Quand ? Où ? L'infirmerie ? Ca faisait plusieurs jours, et à ce moment-là…Merde, l'infirmerie ? Jean y était souvent allé, mais quand Eren avait-il… ?

Eren passa une main sur son visage. Connie l'entendit déglutir, avec quelques difficultés visiblement. Il aurait préféré être dans un endroit plus lumineux, pour voir son visage, et être à même de déchiffrer ses expressions plus facilement.

-Je sais pas, Connie…, murmura-t-il. Il était là…Et je…J'ai…

Il y avait une petite détresse qui pointait dans sa voix. Quelque chose qui hurlait sa peur, sa volonté d'être retenu, son repenti. Un petit détail lui revint en mémoire et il leva la tête. Là-haut, les étoiles ne brillaient pas fort ce soir-là. Des nuages fins devaient probablement obstruer le ciel.

-C'était toi, les morsures ?

Un silence lui répondit. Un petit mouvement sur le côté, et Connie sut que le garçon hochait la tête positivement.

-Jusqu'où t'es allé ?

Ca ne le regardait pas. Mais Eren avait besoin d'en parler. Il n'y avait qu'à l'entendre, le voir, pour le comprendre. Dans le contexte actuel, il fallait le questionner, simplement.

Eren laissa sa jambe retomber, son pied venant se caler sur la barre de bois, rejoignant l'autre.

-Je l'ai à peine…

Il hésitait. Connie retint un nouveau soupir.

-A peine quoi ?

-…A peine touché.

-T'es con.

-Reiner est entré.

-T'avais l'air encore plus con, pour le coup.

-Tu fais chier.

-C'est toi qui as voulu.

Un moment de silence passa. Puis Connie le rompit de nouveau.

-Jean fait croire que c'est une fille qui l'a mordu.

Eren eut un petit rire sec. « Ah ouais ? C'est un gland, ce gars.

-T'as sauté sur un gland, je te rappelle.

-Je t'emm…

-Et Marco se tape Mikasa, au fait.

Un blanc. Malgré la nuit bien installée, Connie était sûr de voir distinctement ses joues s'empourprer. A chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose, il avait l'impression que les pièces du puzzles étaient mal emboitées. Jean qui se cachait derrière une relation inexistante, la relation de Mikasa et Marco…Avec Eren sous les yeux, il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Pourquoi Mikasa n'avait-elle rien dit au garçon sur sa relation ? Après tout, ils étaient à ce point proches, qu'ils ne se cachaient rien ou presque, non ?

-Ce crevard…

-Tu fais peur, là. Il a le droit, non ?

-N'importe qui a le droit, marmonna Eren. Marco, c'est une autre histoire.

-Je comprends pas tout, Eren.

-Moi non plus, putain. Eh, continua soudain le brun, tu dors où en ce moment ?

Connie le fixa un moment, un peu perplexe face au changement de sujet.

-Ca dépend des fois…Soit avec Bertold –comme d'habitude-, soit à la place de Reiner… Pourquoi ?

-Armin a perdu un pari et dort avec Guido.

-T'es tout seul, du coup ?

Eren pencha légèrement la tête, le bout de son nez sortant de sa veste.

-Ouais.

Connie glissa de la barrière, et fourra ses mains dans ses poches en frissonnant.

-Je te préviens, grogna-t-il. si tu me prends pour Jean dans ton sommeil, je te castre.

Eren ricana, le suivant dans son mouvement.

-T'es dur, là. Tu m'intéresses pas, je serais sage.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

* * *

-Vous prévoyez quoi les prochains jours ?

Le menton posé sur ses mains jointes, Jean haussa les sourcils, un peu surpris de la question que venait de poser Reiner. Ses coudes étaient enfoncés dans le haut de ses cuisses et il osait à peine les bouger : allongé en travers du lit, Marco avait posé le haut de ses épaules sur les jambes en tailleur de Jean, et l'arrière de sa tête s'appuyait contre son ventre, glissée entre ses coudes.

A son silence éloquent, Marco inclina légèrement la tête, frottant contre le ventre de Jean qui baissa les yeux sur lui.

-T'as oublié ? demanda-t-il en riant.

-Quoi ?

-Permission !

Marco s'étira légèrement avec un sourire et Jean vit son visage disparaître un bref instant contre sa chemise alors qu'il avait presque la tête à l'envers.

Tu rentres pas chez toi ? soupira Bertold en levant les yeux.

Jean secoua la tête.

-Non. Y'a plus personne là-bas. Ca fait un moment que je reste ici.

Bertold et Reiner se regardèrent, un peu gênés de leur erreur. C'était vrai. La famille de Jean, peu nombreuse, avait succombé l'année précédente dans la dernière épidémie qui avait sévi dans son village. D'ailleurs dans ces moments-là, Jean devenait plutôt intenable, c'était à se demander comment ils avaient pu oublier sa présence les fois d'avant. A part Marco qui rentrait de temps en temps, ils restaient toujours quelques-uns au camp. Eren, Mikasa et Armin faisaient évidemment partie de cette minorité, et la perspective de se retrouver avec le brun n'enchantait pas spécialement Jean.

Il glissa une main sous le crâne de Marco, le redressant. Le jeune homme se replaça correctement et de façon plus agréable, soupirant d'aise. A part le croisement de ses mollets qui le gênait un peu sous ses omoplates, Jean était confortable.

-Désolé, marmonna Reiner en croisant les bras.

Assis tous les quatre sur le lit, ils encerclaient un jeu de carte qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient touché. Il y avait un moment qu'ils avaient déserté la grande salle, après avoir vérifié l'absence d'Eren. Le garçon n'étant pas non plus dans le dortoir, ils en avaient profité, le calme de la grande pièce leur faisant du bien.

Jean haussa les épaules en soupirant : « On n'y peut rien. » Marco leva les mains, venant flatter les côtes du garçon dans quelques tapes réconfortantes, avec un petit sourire. Jean fit une petite moue et attrapa les mains joueuses.

-Eh, c'est aux chevaux qu'on fait ca… , bougonna-t-il.

Reiner esquissa un petit sourire en coin et claqua de la langue. Il déplia ses longues jambes, s'étirant en bousculant un peu Marco du bout d'un pied, s'attirant un regard vaguement agacé.

-D'après Connie, aucune différence… , ricana-t-il.

Il fut étonné de recevoir non pas un, mais deux regards perplexes. Jean _et_ Marco.

-T'étais là, abruti…, rappela-t-il alors au second.

-Ah ? …Ah !

Marco rougit légèrement au souvenir, et eut un petit rire amusé. Réussissant à se défaire des mains de Jean, il laissa les siennes reprendre leur flatterie sur les côtés du corps de Jean, sans se cacher de sa gentille moquerie.

-Merde, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

Ce fut Bertold qui ricana. Du coin de l'œil, il observait le manège des deux garçons, préférant supposer que tout était normal. Il n'y avait probablement que lui qui voyait des sous-entendus dans leurs gestes, après tout. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange là-dedans, et rien d'empêchait leur proximité qui avait toujours plus ou moins existé.

-Connie a plein de mauvaises manies, commença-t-il. Comme dans les douches…

Il aperçut Reiner jeter un œil à sa propre main, et le soupçonna de regretter un peu son geste de plus tôt.

-…Où il a tendance à observer tout ce qui l'entoure.

Jean grogna.

-Et alors ?

-Tu fais pas exception. Parait que t'es un vrai canasson, mon grand !

Jean s'étouffa brusquement en avalant sa salive de travers, obligeant Marco à rouler avant de prendre un coup et trop se faire secouer. Le brun sentait ses joues devenir un peu rouges, se souvenant que l'objet de la discussion avait été entre ses doigts à un moment.

-T'as chaud, Marco ?

-Qu'est-ce que…Euh, ouais… !

A la question terriblement innocemment posée par Bertold, il avait failli hésiter, sans comprendre sur le coup c'était pourtant simple, il devenait rouge pivoine. Feignant la chaleur de la pièce –c'était faux, il avait parfois presque froid-, Marco défit quelques boutons de sa chemise et roula contre la cuisse de Jean la plus proche de lui, se collant en espérant récupérer un peu sa chaleur.

En bougeant, il avait étalé les cartes laissées libres, et Reiner soupira en les ramassant. « Elles font qu'encombrer, là…

-Bah range-les.

-C'est à Connie, je sais pas où il les met, marmonna—t-il en tassant le petit tas cartonné.

-Demande-lui.

Le grand blond se retourna en suivant le mouvement du menton que faisait Jean pour qu'il regarde derrière lui, et son regard tomba sur le concerné.

-Ah, Connie ! appela-t-il aussitôt.

Le garçon s'arrêta à hauteur de l'échelle de son lit et les fixa, un peu hésitant. Il avait tout juste défait sa veste.

-J'ai rien fait…, se défendit-il aussitôt en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Le blond leva la main et agita le jeu de cartes, haussant cependant un sourcil à la réaction qu'il suscitait.

-J'ai rien dit…Tiens, c'est à toi ça !

Connie fixa la main de Reiner un petit moment, semblant visiblement peser le pour et le contre, puis haussa une épaule avant de grimper à l'échelle. « Garde-le pour le moment, je m'en sers pas. » Il fouina quelques instants sur le matelas, avant de balancer sa couverture au bas de l'échelle. En voyant ça, Bertold se redressa en fonçant les sourcils.

-Eh, Connie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

-Ah, je bouge un peu…, dit-il en réapparaissant en haut de l'échelle pour la descendre.

-Et tu vas où, comme ça ?

Le plus petit ramassa sa couverture sur le sol, la pliant grossièrement, et donna du menton en direction d'un autre matelas en hauteur.

-Là-bas, dit-il.

-Armin ?

Connie haussa les sourcils. « Avec Eren, » corrigea-t-il. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil sur le quatuor, notant les regards qui s'assombrissaient au nom. Jouant le jeu de l'innocence comme il n'était pas censé savoir ce qui s'était _réellement_ passé, Connie passa devant eux et lança sa couverture en hauteur, satisfait d'avoir atteint le matelas sans que les tissus ne lui retombent dessus. Visiblement, eux étaient au courant. Il ignorait à quel point, mais leurs expressions en disaient suffisamment long.

-Connie…, commença Reiner, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. Euh, tu sais…Concernant Eren…

Bertold lui donna un petit coup dans le torse sans prévenir, récoltant un grognement.

-Ce qu'il essaie de dire, continua-t-il à la place de Reiner un peu plus délicatement que ce dernier, c'est que tu dois faire attention à toi.

Connie les considéra un moment. Il pouvait comprendre leur réaction, après tout il savait de source sûre –le deuxième concerné- les raisons de leur méfiance. Cependant, il n'avait lui-même jamais eu de problème avec Eren, ce dont Jean ne pouvait pas se vanter. Par ailleurs, Eren ne le voyait pas franchement de _cette_ façon. Il soupira donc, et passa de nouveau devant le lit de ses camarades en réajustant sa veste.

-Vous êtes débiles…, marmonna-t-il en sortant.

La porte faillit claquer, le garçon l'avait retenue de justesse. De nouveau seuls, ils se concertèrent du regard, un peu gênés par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Vous en pensez quoi ? lança soudain Reiner, rompant le silence qui s'imposait.

-Qu'on va dormir à l'aise cette nuit, répliqua Marco en bâillant.

Le blond lança un coup d'œil à Bertold, qui ne releva pas et attrapa les cartes toujours coincées entre ses doigts. _Qui_ _ne_ _dit_ _mot_, _consent_. Noyant le poisson, son vieux camarade se mit à distribuer lentement. Ils savaient tous les quatre que le garçon n'aimait pas tellement jouer, et Marco retint un petit sourire moqueur. Au-dessus de lui, un bras passa, pour récupérer un des jeux préparés, et Jean décroisa ses jambes pour les délasser en grimaçant. Marco tâtonna pour attraper son propre jeu, finalement victorieux. En fait, il camouflait surtout son contentement en sentant le mollet et le pied prendre le chemin de la cuise : contre son flanc. Nonchalamment, le brun posa son bras dessus, feignant d'être plus à l'aise ainsi.

-Dame de cœur ? lança Jean.

Reiner ricana.

-Question de con.

-Réponse de _gros_ con.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Mikasa releva la tête, coupant court au semblant de conversation qu'elle avait avec le petit Armin. La grande salle avait commencé à se vider lentement, aussi Eren s'installa de travers sur le banc, face à Armin. Mikasa était à côté de lui, le regardant fixement. Il adorait la jeune femme, et connaissait son dévouement envers lui. C'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait, d'ailleurs.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, ânonna-t-elle. Connie n'est plus avec toi ?

Eren sourit en coin.

-Comment tu sais que j'étais avec lui ?

-Vous vous êtes séparés dans le couloir. La porte était ouverte, on voyait tout.

-Alors pas besoin de poser une question quand tu en connais la réponse, soupira-t-il.

Elle posa son coude sur la table, et appuya sa joue contre le dos de sa main. Eren n'aimait pas vraiment quand elle prenait ce genre d'expression, un peu vide. La tristesse qui en émanait était simplement…

-…Injuste, marmonna-t-il. Dis-moi.

Silencieuse, elle commençait déjà à se lever, et il la rattrapa aussitôt par un bout de sa chemise, fronçant les sourcils.

-Si tu fuis, dit-il, c'est qu'il y a une vérité quelque part.

Il tira, l'obligeant à se baisser à sa hauteur. Ainsi, il n'avait pas à parler trop fort. Même Armin, qui les écoutait pourtant attentivement, devait avoir beaucoup de mal à le comprendre, sinon à l'entendre.

-Tu sais ce qu'on m'a dit ? souffla-t-il. Que tu fricotes avec Marco. C'est quoi ces saloperies ?

Pendant un moment, il eut l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Abasourdi et ressentant brusquement un élan de culpabilité, il défit sa poigne. Presque aussitôt, le revirement de situation le laissa sans voix la jeune fille venait de l'attraper par le col avec un mélange de vivacité et de violence, auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde. Leurs fronts se cognèrent, et Eren grimaça légèrement sous le petit choc.

-Il faut bien ça pour s'occuper de toi ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Et toi alors, tu sais ce qu'on m'a raconté ? T'as raté l'échelle en te levant ou quoi ?

Un peu inquiet, le garçon regarda en coin pour vérifier que personne ne s'intéressait à eux. Armin avait disparu il faisait souvent ça quand la situation le dépassait ou ne le concernait pas. Les autres étaient trop loin pour faire attention. Pas la peine de se voiler la face, il savait pertinemment de quoi elle parlait, sans qu'elle eût besoin de préciser. Il venait tout juste de remonter des sous-sols à cause de _ça_.

-Qui t'a raconté ? grogna-t-il, un peu amer.

-Marco.

-Putain…

-Eren… ! C'est vrai ?

-Ah, merde à la fin ! Tu me…

Un grand bruit résonna à ses oreilles. Sec, cinglant, un brin aigu. Eberlué par ce qui venait de se passer, il baissa les yeux, fixant la main fine qui venait de le gifler. Note à lui-même : ne plus recommencer. Elle frappait fort et il avait un peu l'impression qu'elle avait tenté de lui arracher la joue avec ses doigts. Peut-être était-ce le cas, en tout cas elle le lâcha, tournant les talons.

-Mi…Mikasa… !

Elle avait bousculé Connie en sortant, sans prêter attention à l'appel d'Eren. Surpris par ce qui se passait, et ne comprenant rien à la situation, Connie retrouva Eren et s'assit à côté de lui, là où la jeune fille se trouvait il y avait quelques instants. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant la marque rouge qui apparaissait sur la joue de son camarade. Les doigts fins se détachaient terriblement bien sur sa peau, avec la forme de la main.

-Elle ne t'a pas raté…C'est plus le grand amour ? lança-t-il simplement.

Eren soupira, frottant sa joue et grimaça en sentant les petits picotements.

-Parce que c'était le grand amour avec Reiner ? se moqua-t-il. Merde, on est assorti, maintenant !

Connie gloussa un peu, et passa un doigt sous son œil, là où l'énorme hématome s'étalait. C'était douloureux, et il se demandait combien de temps il allait le garder. Jean commençait tout juste à retrouver une couleur normale sur son visage à cause des coups de Mikasa quelques jours plus tôt.

-On fera un concours de celui qui a le plus gros demain, va, dit-il.

Eren pivota sur le banc, posant ses jambes du côté extérieur de la longue planche de bois, prêt à se lever.

-Tu faisais quoi au fait ?

-Je récupérais juste quelques trucs.

-Y'a toujours une couverture de rabe sur le lit depuis que Nack est parti.

Connie haussa une épaule.

-Je préfère prendre mes affaires, je suis plus à l'aise…

Eren rit légèrement et se leva, lui tapotant l'épaule au passage pour l'entraîner avec lui.

-Comme tu l'entends. T'installe pas trop non plus, c'est chiant de tout bouger après.

Il l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant, mais Eren était du genre bordélique, et pas juste sur les bords. Ce trait de caractère contrastait incroyablement avec les personnalités de Mikasa et Armin, et Connie se demandait parfois comment ils pouvaient se supporter tous les trois.

Sur le matelas où il avait suivi le brun en ignorant autant que possible les regards inquiets du quatuor de plus tôt –il voulait bien comprendre leur inquiétude à cause de Jean, mais tout de même…-, l'oreiller d'Eren semblait avoir été lancé en vrac au milieu du lit. La couverture était à la fois roulée en boule et étalée, ce qui en soit représentait un tour de force.

-Pas mal, ricana-t-il en s'asseyant sur le matelas. Si c'est le bordel comme ça dans ta tête, je comprends mieux !

Il évita un coup d'oreiller avec un petit rire, et défit son pantalon pour se mettre à l'aise pour la nuit. Connie n'était pas vraiment du genre à porter son pyjama, oubliant généralement son existence pour simplement enlever la moitié de ses vêtements. D'après lui, rien de mieux qu'un tee-shirt et un caleçon. Il mettait ce principe en application toutes les nuits, au grand damne de Bertold qui était plus à cheval sur les apparences.

-T'es un rapide, marmonna Eren.

Connie bâilla longuement en se laissant tomber sur le dos, son crâne s'enfonçant dans le premier oreiller venu –probablement celui qu'utilisait Nack avant son départ du camp.

-Suis crevé, soupira-t-il.

-L'entraînement ?

Eren l'imita, secouant au préalable sa couverture pour pouvoir l'étaler sur lui. Connie grogna quand un bras le poussa, et il se décala un peu. Il n'était pas si gros et ne prenait pas tant de place !

-Ouais…Shadis était affreux aujourd'hui.

-Sérieux ? Il est resté jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui ?

Connie grimaça.

-C'était du duo. On était impair, aujourd'hui…

Eren ricana.

-T'as gagné le gros lot ?

-J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, cet enfoiré.

-« Bats-toi ou meurs », ça lui irait bien, comme devise !

Le petit rasé eut un léger rire en imaginant leur instructeur lançant l'effrayante phrase, et croisa les bras derrière son crâne après avoir remonté sa couverture sur lui. Eren était grand mais fin, il prenait peu de place sur le grand matelas. Lui-même était à la fois petit et svelte. Ils n'allaient pas beaucoup se bousculer. Peut-être allait-il passer une bonne nuit, pour la peine.

Il y eut un blanc, pendant lequel une gêne s'installa. Du côté d'Eren seulement, mais Connie le vit rapidement et lui lança un coup d'œil intrigué. Le brun soupira et baissa le ton.

-Et…Jean… ? souffla-t-il. Pas trop de mal… ?

Connie s'étira lentement, signalant son intention de dormir sous peu.

-Pas là. Ca fait quelques jours qu'on le voit plus. Ah, pareil pour Marco. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils utilisent l'équilibreur…A part ça, j'sais pas.

-Ah ouais…

Une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, Eren s'était tourné, montrant le dos à Connie et celui-ci soupira.

-Pas la peine de te venger sur les autres…, marmonna-t-il en faisant de même, roulant sur le côté. De cette place, il avait une vue plongeante sur le matelas de Marco, Jean et Reiner, plus exactement sur la place de ce dernier.

-Il ronfle pas, ce soir ?

Le murmure était sorti malgré lui, et Jean pinça les lèvres en espérant que personne ne l'avait entendu. Dans le noir, le silence total était étrange. Il se rendait compte seulement à présent, qu'une partie du dortoir était déserté beaucoup étaient partis à peine l'entraînement du jour fini, pour retrouver leurs familles et autres proches.

Reiner n'était pas venu dans ce lit, prétextant qu'il allait en profiter pour s'étaler dans celui de Bertold au vu de la place qui s'y était libérée.

-Ça t'intrigue ?

Jean sursauta en entendant le murmure qui répondait au sien dans son dos, et il roula sur l'autre côté, s'empêtrant un peu dans sa couverture. Là, il apercevait la forme de la tête de Marco qui reposait sur son oreiller, dépassant de sa propre couverture. Le garçon ne dormait pas, à sa grande surprise. Pire, il était bien conscient de ce qui l'entourait, ne somnolent même pas un peu alors que lui-même commençait à osciller légèrement.

Les yeux mi-clos, Jean bâilla en secouant la tête. Sous sa couverture, il agita un peu les bras pour essayer de se sortir de là et se rendait à peine compte qu'il se transformait graduellement en une grosse chenille.

-Pas vraiment. Il doit être plus à l'aise là-haut, non ?

-Je pense.

Pas évident de saisir si Marco riait de sa réponse ou de sa difficulté, mais son ton était indéniablement amusé. Prenant le garçon en pitié, le brun glissa un peu vers lui, et tendit les mains pour tirer doucement sur les pans de tissu qui étaient à sa portée.

-Je peux me débrouiller…grogna Jean.

-Mais oui, mais oui…Dors, idiot.

Marco sourit. Le garçon somnolait de plus en plus. Les derniers jours avaient, mine de rien, été un peu éprouvant pour lui et il pouvait comprendre son besoin de repos, quand bien même il tentait de lutter pour lui répondre autant que possible.

Un bout de tissu de plus bougea, et Marco libéra un bras qui s'étala aussitôt en travers du matelas. C'est-à-dire sur lui. Il retint un rire, se rapprochant lentement. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration, lente et de plus en plus régulière. Ah, il dormait déjà.

Un peu curieux, il leva une main, jusqu'à atteindre le visage de Jean. Dans le noir, il ne voyait que sa forme. Peut-être le distinguerait-il mieux en se rapprochant, mais il préférait ne pas le faire.

Là, sous le bout de ses doigts, il sentait le front du garçon. Il avait la peau chaude, à s'envelopper autant dans ses couvertures. En dormant, il se réchauffait probablement encore plus.

Il laissa sa main glisser, très légèrement et lentement. Un sourcil chatouilla sa peau quand il passa dessus. Ils avaient toujours été fins, et il lui était même arrivé de se demander si leur forme était naturelle. Sauf que Jean n'était pas franchement du genre à s'épiler.

Il frôla une paupière, la sentant tressauter légèrement et bifurca un peu plus haut. Là, il fit glisser un doigt le long de l'arête de son nez. Il était plutôt droit, donnant ce côté fier à son visage malgré lui.

Marco eut un petit sourire, remerciant la nuit de le cacher. Après le nez, c'était ses lèvres. Un peu fines. Et pourtant elles savaient se faire gourmandes, avides même. Il l'avait découvert quelques jours auparavant. Plus rien depuis. Quelque part, il l'avait un peu cherché lui-même en mettant en place ces entraînements forcés. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé de lui-même que Jean ferait _ce_ pas. Qu'il _oserait_.

Ni que lui-même irait continuer leur affaire dans les douches. Bordel. A quoi pensait Reiner en le poussant ainsi ? Est-ce qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose ? Ce n'était pas comme si le grand blond était totalement innocent dans ce genre de choses Marco l'avait déjà surpris, discrètement, dans une de ses tentatives bizarres pour séduire Bertold. C'était quelque chose d'un peu bestial, à dire vrai. Si c'était ce qu'il pensait, et il doutait que ce soit autre chose, mieux valait l'avoir de son côté. Il ne s'était donc pas montré et avait tourné les talons, estimant que ça ne le regardait pas outre-mesure, et se contentait actuellement d'observer les réactions de Bertold quand Reiner était avec lui. Vraisemblablement, rien ne semblait changer du côté du géant, et il venait presque à plaindre son camarade qui avait l'air de fournir tant d'efforts. Enfin, Bertold l'acceptait dans le même lit que lui. Pas sûr qu'ils partagent la même couverture, cependant !

Il sourit un peu. Sous ses doigts, il sentait la coupure au coin des lèvres de Jean. Elle s'était déjà refermée, et finirait bientôt de cicatriser. Il n'aurait pas de marque, assurément. C'était mieux ainsi.

-Mh…C'que tu fais… ? entendit-il marmonner brusquement.

Jean avait la voix complètement endormi, il ne se rendait probablement pas compte de ce qui se passait. Marco fit glisser son doigt de sa bouche à sa joue, posant sa main dessus doucement.

-Rien, souffla-t-il. Dors.

Jean bougea une jambe sans réfléchir et gémit légèrement quand un élan de douleur le traversa.

-'Traînement de merde, bougonna-t-il.

La seconde suivante, à sa respiration et son visage de nouveau complètement relâché sous sa main, Marco découvrit que le blond était capable de s'endormir et se réveiller tour à tour sans faire de transition. Il rit légèrement, et enleva ses doigts, pour poser son bras en travers de la taille de Jean, par-dessus la couverture dans laquelle il était encore un peu coincé.

-C'est ça, dors, murmura-t-il. Ça ira bientôt mieux.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

* * *

-TU crois que ça va se passer comment ?

Reiner entrouvrit un œil, avant de se rendre compte que ce qu'il faisait était stupide : il n'y voyait pas mieux pour autant, il faisait déjà noir à l'origine et il avait remonté sa couverture jusque sur son visage pour garder la chaleur autant que possible. A côté de lui, Bertold s'était enroulé dans la sienne, l'empêchant de penser à n'importe quelle tentative. Le brun n'était pas dupe, son camarade n'était pas monté juste pour avoir la place de s'étaler.

Reiner soupira et se tourna vers le corps à côté du sien. La dernière fois qu'il avait touché Bertold, quand était-ce ? Il mourrait d'envie de le serrer contre lui. A travers les couvertures, il sentait la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Peut-être n'était-ce que la sienne qui augmentait à cette pensée, au final.

-Tu parles de quoi ? marmonna-t-il.

Il entendait les draps se froisser, la couverture bouger, glisser. Bertold changeait de position. Il fit une petite tentative déguisée, s'étirant bruyamment en étendant ses bras et jambes. Sa main se posa nonchalamment sur la forme proche en simulant l'accident, lui apprenant qu'il s'était tourné vers lui.

-Jean, répondit Bertold tout bas. Il a toujours été un peu trop sensible, alors avec Eren qui revient déjà…

Sous la couverture, Bertold sentait bien le bras posé en travers de ses épaules. Plus bas, un mollet avait fait de même et encombrait ses jambes. Reiner avait souvent cette manie de s'étaler de tout son saoul.

-Je sais pas et je m'en fous, grogna le blond.

Il l'avait à porté de main, là, juste sous son bras. C'était un peu vexant et frustrant de l'entendre s'inquiéter pour les autres dans un moment pareil. Il s'en fichait, en fait ? Alors qu'est-ce que ca voulait dire, ce qui s'était passé ? Sa réaction à l'infirmerie l'avait profondément marqué, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Si Bertold n'avait, concrètement, rien fait, c'était surtout la nature de son geste qui le perturbait. C'était quoi, ça, un élan ? Il allait prétexter la fièvre ? A ce compte-là, Reiner pouvait tout aussi bien lui sauter dessus en bonne et due forme et user de la même stratégie ! Et puis ce n'était…

-T'es vraiment désagréable quand tu t'y mets.

-Tant mieux.

Avec un soupir et l'espoir de ne pas prendre un retour monumental –au pire il s'y attendait-, il laissa glisser sa main un peu plus haut que l'épaule, la faisant retomber dans le cou de Bertold puis sa nuque. Le silence à côté de lui ne le rassurait pas. Comment savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, là, dans le noir. D'habitude il exprimait _au_ _moins_ son mécontentement.

Ah. La chaleur qui se dégageait de sa peau était agréable et Bertold ferma les yeux de nouveau pendant un instant, se retenant de venir serrer le poignet qui frôlait son menton. Il allait encore se faire avoir, au final…

Il sentit le matelas bouger un peu. Reiner devait probablement changer de position. L'amas de couverture à côté de lui s'était rapproché, se collant à lui. Il était pourtant habitué à sa proximité et ses tentatives à chaque fois.

Dans son cou, les doigts caressaient sa peau, lentement, le faisant frissonner. Il attrapa enfin le poignet, pour le serrer légèrement. Il ne le sortirait pas. Seulement, il posa sa joue contre, voulant profiter un peu de sa présence. Reiner n'avait pas une peau particulièrement douce. Ni rugueuse comme les soldats rôdés au combat. C'était la peau d'un garçon typique, qui devenait un homme. Ou en était déjà un. Reiner avait toujours été plutôt avancé physiquement, pour son âge. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Ils étaient un peu similaires à ce niveau-là.

Les doigts venaient de s'enfoncer derrière sa nuque et Bertold se sentit sourire. Ah, il devait avoir l'air bête, là. Peut-être que l'autre aussi. La nuit permettait beaucoup de choses mais c'était triste dans le sens où il ne pouvait pas voir quelle tête faisait Reiner. A quoi pensait-il ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? L'aurait-il seulement su s'il avait pu le voir, déchiffrer ses expressions ?

C'était quoi, cette chaleur près de son visage ?

-Eh, Rein…

Quelque chose le bloqua soudain. Etait-ce ce poids brusquement collé contre lui ? La main qui appuyait fermement derrière sa nuque ?

La bouche qui était venue le faire taire soudainement ?

La _quoi_ ?

Bertold mit une ou deux secondes avant de réaliser ce qui se passait, réalisant qu'en effet, c'était bien les lèvres de Reiner qui s'était posées sur les siennes, l'empêchant de parler. Et de réfléchir, par la même occasion. Il sentit une autre main se faufiler entre eux, s'enfoncer dans les couvertures. L'attraper par le col de son tee-shirt. Une jambe s'avança par-dessus les siennes, sur la couverture.

Ah.

Merde.

Sa bouche avait un contact agréable.

Comment Reiner faisait-il pour tout lui faire oublier à chaque fois qu'il le touchait ? Leur village. La mission. Le camp. L'entrainement. Les autres, tout autour d'eux.

Sa _raison_.

Il venait d'empoigner le visage du blond entre ses mains et Dieu seul savait comment il avait pu les extirper de la couverture alors qu'il se sentait emmailloté dedans l'instant d'avant. Il serrait la mâchoire, obtenait un sursaut de surprise. Ah, il ne s'y attendait visiblement pas.

Bertold retint un sourire victorieux qui devait tout de même se ressentir contre la bouche du blond, un poil victorieux, avant de sentir sa lèvre se faire gentiment attraper par un petit coup de dents. Un brin de langue à l'intérieur de la mâchoire glissa contre, caressant sa lèvre inférieure lentement. Il sentait son hésitation, et en même temps son envie ne lui échappait pas. Que Reiner se montrât aussi calme était en soi un exploit, c'était même plutôt frustrant. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment son genre.

Ni le sien.

Reiner respirait profondément, tressaillant quand une des mains sur son visage glissa pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il sentait les doigts passer à contre-sens dans les mèches courtes, s'y arrêter, les agripper. Contre ses dents, quelque chose d'agitait, et une pression de la main sur l'articulation de sa mâchoire l'obligea à ouvrir un peu la bouche. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment forcé. Presque aussitôt, le muscle humide se faufila entre ses lèvres et celles de Bertold vinrent se coller de nouveau aux siennes. Douces, rapidement brûlantes.

Aussi lentement que possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Reiner réussissait en même temps un nouvel exploit : quitter sa couverture pour glisser sous celle du brun, qui l'accueillit sans trop rechigner. Juste un peu, pour la forme, avec un petit juron. Presque affectueux, et Reiner se gifla mentalement d'avoir eu ce genre de pensée.

Quoiqu'en le sentant se presser contre lui de cette façon, il pouvait se poser la question.

Alors un peu.

Juste un petit peu, c'était possible, non ?

Bertold glissa un bras autour de la taille ferme, quittant les mèches souples et courtes. A ce moment-là, alors qu'un soupir émanait de Reiner, celui-ci passa une jambe par-dessus son bassin, et les fit légèrement basculer, Reiner en position de force.

D'une main, il rabattit la couverture, qui avait glissé, sur eux. Pour les protéger un peu, peut-être. On n'y voyait rien, dedans comme dehors.

Dans le dortoir, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Parfois, quelqu'un se retournait. Pour l'heure, Bertold n'entendait que la respiration rapide de Reiner. Il ne sentait que son souffle sur sa joue. Sa main qui s'aventurait sous son tee-shirt. Il avait les doigts un peu froids, le faisant frissonner. Sa bouche lâcha la sienne, glissant dans son cou. Son visage était chaud. Son souffle brûlant. Ses doigts s'étalaient partout où ils pouvaient, cherchant la moindre parcelle de peau.

Il sentit le garçon s'asseoir presque sur son bassin. Un tout petit peu plus haut en fait, mais suffisamment bas pour qu'il puisse sentir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Enfin pas vraiment dans sa tête, et Bertold se maudit de ne pas être capable de réfréner ses propres ardeurs. Contre son cou, il sentit Reiner sourire, avant de donner un coup de dent dans la peau tendre. Surpris, il retint un gémissement, se mordant les lèvres, et passa ses bras dans le dos à sa disposition, attirant le torse large contre lui. « Enfoiré, » murmura-t-il. A sa respiration, il aurait presque pu l'entendre rire. Il l'avait presque allongé sur lui, et pendant une fraction de seconde il faillit se demander ce qui s'était immiscé entre eux.

Là, en bas.

Oui, là, contre le bas de son ventre.

Merde.

C'était quand même super dur.

-R…Reiner, t'es…

Il déglutit quand il lui souffla dans l'oreille, avant de happer lentement son lobe. Brusquement, Bertold agrippa ses mains sur le dos qu'il tenait, les renversant de nouveau sur le côté. Leurs jambes s'étaient un peu emmêlées. Ce n'était pas plus mal. La respiration un peu courte, il posa son front sur l'épaule de Reiner. Son bassin frottait légèrement contre le sien, et il ne put se retenir de faire descendre ses mains. Là, les muscles, qui se contractaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Et à chacun, il se retenait de mordre Reiner. Sous son tee-shirt, les doigts frôlèrent son téton. Il mordit carrément, et ses propres mains se refermèrent sur le fessier, en se perdant à l'intérieur du pantalon. L'élastique était tellement lâche qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu à réfléchir pour le passer. Il entendit un léger grognement étouffé. Il pouvait comprendre même à travers le tissu de leurs vêtements, les frottements le rendaient dingue. Il sentait l'érection de Reiner qui tendait le tissu contre la sienne, découvrant, outre sous ses doigts, l'absence de sous-vêtements. .

-T'abuse…, souffla le brun en tirant d'un geste brusque sur le vêtement.

Reiner grogna de nouveau en sourdine, le visage entre le cou de Bertold et l'oreiller, appréciant visiblement peu de se retrouver les fesses à l'air.

-Tricheur…, marmonna-t-il.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il donna un petit coup de bassin de nouveau son gland frotta contre le bas ventre de Bertold, que le tissu avait déserté à force de bouger. Bénis soient ces pantalons qui avaient fait leur temps. Et bon sang, ses mains sur ses fesses, qui s'agrippaient. Son bassin qui s'agitait à présent. Son souffle. Ses petits râles. Sa peau brûlante sous ses doigts. Ses frémissements. Ses doigts qui glissaient, de ses fesses entre ses cuisses, frôlant un endroit encore plus intime.

-B…Bert'… ! gémit-il tout bas en se rendant compte de ce qui se passait.

-Merde, tais-toi…

Peu décidé à se laisser faire docilement, Reiner glissa son autre main sur la taille, puis les hanches, se débarrassant du haut de son pantalon pour le faire descendre à mi-cuisses.

La poigne de Bertold se raffermit soudainement quand les peaux entrèrent en contact. Le dos légèrement courbé, son visage se cachait dans l'épaule de Reiner tandis qu'il s'agitait à son tour, et le blond amena sa propre main vers leurs entrejambes, abandonnant la hanche pour glisser autour de leurs membres. Le soubresaut qu'il sentit contre lui, il le connaissait presque aussitôt, il leva son autre main, glissant deux doigts dans la bouche de Bertold qui avait relevé la tête, comme la première fois.

Ah, merde, c'était…Bertold déglutit en sentant le membre frotter contre le sien, les doigts les maintenant ensemble. Ceux qui s'étaient introduits dans sa bouche le perturbaient, l'empêchant de penser avec cohérence. Ils glissaient autour de sa langue, entre ses mâchoires qui le mordillaient légèrement. Il sentait le léger filet de salive qui s'échappait à cause de lui. Un brin de langue chatouillait son cou.

Un courant électrique parcourait son corps, par petites vagues, et ses propres mains n'en finissaient pas de toucher la peau qu'elles avaient trouvée. Sous ses doigts, il sentait le petit orifice, glissant juste dessus. La peau était lisse.

Les grognements de mécontentement et d'appréhension de Reiner étaient juste à tomber. Entre ses cuisses, une de ses jambes s'était glissée. Sous ses mains, il sentait la peau devenue moite, un peu humide, presque. Il tremblait.

Rectification : ils tremblaient, et Reiner accéléra ses mouvements, ses doigts s'en mêlant, terriblement glissant du liquide qui suintait à leurs extrémités.

Légèrement haletant, Bertold _le_ sentait palpiter sous ses doigts. Une de ses mains remontant soudain, il le serra brusquement contre lui, laissant l'extrémité d'un doigt glisser dans l'anneau de chair qu'il caressait depuis un moment. Il avança un peu son épaule en même temps, pour étouffer le bruit du blond et son sursaut. Les doigts dans sa bouche se crispèrent un peu, se retenant visiblement de bouger plus. Il _adorait_ le gémissement étouffé, presque inaudible, qui résonnait à côté de son oreille, et sentit une chaleur inhabituelle se répandre sur la peau de son ventre. Il l'oublia rapidement, le pouce de Reiner provocant soudain un grand blanc dans son esprit, et il entendit un petit juron dans son épaule.

-Ah, fais chier, grogna Reiner en enlevant ses doigts de la bouche du plus grand. T'es un connard…

Bertold cligna des yeux. Il serrait toujours le corps musclé contre lui, le souffle rapide et court, et se rendit compte que sa main était toujours à sa place, agrippant la fesse, et le bout de son doigt glissé à l'intérieur.

-A cause de ca ?

Il l'agita très légèrement, gagnant un sursaut et Reiner s'accrocha à lui un peu violemment avant de grogner de nouveau.

-Enfoiré…

S'il avait pu, Bertold aurait sûrement ri. Il ôta sa main et son doigt, venant serrer ses bras autour des épaules du garçon. Reiner grogna de nouveau, et cette fois le brun dût admettre qu'il était plutôt d'accord. Le bas du tee-shirt de Reiner était humide et collant. Au moins autant que son propre ventre, là où il avait senti une source de chaleur s'étaler. Pas besoin de leur faire un dessin : ils n'avaient pas prêté attention à ce qu'ils faisaient et en avaient mis partout. _Les rois des abrutis, vraiment. _

-Ouais, répondit-il simplement.

Il cligna des yeux. A côté de lui, la respiration lente et régulière d'Eren le rassurait un peu. Le reste beaucoup moins. Pourtant, le silence les entourait. C'était peut-être ça, le problème, et Connie sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose par rapport à d'habitude.

Et en même temps, il entendait quelque chose, bien que ce ne soit pas franchement ce qu'il attendait.

Tout bas.

Des murmures.

Des soupirs.

Des froissements de draps.

Agacé, il se tourna sur le côté vers les barreaux de bois. Un autre petit bruit attira son attention. Il détestait son ouïe, un peu plus fine que la moyenne. Surtout qu'il reconnaissait ce qu'il entendait, pour s'être déjà trouvé dans cette situation quelques temps auparavant.

Des gémissements, plus ou moins étouffés. Il savait qui, quoi. Et, par extension, _comment et pourquoi_.

Ils remettaient ça. Les deux grands, là-bas. Que se passait-il, cette fois ? L'image de ce qu'il avait vu était pour le moins imprimée sur sa rétine, bien malgré lui. Bertold était-il encore une fois alangui, les yeux brûlants, les lèvres entrouvertes ? La peau humide. Ses mèches en bataille. Reiner qui le surplombait, imposant.

Nus.

Avec un déluge d'hormones en ébullition.

_Merde_.

Il frissonna en entendant un nouveau gémissement et essaya de calmer ses idées qui circulaient décidément trop rapidement. Là, calme, calme. Tout allait bien. Personne n'était en train de…

_Putain-sa-mère-j'fais-comment-là ?_

Il s'était échauffé tout seul comme un grand, maudissant son imagination et sa mémoire qui s'alliaient à merveille pour alimenter un début d'érection nocturne. Il n'avait pas franchement souvenir d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois fantasmé sur ses camarades. Ce n'était même pas franchement quelque chose qui l'attirait, voire le contraire. Alors quoi ? Le plaisir qu'il entendait ?

La nuit allait être terriblement difficile.

Pitié. Qu'ils arrêtent vite.

Pour pouvoir dormir.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

* * *

La lumière entrait abondamment dans la pièce. Clignant des yeux, ce fut la première chose qu'il remarqua. La seconde, ce fut la chaleur environnante. La troisième, le poids qui reposait à moitié sur lui. Il soupira, les idées embrouillées, et se frotta les yeux le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils étaient de repos. Ca expliquait le calme et quelques ronflements, malgré le déluge de lumière. En temps normal, ils seraient probablement tous déjà en train de courir pour se préparer.

Ah, non. Lui, ca ferait probablement un moment qu'il serait en train de courir, avec Marco derrière lui qui le pousserait toujours plus. Il retournerait bien dans son sommeil, pour la peine.

Un mouvement sur son ventre attira son attention, et il baissa les yeux. La couverture était remontée jusqu'à son col de tee-shirt et il la souleva d'un doigt avec curiosité en constatant qu'elle était un peu trop bombée alors qu'il n'était que sur le dos –et pas si gros…Si ?

Dans la pénombre sous la couverture, il découvrit le corps collé au sien. Il voyait les mèches brunes, en bataille sur le crâne qui lui faisait face, le visage posé –enfoui, même- sur le haut de son ventre. Une main était passée par-dessus son bassin, les doigts serrés à la fois sur l'ourlet de son tee-shirt et l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama. Il sourit malgré lui. C'était peut-être bien la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Déjà, au réveil. Habituellement, Marco avait toujours disparu quand il ouvrait les yeux, qu'ils soient de repos ou d'entraînement. Il se demandait toujours ce qui poussait le garçon à disparaître à l'aube –du moins il supposait que c'était à ce moment-là étant donné que lui-même dormait toujours.

Un petit soupir lui parvint de sous la couverture, et il sentit une jambe bouger, glissée sur les siennes. Rectification, remarqua-t-il quand elle remonta légèrement : entre les siennes.

Il remit la couverture en place, s'enfonçant dessous pour repartir dans le noir. Il laissa sa main glisser dans la nuque à portée de main, s'abandonnant à la caresser du bout des doigts. Presque aussitôt, la tête s'agita un peu, avant de se frotter contre son ventre. Marco respira profondément dans son sommeil puis resserra son étreinte de son bras. Encore un peu comateux de sa nuit, Jean retint un petit rire, faisant secrètement le souhait d'être le seul à savoir ça.

Bougeant lui-même un peu pour retrouver une position qui l'inciterait à se rendormir, il sentit Marco remonter un peu, sa tête venant se poser au creux de son bras. Il l'enlaçait toujours, l'empêchant de bouger comme il l'entendait.

-Marco ? souffla-t-il.

A travers le tissu fin de son tee-shirt, il sentait le souffle chaud du garçon, calme et régulier. Un petit grognement lui répondit, et il glissa son bras autour de ses épaules. Merde après tout, personne ne les voyait, et même si le tas qu'ils formaient sous les couvertures pouvait sembler étrange, ils pourraient toujours prétexter le froid de la nuit. D'ailleurs, depuis que le brun s'était rapproché de lui pour passer ses nuits, Jean avait remarqué qu'il avait abandonné ses innombrables vestes chaudes avec lesquelles il dormait d'ordinaire.

-T'réveillé…, entendit-il marmonner soudain.

La voix de Marco était basse, traînante. Il avait le réveil difficile, ce qui était un peu compliqué à imaginer. Jean le serra un peu, profitant de la chaleur qu'il dégageait et du cocon qu'ils créaient à eux seuls.

-Un peu…, répondit-il tout bas.

Les cheveux de Marco lui chatouillaient le menton, et bientôt la joue, comme le garçon se redressa légèrement, enfouissant brusquement son visage dans le cou non loin. Jean soupira un peu. Le souffle chaud lui chatouillait la pomme d'Adam à présent, le faisant frissonner. Quand il y repensait, la situation actuelle était peut-être terriblement éphémère. Totalement, en fait. Maintenant que son cerveau était de nouveau en état de fonctionner correctement, les détails saugrenus lui revenaient, à commencer par sa relation avec l'asiatique. L'engouement des premiers jours avait fini par se calmer, et l'entraînement qui les occupait tous deux avait tenu la jeune fille à l'écart. Etrangement, Marco n'avait pas paru s'en trouver dérangé outre-mesure. D'ailleurs si ça avait été le cas, il n'y aurait rien eu entre lui et le brun. Non ? Marco était quelqu'un de fondamentalement intègre, à cheval sur les principes même si parfois il pouvait lui en coûter. Il n'irait pas batifoler à droite, à gauche, à la vue de tous. Quoi que dans ce cas-là, il n'y avait qu'avec Mikasa que c'était _très_ visible.

Mais Marco lui avait dit d'attendre. Jusqu'à quand ? Pourquoi ? Si le garçon ne parlait pas, songea soudain Jean en caressant distraitement une épaule sous sa main, il y avait toujours une deuxième personne au courant. La concernée. Même si l'idée ne l'attirait pas forcément, c'était toujours une solution. Si elle ne l'envoyait pas au tapis avec fracas ! Ses bleus venaient à peine de disparaître. Il verrait dans la journée pour cette histoire. Ou dans les jours qui arrivaient. Après tout, il avait le temps. Enfin, il lui semblait.

Il se crispa un peu, brusquement de moins bonne humeur.

Ah.

Ils n'étaient pas d'entraînement. Est-ce que ça impliquait que Marco allait passer le plus clair de son temps avec Mikasa ? Il restait rarement lors des permissions, avait-il changé ses plans pour elle ? C'était plausible. Très.

-Mh…Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

Marco soupira, encore à moitié endormi. Jean venait de se serrer contre lui, ruinant sa position confortable. Bon, celle-ci l'était probablement encore plus, mais pour le coup ça avait perturbé le reste de son sommeil. Il se frotta un peu contre le torse à hauteur de son visage, profitant de l'étreinte, bien qu'elle soit un peu forte à son goût de si bon matin, et referma ses bras dans son dos.

-Jean ? grogna-t-il, un peu perplexe de ne pas avoir de réponse du garçon.

-C'est rien…

-Tu vas m'étouffer…, répliqua-t-il.

Il sentit l'étreinte se défaire aussitôt, et regretta ses paroles en le sentant s'éloigner. Aussitôt, il fit glisser sa main le long d'un bras, à la recherche de celle de son camarade. Là, il se permit d'emmêler ses doigts aux siens et soupira de nouveau.

-Il est tard ?

-Ouais.

-T'es contrarié ?

-Mh…Non…

Il sentit les doigts de Jean se refermer sur les siens et sourit. Il savait que Jean était du genre à se prendre la tête pour un rien et Dieu seul savait ce qui pouvait passer dedans. Jean grogna légèrement et Marco sentit une épaule se hausser, puis un estomac hurler famine. Il gloussa gentiment, lâchant la main.

-Te moque pas…

-Je n'oserais pas.

Marco roula sur le côté, rompant le contact chaleureux qu'il y avait entre eux. La couverture disparut dans le mouvement, entraînée, et Jean frissonna violemment en sentant le froid s'inviter sur sa peau. Marco fit de même, et serra ses bras autour de lui, avant d'opter pour la couverture dans laquel il s'emmitoufla.

-Ca caille, bon sang…

Marmonnant, Jean récupéra sa propre couverture, et le temps de se redresser et bouger, il jeta un coup d'œil à son entrejambe, décidant brusquement d'opter pour la discrétion.

-'Vais aux toilettes, grogna-t-il en se levant, protégé jusqu'au cou par le tissu épais.

Marco ne releva pas, bâillant alors qu'il achevait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Ce ne fut qu'après, les pieds posés sur le sol froid, qu'il fronça du nez. Non, stop, ça ne voulait absolument rien dire. Absolument rien.

Il leva la tête en entendant du bruit au-dessus de lui. Visiblement, les dormeurs de l'étage émergeaient à peine eux aussi, et il devait bien avouer qu'il mourrait d'envie de voir dans quel état se trouvait Reiner, pariant seul sur le nombre de coups qu'il avait dû prendre dans la nuit. Un pour chaque tentative. Bon, autant parier sur sa capacité à revenir à la charge.

La tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, Reiner grogna. Ah, trop de lumière. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, et pourtant son estomac lui hurlait qu'il serait temps de faire quelque chose. D'une main, il resserra la couverture qui reposait sur lui, maudissant le tissu un peu rêche et désagréable quand il était à même la peau. Pourquoi était-il torse-nu, déjà ? Ah, oui, la nuit avait été un peu trop agitée.

Ils en avaient mis partout. Surtout sur son tee-shirt, d'ailleurs. Qui avait servi ensuite à tout nettoyer, rapidement et dans le noir, pour pouvoir dormir un minimum correctement. Le souvenir, d'abord flou, s'imposa rapidement à son esprit, et il se sentit changer de couleur. Blanc ou rouge, en revanche, il lui était difficile de dire. Il ne s'était pas vraiment passé ce à quoi il s'attendait, en fait.

Enfin…Si, en partie.

Mais pas _ça_.

Un petit mouvement à côté de lui attira son attention, et à peine eut-il tourné les yeux dans cette direction, qu'il tomba sur le regard papillonnant de Bertold. Oui, papillonnant. Du moins, le grand brun clignait des yeux un peu vite, cherchant visiblement à remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Reiner dans son lit. Visiblement méfiant et d'une humeur à définir. Ah, le blond n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille, et Bertold se para d'un petit sourire vainqueur. Au moins. Ce qui n'échappa pas au garçon.

-Oh, pourquoi tu rigoles, enfoiré ? grogna Reiner.

-Non, rien. Je viens de penser à un truc.

-C'est ça, ouais…

Bertold souleva un peu sa propre couverture, estimant l'ampleur des dégâts de la veille. A priori, ce n'était pas trop mauvais : il n'y avait qu'une tâche ou deux sur le matelas, et en comptant les jours, ça devrait passer assez inaperçu s'il en demandait de nouveaux. Connie apprécierait probablement moyennement de voir ce genre de choses.

Curieux, Bertold se retourna pour chercher le lit d'Eren. De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir le dos du garçon contre les barreaux. Comme d'habitude, il ne parvenait pas à tenir tranquillement sous sa couverture et avait dû s'étaler à son aise d'une façon assez originale tout au long de la nuit. Parfois, il se demandait comment il pouvait tenir dans cette tenue malgré le froid, et avec sa couverture qui partait faire un tour gratuitement.

Reiner se redressa un peu, regardant dans la même direction que lui.

-Ca a l'air de s'être bien passé, non ? murmura-t-il.

Bertold sursauta en sentant le souffle dans sa nuque, et marmonna un « On dirait » un peu perturbé sur l'instant. Un coup d'œil en arrière lui fit savoir que sa réaction avait très visiblement rassuré le tas de muscles dans son dos, ce qui conforta Bertold sur le besoin de Reiner d'avoir le dessus entre eux.

_Enfoiré_.

-Grouille, j'ai la dalle, lança le blond avant de glisser vers l'échelle, se laissant presque tomber en bas.

Il retenait son pantalon d'une main, craignant que l'élastique n'ai vraiment fini par lâcher lors de leur occupation nocturne.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

* * *

-Ca fait bizarre.

Jean leva le nez de son bol, et regarda autour de lui à la constatation de Marco. La grande salle était presque vide, et un calme inhabituel les entourait. Avec eux, Reiner et Bertold comataient sur leur petit déjeuner, comme la plupart des recrues qui étaient restées malgré la semaine de repos. Il sourit, et revint à Marco, assis à côté de lui.

-Tu n'es pas habitué, dit-il. C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que t'es pas resté…

Marco sourit en coin, et tritura la mie de son pain quelques secondes, baissant les yeux.

-Ouais. Mais je ne regrette pas.

-Ta famille ne va rien dire ?

Un court moment, le sourire du garçon disparut, puis il haussa une épaule. « Je n'ai rien dit.

-Pou'quoi ?

Cette fois, c'était Bertold, son pain entre les dents, qui s'immisçait dans la conversation. Les yeux brusquement ronds de curiosité, il avait tourné son attention vers eux.

Le menton dans la paume de sa main, Reiner bâilla sans s'en cacher, oubliant d'avaler sa bouchée. Marco grimaça un peu en le voyant faire, et fixa son bol avec attention pendant que Bertold donnait une claque derrière le crâne du grand blond en l'invectivant.

-Bah…

Du coin de l'œil, Jean l'observa. Les taches de rousseur sur ses pommettes changeaient très subtilement de couleur quand ses joues rougissaient. C'était une coloration très légère, et il était plus que probable que Bertold, assis en face d'eux, ne la remarquait même pas.

-Je me dis que ça ne peut pas être mal, de temps en temps…, hésita-t-il.

Reiner ricana légèrement, avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Tu vas pas nous faire croire que c'est pour 'Mikasa', hein ?

Marco piqua un fard. Visiblement, avec ses occupations des derniers jours et la tournure que prenaient les choses tranquillement, il avait un peu mis ce problème de côté. Le grand blond n'était pas dupe. Et l'autre blond, celui-là même qui était assis à ses côtés, émit un petit –tout petit- grognement, signalant ouvertement son mécontentement.

Bertold soupira avec un coup d'œil à Jean. « Fais pas cette tête, Jean. De toute façon, elle ne s'est jamais intéressée à toi…

-J'ai rien dit.

-Mais oui…

Reiner agita légèrement la main sur laquelle il ne s'appuyait pas, montrant une direction du bout de sa cuillère. A une table un peu plus loin, Connie mangeait lentement, assis avec le petit groupe que formaient Thomas, Guido, Franz et Daz. Le plus petit avait les traits un peu tirés, signe d'une mauvaise nuit, et Bertold montra aussitôt des signes d'inquiétude en imaginant ce qui avait pu se passer.

-Reiner, chuchota Marco en chauffant ses mains autour de sa tasse. Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait… ?

-Non.

C'était Jean qui avait répondu. La mâchoire crispée, il réfléchissait, très visiblement contrarié par ses propres pensées. Marco arqua un sourcil, surpris. Discrètement, il posa sa main sur le banc, et laissa ses doigts glisser vers la cuisse proche de la sienne, la frôlant.

-Jean ?

-Je ne sais pas…, avoua-t-il enfin. Quoiqu'on en dise, Eren n'a jamais…Enfin, on se tape dessus, mais…Merde, y'a forcément une raison pour qu'il ait fait ça, non… ?

Il se souvenait de la colère qui émanait du garçon lorsque Marco était apparu dans leurs propos. Il y avait quelque chose à creuser par-là, c'était évident. Mais il se voyait mal aborder le sujet, et plus le temps passerait et plus ce serait difficile. Déjà, le garçon semblait plus calme. Même, plus calme qu'en temps normal.

Bertold secoua légèrement la tête.

-N'oublie quand même pas ce qui s'est passé, dit-il. Ce n'est pas pardonnable, Jean.

-Je sais…

La porte grinça quand il la poussa, et Eren retint une grimace. C'était quoi, cette sale journée qui commençait ? Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait beau étirer les bras et les jambes, le lit était froid. Partout. Vide. Il n'avait pas mis très longtemps avant de regarder autour de lui, et force était de constater qu'il était seul. Habituellement, Armin prenait cette peine de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à émerger. Ou il le réveillait quand il en avait assez et que l'heure était suffisamment avancée.

L'oreiller à côté du sien avait été frappé, regonflé. Connie avait récupéré sa couverture en partant. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé que se retrouver seul ainsi l'affecterait réellement. Après ce qu'il avait fait à Jean, il n'avait vu que l'intérieur d'un cachot étroit, humide et sombre. Une odeur de moisissure l'avait pris à la gorge pendant plusieurs jours. Il ignorait combien. Quatre ? Cinq ?

Des questions. Des insultes. Des coups. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait répondre réellement. Il ne s'était pas contrôlé. Et après ?

En laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui, Eren sentit plusieurs regards se poser sur lui. Reiner et Bertold faisaient face à l'entrée, plantant un regard un brin méfiant sur lui. Plus loin, Mikasa et Armin étaient en tête à tête , silencieux comme souvent le matin. Ou plutôt, Armin avait fini par abandonner, au bout de plusieurs années de tentatives, l'idée d'avoir une conversation rationnelle avec la jeune fille au réveil.

A droite, Connie était plutôt bien entouré, et tirait une tête pas possible, le poussant à se poser des questions. On dormait si mal que ça à ses côtés ? Si c'était le cas, il aurait au moins voulu qu'Armin le lui dise !

Il s'avança, se frottant un œil distraitement, quand un petit détail attira son attention. Le genre de chose qu'il n'avait pas franchement envie de voir dès le réveil.

Marco et Jean. Ils lui tournaient le dos, ignorant qu'il était là. Ca, à la rigueur, il s'en fichait. Ce qui l'insupportait, c'était de voir les doigts se faufiler sur le banc, caressant la cuisse du blond. L'air de rien. Tout était normal.

Normal ?

Merde. Quelque chose lui échappait, décidément. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il avait raté des mois et des mois, en seulement quelques jours ?

Il sentit un accès de colère lui monter au nez et se dépêcha d'avancer d'un pas rapide, brusquement réveillé, et attrapa au passage une tasse. Lorsqu'il s'assit, Mikasa le fixa un moment en silence –ce qui l'agaça encore davantage- et Armin haussa un sourcil.

-Eren…T'es mal réveillé ?

Le brun claqua de la langue, remplissant sa tasse avec un des pichets à disposition.

-Non, grogna-t-il.

-Eren, soupira Mikasa, contrôle-toi un peu. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de te laisser aller à tes impulsions. Tu as mal dormi ?

-Tu peux pas t'occuper du cul de Marco ? siffla Eren tout bas.

Elle pinça les lèvres, un brin outrée, mais il n'en avait cure. Elle était au courant de la situation, et il n'y avait rien à y faire. Il savait qu'elle retenait une réplique cinglante et désagréable, qu'il aurait parfaitement méritée.

Hésitant, Armin pencha légèrement la tête. « Hum…Tu as pu te reposer, au moins ?

-Ouais…

Il aurait certainement besoin de quelques nuits pour retrouver sa forme initiale –une, deux suffiraient peut-être. De là où il était, il avait une vue plongeante sur le quatuor qui le minait, surtout sur Jean et Marco. Jean avait l'air…Bien, constata-t-il. Il souriait, riait, sûrement aux bêtises de Reiner en face d'eux. De temps en temps, Bertold frappait, sans violence, l'arrière du crâne du grand blond, ses épaules s'affaissant dans un soupir un peu désespéré.

-Arrête ça.

Eren releva les yeux, se retrouvant à fixer Mikasa et son regard sombre.

-J'ai rien fait, dit-il en détachant un morceau de son pain.

-Tu le dévisages depuis tout à l'heure.

-Laisse-moi, soupira-t-il en voyant Jean se lever finalement.

-Je te préviens juste.

Connie leva les yeux au plafond. Pourquoi diable était-il là, entouré de ces types ? Il les appréciait, évidemment, mais…Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait vraiment les avoir sur le dos, là, de suite. Enfin, c'était peut-être un peu présomptueux de sa part. Il devrait probablement être content d'être intégré dans un groupe.

La conversation tournait bizarrement, d'ailleurs. « Non, celui de Daz est plus musclé, dit Thomas en agitant sa cuillère vers le concerné.

-Ah, je demande à voir ! ricana Franz.

Quand Hannah n'était pas dans les parages, le garçon s'enhardissait. Mais bon sang, comment en étaient-ils arrivés à comparer leurs fessiers ? Connie sursauta quand une main claqua sur le sien, lui attrapant une fesse, et il retint un cri de surprise, désapprouvant totalement le geste que Thomas venait d'avoir.

-Enfoiré !

-Bah, t'as rien à envier aux autres, toi ! répliqua aussitôt son camarade en retirant sa main, un grand sourire barrant son visage. T'es tout petit , mais ça veut rien dire !

Connie soupira. Il n'avait pas franchement envie d'entendre ça d'eux. Autour d'eux, la salle se se remplissait plus depuis un moment, au contraire. D'un coup d'œil, il remarqua que Jean avait disparu, pendant que les autres terminaient plus lentement.

L'eau de la douche était chaude et achevait de le réveiller en douceur. Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme pour se retrouver et était parti le premier. Trop dormir l'avait un peu déstabilisé, il n'était plus habitué. Ca irait probablement mieux le lendemain, et il étouffa un bâillement qui clôturait sa nuit. Si la soirée s'était finie sur une fatigue incroyable, le réveil avait été tout aussi incroyablement…Doux. La tête sous le jet d'eau, Jean se sentit sourire un peu bêtement et passa ses mains sur son visage. Reiner avait beau avoir rappelé la relation que Marco avait avec Mikasa, il avait pour l'heure le sentiment que tout ça se situait tellement loin que ça ne le concernait pas, ou plus.

Et après ? Jean coupa l'eau une fois rincé. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Qu'est-ce qui _devait_ se passer, au juste ? Enfin, si quelque chose…

Ah.

Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait, au juste ? Et Marco ? Ils n'avaient certes pas fait grand-chose, du moins il le supposait, mais il n'imaginait pas que l'on puisse faire ce genre sans avoir une idée de ce qui se passait. Même si, avec Marco, tout avait l'air…Terriblement naturel. Leurs gestes, ces petits contacts –quoique pas si petits.

Les baisers qu'il y avait eu cette fois-là.

Parce que non, il n'y avait rien eu depuis. Juste cet entraînement, comme fait exprès.

Jean soupira en nouant sa serviette autour de sa taille, et sursauta en voyant une ombre se mêler à la sienne. Il n'avait pourtant pas entendu le moindre bruit, et il comprit vite pourquoi en levant les yeux : la silhouette élancée se déplaçait pieds nus.

Eren.

Soudain mal à l'aise, Jean essaya de camoufler son malaise, et le brun le remarqua, aussitôt irrité. Le voyant détourner les yeux et commencer à bouger, Eren avança d'un pas, et le plaqua d'un mouvement vif contre le mur le plus proche, sans se soucier du petit cri un peu apeuré du garçon.

-E…Eren… ! Qu'est-ce que tu f…

Il avait peur. Sincèrement. Et les grandes prunelles vertes brillaient en le fixant, sans que Jean ne parvînt à définir s'il s'agissait de colère ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il frémit en remarquant le visage trop proche du sien. Le bout de leurs nez se touchait presque, le bloquant dans sa phrase.

_Note : ne plus prendre de douche seul. _


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

* * *

-Tu ne manges pas ?

Connie sursauta quand il se rendit compte que c'était à lui que Thomas s'adressait, il leva les yeux sur celui-ci.

-Si, si, marmonna-t-il en tapotant son morceau de pain.

-Tu joues depuis tout à l'heure, tu bouffes pas, crétin !

Thomas soupira et croisa les bras.

-Un soucis ? Tu te jettes sur ton assiette en général.

Connie haussa les épaules, silencieux un moment. Au moins le temps de trouver une excuse, n'importe quoi. Guido haussait les sourcils en le regardant, ce qui le déconcentrait particulièrement.

-J'ai mal au ventre…Et arrête de me fixer, toi…

Connie appuya sa réponse d'une petite grimace quand un petit ricanement moqueur se fit entendre. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Guido, mais n'avait rien de spécial à lui reprocher non plus. S'ils étaient dans la même unité depuis deux ans, il ne se connaissaient pas tellement pour autant.

Connie jeta un œil de côté. Il n'y avait plus que Marco et Bertold qui restaient en tête à tête. Reiner était parti depuis un petit moment, Jean bien avant lui. A la table derrière lui, constata-t-il en tournant un peu la tête, Eren n'était pas revenu. Ses amis étaient pourtant toujours bien là, ne se préoccupant pas plus que ça de son absence.

Il revint à son bol, peinant à boire l'autre moitié. Et un petit détail retint son attention, l'alarmant brusquement. Eren était parti. Mais quand, au juste ? Depuis combien de temps ? Avant, après Jean ?

Il n'y avait à priori aucune raison, mais il s'inquiéta soudain et se leva sans crier gare, surprenant ses camarades autour de lui. Il balaya la salle du regard. Eren n'était vraiment plus dans la salle. Guido grogna en le voyant faire et posa sa tête sur son poing.

-Prends pas la mouche, on t'embête juste…

-J'ai un truc à faire, marmonna Connie en enjambant le banc.

Sans autre explication et abandonnant les garçons à la table, il se hâta vers Marco et l'attrapa par le bras, essayant de retenir son empressement et son inquiétude. Le brun leva les yeux vers lui, intrigué et surpris. Bertold faisait de même, visiblement perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Marco.

Connie se pencha à son oreille. Il ignorait qui, réellement, était au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre Jean et Eren, même s'il en avait une petite idée grâce aux regards et propos. En attendant, la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était que Marco _devait_ savoir. Aux yeux de Connie, le garçon était certainement la personne la plus proche de Jean.

-Viens avec moi, lui murmura-t-il. Je le sens pas.

Il lança un regard appuyé vers la table où Eren n'était plus attablé. Suivant la direction, Marco n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps et sauta presque aussitôt sur ses pieds, à deux doigts de s'entraver dans le banc. Bertold les regardait faire sans trop comprendre, clignant des yeux face au duo improbable qu'ils formaient à cet instant.

-Où est-ce que vous allez ?

Tous deux lui lancèrent un regard hésitant, terriblement synchrones.

-On a…

Connie cherchait les mots, Marco vola immédiatement à son secours, comprenant rapidement que le garçon ne souhaitait pas ébruiter l'histoire. Il n'y avait probablement rien.

-Rendez-vous avec l'instructeur ! ajouta précipitamment le brun en poussant Connie du plat de la main dans le dos pour le faire avancer devant lui.

Avant de se diriger vers la porte, ils avaient très bien vu son air dubitatif. Rien de plus gros à gober. Dans le couloir froid, Marco attendit que la porte se soit claquée pour se tourner vers Connie.

-Comment tu sais ?

Connie avait failli s'arrêter, ayant un peu oublié le fait qu'il n'était pas forcément censé être au courant. Marco l'en dissuada, une main dans son dos l'incitant à avancer, et un coup d'œil à répondre.

-On…M'en a parlé…, marmonna-t-il.

Marco fronça les sourcils, et le poussa à aller plus loin dans sa réponse. Apparemment, le garçon n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Connie soupira, hâtant le pas pour pouvoir le suivre. Le brun avant de longues jambes qui le portaient rapidement et avec facilité.

-Eren…, souffla-t-il.

Il vit le mouvement de Marco, discret mais pourtant visible. Le bout de son nez tressauta, fronçant l'arête et lui faisant afficher une expression de dégoût soudain. Il était très rare de la voir afficher moins qu'un sourire simple.

-Tu t'entends bien avec lui, siffla Marco.

-Un peu.

Il entendit Marco claquer de la langue. Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre son ressenti après les agissements de leur camarade, et pourtant il n'y pouvait rien il avait beau être contre le geste d'Eren, il ne pouvait pas le rejeter aussi simplement. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas lui-même la victime.

Connie soupira, suivant Marco qui menait l'investigation, à la recherche des deux garçons –ou au moins un, histoire d'être rassurés.

* * *

_Bon_ _sang_, qu'était-il en train de faire ?

Il avait senti le sang lui monter à la tête. Sous ses doigts, la peau était mouillée. Jean sentait le savon. Les gouttes d'eau glissaient de ses cheveux, s'écrasaient sur ses épaules et le sol. Il le sentait frémir de peur sous ses doigts.

De peur ?

Eren cligna des yeux et déglutit. Il avait son nez presque contre l'oreille de Jean. Ses mains maintenaient ses poignets sur le mur contre lequel il l'avait plaqué. Il se serrait contre lui, une jambe entre les siennes. Ses vêtements avaient tendance à accrocher la serviette –mal- attachée autour de la taille du blond.

Ah, son odeur.

Comment s'était-là retrouvé dans cette position, au juste ? Quand il l'avait vu quitter la salle, à quoi avait-il seulement pensé en partant à sa suite ? Etait-ce seulement pour parler ? Il ne se souvenait même pas ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte.

Ah, sa peau. Chaude.

-E…Eren, arrête ça… !

Ah, sa voix _suppliante_. Le timbre retournait toutes ses pensées, et il donna un coup de dent dans le lobe à sa portée. S'ils étaient de taille égale, Jean n'était pas aussi musclé et lui laissait une longueur d'avance sans le vouloir. Sans être capable de faire autrement.

-Eh, Jean…, murmura-t-il soudain. Regarde-moi…

Il sentit le visage tenter de se dégager de ses dents en se tournant, et il lâcha un poignet pour venir l'agripper brusquement à la mâchoire. Jean fermait les yeux férocement, ses paupières se plissant.

Eren n'aimait pas ça. Etre ignoré. De cette façon ou d'une autre. Il s'appuya un peu plus, le maintenant de tout son poids contre le carrelage. Il soupira, son visage replongeant dans le cou du garçon, sans lâcher son visage pour autant, et laissa un brin de langue glisser sur la peau humide. Jean s'agitait sous lui. Chacun de ses mouvements lui faisait sentir qu'il était là, entre ses mains, et il ne se lassa pas de murmurer son nom à plusieurs reprises, soufflant au creux de son oreille.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une cuisante douleur envahisse sa mâchoire, arrêtant son train de pensée. Sous le choc, il mit un moment avant de comprendre ce qui se passait et de remarquer qu'il était étalé au sol, un poids pesant sur le haut de son dos, ses mains bloquées en arrière. Des cris étouffés fusaient, néanmoins discrets.

-Putain Eren, reprends tes esprits… ! entendit-il soudain

Il ouvrit de grands yeux au murmure à son oreille. Pas besoin d'être très intelligent pour deviner que le poids sur son dos n'était autre que Connie, assis à califourchon sur lui, emprisonnant ses poignets dans ses mains.

Le petit rasé se redressa un peu, tournant les yeux vers Marco. Le brun n'avait pas traîné, et il s'en était fallu de peu que ce soit lui qui mette le garçon à terre. Vu son visage pour le moins effrayant, nul doute qu'il ne se serait pas arrêté là, et pour la peine il regrettait un peu moins de s'être jeté sur Eren pour le frapper. Il n'avait pas spécialement un bon crochet, mais c'était suffisant pour être douloureux et réveiller.

Le souffle court, Jean laissait Marco resserrer la serviette autour de sa taille. Le garçon ne parlait pas. Il voyait sa mâchoire se serrer, se crisper. Sa pomme d'Adam s'agitait un peu lorsqu'il déglutissait et ses yeux semblaient chercher les marques sur sa peau. Par chance, Eren ne s'était pas aventuré plus loin, restant dans son cou.

-Marco ! Appela soudain Connie après les avoir observés quelques instants. Emmène-le, d'accord ? Je m'occupe de celui-là.

Le brun hocha la tête et passa sans prévenir un bras autour des épaules de Jean, l'entraînant avec lui. Quand ils eurent disparu et qu'ils lui semblèrent hors de leur écoute, Connie serra les dents, lâcha une main et plaqua un peu violemment le visage d'Eren au sol, avant de se pencher au-dessus de lui.

-Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grinça-t-il.

Eren ne tentait pas de se débattre, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé. Il sentait les muscles de sa mâchoire se crisper sous la paume de sa main, alors que ses doigts s'étalaient en travers de son visage. Le sol était mouillé. Eren serait probablement trempé par l'eau qui stagnait sur le carrelage mal posé.

Connie l'entendit gémir légèrement. Le garçon avait encore le souffle rapide et court.

-T'es vraiment con…, murmura-t-il. Va falloir qu'on cause, crétin.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40

Les mains le maintenaient fermement tout en le poussant. Contre ses omoplates, Jean pouvait sentir les muscles du bras se contracter alors qu'il avançaient à grands pas jusqu'au dortoir. Dans ses pensées, il se sentait de nouveau perdu, son incompréhension grandissante quant à la situation. Il passa une main sur son front, essuyant l'eau qui coulait de ses cheveux.

De nouveau, il se sentait inutile et faible. Il n'était pas une frêle jeune fille, pourtant ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Et avec Eren ?

Il entendit vaguement la porte se refermer lentement alors qu'ils avançaient entre les lits. Quelques instants après à peine, il sentit ses genoux se pliés, forcés par une main, puis le matelas sous ses fesses qui le ramena un peu à la réalité.

Il s'était laissé mener.

Pitoyable.

Une surface un peu rêche s'étala soudain devant ses yeux, l'aveuglant, et il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une serviette sèche posée sur sa tête. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était indéniablement celle de Marco.

-M-Marco… ? appela-t-il.

A travers le tissu, il sentait les doigts bouger lentement, pressant gentiment son crâne.

-tu es trempé, entendit-il murmurer.

Jean baissa un peu la tête, se laissant essuyer sans dire un mot. La présence du garçon et son toucher le rassuraient incroyablement.

Progressivement, les mains entrainaient la serviette. Dans sa nuque. Puis sur le haut de ses épaules. Le visage dégagé, Jean leva les yeux, se trouvant surpris un instant en constatant la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux. Juste au-dessus de son nez, presque contre, il avait pleine vue sur le menton de Marco. Il déglutit, bougea légèrement le visage jusqu'à ce que le bout de son nez touchât la ligne de la mâchoire. Il avait la peau chaude.

Plutôt douce.

Les mains du brun s'arrêtèrent une fraction de seconde. Son souffle lui chatouillait le front. Lentement, Jean sentit les bras se croiser dans son dos, glissant près de ses omoplates. Le bout des doigts se crispaient sur sa peau. La serviette glissait derrière lui, avec un petit bruit de tissu froissé.

Il ferma les yeux. Sur son front, les lèvres s'étaient posées, chaudes et rassurantes. Il les sentait bouger légèrement, lentement, tandis que les mots étouffés contre sa peau peinaient à sortir. Un réconfort un peu maladroit, d'une voix tremblante.

-Pardon…J'aurais dû faire plus attention…, murmura Marco.

Jean pinça les lèvres. Où allait le monde si en plus le garçon s'excusait pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable ? Il aurait dû être capable de s'en sortir seul. De repousser Eren. Il y était pourtant parvenu pendant les entraînements, lorsqu'il s'était trouvé à devoir travailler en duo avec lui. Alors pourquoi se trouvait-il tétanisé de cette façon ?

A cause du contexte ?

Le souvenir de la fois précédente ?

La force que déployait brusquement le garçon ?

Serrant les dents, il s'agrippa au tee-shirt devant lui.

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute, souffla-t-il. J'aurais dû pouvoir…

Marco le serra soudain contre lui sans prévenir, une main glissant derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer dans son cou. Un peu gêné à force de se pencher, le brun posa un genou sur le matelas, contre la cuisse de Jean. Il voyait bien ce qui pouvait passer dans la tête du garçon. Après tout, ils étaient tous deux en passe de devenir des hommes. Et Jean avait une certaine fierté, un honneur qu'il protégeait.

Eren l'avait piétiné aussi facilement que s'il s'agissait d'un insecte.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu pouvais prévoir, murmura Marco.

Du bout des doigts, il caressait la nuque encore un peu humide. Les mains qui s'accrochaient à lui l'attristaient et le perturbaient tout à la fois.

-Marco…

Il haussa un sourcil quand son camarade l'appela, d'une toute petite voix, et défit un peu la pression pour pouvoir le regarder. Brusquement rougissant, Jean baissait les yeux.

-T'es…En train de me désaper, là…, dit-il tout bas.

Perplexe, Marco suivit son regard, et prit la même couleur que lui en effet, son genou posé sur un morceau de la serviette mal attachée avait fait son œuvre, faisant glisser avec une facilité déconcertante le tissu épais, libérant une hanche pâle. Il sourit un peu, rassuré : ça n'avait pas l'air de traumatiser Jean outre-mesure, au-delà de l'aspect intimidant de la chose.

-On dirait, gloussa-t-il légèrement.

Lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur l'arête du nez qui s'offrait à lui. Le contexte n'était peut-être pas le meilleur. Jean avait encore subi une situation troublante et humiliante. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ils étaient seuls. Proches. _Très_ proches.

Il sentit tirer sur son tee-shirt, l'obligeant à se pencher un peu plus, et les lèvres de Jean ne tardèrent pas à chercher les siennes. Vu comme ça, ça n'allait décidément pas l'aider, soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Essayant de retenir une brusque pulsion –le reverser là de suite, était terriblement tentant-, Marco posa une main sur la cuisse dégagée pour s'appuyer un peu, ses doigts glissant vers la hanche nue. Il le sentait frissonner sous lui lorsque ses doigts bougeaient, caressant la peau. Si Jean ne prenait pas vraiment soin de ses mains, sa peau abimée par les entrainements, son corps protégé par les vêtements se trouvait être…Beaucoup plus délicat que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Une surprise agréable qu'il ne se lassait pas de parcourir du bout des doigts, glissant de plus en plus dangereusement sous la serviette.

Les mains de Jean étaient remontées le long de son tee-shirt, l'attrapant par le col pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Les lèvres étaient un brin moins intimidées, suçotant la sienne par intermittence, et Marco sentit ses cuisses se resserrer légèrement quand ses doigts s'avancèrent vers l'intérieur, et il retint un petit sourire en sentant l'appréhension nette qui se dégageait.

Il s'appuya un peu plus, posant son deuxième genou sur le matelas, et se retrouva assis sur les cuisses de Jean. Ce n'était pas très subtil comme attaque, mais peu lui importait.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il attendait ce type d'ouverture.

Et là, pour l'heure, le regard qu'avait Jean était pour _lui_. Juste pour _lui_. Il passa probablement plusieurs secondes avant de remarquer qu'il le dévisageait, provoquant une rougeur incontrôlée chez le garçon qui détournait le regard, gêné. Marco eut un petit sourire en coin et appuya gentiment contre son torse pour le pousser à s'allonger, se penchant au-dessus de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait, déjà ? Ne pas le renverser sur le lit ? Ah, vraiment…

Mais si Jean continuait à se laisser faire, il risquait de ne plus répondre de rien. Déjà, rien que ça –le sentir entre ses cuisses, l'avoir sous ses mains, et sa bouche qui ne faisait que le cherchait un peu plus.

Irrémédiablement, il sentait l'excitation monter, et autant il s'en voulait, autant il commençait à abandonner ses principes, comme les mains de Jean glissaient dans son cou.

Il déglutit.

-Jean…, souffla-t-il.

-Q…Quoi ?

-Je peux te toucher… ?


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41

Jean déglutit. Mollement allongé –poussé plutôt- sur le matelas, il fixait Marco, tentant d'analyser ce qu'il venait de demander. Dans ses yeux, même si son camarade semblait vainement se retenir, il pouvait lire son empressement, son impatience.

Son envie.

Son _désir_ ?

Comment Marco voulait-il qu'il résiste à un tel regard ? S'il y avait bien une personne à laquelle il ne parvenait pas à refuser quoi que ce soit, c'était bien lui. Sous ses doigts, il sentait la nuque brûlante du garçon, sa peau frémissante, et il appuya légèrement, un peu hésitant quant à savoir lui-même s'il donnait son consentement dans ce geste. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, pourquoi hésiter ?

Il se souvenait encore des mains d'Eren le parcourant. A ce moment-là, il n'avait pensé qu'à une chose : _si_ _seulement_ _il_ _s'agissait_ _de_ _Marco_. Alors l'avoir, là, contre lui, _sur_ lui, le perturbait un peu. Si Marco ne regardait pas là où était sa main, Jean avait peur qu'elle ne finisse par toucher si elle avançait encore. Et vu l'état dans lequel un simple baiser l'avait mis, il y aurait de quoi faire fuir.

Très rapidement, Jean lança un regard alors que les lèvres de Marco glissaient lentement le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire, jugeant leurs entrejambes respectives, et perdit le souffle un instant. Si sa propre érection se cachait derrière le pauvre bout de serviette –plus pour longtemps s'il en jugeait par sa capacité à la perdre-, le pantalon détendu et lâche que Marco avait porté la nuit perdait son rôle protecteur. Dans l'entrebâillement de la ceinture, le tissu était un peu plus tiré que la normale. Même si c'était sombre, il pouvait apercevoir l'extrémité de son sexe, dressé et visiblement en pleine forme.

Presque aussitôt, une main vint l'aveugler en se posant en travers de ses yeux. Comme ce jour-là, quand Marco l'avait touché la première fois.

-Re…Regarde pas, idiot…, gémit le brun.

-Pourquoi ?

-Regarde pas, c'est tout…Merde, il t'a encore marqué…

Jean frémit quand la bouche du garçon s'attaqua à son cou, mordillant à l'endroit même où Eren s'était acharné plus tôt. Ce n'était pas la même sensation. Il n'y avait pas de peur, pas de dégoût, et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre d'où venait cette différence.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il le voulait, _lui_. Avec tous les frissons déroutants qu'il lui procurait.

-Tricheur…, marmonna-t-il dans un soupir. Toi tu vois toujours tout…

-Pourquoi veux-tu voir ?

Aveuglé, Jean ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il pouvait juste sentir son souffle impatient dans son cou, rapide et chaud. Il laissa glisser ses mains, de sa nuque à ses épaules. Elles étaient larges. Sous le tissu du tee-shirt il pouvait sentir les muscles rouler au moindre de ses mouvements.

-Parce que j'en ai envie…, souffla-t-il.

Juste en disant ça, il sentit un coup de chaud le prendre aux joues, et tenta de réfréner le mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension, se concentrant sur les doigts posés sur son visage. Mauvaise idée. Ils étaient chauds, délicats malgré tout.

-Parce que j'ai…Envie de te voir…, gémit-il. Marco…J'ai envie, merde…

Jean frissonna en sentant la main serrer sa cuisse un bref instant, avant de s'aventurer sous la serviette. Il sentait Marco sourire contre sa peau. Puis gémit quand un doigt glissa le long de son érection, avant que la main ne s'enroulât autour lentement.

Jean bougea un peu la tête, essayant de se dégager de son autre main.

-M…Marco, arrête…Avec ça…Je te dis…

A force de se contorsionner, Jean était parvenu à faire un jour entre les doigts qui entravaient sa vue. Pour la peine, il n'aurait cédé sa place à personne. Pas même pour tout l'or du monde. Le visage légèrement relevé, Marco avait laissé tomber son masque de calme et de stoïcisme habituel, celui qu'il dédiait à peu près à tout le monde.

Là, le souffle court, les lèvres rosies, et une rougeur s'étalant sur ses joues, Marco le dévisageait. Il avait le regard un peu embué, dans une expression presque fiévreuse.

-Regarde pas, je t'ai dit…, gémit-il de nouveau.

Jean sentit son cœur rater un battement, et ses mains glissèrent brusquement à son visage pour l'attirer contre lui.

Et le renverser sur le matelas sans prévenir, roulant sur lui. De leur position initiale, ils ne gardaient que les cuisses de Marco qui enserraient le bassin de Jean. Un peu hébété par le changement rapide et non anticipé, le brun le fixait, ses mains envoyées au loin dans le mouvement. Il était visiblement surpris de le voir au-dessus de lui, de sa propre initiative.

Ah, oui. C'était ça. C'était probablement la première fois qu'il agissait de lui-même et ne se laissait pas simplement porter par Marco.

Quelque chose attira leurs regards une fraction de seconde sur le côté. Sur le matelas, là où Jean était allongé un instant avant la serviette gisait. Les serviettes, même. Le blond prit sur lui, offrant un petit sourire contrit à son camarade.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il.

-P…Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

Marco devenait de plus en plus rouge, peinant à se ressaisir, et Jean dut se faire violence pour se contenir. Les petites taches brunes sur son visage se mariaient adorablement avec cette couleur. Il aimait son visage, ses pommettes, son nez très légèrement retroussé, parsemé de petites étoiles sombres. Et sa bouche, sur laquelle il faisait glisser le bout de son index.

-Peut-être…Pour plein de choses…, souffla-t-il.

Marco détourna le regard. Il devenait écrevisse.

_Merde_. C'était adorable.

Et pour la première fois, Jean avait envie de remercier Eren et ses agissements détestables pour lui avoir permis une approche.

* * *

-Alors, t'es calmé ?

Connie avait fini par lâcher Eren et l'avait jeté sous un jet d'eau glacée. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de le déplacer beaucoup pour voir la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et estimer que le garçon avait été suffisamment sérieux dans ses agissements pour être dans cet état. Alors il était resté debout devant la cabine de douche, le fixant longuement alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même sous l'eau. Eren avait fini acculé contre le mur sur ele côté, les genoux ramenés contre lui et un de ses bras les entourant, l'autre camouflant son visage baissé.

Connie n'aimait pas ce genre de mesures trop drastiques, la violence n'était pas son fort. Mais lorsqu'il était passé devant les douches avec Marco et avait aperçu deux silhouettes dans une configuration inhabituelle, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il s'était jeté en avant, le frappant de toutes ses forces, bien que sachant qu'il était faible. Il avait au moins pu compter sur l'effet de surprise.

-Eren…

Un petit reniflement lui répondit. Eren ne bougeait pas, grelottant seulement, et tendait même à se recroqueviller un peu plus. Ses vêtements, ses cheveux, absolument tout était gorgé d'eau, et la douche continuait de couler sur lui. Serrant les dents, Connie s'avança. Bloqué par l'eau, il ôta son tee-shirt d'abord, l'envoyant quelque part derrière lui et se lança de nouveau sous le jet. Là, il s'accroupit devant le garçon, posant une main sur le bras qui serrait ses jambes. Del'eau, il essaya de dégager le deuxième derrière lequel se cachait Eren. Celui-ci reniflait, le plus discrètement possible.

-Eh, répond…, murmura Connie.

Il vit la tête se secouer très légèrement. Alors il insista, tirant un peu brusquement. Eren baissa davantage le visage.

-Tu as un problème, marmonna Connie en le regardant. Si tu n'en parles pas un jour, on ne pourra rien pour toi, tu le sais ?

Il se baissa à sa hauteur, se mettant presque à quatre pattes. LE bruit de l'eau était un peu différent quand le jet était amorti par son dos. C'était gelé, et il eut du mal à retenir un frisson de désagrément.

-Eren ! Insista-t-il en le secouant légèrement par les épaules.

Un petit bruit lui répondit, et le bras lâcha les genoux qui s'affaissèrent un peu contre Connie. Un petit sanglot résonna dans la douche, que le brun tentait vainement d'étouffer.

Connie le regardait, désemparé. A dire vrai, il ne s'était pas franchement attendu à ce genre de situation.

-Eh…

Connie se rapprocha un peu, hésitant, et retint un cri de surprise quand une main attrapa son épaule sans crier gare. Cependant, alors qu'il se maudissait de ne pas être resté suffisamment sur ses gardes, il se retrouva simplement avec le visage du garçon collé à lui, son front juste sous ses clavicules. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés, le serrant presque douloureusement.

Contre lui, c'était une petite plainte qui s'élevait, un mélange de gémissements et de sanglots. En baissant les yeux, Connie pouvait voir sa nuque, ses épaules qui tremblaient, agitées de petites secousses.

-Merde, franchement…, soupira-t-il.

Il hésita un long moment, et passa maladroitement un bras dans le dos d'Eren, frottant grossièrement le tissu trempé.

-…Tu sais que je suis nul à ça…Enfoiré…

La journée promettait d'être longue. Très longue.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42

* * *

Marco déglutit de nouveau. Honnêtement, même avec beaucoup d'imagination il n'aurait pas pensé se retrouver un jour avec Jean entre ses cuisses, et encore moins…Particulièrement dominant. Ce n'était pas une situation qui lui paraissait vraiment normale. Mis à part le jour où Jean l'avait embrassé dans l'infirmerie, le garçon s'était toujours laissé faire sans dire un mot. Que ce soit sous forme de petite taquinerie ou autre. Il avait accepté cette idée.

-Eh, Marco…

Jean murmurait. Il s'était penché, son visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Ses avant-bras s'étaient posés contre ses épaules, appuyés sur le matelas.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais ?

Marco considéra un moment le visage sérieux et rougissant qui lui faisait face, essayant de comprendre exactement de _quoi_ il parlait, et ressentit une terrible difficulté à réfléchir posément.

Il avait juste une furieuse et irrésistible envie de la dévorer.

Là. De suite.

Il détourna finalement les yeux, essayant de fixer un point sur la vitre au loin, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-De…De quoi tu parles ? marmonna-t-il.

-Tu te caches toujours…

Jean bougea un bras et glissa une main sous le tee-shirt large de Marco sans prévenir, ses doigts caressant la peau sur leur passage. Le brun pinça légèrement les lèvres sans parvenir à retenir un frisson. Puis elle revint, le bout de l'index parcourant la forme des muscles, frôlant le nombril en le dépassant. Marco releva légèrement plus les jambes en voyant la main s'aventurer sous la ceinture lâche et tombante, essayant un peu désespérément de déranger Jean dans ses gestes. Celui-ci lui dédia un regard perplexe et arrêta sa main. Contre l'articulation de son pouce, il pouvait sentir le membre brûlant et raide. Sous ses doigts, la fine toison –probablement brune- qui surplombait son sexe n'avait pas encore le toucher rêche de l'âge adulte.

-Là aussi…, souffla-t-il. Merde, Marco…Comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte…

Marco n'osait pas regarder Jean, gardant les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. S'il revenait vers lui, il tomberait inéluctablement sur son visage, sa bouche, son corps, ses muscles, qui s'exposaient dans une nudité totale.

-T'es pas obligé…, gémit Marco, fermant les yeux un instant en sentant la main glissée sous sa ceinture. Touche pas, Jean… !

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il sentait représentait tout sauf une absence de désir chez son camarade. Au contraire. Un brin furieux de ne pas comprendre et d'être laissé dans le flou de cette manière, il se pencha un peu plus, mordant dans le lobe à sa portée.

-C'est comme d'habitude, tu touches, tu regardes…, susurra-t-il.

Il donna un coup de langue là où ses dents s'étaient refermées, se repaissant du soupir qui s'élevait.

-Et moi je n'ai droit ni à l'un…Ni à l'autre…, continua-t-il.

La main de Jean s'abaissa soudain, emportant avec elle le pantalon qui tomba sur les hanches de Marco, lequel hoqueta de surprise et tendit une main aussitôt. Les regards se croisèrent, le brun fut le premier à baisser les yeux, sa main s'agrippant à son propre tee-shirt pour tenter de maquiller son geste. Le coup d'œil de Jean ne le trompa pas. Il l'avait parfaitement vu, même penché ainsi sur lui.

Le blond se redressa un peu, ses doigts s'enroulant dans l'élastique détendu de son pantalon. D'un regard, il passa sur Marco son abdomen se soulevait rapidement, sa main crispée sur son haut. Le bas de son ventre était dégagé, ses hanches nues. Le pantalon s'était bloqué peu après les fesses, arrêté par le corps de Jean.

Marco ne le regardait pas. Il refusait même d'être vu ou touché.

Jean soupira doucement. Un de ses doigts glissa rapidement sur l'os d'une hanche et il ôta sa main.

-…Mais je ne pensais pas te dégoûter…

Maco écarquilla les yeux et se redressa sur un coude. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, et déjà Jean s'éloignait.

_Merde_.

-J…Jean, non…

-Arrête un peu…

Le garçon avait remis la main sur sa serviette et avait déjà commencé à cacher son entrejambe en la renouant, les mains un peu tremblantes.

-Tu te fous bien de moi depuis le début, en fait…, ajouta-t-il lentement.

Sa voix aussi tremblait, et Marco sentit ses idées se renverser. Comme Jean quand il l'attrapa presque violemment par l'épaule, le jetant sur le matelas. Le souffle court et un brin coupé par la surprise, Jean lui lançait un regard perdu et Marco tenta de se reprendre. Ses mains s'étaient abattues sur le garçon, maintenant ses épaules contre les draps froids.

-M…Marco, c'est assez compliqué comme ça…, murmura-t-il, la voix légèrement suppliante.

Marco fit glisser un doigt sur les lèvres de Jean, lui intimant gentiment le silence.

-Il n'y a rien de vraiment compliqué…, souffla-t-il. Nous sommes…Différents, Jean…Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes…

D'une main, Jean attrapa le poignet, et mordilla le doigt qui le gênait.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-il tout bas. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu attends de moi…Ni même si tu attends quelque chose…

-Je pourrais attendre tellement, tu sais…

Marco eut un petit sourire contrit et un peu triste en le regardant faire, et essaya de supporter son regard interrogateur. S'il avait su qu'un jour sa relation avec Jean arriverait à ce stade, ou même juste le fait d'avoir une _relation_ de ce genre avec lui, juste un peu…

-Mais, Jean, reprit-il en soupirant, tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à ce genre de choses…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? grogna son camarade.

Il tiqua au sourire un peu gêné de Marco.

-Tu as souvent été bien occupé à comparer la taille des poitrines des filles avec les autres gars…Et…Tu sais que tu t'es toujours confié à moi…Concernant Mikasa…

Jean se mit à rougir fortement. Il commençait un peu à saisir le sujet de la conversation. Ou pas. Enfin, pas complètement surtout.

-M…Marco…C'est pas…, tenta-t-il en vain.

Le brun posa son front contre le sien, le coupant. De nouveau, Jean pouvait sentir son souffle chatouiller ses lèvres et son menton, son nez frotter légèrement contre le sien. Le bout des doigts d'une main caressait à peine la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Il aimait ces petits gestes qu'avait le garçon.

Un soupir résonna.

-Tu t'intéresses aux filles, Jean…, murmura-t-il. Je ne devrais même pas t'entraîner dans mes affaires…

Jean arqua un sourcil. C'était donc _ce_ sujet.

-Marco…Tu…

Son camarade glissa une main dans ses cheveux, caressant un court instant la base courte qui apparaissait sous ses doigts.

-Tu t'intéresses aux filles, répéta Marco dans un souffle. Moi…Aux garçons…

Jean ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il devait dire. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre d'aveux, et ne s'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment encombré de cette pensée.

Marco le touchait et il aimait ça.

Marco le regardait et il aimait ça.

Marco…était Marco. Si le garçon était à ses côtés, il était rassuré et se sentait bien.

-Et…Et alors ? marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux. C'est une raison pour que ça te dégoûte que je te touche ?

Marco eut un air effaré, reculant légèrement le visage. Jean affichait une moue déçue. Non, plus que déçu, le garçon était plutôt attristé.

-Tu ne me dégoûtes pas… ! dit-il précipitamment. Seulement…Je…Tu…

Il vit un œil glisser vers lui un court instant, attendant la suite avec une impatience non camouflée. Il se sentait hésitant, menaçait de bégayer. Comment voulait-il rester concentré ? Jean était définitivement _nu_ sous lui, avec cette érection qui était à peine cachée par la serviette de douche –trop courte.

-…Je ne veux pas que _toi,_ tu le sois…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? grogna Jean.

-Mais Jean…Enfin…Tu te rends compte, au moins… ?

Jean secoua la tête, avec un agacement visible. A ce moment-là, il attrapa Marco par le col et l'utilisa pour se hisser sur les quelques centimètres qui manquaient, déposant un baiser simple, chaste et rapide sur les lèvres devant lui.

-Tu me prends pour un abruti ? murmura-t-il.

-M…Mais…

Le visage de Marco avait viré sur une formidable nuance écrevisse ébouillantée, et Jean glissa son autre bras autour des épaules du garçon, pour le serrer contre lui en le faisant presque tomber sur son torse.

-Alors laisse-moi te regarder, ajouta-t-il tout bas. Et te toucher…

Marco hoqueta de surprise en se rendant compte que la main sur ses vêtements avait disparu, se glissant vicieusement entre eux deux jusqu'à son entrejambe. Les doigts glissèrent sur le membre, le faisant gémir sans qu'il pensât à se retenir à cet instant. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, se rassura-t-il.

-J…Jean…, gémit-il.

-Mh…

Le blond l'attira un peu plus de son bras, sa main glissant dans ses mèches courtes et le poussant dans un nouveau baiser. Brûlant, Marco gémissait comme la main allait et venait, le caressant lentement. Il s'agrippait d'une main au bassin de Jean, qui soupirait quand leurs entrejambes entraient en contact par inadvertance. Leurs jambes s'étaient un peu emmêlées, les gênant légèrement. Peu importait.

La serviette disparut de nouveau, tirée volontairement par la main de Marco et Jean frissonna puis eut un petit râle quand le gland lisse de Marco glissa contre le sien dans un petit coup de rein.

-Marco…Ah… ! Tu…

Il pinça les lèvres, essayant de se concentrer sur sa main. Marco avait le souffle rapide, saccadé. C'était étrange d'avoir le membre entre ses doigts. Ce n'était pas le _sien_, et pourtant il ressentait un étrange plaisir à le toucher. A cause du contact contre le sien, justement ? Ou parce que c'était Marco qu'il touchait ? (Ou les deux, peut-être ?)

Son train de pensées s'effilochait de plus en plus, comme une main venait se mêler à la sienne, les enserrant tous les deux délicatement. Le bout d'un doigt les titillait, et Jean oublia de retenir un gémissement sourd.

-Marco… ! Mar…

Le brun l'avait coupé, reprenant possession des lèvres entrouvertes et tremblantes. Un peu plus à l'aise, il donnait de petits coups de reins, soupirant et gémissant sous les assauts endiablés de la langue du blond.

Et le reste.

Marco perdit un peu la notion des choses en se sentant venir, mordant et suçotant tour à tour brusquement la lèvre inférieure du garçon. Entre ses doigts, il sentait les flux couler et recula son visage, haletant. Jean semblait à peu près dans le même état, ce qui le rassura légèrement. Il lâcha les cheveux du garçon, défaisant adroitement la serviette d'une main pour essuyer lentement ce qu'ils avaient répandu sur eux.

Respirant profondément, Jean le regardai faire, redressé sur un coude. Sous le regard insistant, Marco rougit de nouveau, brusquement intimidé.

-C…Ca par contre…T'es vraiment pas obligé de regarder…, marmonna-t-il.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Jean avait eu un léger ricanement en voyant sa gêne, et il s'arrêta soudain, brusquement songeur. Marco nota le changement et haussa un sourcil. Le visage du blond s'était brusquement un peu rembruni. Regrettait-il déjà ?

-Eh, Marco…

-Quoi ?

-Si t'es complètement homo…

Le brun crut qu'il allait s'étouffer sans aucune aide. _Jean, le tact, bordel_…

-…Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Mikasa ?

_Le tact, putain !_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapitre 43

* * *

Prendre une douche avait été la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu depuis qu'il s'était levé. Et c'était bien la seule, d'ailleurs !Il avait profité que Jena allait prendre un peu de temps en passant par le dortoir pour s'isoler le premier sous le jet d'eau, en vitesse. Croiser quelqu'un dans ces conditions eut été un brin gênant sur son ventre, les traces de la veille s'étaient un peu collées à sa peau, et disparaissaient sur le passage de l'eau en frottant légèrement.

Reiner retint un grognement en essayant de ne pas écouter. Jusque-là, tout était allé pour le mieux. Le petit déjeuner, la douche. Il s'était payé le luxe de monter se reposer encore un peu et profiter du calme du dortoir, pendant que tout le monde était en vadrouille.

Erreur.

Il déglutit quand un gémissement monta du lit en dessous de celui où il était allongé. Les bras en croix, étalé sur l'étendu que formait le matelas, Reiner faisait tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il avait reconnu les voix sans problème, pour les entendre au quotidien. Il était facile de comprendre ce qui se passait en dessous, et l'idée qu'ils prenaient du bon temps le ramenait irrémédiablement à toutes les fois où il avait tenté de séduire Bertold. D'accord, il avait fini par réussir. Mais vu la tournure que ça avait pris –au hasard, la veille-, il n'était plus si sûr que ce soit _lui_ qui était vainqueur. Il se souvenait très clairement des mains de son vieux camarade sur lui et retint un soupir pour ne pas être découvert. En dessous, une conversation des plus amusantes remontaient à ses oreilles.

-Tu t'intéresses aux filles, entendit-il murmurer. Moi…Aux garçons…

_Bingo_ ! Reiner sourit pendant un instant. Thomas était plutôt bon dans ce genre de devinette, semblait-il. La _savonnette_ avait gagné.

Il n'entendait pas bien la suite, mais bien vite les gémissements et soupirs envahirent de nouveau la pièce, résonnant dans sa tête. Entre ça et ses souvenirs de Bertold, il finit par baisser les yeux, grimaçant en constatant qu'il bandait. C'était malin, ça, pas moyen d'attendre tranquillement. Et bordel, où était Connie quand on avait besoin de lui pour interrompre une situation gênante comme il savait si bien le faire ?

Profitant du bruit des draps qui se froissaient sous les corps, Reiner roula sur le côté et ramena ses bras contre lui, pour glisser ses mains sous sa ceinture. On n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, il était toujours parti de ce principe-là. Et Bertold n'était pas là. Et il était toujours un peu frustré, entre l'avancée troublante de Bertold et le fait qu'il n'avait, jusque-là, fait que le _toucher_. Deux fois.

Bon, d'accord, il était _très_ frustré, et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que ses mains glissent autour de son propre membre, dans un mouvement de va et viens un peu lent pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Serrant les dents, il retenait son souffle, essayant d'assimiler les murmures et soupirs à ceux de Bertold la veille. Peine perdue. Le brun avait une voix légèrement plus grave. Ses gémissements étaient plus langoureux, rauques.

Quelque chose de plus _sexy_ à son oreille.

Quelque chose comme ses mains qui le caressaient –là, c'était déjà _mieux_-, son souffle contre son cou –oui, _beaucoup_ mieux-, ses doigts qui…

_Oh, minute, pas ça… !_

Reiner retint un grognement quand il se libéra brusquement, tâchant le pantalon en toile qu'il avait enfilé peu de temps auparavant. Il allait devoir se changer et ça l'agaçait d'avance.

-Si t'es complètement homo, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Mikasa ?

Un blanc. Reiner cligna des yeux après que la voix de Jean eût résonné, interloqué par la question pour le moins…Normale. D'accord, il aurait pu le formuler d'une autre manière, surtout qu'il s'agissait de _Marco_, mais il appuyait sur un fait un peu étrange. Personne ne s'était réellement posé la question, alors que le garçon n'avait probablement jamais été imaginé avec…Une fille. En fait, même si personne n'en parlait, tout le monde se doutait plus ou moins des penchants de Marco. De toute façon, homo ou non, Mikasa avait beau ne pas être la plus féminine, ce n'était tout de même pas imaginable pour autant.

Il y eut un petit soupir. Les draps bougèrent de nouveau sous les corps, vu le bruit qu'il entendait, et il n'osait plus bouger, écoutant attentivement. Il n'était pas du genre commère, mais il aimait bien savoir. Surtout là, ça avait l'air intéressant. C'était d'ailleurs le sujet croustillant du moment, cette relation étrange.

-Elle…

Il entendit une espèce de marmonnement inaudible, et Marco devait parler tellement indistinctement que Jean dut lui faire répéter. Le garçon se racla la gorge légèrement.

-Elle me tient par les couilles, grogna-t-il.

Face à lui, Jean le fixait sans ciller. Marco détourna un peu les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur son nettoyage.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmura Jean.

Marco se redressa, séparant enfin ses jambes de celles du garçon. Il s'assit en tailleur, remontant la ceinture de son pantalon pour se cacher et adopter une attitude plus décente. Le regard que Jean posait sur lui le gênait un peu, et il prit son temps pour lui répondre, cherchant ses mots.

-Tu te souviens, quand elle est entrée et que…

Marco lui lança un regard pour le moins appuyé, signifiant qu'il avait s'agit d'un moment pour le moins gênant. Jean le regarda un moment, le temps de se souvenir, et rougit brusquement, rentrant un peu la tête dans les épaules.

-Elle a vu ? souffla-t-il.

Marco hocha la tête. Même si Jean disait avoir abandonné en ce qui concernait la jeune fille, il le sentait gêné sur le fait qu'elle ait pu les surprendre.

-Il faut dire que niveau discrétion…, marmonna le brun. C'était imprudent…Je suis désolé, Jean…Même là, on…

Le blond fonça l'arête du nez et claqua de la langue.

-Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

Marco leva les yeux sur les lattes de bois et soupira. Il glissa ses mains autour de ses chevilles, ses jambes croisées en tailleur.

-Une menace, en gros.

-Du genre ?

-Si je ne suivais pas, elle se serait débrouillée pour répandre ce qu'elle savait. Tu te doutes que ce n'était pas à ton…Notre avantage, se reprit-il rapidement.

Jean eut un air un peu sceptique, dévisageant Marco.

-Quel intérêt pour elle ? lâcha-t-il. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour Eren, alors ce n'est pas…

-A cause de toi.

Un blanc.

-Je saisis pas, là…

-L'idée était sûrement de te perturber, soupira Marco. Une vengeance, je pense, ou quelque chose dans le style…Mais elle en avait clairement après toi…

-Sérieux ?

Jean se rembrunit, songeur.

-Mais plusieurs personnes vous ont vus…, répliqua-t-il.

-Elle est adroite et vive. Sans compter sa force, aussi. Plutôt facile de simuler n'importe quoi quand quelqu'un arrive…

Marco termina sa dernière phrase tout bas, obligeant Jean à se dresser sur un coude pour être sûr de l'entendre. Alors c'était donc ça ? De simples menaces et Marco suivait comme un gentil toutou ? Il avait du mal à croire que le garçon était de ce genre, mais après tout…C'était possible. Juste possible. Autant venant de Mikasa que de Marco, il avait réellement de la peine à digérer.

Il soupira profondément, roulant sur le côté et glissa un bras sous son oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, du coup ?

Marco le regarda un moment, avant de se déplier et s'allonger sur le ventre à côté du blond.

-Je ne sais pas…Elle n'a pas l'air aussi attachée à son idée qu'elle aurait pu…

-Eh, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on ne voyait presque personne à part pour bouffer, lui rappela Jean.

-Ah, oui…

Dans son for intérieur, Marco se bénissait pour cette idée qui était finalement tombée à pic et l'avait involontairement éloigné de la jeune fille et ses idées tordues.

Il sursauta, perdu dans ses pensées un court moment, quand il sentit un petit contact sur ses lèvres. Clignant des yeux, il lança un regard perplexe à Jean, qui venait de poser un doigt sur la bouche du garçon.

-Q…Quoi ?

-Elle t'a embrassé, grogna Jean.

Marco se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

-P…Presque pas, balbutia-t-il.

-Je l'ai vue faire.

Marco fit glisser un bras sur les draps, pour refermer sa main sur le poignet levé à hauteur de son visage. Il retenait difficilement un petit sourire, et se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Il sentait la jalousie de Jean à plein nez.

-Quand ?

Avec un petit saut assez amusant, Jean se déplaça pour se rapprocher de Marco. Il était toujours nu, mais semblait avoir complètement oublié. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un grand frisson le prît, et Marco tendit un bras pour saisir une des couvertures pliées sur le lit. Très rapidement, il l'étala sur eux et referma un bras sur le garçon.

Frottant légèrement son visage contre les clavicules de Marco, Jean soupira d'aise en sentant la peau du brun, juste au-dessus du col de son tee-shirt.

-Quelques jours, marmonna-t-il. Au souper…

Il n'était pas capable de donner une date précise, les jours se mélangeant un peu dans son esprit. Il savait juste qu'il avait pris une rouste par Mikasa le même jour. Et puis…

-Après l'infirmerie…, souffla-t-il.

Il sentit le bras se resserrer autour de lui. Contre Marco, il faisait chaud. C'était agréable.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

Au seuil des douches, Bertold n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'exprimer. Entre le bruit de la douche qui ne s'arrêtait pas et les sanglots qui retentissaient, il avait eu toutes les raisons du monde de s'avancer, cherchant dans les différentes cabines jusqu'à trouver. Tout au fond, dans la dernière.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre, et son cerveau se serait probablement refusé à imaginer ce genre de scène. Connie, les bras refermés sur Eren qui…Pleurait ? Bertold fronça les sourcils.

Il grimaça quand ses pieds nus se retrouvèrent dans l'eau glacée, saisissant rapidement une partie du tableau. Il se jeta sur la petite manette de l'eau, jurant en la refermant.

-Bon sang, vous êtes malades ?

Agenouillé sur le sol, Connie lui lança un regard un peu perdu. Les deux garçons grelottaient, mais visiblement ça n'avait pas l'air d'être leur problème principal. Ils étaient trempés. Et si Connie était torse-nu, ce n'était hélas pas le cas du brun.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, oh ?

-Amène-lui une serviette…

Bertold frissonna en entendant la voix basse de Connie, et ne tarda pas pour obéir. Il s'était passé quelque chose, mais impossible de définir quoi. Si le petit rasé était parti précipitamment, c'était qu'il avait senti ce qui arrivait. Seulement il n'était pas seul en quittant la pièce, alors où était Marco ? Ce dernier n'était pas du genre à abandonner ses camarades, et encore moins dans une telle posture.

Montrant ouvertement son incompréhension, Bertold attrapa quelques serviettes sur les étagères, et les déploya sur les deux garçons. Connie eut un petit sourire pour le remercier et ajusta l'une d'elles sur Eren, le frictionnant vivement.

Bertold nota les marques d'ongles sur les épaules de Connie. Ce qui le rassurait, c'était que ca n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les traces qu'Eren avait pu faire à Jean.

-Tu m'expliqueras…, marmonna-t-il en se penchant un bref instant à l'oreille de Connie, veillant à ce qu'Eren ne l'entende pas.

Le garçon eut un très rapide hochement de tête, discret. Ses mains avaient plongé sur la tête d'Eren, recommençant à frotter avec énergie.

-Je m'occupe de ça, dit-il doucement, merci Bertold.

-Euh, vous êtes sûrs que ça ira ?

Connie hocha de nouveau la tête. Fronçant les sourcils, le grand brun tourna les talons, jugeant qu'il pouvait toujours se doucher plus tard. Pas besoin d'être muni d'un grand intellect pour comprendre que sa présence les dérangeait.

De nouveau seuls, Connie ôta la serviette de la tête d'Eren, pour lui enlever son tee-shirt gorgé d'eau. Le garçon se laissait faire, docile, les épaules basses, tremblant de froid.

-Tu t'en prendras à toi si t'es malade, marmonna Connie.

Un petit reniflement lui répondit. Il prendrait ça pour un oui. Soupirant, Connie frotta la peau mise à nue avec énergie à nouveau, quitte à la faire rougir.

-Connie…, murmura soudain Eren.

Le garçon tendit l'oreille. Avec le bruit du tissu, il était assez difficile de l'entendre correctement. Le visage baissé, il reniflait encore. Peut-être le froid, peut-être ses pleurs à répétition. Ses lèvres bougeaient, sans émettre de sons la plupart du temps. Il tremblait.

-Tu sais…, gémit-il soudain. Je…L'aime tellement…Tellement, Connie…

Connie s'arrêta un moment. Leva les yeux sur lui, perplexe. Les yeux rouges d'Eren fuyaient, une main gelée venait les frotter.

-T'es con.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il se disait qu'il aurait pu trouver mieux comme réplique.


End file.
